Breathe Again
by Kicho-Keynote
Summary: Neji Hyuga was not weak, he was not so easily broken, but he was this time around. He felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside out, like his sanity was dripping away from him in thick, black puddles…and he was allowing it to do so, and the only thing that could possibly help him put his pieces back together…was the one thing he dreaded facing the most: Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **Summary: It's spring again and still he was broken. He felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside out, like his sanity was dripping away from him in thick, black puddles…and he was allowing it to do so. He knew the dangers of being alone at this time, of being a victim to his own thoughts – his harshest of harsh critics. And yet, he found the solitude was somewhere he belonged and never something he enjoyed – least he loose himself in public. He changed, everyone knew that, and he was still going through the process of getting himself back on the right path, but hell…that was hard for someone who suffered so much from 7 years in a war. Neji Hyuga was not weak, he was not so easily broken, but he was this time around. The only thing that could possibly help him put his pieces back together…was the one thing he dreaded facing the most: Tenten.**

 **Rating: M for later chapters, violence and crude language/humor**

 **A/N: Here's some things you might need to know:**

 _Socho: Sargent Major  
Gunso: Sargent  
Heicho: Lance Corporal  
Jotohei: Superior Private_

 **These were looked up on Google so if they are inaccurate then I apologize in advance and am open to corrections.**

 **A/A/N: I know that I didn't even finish the other stories I have up or even updated them for that matter, but whenever I have writer's bloke on a story then I think up of another story. Sorry! I know I'm horrible.**

 **If it makes you guys feel any better, this one was posted with 13 other chapters already written. (It just sort of flows really well for me)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

He had waited five years to return the tags. He always had them on him, whether they were around his neck with his own or they were tucked away safely in his coat pocket, he had them on the slim chance that he actually got the courage to return them to who they belong to. It had been three years since he was done with his service in the army. Three long years that caused him nothing but stress and severe hair loss that surprisingly grew back within those three years just as fast as it went. However, it had been five years since he's received the tags of one of his most memorable friends while in the army. His _Gunso_ , Aburame Shino.

Looking at the tags, he rubbed a slow finger across the name and sector number, stopping just before the blood type. He sighed then, and placed the tags on the night stand beside his bed for what could have been the tenth time that morning, alone, before rolling over to his side and settling for falling victim to his dreams yet again, because every time he closed his eyes to rest, Shino's smiling face comes up, and he's with his Army friend again. He's smiling to stupid jokes, reminiscing about their time in high school together regardless of the fact that they weren't actually on talking terms then, and just overall having a good time. Whenever they weren't out in the field, fighting, they were always seen with one another. "High and Mighty" is what he used to call him. It was Shino's way at picking fun of his status as an upper-class citizen who never fought a battle for themselves. Sure it was a little much, and actually really embarrassing when he managed to get _everyone_ calling him that, but he appreciated the name now more than ever. It was befitting, and almost too perfect. He remembered the day he first stepped foot into the army grounds, angry and with a freshly shaved head, hardly anyone would know it was him save for the ever so present pale skin and eyes, But Shino did. He recognized him before any of the others did, and called his name louder than what was needed before coming over to him and clapping him on the back, succeeding in unnerving him early on. Unfortunately for Shino, he couldn't recognize him without his glasses on, so the look of shock and confusion was expected and the later pulled the small circle shades out ever so quickly before placing them on his face and standing before the now shocked Neji as realization set in.

" _Aburame?"_

" _You never did take notice of me till others around you did."_

" _You look different without your shades on."_

And the crowd that had gathered would break out into the loudest uproar of laughter possible. None of them recognized Shino easily without his shades as well. It was kind of his trademark. Everyone knew it was him only then. Apparently that was something he could never shake off.

He remembered the most shocking news he ever heard from him as well. By then, he was a _Jotohei_ on his way up in ranks again to a _Heicho_ , and Shino was stacking points to be able to reach a _Socho_ before he reached his 20th year there. He had grown comfortable with the younger man and even more so with the fact that he was technically his boss, and often times was found hanging around him and the others as often as possible. It had been about a year since he came, just a couple of months away from being a full year, and he was ready for everything but the information Shino blurted one night under the stars.

" _My son turned two today."_

He blanched, not even knowing that Shino had a girlfriend to begin with before he could even think about him having a family. _"You're married?"_

" _Yeah, and I have a son. He's two today…and here I am, not with him…again. He's never even seen my face you know?"_

" _Who did you marry?"_ He asked, seeming to still be stuck on who could deal with the bug fanatic long enough to want to marry him let alone have his child.

" _You know her. It's Tenten."_

" _You MARRIED her?"_

" _You're surprised? She was my girlfriend for two years, Hyuga."_

" _And she had YOUR child?!"_

" _Yes. He is two today…should I be offended by your surprise to this or…"_

" _I just…never thought you two would marry."_

" _Why? Were you secretly in love with her?"_

" _Yes, actually."_

" _What?!"_ and the people around them would laugh again, and, though he was reluctant to say it out loud, he did miss those days. When Shino would tell him about Tenten and his son, whose name Neji could guess considering his close friendship with the girl for most of their lives, and Neji would then, in turn, tell him about America and the people he's met and how well Hinata was doing – seeing as the two used to be close friends as well. Those were the days he lived for next to raising in ranks and actually fighting, something he still refused to announce as well, and those were the days he tried, with fail, to remember.

Laying there, almost completely asleep, his mind turned drastically from the good to the bad. From the first time he saw someone he knew get shot – a direct hit to the head, blood and brains scattered everywhere – to the last thing he remembers Shino said to him the day he died. It was simple, the words he said, and it was the same speech every time they went out, only this time he ended it differently, with a solemn, "Don't forget to say goodbye!" as they ran past him, eager. No one ever does, but for some reason, he really wanted them to do so that day...and maybe they should have listened. Maybe then, he wouldn't be gone.

Groaning, he turned to face the door of his room, giving up on sleep once again before he reached for the tags again. He fingered at the dirt and grim that stuck to the old tags then got up to clean them, making his mind up once and for all. Three years was too damn long and only made him seem that much weaker. He turned the lamp at his desk on and pulled out the note and set it aside out of harm's way before he pulled out polisher and other cleaning materials and started working at it. Looking at everything, he found himself staring at the letter and reaching for it before he could process what he was doing. He sat there for a moment more, fingering over the indentions in the paper from when Shino probably pressed down too hard in thought, something he did ever since he was in high school, before he finally placed it down, unread. He had the letter for just as long as the tags, but he never made to read it once. He thought about it, wondered what his friend's last words were and who they were to, but never brought an action to his thoughts.

"Hinata:" He called as he looked up and saw his younger cousin passing by, probably checking up on him considering her room was on the other side of the house.

She stopped and back-paced to him before entering and smiling softly by the desk. "Yes, Neji-nii san?"

"How have you been with your friends…from high school?" He started polishing once he heard her returning and was too immersed with his hands to pay her any attention. "Do you still keep in touch with them?"

She looked at him, bewildered and completely caught off guard from his sudden interest in her social life. It had been three years of awkward silence between Neji and the rest of the family. The hired help were completely terrified of him and he often times still used Army jargon when refereeing to her father or any other elder from the Main Branch. When it came to her, however, he simply nodded. The only other time he talked to her was when she and Hanabi were watching a documentary of the soldiers to see if they could see Neji in one of the many films provided and he walked in and told them to turn it off before leaving. Hanabi had took offense but said nothing and Hinata was slightly hurt herself, but understood why he wouldn't want to even hear anything that connected to the war. She couldn't imagine the things he went through, the friends he lost. So, she tried to see things through his eyes and come to understand him, but that proved to be easier said than done, and for those three years of awkwardness Hinata found herself trying to regain that comfort he felt around her, but they always went unheard or unnoticed. So, to have him approach her first came as a surprise to her.

She smiled as she stepped further into his room, catching his attention enough to make him stop what he was doing and look up with uncertainty. He eyed her smile then set the tags down and faced her till his whole front was facing her and she backed away a little, but not enough to exit his room. "I do. Thank you for asking." She started as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, not with everyone. I kind of fell off with Temari and Shikamaru when they went off to Australia, and Choji and I never really talked much during high school so…I haven't been in contact with him either, though I did talk to Ino last week I think and she told me about both Shikamaru and Choji. She said they were doing fine…" She trailed off, noticing his strong gaze turn into a glare slightly then stopped all together and looked away. She cleared her throat, fiddled with her thumb nails, anything to give her a reason to not look his way.

"What about the other girls?" He asked and picked up the tags once again. "How have you been with them?"

She looked back at him then and watched as he scrubbed at the dirt on the tags with a since of delicacy she didn't know he could carry. Stretching her neck she looked for the name – she was too scared to ask him directly out of fear of pushing the wrong button with him. "Kind of. I've talked to two of three of them in the past months. Why?" She asked as she sat back, getting her name: Shino. "Are you looking for someone?"

And he stopped again but this time, he didn't look her way. He just paused and allowed for a stiff silence to overcome the both of them before he sighed and started working at the tags again, finishing one of them and going to the next. "Who did you not get in contact with again? Temari?"

"Yes." She stated. She was about done with talking with Neji she was sure. The uncomfortable feeling she was getting was a little too much for her frail heart. "Since she's in Australia I have not been in touch with her, though I have seen how's she's doing from Facebook, and I think –"

"What about Tenten?" He suddenly asked as he kept to his work. "How's she been?"

"Tenten?" Hinata asked, her interest peaked. If she wasn't mistaken, Tenten and Neji were real close friends from high school, and she ended up marrying Shino and having a kid by her second year out of high school, but aside from that she didn't know much else about her. She was always too busy taking care of her son and or working late hours to provide for the two of them to go hang out with the girls anymore. "I think she's doing fine." She started once he looked up at her in question to her long pause. "She has a son. It's Shino's I believe. They are married." Then she stopped.

"Oh." She gasped, bringing a hand to her face solemnly. Everything had just clicked. Tenten and Shino were married. The war ended so most all soldiers returned with all their little trophies, but for some reason, Neji had one too many. "Shino…he died?"

"She didn't tell you?" He started as he stood, grabbing at the note and the fully clean tags. He started for the door, making Hinata back out before he exited and closed the door behind him. He looked her over, sighing, then started walking towards the front of the house. "Shino died 5 years ago."

"Is that why you have his tags?" She asked.

"Do you know where Tenten would be right about now?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"She's probably on her way to pick up her son. They live pretty far from his school. I'm not quite sure though."

"Do you have her number? Can you call her for me?"

"…Yes?" Hinata stated as she looked him over in question. What could he want with Tenten?

"Hinata, please." He begged though it didn't seem to show much in his eyes, it was overflowing from his cracking voice. He was desperate, or scared. She couldn't tell. "Do me this one favor, and call her for me. Tell her to meet me at her most convenient time. I don't care about the place I'll get there somehow, just call her and tell her that I want, no, I need to see her."

"Okay." Hinata whispered. She bit back a smile as she turned, letting her imagination get the best of her as she went through her phone eagerly searching for Tenten's number and praying that it stayed the same after all these years.

* * *

 _His smile was faltering, fading even as he looked over the field of half-sleep and half-dressed men. All of them looking as if Hell had just froze over as they looked back at him. Neji was the only one who was hiding his discomfort strategically, being something he was always good at, but even he was slipping underneath the cool air of the night skies, angry that he was up at such an hour._

 _Shino sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair before taking off his shades and breathing on them to clean them off. Regardless of the time it was, he seemed to always have on his trademark shades. And right about now, the time was 4 o'clock in the morning, otherwise known as too early. Still, with the amount of people coming in later than their counterparts, it was clear to Shino that they needed to have their internal clocks reset. Looking over the people, he motioned for Neji to come forward, stopping him just a few feet ahead of the others before he moved on to the next person in the line, lining them up according to the time in which they showed up, Neji being the first. Sure he wasn't completely dressed and his hair was still tangled regardless of the length it was at, but he was still first, as he always was. After some time, however, he found himself to be moved back a spot due to the fact that the second fastest person was fully dressed and, by now, looking completely rejuvenated._

* * *

He shook, feeling the surge of irritation take him over much like it did that day when he was "humiliated" in front of everyone. Sure it wasn't much to others, being on time to events, but Neji prided himself in always coming early to everything. So needless to say, in some weird fit of disgrace, he remembered waking up an hour before everyone else to get to the field and do a light jog before the horn signed everyone's rise, and that random guy he never really talked to, was seen as Neji's rival for the whole of his service in the army, that is…until he…

He sighed and took a sip of his tea as he sat by a window seat, eyes locked on the people who passed in front of the window of the shop, and ears intently listening to the people on the inside. He was about half an hour early as usual, and getting comfortable in his solitude, knowing that the changes from being in the war had caused his standoffish side to grow stronger and understanding that he often made others feel uncomfortable, he was taking in all he could. Thankfully, Hinata had gotten in contact with Tenten and asked her what he had said and they somehow managed to set a date and place to meat: a coffee shop – quaint as it was, he just couldn't see himself staying here for longer than needed, and only hopped that he wouldn't jump out of his seat to leave once he handed over the tags.

He looked at the chain in his hand and found himself thinking about Shino and Tenten during high school. The relationship came out of nowhere. For all he was concerned, Tenten was as good as his. Everyone could see it. They were too compatible. She could stand his single-worded answers, and he could handle her eagerness much to everyone's surprise, but most of all, they made each other smile. Neji himself never smiled much. It took too much energy from the others to try and make him do anything other than smirk, but Tenten, she seemed to do it so easily, and Neji knew everything about her. She would tell him every little thing about herself. When she was worrying, she would seek comfort with him and he would listen intently then hold her in hopes to brighten her spirit, but all that seemed to stop one day when Shino, brave as he was, approached their little group of three – Lee was almost always around the two of them, ignoring the intimate way they handled one another – and ever so blatantly ignored Neji's death stares then announced his love for Tenten.

Tenten, being the girl she was, accepted and the next day they were dating and the whole school knew. Most of them would often come to Neji with obvious intent to pester him about their relationship, but he would push them off as pests and continue on about his days, believing that the relationship wouldn't last long with him around, because Tenten often went to confide in him rather than her "boyfriend" Shino. However, he was a rather understanding person that Shino. He seemed to understand that she trusted Neji way more than she should and that nothing could tear their friendship apart, not even her boyfriend. Yet, he choose to stick with her through all of that which, in turn, made her grow closer to him. By the middle of their third year, she was completely in love with him, and often choose to come to Shino about her worries instead of to Neji, and yes, he did feel a little jealous towards their relationship, but never said nothing about it and instead gave up, letting their relationship blossom and allowing for her to drift away from him. But that was 11 years ago, and he was sure that his love for her had died off somewhere in the past, probably when he openly admitted it to Shino.

"Welcome." The women at the coffee stand chimed when the door of the shop opened, and, instantly, he was looking up and locking eyes with the same girl he knew in high school.

She seemed to be scanning the area only after she looked at him before returning to him frantically and laughing out a smile just the way she always did when she saw him and he knew right then that he might have been lying to himself for all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Beautiful." He mouthed as he stood, making his way towards her, stopping short of taking her into his arms when a small child stared at him from behind her. He looked at her before looking back at the child, settling for reaching his hand out awkwardly. She took it, smiling as she shook his hand eagerly.

"Neji!" She smiled. "Oh my god it's been what 11 years?" She asked. "Wow. You haven't changed at all. Actually, did your hair shrink? Did you cut it?!" She exclaimed, looking almost hurt at the mere thought.

"Had to. I was in the Army, Tenten." He smirked as he motioned for her to sit.

She bowed at him before moving to the side for the kid behind her to pass by to the seat closest to the window before she took her own seat. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet, handing it to the boy after turning it on then went back in for headphones. "That must suck. You took pride in your hair. Shampooed every day."

"Of all the things to remember." He stated blandly before he smirked at her easy smile. It took him some time but he realized that he felt all but too comfortable around her. To him, it almost felt like they had never split ways after high school. He stiffened to this realization then started looking around frantically before focusing back on her, and she was watching him. Both her and her son were looking at him, her in concern and him in interest, causing Neji's anxiety to spike as he reached for his drink. "Do you want something to drink? I'm buying."

"Are you okay?" She asked as she reached out to him, placing a hand on his only to get it jerked away. She looked at him then and brought her hand back, tucking it under her chest as she rested against the table, leaning in closer to him, something she often did to show her concern for others. He tried to look away, but her gaze, though soft, seemed to dig holes through him.

"Tenten please, just order something. Anything."

She watched him for a moments longer before she brought her other hand up and settled her chest on it as well. "Only if you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm going to counseling I promise. There's no need to worry about me." He started as he looked up, ready to fix her with a stern stare to end this conversation, but years of being away from her seemed to make him forget that his gaze hardly ever made her falter the way it made others. He ended up looking away instead, angry, but willing to give in. "Sometimes when I get too…too comfortable I get a little jumpy. It makes me anxious, and I feel like something – anything – could happen."

"Should we move?" She asked, reaching back to grab her belongings, but he waved her off.

"If we move to a rowdier place it'll only make things worse. Besides, I would just get comfortable there too."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're here." He blurted before he could stop himself, but he had already said it, and refused to look away this time. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"Because I'm…here?" She question with caution. She looked away then, having sat back long ago she now felt…expose underneath his gaze. This was one of the few times when she did though. When she knew that Neji had just spoken his mind and that he had let the words come out long before he could catch them but then felt no embarrassment from them – because she would always feel it instead. "I make you feel comfortable? Why?"

He sighed, hating the many questions she was asking, then locked eyes with the boy in front of him. Said boy looked away almost too quickly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably while underneath Neji's gaze. Tenten, who saw the both of them, smiled then reached behind the boy, catching both of their attention. He took of his headphones then and tried for another chance at looking at Neji. Eyes wide with curiosity, he stared unapologetically letting his eyes roam his body, stopping curiously at his eyes where they rested.

"This is my son. His name is –"

"Katsurou." Neji interrupted. He looked up after moments of quietness, taking his eyes off the boy momentarily to focus on Tenten who was watching him in bewilderment. "You favored that name when we were in high school if I'm correct."

"You remembered?"

"Just as you did about the shampoo. How old are you?" He asked Katsurou.

For a moment, he didn't look like he wanted to answer, but after looking at Tenten, he fixed his eyes back to Neji and held up his hands to show him how old he was: Eight.

"He doesn't talk much." Tenten defended when Neji sat back, raising his eyebrows in interest to the boys silent reply. "He's been a relatively quiet kid since he was a baby. He doesn't even ask for anything like toys and such. He just…watches everything. You know."

"Like his dad." Neji smirked. Shino was a quiet boy for most of his life judging from the time he spent with him in high school. Even when he was dating Tenten he didn't ask for anything from her. He would just watch her interact with Neji and Lee and wait for his turn. He often went unnoticed by everyone and found himself to be dragged along by the others, it was something else, and that part of him always amused Neji to no end. However, once he entered the Army, everything changed. It was like a whole new person had just came out of nowhere. He was loud, eager and noticeable. He carried himself in a completely different manner than the way he did when he was younger and that was something to get used to, but, regardless of the sudden change, it was clear to everyone that he was enjoying himself. He belonged there, in the war front, and that was where he stayed, unfortunately.

"You knew my dad?" Katsurou's raspy voice whispered, breaking Neji's thoughts.

He looked back down with slight curiosity before nodding slowly. He stared at him for a while, contemplating if he should tell him how he knew him, then looked up at Tenten who was watching the two's exchange with somber eyes and flinched. From just mentioning Shino her usual happy attitude seemed to disappear, and that hurt Neji more than it probably should have. He almost didn't continue talking, but Katsurou was watching him so intently that he found himself giving in.

With an irritated groan, Neji ran a hand through his hair before he leaned his elbows on the table and looked around, feeling as if the whole shop was watching him. "I…was in the Army with him. He was my _Gunso_."

"What does that mean?"

"It's someone who is in control of about…100 or so people. It means he holds a lot of power."

The boy's brown eyes widened in interest as he leaned in, placing the tablet and headphones that weren't playing anything down, and placed his arms, crossed, on the table as he leaned into them. Neji watched him then smirked, seeing the small habit his mother probably has him doing almost instantly before focusing on Tenten. She was smiling now and looking on with an easy smile and sparkling eyes. She was interested too. It was obvious, but behind her smile, there was a hint of slight discomfort.

"He was in control of you?" Katsurou asked earnestly as he leaned further on the table for support while he fixed his legs underneath his body to sit up higher. Neji breathed out a smirk before sitting in closer himself, feeling his smile come on long before he allowed it to show.

"Me and about 99 others."

"Wow!"

"Yup. He was strong…but he was also kind. He cared for all of us, remembered all of our names, birthdays and families. It was like he was our guardian with the way he was looking after us. I cared for him just as much as he did to me, though it wasn't always like that."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know him that well in high school. I knew your mother though. She and I were best friends then…and then your father came and stole her from me."

Katsurou smiled before sitting back, getting off of his feet. He looked triumphant as he looked on at Neji without speaking, but it was clear that he wanted him to continue, and Neji, he was feeding off of the boy's interest. He had to admit that he was growing to like the kid. He somehow reminded him of both his mother and his father with the way he talked when he was excited and the way he didn't talk when he was curious. He smiled like Tenten when he was happy with something, but his sharp eyes were a definite trademark of his fathers, and it was those eyes that egged him on.

"What else." He asked then, getting back on his feet. "What else do you know? How strong was he? Did he talk about me or momma?"

Neji inwardly flinched. Hearing him say "momma" was a little more than he could handle, but he made sure to not let that show in front of the kid. Tenten, however caught the slight change in his face, the way his eyes seemed to dim before they were forcibly lit back up. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, reaching behind Katsurou gingerly and pulling him slightly closer to her. The boy looked her way, but only for a second or two before he looked back at Neji, eager.

"He was…stronger than he looked." Neji stated, looking up at her to calm her down. "With his gear on he looked weaker than the rest of us, but he could easily take any number of us down regardless of whether or not we had a weapon…and he was smart, but that went unnoticed half of the time because most just assumed that he used brute strength to overcome his opponents."

"But he didn't?"

"No he did. It's just that he happened to be smart with it too. If he wasn't lying to me, he only used all of his strength when fighting me."

At this Katsurou's eyes gleamed and a visible smile burst on his face. He looked sly almost, like how Tenten would look when she wanted to make a snarky remark. "Why? Because you knew momma before him?"

"Probably because I was smart with my moves." Neji retorted, smirking as the gleam in his eyes returned tenfold. "I was a _Gocho_ by then."

"What's that mean?" he asked with a slight frown. The new words were too much for him.

" _Gocho_? That's the next person in command. Second strongest to the Sergeant."

"So he was stronger than you too?!"

"…Yes." Neji started. "But I have beaten him before. So I would say that we're on the same terms in strength. He's just had more experience in the Army than I did."

Katsurou smiled before he sat back and looked at Tenten expectantly. He looked back at Neji then and nodded as if he was done listening for the day and settled for playing on the tablet again but without the headphones this time just in case he would miss anything. Tenten then looked back at Neji, smiling brighter than ever before she leaned in and pinched his forearm. "You have a change of heart for kids or something?" She joked before she reached for the menu.

"Not really. Still can't stand them all too well, but yours is easy to talk to."

"Hey, since you're paying, can you buy me an Iced Coffee and him a lemonade?"

"I guess." He sighed as he rose his hand to get a waitresses attention.

"So what did you call me out for?" She asked after some time had passed and the waitress came back with the two drinks. Neji, having completely forgotten why he called for her the moment she came up, only stared at her as she sipped on her drink. He looked from her to Katsurou who was watching him now with wide eyes and a straw in his mouth. He also wanted to know the reason why. The day, by now, was almost over, and he hadn't been out much like he normally would have been because his mom picked him up and dragged him here with her.

He swallowed then sat back himself, looking around the shop skeptically before he focused hard eyes on Tenten. "It's about Shino." He stood fishing the chain and letter out of his pockets before sitting down and placing the both of them on the table in front of her. "Before he died he planted these on me."

She stiffened at the mention of Shino again, then looked towards the window when he began talking again, making him pause and wait for her. He saw her sneak a peek at him before she slowly looked away and laughed sadly. She rubbed her face with her hands before she looked back at him, biting her bottom lip carelessly, signaling that she was ready.

"I don't know if they were meant to go to you because I haven't read the note, but I'm more than sure that the tags are supposed to be for you…or Katsurou."

When he heard his name he reached for the tags in interest, leaving the note on the table. He examined the chain first, picking at the few specs of dirt that Neji missed before he finally looked down at the two tags that lay coolly on the table. He picked one up then looked up towards Neji. "These were my dad's?" He questioned, voice cracking towards the end of the question.

Neji nodded then went to looking back at Tenten. She was looking out the window again, refusing to pay the note any mind. She looked distraught and slightly angry, but he could see the hurt boiling from within her. "Do you want me to read it?" He asked and she nodded almost instantly.

"Please." She answered, cringing from the way her voice cracked when she spoke again.

He nodded then reached for the note when Tenten quickly scooped it up and opened it with a sigh. She scanned it over for a moment before smiling and looking back at him. "It's for his mother." She croaked before taking a deep breath. A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at it. She wasn't reading it, but the fact that he still wrote his mother while he was there made her calm for some reason.

"Should I read it?" She asked no one in particular. "I think I should…I'm going to read it."

Neji said nothing. He just watched her with unreadable eyes and waited. Beside her, Katsurou was looking down. The tags were around his neck now and he was still playing with them but he was listening as well. He hadn't met his Dad's family until he was 4 when his dad's funeral was held. After that he never saw them again. So, to say he was curious was an understatement.

" _Dear Mother_ ," Tenten started. " _Hello. It's me, your son. You haven't forgotten about me yet have you? I haven't gotten any calls from you in a while. Even though we always argued about certain THINGS, I did enjoy hearing from you. It would be nice to hear your voice again, because you never know what could happen the next day. You know, I tell my men not to forget to say goodbye every time we go out just like you used to do for me when I was home. They don't listen to me yet. At least not with that. They always ignore me like I did to you. Funny huh?_

" _Speaking of my men, Hyuga,_ " She stopped and looked up at him, smiling when his face visibly showed his interest. " _…the guy I talk to you about on the phone, he's gotten stronger again. It's amazing how fast he's grown in such a short amount of time. I have to look out for him in case he surpasses me one of these days. He's always been better than me since high school, even when I…"_ She stopped again and brought a hand up to her forehead and rested it there. " _…even when I was in a relationship with Tenten, he always seemed to be better for her than me. I used to think that actually, because the two of them were best friends. Inseparable. Lucky me, she was the first thing I won over him. I guess that's why I want you guys to accept her so much._ "

At this mark, Katsurou was looking up at his mother and watching her face for any sign of distress. The tags were still in his hands but he was no longer paying them any mind.

" _She's all I have, Mother._ " She started back, sighing as a small smile emerged then vanished just as fast. " _She was the first thing I ever asked for. I never bothered you for anything in my whole life. You said so. I hardly cried. I didn't ask for toys whenever I saw one. I didn't even ask for money from you when I started going out with her. The only thing I ever asked you for, was for your support, and you wouldn't even give me that. Not a lot of people like bug lovers mother, and yet she accepted that part of me openly. She even showed interest…_ " She swallowed before leaning forward, hiding her face though her raspy voice gave her away and had both Katsurou and Neji leaning towards her, watching her with concern. " _...and for that…I love her._

" _Mother I don't know what could happen to me tomorrow let alone today. I could die long before this letter gets to you, or before I get to see both sides of my family getting along, and the last thing I want sitting on my mind is that I never got the chance to truly convince you…that, regardless of what you say, or what you do, I love Tenten with all my heart. She's the only one for me and I would rather die than give up on her._

" _I hope you understand. With love, Shino._ "

It was quiet when she finished, and Neji was looking around in high alert once again. He had gotten too comfortable again and was just about ready to leave, while Katsurou was staring ahead, watching him but not really processing what he was doing. He was too busy taking everything in. Some of the words he didn't know yet, but he was piecing things together in his mind regardless of all that. After some time he looked up at Tenten and changed his face instantly from lost to hurt as he reached out to her, taking her free hand in his and squeezing, making her look up. She was crying. Not as hard as she thought she would be, but crying nonetheless and couldn't find it in her to stop.

She smiled though in some futile attempt to calm Katsurou down then looked back out the window. By now, Neji was calm again and looking towards her with concern. He didn't move on it though. He didn't feel that he was in the right to do anything to her. After all, she was a grown woman with an 8 year old child and probably wouldn't take it so lightly if he went to comfort her the way he used to.

"Are you okay?" He asked with caution, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm…No." She admitted, smiling before she reached and took Katsurou in her hands, burying her face in to the top of his head. She dared not cry too loud, least she attracts unwanted attention, but something in her was not going to allow her that peace.

"Come on." Neji started. He stood and made his way to her, touching her back softly before taking one if her arms. "Let's talk outside. Okay? Katsurou can you get both of your drinks."

He nodded after moving out of his mother's hands then followed after the two with both drinks in hand. Once outside, Neji was holding her, calming her shaking figure down as she cried as softly as she could, but she was never really good at things like that. It wasn't every day that she cried anyways, so controlling it always proved to be a challenge for her.

"I'm sorry." She cried as she held on tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He stated as he rubbed her back softly. He wanted to sit and take her in his arms then, because that was the way he used to calm her down when they were younger, but now, that might be considered inappropriate coming from two grown people, and with a child watching nonetheless. "You don't have to apologize."

"Momma?" Katsurou croaked, getting emotional just as Tenten was.

She reached out without moving from Neji's hold and took him by the neck before bringing him into the hold as well, and instantly Katsurou was holding on just as she was. The drinks were on the window seal just behind them and both of his hands were gripping to Neji's pants.

"It's okay." Neji sighed, reaching down to pat Katsurou on the head to calm him down as well. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

He heard her sigh out an okay before she gripped his shirt tighter and starter forcing herself to stop. She tried to push herself away but he wouldn't let either of them go. Not until they were both completely calm again.

"Thank you, Neji." She finally cooed, and he let her go then but kept Katsurou rooted to him. The boy had started to have a fit after the weight of everything fell on him and he couldn't stop. He thought about reaching down to take him up in his arms like he would do Tenten, but figured against that as well.

"Can…can I ask you for one more thing, please." Tenten started after she pried her son off of Neji's leg.

"Anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

To say he was uncomfortable…would be a huge misunderstanding. Neji Hyuga hardly ever felt discomfort but when he did it was stronger than any other person's discomfort ever. And yes, maybe that was an over-exaggeration on his part, but of this feeling alone, he was sure he couldn't take much of it. He's felt less discomfort with a bullet in his side than this. He took his chance, stealing a look towards Tenten who was running a thumb around the rim of her cup of tea then looked towards Katsurou who took one look at the tea that was served to him and silently refused to touch it, choosing to fiddle with the tags instead. Neji, unfortunately, had finished his tea long ago and soon downed his second cup as well but he too silently refused to drink the third cup that was given to him out of fear that he would no longer be able to hold it and have to leave the three of them alone to relive himself.

He exhaled ever so softly before moving to fix the creases in his shirt, anything to keep him occupied. " _This atmosphere is worse than the one in the main branch._ " He thought after looking up and clearing his throat.

Across from Tenten, a woman sat, poised and completely in control of herself as she read over the letter slowly. She mouthed some of the words, possibly out of habit of reading out loud, and frowned even when she got to some parts of the letter. At one point, she looked up and eyed Neji with considerable interest before returning to the letter and sighing, and, had it not been for the already stiff posture he found himself sitting in, he would have gone stiffer under her gaze. She made him feel like he needed to speak to her as if she was a superior in the Army.

"You." She finally spoke, catching everyone's attention instantly. "Who are you?"

Neji looked at her for a moment then cleared his throat, figuring that she was talking to him – hopefully she knew her daughter-in-law and her grandson by face at least. "Yes Ma'am." He began, bowing almost too far. "My name is Hyuga Neji, Ma'am."

"Hyuga?" She looked back at the letter in her hand before looking back up at him. "You knew my son then?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She moved a bit, seeming to be uncomfortable herself with him being there but said nothing more on it and went back to looking at the letter he was sure she finished. After some time of awkward silence, Neji was sure that the women was purposely ignoring both Tenten and Katsurou. The only time she made to acknowledge them was when they first came in with the letter, and even then she seemed to be paying more attention to him.

"Okay." She started again, folding the letter in half and placing it on the ground. "Thank you. You may take your leave now."

"Excuse me?" Tenten barked. Her eyes practically spoke for themselves as she watched the woman fix her with an ugly stare. "That's it? You're just going to dismiss us like that?"

"Should I step out for a moment?" Neji requested as he made way to stand and leave.

"There's no need." The woman retorted. "You were all dismissed _together_. Now leave."

"No!" Tenten argued.

To that, Neji stood and took Katsurou by the arm to lead him out the house. Tenten didn't follow, but he could hear the woman seething at her, ordering her to leave with them. Once out, Neji breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Katsurou promptly made his way to the gate to get as far away from the house as possible. Clearly, he was just as uncomfortable as Neji was in there.

"You okay?" Neji asked as he approached him.

Katsurou looked at him but only for a short time, then he looked back down and nodded. He moved to speak but decided against it and kept to himself. A couple more seconds went by and he decided then that he couldn't take it anymore and poked Neji in his side to get his attention. "Why does she hate me and Momma?"

"I wish I could tell you." Neji answered almost instantly. "But I don't know her at all, so understanding her is a lot harder than you would think." He looked at him then rubbed the boys head. "Don't think about it so much though. It'll just age you faster, and you want to stay young for as long as possible."

"Is it because she doesn't like Momma?"

"So you understood all of that."

"No. Only a little bit of it made since."

"Yet you understood that part, huh?"

He nodded then went back to messing with the tags. By now, this was defiantly a habit for him and Neji couldn't help but smile at this before he fixed his gaze elsewhere.

"How was Momma like when she was younger?" Katsurou suddenly asked.

"She was…" Neji sighed then looked up towards the sky and Katsurou followed suit. "…she was something else. Energetic, always happy…she played in every sport possible and loved to eat more than learn. I would have gotten fat if I let her feed me back then."

Katsurou giggled and finally let go of the tags. "What else?"

"She was weird. Honestly, your dad's bug obsession wasn't normal, but neither was she since she was so accepting of it. She was about the only girl I knew that wasn't bothered by bugs, and that bothered me the most."

"But you still hung around her?"

He breathed out a chuckle, remembering the time she chased the girls in their class down with a stag beetle that managed to get into the building while Lee chased after her to stop her, and all he did was watch her with eager eyes and an easy smile that no one noticed. "Yeah. I did. I guess that makes me weird too, huh?"

"Sometimes It's better to be weird than normal."

"Your mother must have told you that. She used to always say that when someone called her out on her weirdness."

"She also told me that you were just as weird as she was because you hardly ever smiled."

"Did she now?" He smirked.

"Yeah, but you've been smiling a lot so far."

He looked at him with raised eyebrows and watched as he purposefully ignored him in favor of watching the changing clouds. "I don't think that you don't know how to smile." He stated after some time had passed. "I just think that you pick and choose who gets to see you smile."

"And who might those people be?"

"Momma." He smiled before looking down and fiddling with the tags, signaling his slight discomfort. "…and me…maybe."

Neji watched him, smirking to himself before he looked forward and placed a hand on Katsurou's head "Yeah." He began to. "You too."

"Why do you only smile with Momma?" He asked to get the topic off of him, though the smile on his face showed exactly how he felt. "What's wrong with smiling at others?"

"When I was little," Neji started, looking puzzled. He couldn't pinpoint why he felt comfortable enough around this kid to tell him personal information like this, but, at the moment, he could care less. "I was taught that showing such emotions was a sign of weakness, and that my trust shouldn't be handed out so easily."

"You must have lived a hard life?"

"You would be surprised how tough it is to live in a well-established household such as mine."

The both of them looked back at the house after hearing Tenten stomping through the gravel pathway with angry tears running down her cheeks. With every step she was wiping at a newly formed one as furiously as she could, making sure that everyone watching knew she was angry.

"I think I can take a guess at how that must feel."

"Let's go." Tenten near growled as she passed the both of them.

Katsurou looked back at Neji once ore before trotting after his mother's departing figure, beating her to the car. Neji followed soon after, rushing to open the door for Tenten who was struggling to get it for herself with all the tears blocking her vision. " _That could have defiantly went better._ " He thought as he made his way back to the driver's side.

"Katsurou." Tenten yelled, making the boy flinch and drop the tag that was in his hands. "Cover your ears."

He obeyed but kept his eyes locked on his mother as she turned and ran a hand through her hair, contemplating if she was actually going to say anything in such a situation. She was sure that he could still hear her, but she needed to yell, she needed to get all of this stress out one way or another. So, when Neji finally got situated in the driver's seat and they were making their way down the gravel pathway, leaving the compound, she took her chance.

"That bitch!" she yelled, making Neji stare at her with wide eyes before looking back at Katsurou then focusing back on her in concern. "I'm sorry, Neji but she really is a bitch. I mean, regardless of the fact that she doesn't like me, I'm her daughter-in-law, her widowed daughter-in-law. And for God's sake I was just delivering the letter to her. I was being the respectful adult that I was raised to be and she just pushes us aside. The fuck?! I've seen rats get treated better than that by cats!"

She sighed, sitting back in her seat with crossed arms as she looked out the window. After some time had passed she looked back and told Katsurou to uncover his ears only to go reaching in her bag for the tablet and headphones once again in a silent rampage. She was practically growling by the time she gave the things to her son. "I mean, am I the one who's in the wrong?" She asked no one in particular just as Katsurou turned on the tablet.

"Did my falling for her son cause some thousand year curse to befall her family? Or maybe my ancestors fucked up her ancestor's life once upon a time. Are our spiritual animals mortal enemies? What is it?! Because I have been nothing but respectful to that good for nothing, wrinkled, two-faced, old hag of a bitch since the first day I met her. Even when she disrespected everything I owned so vibrantly – and I didn't have much to my name then, you of all people know that – I still chose to be respectful to her. I even invited her to our weeding and she had the audacity to not only show up late, but show up with the woman she wanted Shino to marry instead." She sighed as she began to fan herself.

Neji watched as she seemed to be calming down, but that was only brief as she was back to vigorously yelling out her irritation. "She tried to hook them up! At my weeding! She tried to hook up that tramp with…ugh! How much of a bitch can one woman be? She shouldn't even be allowed to be called a human being after all that shit she put me through. I just…I can't. I can't deal anymore. Why do I even try to be nice to her?"

She paused once more, placing her hand in her lap lazily seeing as she had nothing else to do with it. She was breathing heavily, the tears were gone, and she was still red in the face. Her eyes locked on the road outside as the lines seemed to trap her in a daze that had her calming down ever so slowly. Neji looked back and saw Katsurou watching her earnestly before he locked eyes with him then looked down. He probably heard everything unfortunately.

Tenten's sigh brought Neji's attention back to her, and she was fanning her face once again while new tears were falling down her face probably in frustration. Then, before he could process what he was thinking, he was pulling over on the side of the road where he parked the car. For a moment he just sat there before looking up at Tenten who was watching him with slight concern. Her body was turned to face him almost completely – a defensive position. He smiled then, fighting the urge to smirk towards her uneasiness before he looked back at Katsurou. The boy was more interested in the outside world than what was going on inside and found himself engaged in a stare down with a shadow of a bird flying high above them, leaving Neji some type of peace of mind when he finally turned back to Tenten.

She was about to speak when he reached for her, making her flinch, and he stopped, eyeing her warily. He smiled once more before unbuckling her seatbelt and sitting back to watch her discomfort and confusion turn to slight comfort and curiosity – she still held her ground though.

"Go." He started, motioning for the door.

She watched him, allowing her eyes to leave him to rest on the door handle she held in her hand before she looked back at him and cocked her head to the side, thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Go. Get out. You need it, don't you? This…" He motioned towards the open space they were parked beside. "…this release. You need it. So, go."

Tenten watched for a moments more before focusing outside. The place he had stopped at was wide and open, nothing was there for miles, just field of grass and small shrubs. Occasionally there was an animal that popped into view before vanishing behind the green and Katsurou's gasp of interest was more than enough to help push her to a serene calmness with the image before her. She looked back at Neji then before smiling and opening the door. She mouthed her thank you before closing the door then turned and opened her arms wide in some unmeasurable happiness before she allowed them to fall as she made her way further out.

Not long after Neji unbuckled himself and headed out as well, followed by Katsurou who was watching with slight interest. He smiled as she started running and jumping, swinging her arms in the air aimlessly and falling over in failed attempts of cartwheels before she got back on her feet and started running again. They couldn't hear her, but they could see the laughter bubble out of her as she danced about, smiling. She looked back once, taking note of them watching her before she calmed down and started walking again.

Katsurou reached for Neji's arm, holding on as he got on his toes to see his disappearing mother. Neji considered him for a while before deciding against his better judgment and picked the boy up, placing him on the hood of the car as he giggled inaudibly. He smirked then looked up and noticed the darkening clouds above them but paid them no mind. Instead, he fixed his gaze back on Tenten as she seemed to be dancing again, her screams of joy getting slightly louder whenever her body faced them. After some time he made Katsurou get back into the car when the first signs of the downpour made itself known. Then, just as the door closed behind him, lightening stroke somewhere in the distance followed immediately by a loud roll of thunder, and both he and Tenten were still. In the distance, the rain seemed to be running towards her as she ran away, smiling like a child when it inevitably caught her. Neji, who was watching the whole ordeal only smiled when it engulfed him as well, hitting all around him hard as he only shook his head at the woman turned child who was out playing in the rain.

She reached her hands up and twirled with her mouth open in a wide smile that only faltered when a drop hit her closed eyes. Her laughter was swallowed by the sound of rain pounding pavement, dirt and just about everything else it could find, and for once she didn't mind the solitude that come with it.

Her laughing toned down to a soft chuckle as a thought hit her and she found herself looking back at Neji. He was standing in the rain, leaning against the car in the most nonchalant way possible. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was watching her in amusement, something she found never really left them after all of these years. She smiled then, feeling the giddiness return to her as she ran her hands through her now soaked hair, taking them down from the twin buns she always had them in as she screamed out at nothing in particular.

Her voice had caught him off guard. For about 10 minutes since the rain started, he heard nothing but the rain hitting the hunk of metal behind him and Katsurou's muffled laughter once the rain hit them, but to hear her voice through all this came as a surprise to him. He unfolded his arms, pushing himself off the car as he observed her figure, twirling in the rain ass if she didn't care what happened to her. After some time she turned, smiling brighter than he thought possible. Thunder rolled around her and she gripped at her ears before squatting and screaming her heart out. Her eyes were shut as she did so, but he knew that it was for him to see. So, smiling, he cupped his hands around his mouth and "whooped" at her, catching her attention. He smirked and clapped his hands when she looked back at him then shook his head just as she smiled and screamed again, throwing her jacket off of her body as she spun in circles as she did before.

It was insane, this feeling she was getting, but it was hers. Of that she knew. So, when she looked back at Neji who was still clapping and whooping at her – though she couldn't really hear it because of the rain – she couldn't help but smile at him before she screamed once more and ran at him. Her head was tucked as she ran so as to pick up momentum, but when she looked back up she was more than surprised and happy to see that he had moved closer and was slowing down into a jog as she approached him. Then, screaming for the last time, she jumped out at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up. They spun for a short while and all she could do then was giggle before he put her back down.

"You're crazy!" He smiled. His hands were moving long before he could think about them and wiping at the drops on her face while she smiled back at him. She was about to speak again, but a loud clap of thunder had the both of them flinching and looking up in worry, and behind them Katsurou was pushing the car horn, signaling for them to come back.

So they did.

* * *

 _She was screaming. He couldn't tell what it was that she was screaming at, but she was screaming nonetheless and all he could do was stand there and watch. Beside him, Lee sat patiently waiting as well. Occasionally he would look up at him, but Neji choose to ignore the boys questioning look in favor of keeping his eyes trained on the girl that was gripping at the bars on the edge of the school rooftop. After some time had passed, the bell for the next period rung and Lee stood to leave. Tenten didn't seem to hear it though, so, when Lee moved for the door and looked back at Neji questioningly, he waved him off and kept his feet planted where they were: She wasn't done just yet. Wordlessly, Lee clapped him on the shoulder, smiled his typical too-wide smile then headed off._

 _This wasn't common among the group of friends. They usually never skipped class, but Tenten needed this…release more than anything at the moment, and nothing, not even a perfect attendance record going down the drain, could make her leave when she wasn't ready._

 _Sighing, Neji sat himself down on the pavement and watched as her screams slowly began to die down to silent squeaks then whimpers as she turned with watered eyes and a pouting face. All he could do for her was smile at her and hold out his hands, knowing that she would soon come up to him the way she did when she was upset – sitting in his lap, curled up in fetal position with her face tucked into his shoulder._

 _Some time had passed again, and she showed no sign of moving off of him. He was sure that by now their classes were half-over. Then, just as he was about to shake her to check if she was even up, she moved, sitting up almost too fast for even his reactions. She sniffed, wiped at her face then got up, dusted off her skirt and headed towards the door to stand with eyes fixed on him. She was smiling now, seeming to have calmed down and pushed everything back for after school where they would continue where they left off but with words shared._

" _You ready?" He asked as he stood, striding to her as he checked his messed-up collar for any residue._

 _She nodded. "Ready."_

 _Then they would leave, hand in hand down the hall towards their respective classes – he unfortunately didn't have Tenten for any classes their first year – where they would walk in and act like they weren't late for half of it._

* * *

Neji watched her as she dried her hair with some napkins he had laying around. Thankfully, there were towels in his car – from when he couldn't recall – and an umbrella as well. His own hair was tied up into an awkward upkeep atop his head, out of his face save for the two bunches that never followed suit with the rest. He had taken off his button up shirt and turned the heat up to warm the both of them up as they sat. Tenten, smiling as bright as ever, was still giggling to herself when a thought crossed her features and she was rummaging through her bag, pulling out a white shirt and a pair of red shorts. Neji eyes the garments closely before looking back at her. She seemed to be thinking things through before she finally met his gaze and reached to cover his eyes. Of course, he dodged, pulling his head back and out of her reach before fixing her with a trained glare of question.

"I'm going to change clothes." She started as a blush played at her cheeks. "So that I don't ruin your seats. This car looks expensive."

His eyebrows rose with every word she said and he found himself unconsciously looking her over, stopping at her full lips that part slightly as she watched him. She bit her lip then and reached to cover his eyes again, coming up successful this time. "No peeking." She started.

He breathed against her hand then turned completely around till his back was facing hers. He chose to ignore the blush that was fighting its way up his regal features. But even that was proven to be hard when he heard the movement of fabric and felt the wet garments hit his bare shoulder slightly enough to make him tense up. She was muttering something to Katsurou in the backseat, but that was next to uneventful to him at the moment. He was too…distracted.

He swallowed when her hand touched his shoulder and took the time used to turn around to force a mask of uninterested to cover his flustered figure. "You ready?" He asked as he put the car into gear and turned down the heat. He was more than warm enough without the heaters assistance.

She nodded, smiling self-consciously before she moved a strand of hair off of her face. "Ready."

He cleared his throat again then pushed on the gas and started down the road, back to their respective destinations.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Neji walked back into the Hyuga compound soaked from head to toe, he seemed to cause the whole of the house to hold mixed feelings. Some – the ones afraid of him – thought that he might have hurt someone out in the storm and quickly scurried away from him. Others – the ones who weren't so scared of him – were angry about the mess he was bringing in with him and scolded him to which he stood and listened, bowing his apologies whenever he got the chance to. However, Hinata, who was probably the only one worried about him – Hanabi had thought it was funny to see her nii-san drenched – seemed to be the only one scampering after him, asking if he was alright and such. He would answer her, but only softly, making it seem like he was solemn about something, and yet, that was the last thing he felt.

To say he was happy was an understatement. Neji Hyuga was overjoyed. He just didn't show it. As usual of the Hyuga's, he held an iron resistance to showing his emotions. There was only a select few that were privileged enough to see every emotion that crossed his face, and Hinata was a close third on that list of three – Tenten and Hanabi (For some reason) holding higher positions than she does – but that wasn't enough to get to see him at the moment. So, though rude, Neji closed the door to his room, locking himself in and her out. He stood there for a moment, listening for the sound of her soft steps to leave before he started stripping out of his clothes. He turned on his heal and headed to the window opening it against its will before looking out at the storm that didn't seem to want to stop.

A smirk played at his lips and he backed away, shaking his head before getting a towel from the closet to go for his shower – Hinata and pushed for a bathroom in his room for him long before he got back in order to give him a little piece of mind, and even though he didn't need it, he appreciated her worry. He almost shocked himself when he looked at his smiling reflection in the mirror. It wasn't every day that he saw himself smiling so stupidly, and he knew exactly who to blame for his predicament as well.

* * *

 _"There!" She exclaimed as she held her fingers at the corners of his mouth, forcing a smile on his face while he sat there looking at her with the most unamused face possible. This was to be expected. Tenten had been staring at him almost all day whenever she got the chance to do so, and at first he was really annoyed with her, thinking she was just like the other girls who gathered around him, but oh was he wrong. He expected her to approach him eventually, sure, but what he wasn't prepared for was for her to stick her 5 year old fingers in either side of his mouth and force a smile on him before smiling herself._

" _You'd be a lot less scary looking if you smile like this." She then removed her fingers and pointed at her own smile while Neji's lips fell into a grimace. He was annoyed and slightly disgusted and wanted her to leave but for some reason he couldn't get the words to escape his mouth._

" _If you smile I'll give you this." She bribed, holding up a stag beetle's sheadings._

 _His eyes widened in slight interest just as the girls around her screamed and ran to the other side of the room. She turned, looking confused before looking back at Neji once again, noticing his changed expression. She smiled then and turned to head to the rest of the girls. "You guys wanna' hold it?"_

 _They screamed and ran away again while Lee chased her with a slight concerned look. Normally the boy would be the first to bring such a thing to school, but chasing the girls with it was not something he wasn't willing to accept. By then Tenten was jumping over chairs, getting ever closer to the now crying group of girls, and Lee was trying to pry the bug from her hands or at least stop the girl from terrorizing their classmates, but to no prevail._

 _Eventually she did give the bug over to Lee and made her way back to Neji just as the teacher waltzed in and saw the girls crying around his legs, pointing at the bug rather than Lee, but he had thought it was the boy himself who was scaring them and went to scolding the innocent boy._

" _See." She started after sitting down in the chair in front of him the way a boy would regardless of the skirt she had on. "You look nice smiling."_

 _He looked at her questioningly before looking over at the window and seeing his reflection beaming back at him a slight smile playing at his lips as he stared on in interest. He then looked back to her with a dumbfounded look before reaching up for his warm cheeks much to her delight._

" _Just keep smiling like that and you'll have friends in no time." She smiled before getting up and heading over to her seat. Lee had gotten his unneeded scolding, the girls had calmed down and the teacher was starting class again._

 _After that day, he found himself always looking for her and hanging around her and Lee whenever they got the chance to._

 _She had won him over just like that._

* * *

He laid back in his bed looking up towards the ceiling with that same stupid smile on his face, only this time it was more so a smirk than anything else. Looking back, he realized that Tenten had always been different from the rest of the girls he was around. She was nowhere near as regal as Hinata and Hanabi, and defiantly not as shy as Hinata either, but she also wasn't so infatuated with him like the other girls were either. She was playful, rambunctious and adventurous. She always did the things he couldn't do as a child and came back to him with her many stories and wonderful adventures. She was from a different planet as far he was concerned, and, since he was but a child then, that could have been true.

He shook his head, recalling the moment they had today and couldn't help but feel like they were back in high school though he knew all too well that that wasn't true. Yet, that was how he felt. It was like no one ever came in between the two, like they were still joined at the hip and once again were inseparable. He smiled as he found himself getting comfortable with this idea, but, with all comfort that came his way, he soon found himself shaken up.

He sat up, looking back out the window as the rain continued to pour and watching with eager eyes gleaming with something he couldn't understand, he waited for something that would never happen to happen. After a moment of silence, he moved to lay back down and allowed his thoughts to trail down darker paths.

" _What if this peace doesn't stay long?_ " He thought as he rolled over on his side, tucking an arm under his head. " _What if, like last time someone comes and steals her from me because I got too comfortable with this…thing between us. If, in the end, she gets taken from me again then I…I don't know what I'll do._ "

He cringed, snapping himself out of his mini fit then sat up. He couldn't get to sleep after that. There was no way. So he got up and started for the kitchen. He opened his door and instantly had to stop himself from wringing his cousin's neck as she stared up at him, confused as to why he was up. He sighed before stepping back, taking the time to catch himself before he focused back on Hinata, who was looking on with concern.

"You can't" He started as he walked back to her with his hands out and shaking. "You can't do that, Hinata. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." Hinata smiled, stepping aside to let him out. She had planned to check on him, much like she does every night, but, since he was leaving his room for the night, following him was as good an idea as watching him.

"Have you always been doing this?" He asked as he walked on.

Hinata hummed her answer, smiling down at her feet as she walked beside him. "Didn't even notice me, huh?"

"Yes." He started. "I knew someone was out there, just didn't know who. Couldn't go to sleep unless I was certain you weren't there anymore."

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking down again. Maybe she would stop that then, since it seemed to bother him.

"But thank you." He started again once they reached the main lobby. "It's nice to know that someone is concerned for me, but you don't have to check on me like that."

"Right!" She smiled, pumping her little fists beside her.

"Oh!" She started, catching his attention. She looked at him then, smiling as slyly as possible for one Hinata Hyuga before she turned on him, blocking his path. "How did things go with Tenten? I won't let you pass till you answer, because you were gone for longer than expected."

He looked at her for a moment, raising one eyebrow in slight interest before reaching for her head, taking it in his hand by the fingertips and forcing her to the side so that he could move again. He watched her as she struggled against his grasp and fought back the smirk that played at his lips then moved on with Hinata following behind him. She rushed in front of him again, running underneath his arms and stood her ground again this time with a sterner look on her face.

He smirked before crossing his arms across his chest and eyeing her down, but she wasn't faltering much like she used to. " _So she changed during my leave I see._ "

"Fine." He broke much to her delight. "It was…good to see her again. She seemed to be doing well."

"Did you meet Katsurou?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. He was exactly like his mother AND father at the same time."

"Did you talk about Shino?"

"That was the reason I went to see her. The tags were hers to keep and the note was to his mother. I took them to see her then brought them back home."

"Why were you soaked?" Hinata asked then. "The walk from the car to the front doors can't be that long to get that wet."

To this he didn't answer so fast and Hinata had practically pounced at his silence, but she decided against it. She leaned in closer in question, raising one brow encouraging him to go on. When he didn't she sighed and rested her hand on her hip, waiting. He was, lost, eyes looking up and glazed over in thought as he remembered what had happened between him and her just moments before he returned home. It was…wonderful. He had been caught in the rain many times while out at war but none of those times brought him peace like this one. None of them had consisted of him and Tenten standing there screaming out at either each other or something else. One did include Shino yelling out his orders trying not to be drowned out by the sound of bombs and shots going off in the background and by the sound of the showers hitting dead bodies and mud. He had succeeded, another thing being in the war brought him – a louder voice to be heard and never forgotten again. Really he had changed so much in those short three years. It was amazing.

"Neji." Hinata damn near whispered, unwittingly jumping Neji out of his thoughts much rougher than she had wanted. She winced to his sudden shake and practically froze when his eyes focused in on hers, lethal in every way a weapon is. She was standing with her arms tucked underneath her chest and her head slightly inclined in an attempt to see what he was seeing.

He relaxed, noticing her once again before he moved to pass her, leaving the answer to her question to float around aimlessly, never to be spoken. "You're asking too many questions."

Hinata followed him into the kitchen and watched as he rummaged through the back of the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. "A sweet potato?" She questioned as she approached him. They had a hardy meal that morning and afternoon before he left, both delicious and healthy and well prepared, and Neji had ate every bit of it. She would know because she watched him. He seemed to enjoy the cooking as well. So, seeing him turn to her questioningly as if her disinterest in the "snack" he held was an insult was a surprise in itself.

"You want one?" He asked as he wrapped his in foil before putting it on the fire.

"Why are you eating that?" She asked. "We have food for you in the fridge."

"I rather eat this."

She didn't push him further and just settled for watching him. She was curious as to why he wanted a sweet potato of all things but she didn't ask. She had realized that she really was asking a lot of questions, but that was only because he was actually answering them, leaving her room to ask more, and she did have a lot of questions to ask.

It had been three years since the war ended, meaning three years of her cousin's reappearance in her life, but of those three years she couldn't get much out of him. She would ask small questions at first, but he would always shut her down with his one word – if you want to count that as a word – answers. So, for those three years, it felt like she was living amongst someone who claimed to be Neji and who had his well upbringing and face and all, but he was not him. Yet she couldn't find out who this person was because he wouldn't answer her. So she had to settle for watching him instead. Sure she wasn't so stealthy with her stares, but he didn't seem so bothered by her so she kept at it, learning things about this Neji that she didn't think he would have told her. Like the fact that he hated the quiet when the previous Neji loved it, and how he drank coffee every now and then whereas the previous Neji would gag at the smell of coffee alone. This Neji talked a little more, this Neji still loved his green tea, savored it even, as if coming across it was a blessing in itself, and she found those to be good things.

"You want some." He asked when he cut off the fire and started pealing back the foil, slowly, like he didn't want to break it.

"I'll pass. Maybe some other time."

"I won't offer again." He stated before holding out a steaming piece of potato and eyeing her while she eyed him back in slight disbelief. She was sure that it was too hot for the mouth let alone the hands but here he was chewing on his own piece while holding out hers as if it was nothing.

"Isn't that hot?" She asked when he moved closer to give it to her, urging her to eat. She settled for letting him pop it in her mouth, something the previous Neji would never have done. "Oh it is hot!"

He smirked then went back to eating his own piece as she finally started chewing her own. He watched as her frown from the heat turned into one of slight interest from the taste to complete ecstasy when she finally looked back at him. "It's good!"

He nodded. "Can I have another bite?" She asked, surprised when he offered her the whole potato to bite from. She watched him for a moment before she moved to take a bite, smiling when she almost dropped her piece but caught it with her bottom lip. She giggled as she chewed watching Neji's face change from dull to pleasant interest slowly and couldn't help but think that the old Neji would have never done this, at least not with her but with Tenten…

"About my question."

He looked up then back down, biting into his potato once more. He was past being half done with it now. His bites were big and near desperate – another thing old Neji would never have done. He cleared his throat a little then moved to get some water from the sink – wouldn't do that either – and went back to her, cleaning his teeth with his tongue. "What about it?"

"Why were you so wet when you came back?"

"If you're worrying about the seats then don't. I had a towel over them."

"Did you guys get rained on?"

"We wanted to."

She nodded, dropping the subject there since his answers were becoming shorter. Then moved to follow him again when he started exiting the kitchen reluctantly throwing the still perfectly usable piece of foil away. Behind him, Hinata noticed something else about him; his stance. He walked with a different kind of air about him. Though his feature still screamed Hyuga, his body screamed something else, something she couldn't pinpoint.

"Are you going to follow me all night, Hinata?" He asked, stopping just a few steps from the hall that lead to his room.

Hinata blinked, smiled then reached for her hair and tangled a strand around her fingertip before looking back up. "Ne, Neji-nii-san?"

He sighed and switched his weight to one side as he crossed his hands across his chest. Hinata hardly used –nii-san after his name unless she was about to ask something he was sure to want to reject. It's been like that since he got back. She didn't notice that she was doing it nor did she catch when she started dropping the saying after his name in the first place, but both he and Hanabi knew all too well about her little habit.

"What is it this time, Hinata?"

"I just heard from Ino that Shikamaru and Temari are on their way back from Australia. They'll be here tomorrow and we were thinking of holding a welcoming party for them, you and Lee."

"Lee's back?" He questioned, seeming interested. "When did he get back?"

"He was back about a month before you were but he and Gai headed out right afterwards to go travel. He just got back yesterday himself. Plus," she paused for special effects, "Tenten said she'll be there as well."

"Tenten did?" Neji asked. He had shifted his weight back to the center of his body and was looking more interested than she expected. "What about her son?"

"Iruka said he'd take care of him."

He nodded. "He's still holding a daycare."

"And a babysitting facility too. So, are you going to come out? Everyone would love to see you there."

He nodded again, seeming to be in thought. It was true that he hadn't seen anyone he knew since he got back not counting family. Tenten was the first person he saw in his three years back. No one else. Not even by chance did he catch any of them. Then again, he wasn't really one to leave unnecessarily. So walking around Tokyo would have been pointless to him but it could have opened up chances to run into acquaintances.

"I'll go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 6pm." Hinata squealed, smiling.

"Alright."

She smiled again before turning and heading back to her room without another word or glance back, leaving Neji to wonder exactly when she lost her stutter. Ignoring his own thought, he shrugged then headed back to his room.

* * *

 _"Y-y-you're doing what?" Said Hinata. Her eyes were practically screaming at him, begging him to say something else, anything other than the truth._

" _I'm enlisting." He stated simply before he turned for the door again only to be blocked by Hanabi this time._

" _You can't leave." She cried. "I mean, why would you leave? This is so unlike you."_

 _Hinata nodded. "W-why are you e-even doing t-this? You don't l-like fighting for o-others remember?"_

" _That's beside the point." He answered as he side stepped Hinata and moved Hanabi to the side with his hand. "I've already signed and am expected to meet everyone at the airport in three hours."_

" _P-please don't do this, N-Neji-nii-san."_

" _Leave him alone girls." Said Hisashi. He was standing by and watching the two harass him. "He has made up his mind. Now respect his decision."_

 _Neji nodded his thanks to his uncle as said man approached his nephew. He put his hands on his shoulders, finding that his arm was nearly leveled with his shoulder. Had he not been standing on the panels above Neji, he would have found his arm slanting upwards. He was 21 now, his nephew, and he couldn't have been more proud of him. Though, at the same time he was a little distraught. "When you return" He put emphasis on the when. "The company will be yours again. Unless you don't want it."_

" _I'll happily take it back, Hisashi-sama."_

 _The man nodded before turning and leaving the room, nodding to one of the workers who was waiting by the door for Neji. Hinata was hugging him along with Hanabi who looked like she was to break out crying at any time had her pride allowed for that._

" _P-please b-be safe, Neji-nii-san."_

 _He nodded once more, wrapping his arms around them for a brief moment before releasing them and heading out the door, never to return for the next five years to fight for not only his family, but all of Japan._

* * *

He bowed to a maid that had bowed at him when she passed by looking all but worked up at his presence. He waited a while for her figure to disappear altogether before he went back to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, noting that the window was closed and he and clean clothes folded and sitting prettily on the edge of his bed. He looked around for anything missing, realized he had nothing much of value anymore since he finally gave back the note and chains, then moved to put up his clothes.

He stopped again, looking around the small room before he thought something that had him moving to his laptop and turning it on. He tapped his leg beside him impatiently as he typed in the password and waited for the main screen to show itself before going to a search engine and typing "Apartment finder".


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"I'm gonna' live in a dojo with Guy Sensei." Lee exclaimed as he chewed through his lunch, an odd mixture of rice and sausages cut into odd shapes. It had been the second day Neji found himself eating lunch with the two very random, very loud kids from his class and he was still in awe at the simplicity of their meals and the fact that Lee called his father Sensei._

 _He nodded at the boy then quickly focused on Tenten. She was downing the last of her milk, chugging it as a little boy beside her egged her on and the other seemed to be wishing her demise. She finished in one loud burp then reached her hand out triumphantly as the boy, who wanted her to loose, handed her a pudding cup while the other laughed. "I want to live in a castle." She stated, never missing a beat from the conversation Lee randomly sparked. "It's going to look like an apartment but feel like a house."_

 _She turned to Neji then and smiled. "What about you? Where are you gonna' live when you grow up, Neji?"_

" _With the rest of my family." He stated clearly. "In our home now."_

" _Don't you want to live anywhere on your own though?" She pressed. "Like with your family when you get one?"_

 _He sat back, questioning if he did, in fact, want that. But at the time, his young mind couldn't wrap around the thought of living on his own, so he shrugged then went back to eating his lunch, smirking when both Tenten and Lee went to ask for something from him._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hanabi asked.

Neji hadn't looked up from his computer screen though. He knew she was coming long before she reached his room, having learned how to distinguish between footsteps, and was the least bit surprised to the sound of her voice. She pouted to this but perked up when he focused on her feigning surprise to seeing her.

"I should be asking you that." He stated simply.

She scoffed then walked in and sat on his bed making him turn from his computer so that his back was no longer facing her. Of course she smiled to this before sprawling out on his bed, kicking her legs up before she turned over and grabbed a pillow. She stuffed it underneath her waist, getting comfortable before she abruptly sat and turned till she was facing him again and repositioned herself on the pillow, smiling when she was done.

"Comfortable?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow before turning, figuring that he could trust Hanabi enough to not attempt to stab him from behind.

"Yup."

"What do you want, Hanabi?"

"To talk." She stated simply before sitting up.

Neji huffed, wondered why waste all the energy only to sit back up again, but said nothing on it and chose to look back to his computer to scroll through again. He had been up since last night and had skipped breakfast. The maids had come to straighten up hours ago and he hadn't moved from his position. Sure he felt a little tired, but as far as he was concerned he's had worse, not because he couldn't go but because he chose not to.

"Why are you looking for apartments? Shouldn't you be looking for a phone instead?"

He sighed then turned to the girl who was now hovering over his shoulder. This was the most talkative Hanabi had ever been with him. Sure she spoke more than Hinata at all times, but with him she was content with just being in his presence, asking simple questions here and there but never in such a manner as she was doing today. "Hinata told everyone that you were going to the get together your high school friends were having. Figured you would want a phone now more than ever since you broke your last one. I mean, how else are you going to keep in contact with everyone?"

"What do you want Hanabi?"

She looked at him then shrugged before she moved back to the bed and he followed, turning in his chair once more. "You've been speaking to Hinata a lot lately. I figured you were feeling a little better so I wanted to press my luck."

"By pestering me?"

"I thought I was making small talk." She mumbled, dejected. Hanabi was never really one for small talk with him or anyone really.

He shook his head. "Pester was not the right word, but you are forcing yourself to speak to me when you usually were just content with just being in the same room as me. So it feels wrong."

She nodded, getting it before she looked down at her hands and picked at her nails, staying careful not to peel them back. Of course Neji noticed this and was instantly watching her. She used to bite her nails whenever she was nervous which didn't happen much, but when it did it was strong and she would have to wrap her fingers. So he was pleasantly surprised to see her long nails chipped with fingernail polish that Hinata more than likely put on.

"Did Hinata paint your nails?"

"No. A friend did."

He nodded and turned back to the computer screen, scrolled a couple of times more before opening a drawer and pulling out keys. The jingle of the keys had Hanabi looking up once more and she eyed him as he shook them in front of her with a smirk. "Want to come?"

"Where?" She asked, standing. She was defiantly going regardless of where it was they were going.

"Apartment hunting."

"Wouldn't a condo be much better suited for you?"

"We'll look at those too. Come on."

"Let me go get my phone."

"Meet me outside by my car." He called after her as she raced down the hall barely dodging Hinata when she rounded the corner. Said girl stood by the hall entrance waiting for Neji with a glass of something. She smiled when he reached for it, knowing it was for him. He took a long gulp before bringing it down, grimacing at it slightly then downing the rest.

"Since you didn't come out for breakfast." She said, answering the unasked question on his face. He nodded and gave her the cup.

"Going to look for apartments and condos." He stated as he walked past her, answering her unasked question as well.

"You're going to move out?"

"It won't be too far from here."

"Is it because I keep coming by to check on you at night." Hinata started, frowning. "Because I can stop at any time."

Neji shook his head as he headed out the door. He reached his arm out, handing his keys to Hanabi as she was heading back to him, probably having beaten him out when he got caught up with Hinata. She took them, smiled then headed back to the car, unlocking the door and jumping in the front seat. After some time she started the car.

"It's not your fault. I just felt the need to…go."

Hinata nodded then bowed at him just enough to make her hair fall in front of her face. "Well, have fun. I'll tell father that Hanabi will be with you. You're still coming to the hangout tonight right?"

"Yes. At 1800 hours right?"

"What?"

"Six. It's at 6pm right." He smirked.

"Yes. I'll tell Ino to prepare some green tea for you."

"No. I'll just have what everyone else is having. There's no need for that. I'll see you then."

She nodded just as he closed the door then turned and went to her phone to dial Ino's number. "I'm still going to ask for green tea." She mumbled. "Thought you would want some too. Now I have to ask for just myself."

* * *

 _His quarters were messy to the eyes of an outsider but to the eyes of his fellow soldiers it was the cleanest. He never had clothes on the ground or hanging on the bed of his or his bunkmates. Even his dirty clothes were folded and stacked in one pile out of sight. To the others it was unbearable. They couldn't understand what satisfaction he got from keeping his area so clean even when it was so small, but that didn't matter much to Neji, nor did the jokes he had launched his way. To him, nothing was as important as feeling comfortable in his area. Plus, he could easily shot down their harsh words with even harsher ones._

 _Soon enough, no one mocked him and instead tried to follow his way of doing things. Needless to say, they had the cleanest quarters out of everyone, something Shino always found room for to brag about._

* * *

"I like it." Hanabi cooed as she looked around. They had visited seven apartment complexes so far and three of them didn't have any rooms to show or didn't have a big enough room to show. One of them had absolutely no room for him to move in and the rest weren't just catching Neji's interest. So, naturally, they moved on to condos and by the second viewing they were already liking the way things were faring.

The first condo had been a three bedroom place with little lighting and no room for his car because of the many cars one of his would-be neighbors had so it was a dud, but this one was much nicer. It was a two-story, two-bed, two-bath place with an open kitchen downstairs as wide as one of the rooms from the apartment complexes. Leading from one of the rooms upstairs, there was a balcony that extended just above the front door and in the other room, a window as wide and long as the kitchen from one of the apartments, faced the small backyard. The living area was wide and stretched into open kitchen signaling where it stopped when the wood floors turned to tile, and the walls were white all around the place, a nice neutral color Neji was glad he wouldn't have to paint over.

"It feels…warm. Like a home"

"Hn." He grunted, agreeing as he walked into the kitchen. There was a fridge already there but he wasn't sure he would keep it and the stove looked too new for his tastes – where else could he roast his potatoes. Hanabi poked him, interrupting his brooding, and pointed towards the living area where a fire place sat pretty and proud.

" _There I guess._ " He thought as he nodded then looked back down at the stove with a more appreciative look – though the fridge was still a must go. "Can we replace items?"

"Of course." The Landlord started.

"Where's the washroom?" Hanabi asked as she approached Neji's side. He nodded to her question, suddenly grateful that he had brought her. He was so used to hand washing clothes or getting them washed for him by others that it blew his mind that he would need both a dryer and a washer now.

"Over there. That door closest to the backyard is the washroom. Now they've recently insulated the area so it shouldn't be hot in the summer or cold in the winter."

"We'll have to provide for those ourselves I see." Hanabi stated as she looked through the room.

" _We?_ " Neji thought. He looked down at her before choosing to look away and ignore her comment. After all, he would not have prepared any of the questions Hanabi has asked thus far so she proved more helpful than not.

"How's the neighborhood?" Neji asked as he looked out the window, taking note of the quite street. It was a break day so if there were any kids here he figured they would have been out – if they weren't older kids that is.

"It's usually a quiet place. I haven't heard any complaints from anyone. There are young children here but they all seem to play around the park down the block instead of out here so I'm sure you won't face any problems."

"Let's hope so." He looked to Hanabi then and shoved his hands in his pockets before nodding and looking up, having exchanged some silent agreement between the both of them. "I'll take it."

"I'll get the paperwork." And with that she shuffled out.

"We?" Neji questioned once they were alone.

"Can I have some ice cream before you drop me off?"

He looked at his watch and almost gaped at the time. It was 30 minutes till 6 and he still had Hanabi with him. He looked to her and shook his head then looked back at the time. He still needed to go over the paperwork and pay the down payment and set in a move in date, and that alone would take longer than the thirty minutes he had left. What's another thirty minutes going to waste then, he was already late anyways. "Fine."

Hanabi smiled then wrapped her arm around Neji's and squealed at the thought of the sweet taste. "They have a new green tea flavored one. Do you want to try it together?"

"Why not." Neji sighed as he reached across her with his other hand. She handed him her phone, knowing what he was asking for before he moved to get it. "I'm already going to be late as is."

* * *

 _"Surprise!" Was the last thing he was expecting the crowd of men that bound and gagged him – then forced him out of the comfort of his bed and into the cold of the desert night – to say when the bag was removed from his face. He blinked, feeling slightly startled from the appearance of the tent he and the others usually ate at. It was dark out still, but the light from the lanterns around them illuminated the three or so balloons that sat taped to the legs of the tent. There was a stack of plates on the table with some forks and other utensils as well. Looking around he noticed the cups in everyone's hands, and, guessing from the smell of his capturer's breath, he could guess what was in them._

" _Neji." Shino called, making the still bound boy look his way. He was holding a cake with one candle in it, illuminating his_ Gunso's _face. "Happy birthday."_

" _We made a cake for you, High n' Mighty." Someone else said from the back of the crowd as the people behind him began untying his hands. He still sat there though, bewildered and completely in shock as he looked the men over. Sure he was the youngest next to Shino, but still, he hardly thought he deserved this kind of treatment, especially if it was just to drag him out to a late night birthday party for him._

" _Blow out your candles." Shino stated as he moved to rip the tape off, smiling when it elicited a low hiss from him._

" _WHY" Neji exploded, launching from his seat and grabbing Shino by the collar, though the man only smiled his return to Neji's threat. He was still happy that ripping the tape off of him had cause him to break that Hyuga façade. "Why couldn't you just wake me up normally?"_

" _Because using just one or two people on you wouldn't have worked. I took your strength into account and calculated out how many men were needed to get you here without any of them losing a limb in the processes. Five sounded like a good number"_

" _That's not what I meant and you know it." Neji scoffed as he let go._

" _And someone still got hurt thank you very much."_

 _He smirked then, feeling satisfied that he managed to cause some damage to someone while the others broke out into laughter to the guy's misfortune. He would have to have that finger wrapped in the morning for sure._

" _Anyways." Shino finally spoke up again. He was getting irritated that the candle was being ignored and that the wax had now dripped onto the cake. "This is a tradition. Everyone's_ Gunso _gets their men to bound and gag the men whose birthday falls between the time they enlisted and the end of the year. Most everyone gets one cake that way. Now, please, make a –"_

 _Neji sprang forward and blew out the candle before Shino could finish his sentence and smiled proudly when he saw the look of shock and hurt dye his_ Gunso's _face. "You ass! You have to make a wish first!"_

" _I did. Calm down." He responded before pulling a chunk of cake out and throwing it at Shino's face, hitting him square in the nose. He was satisfied then, smiling as he sat there licking the left over icing and cake from his fingers while the others whipped their share off of Shino's face, smiling as the man just watched Neji with a look that clearly said he was going to get his revenge._

" _What did you wish for, High and Mighty?" Shino finally spat._

" _Not telling."_

… _His wish didn't come true though._

* * *

Neji sighed as he ducked through the door. He bowed towards Ino and took her hand in his for a handshake much to her surprise and his discomfort. He bowed a little at her, giving her his thanks as she lead him to the others, sashaying her way through the hall and making idle talk to him though he didn't say anything in response. He just nodded, knowing she couldn't see him and understanding that she didn't care whether or not he was responding. Looking at her he had to admit that maturity had done her well. She had come to dress less skimpily as she did back in high school and she didn't talk in that sickening sweet voice she always did when she was around him or Sasuke. So, she was a lot less annoying it seemed. She wasn't as hard to handle he found.

"Look who finally decided to come." She sung as she turned, freeing him from the hell that was her hallway – it reminded him of trenches which reminded him of the war which in turn reminded him of Shino's untimely death.

"Hyuga Neji." A voice boomed, instantly catching Neji's attention. He smiled a little, finding who the voice belonged to; none other than THE Rock Lee. He moved to him instantly, not seeing the others and clapped hands with him, grasping his hand in his tightly, though not as tightly as Lee himself did to his.

Like Ino, maturity and age had done Lee wonders. All throughout his life, he had looked too old for his age. His face spoke years of suffering with or without his customary smile and he had wondered if the boy would ever grow into his features. However, as he grew older, Neji found that Lee was better suited for a taller, older body. His eyebrows didn't seem so big nor did his eyes when they were in high school, but he still looked older than the rest of the people they hung out with, and now this Lee was ten times better looking than the previous Lee. He had obvious muscle tone underneath his uniform, something Neji was glad he wore to the event seeing as he himself wore his – he didn't want everyone asking how he looked in it – and his hair was nowhere near as long as it was in high school. He looked like he had just woke up with the slight stubble on his chin but that only seemed to make him that better to look at.

"You grew again?" Neji asked, a smirk playing at his lips when he finally looked away from his longtime friend and noticed everyone else. He bowed slightly towards them when they finally let each other go then looked back at Lee as they moved to sit down. He smiled upon seeing Tenten sitting not too far from where they were heading.

"Yeah well, I still had so much more of me to show you know?" He chuckled, taking his seat beside Sakura, leaving a space between him and Tenten where Neji quickly sat. "But what about you? You look just as big as me."

Neji scoffed as he reached for the drink Kiba was handing him. He found himself looking around for the dog he always had with him and only found a bear of some sort sitting idly by the kitchen entrance. "Damn he got big." He choked out, putting his cup down before he soiled the rest of his drink on himself any further.

He stood, ignoring the way everyone was watching him. He understood their interest though. He had only been here for about a minute and he had already spoken so much. He never did that before but that was a different Neji and he had planned to prove to them today that he was not the same guy. He approached Akamaru, who had looked to him only momentarily when he seemed to be heading his way. The dog soon faced him all together, holding his head down ever so slightly while his tail stood out straight, paralleled with the ground. Neji lowered himself to a squat as he held out his hand for the dog. He had handled dogs before during his time on the war front and had grown a weird type of affinity for them. They tended to listen to him quickly and strayed from him when they knew he was mad, but aside from that, he found that he rather liked dogs more than he would have bargained for.

"Since when were you a dog person, Hyuga?" Kiba asked when Akamaru pressed his nose into the boy's hand, calming down instantly after recognizing who he was. His tail was wagging now and he was steadily liking at his hand, following him as he took his hand back.

Neji smirked and reached up for the dog's head then ruffled his head on either side until he sat down beside him, content. He reached over, cupping the dog's cheeks and forcing him to look up before running his thumb over his lips to examine his teeth. "Since I had to deal with them more than I would have wanted to." He stated, taking a glance at Kiba.

The male seemed to have calmed down over the years. His hair wasn't so wild and unruly and neither was the way he looked at people. He was something of a man in training to Neji and he had wondered if a woman had anything to do with it. "I've always liked Akamaru though."

"Couldn't tell."

"You never went to him whenever we went to get Kiba." Ino laughed.

"He was dirty." Neji defended as he stood and headed back to his seat. Akamaru followed and settled his head in the boys lap for him to continue to pet him. "I was a neat freak then. Did you honestly expect me to touch him?"

"You're still kind of are a neat freak." Hinata added softly, getting a laugh and high five from Naruto who was sitting closest to her.

"Where's Choji?" Neji asked suddenly, ignoring the girl's previous comment.

"In the kitchen." Ino started. "How long does it take to fix a meal?"

"Do you want your food raw?" He called back though Neji couldn't see him.

"Sushi does sound good right now." Shikamaru sighed just as Temari reached up from her spot in his lap and popped a chip into his mouth. "I'm starving."

"I can only cook as fast as the oven allows."

"The oven can go up to –" Ino started.

"You know what I meant." He called back before she could get her whole sentence out.

"Are you two dating?" Lee asked just as Choji came around the corner.

Neji, surprised by Lee's never fading sharp senses, looked away from the blonde just as Choji walked in with a plate of snacks. The man paused, giving Neji the time to look him over in slight surprise. He had slimmed over the years, and there was much more muscle visible on him now. He was still rather big compared to the rest of them, but that was a family thing and he couldn't control it even if he wanted to.

"Engaged actually." Choji answered, placing the plate down before turning away and heading back to the kitchen, ignoring the reactions everyone was throwing his way. He figured he could leave the explaining to Ino.

"When did they start dating?" Neji asked Tenten, nudging her in the shoulder to pull her attention from the rest of the people. Beside him, Lee had leaned in as well. Being the only two who weren't around much during the time after high school, they had no idea who was seeing who.

"They have been dating for seven years."

"Seven?!" Both Lee and Neji exclaimed.

"And they're just now getting engaged?" Lee asked, reaching for his cup.

"Well…they weren't "dating" dating for 7 whole years per say. It was more like Ino would always go over to him whenever something bad happened with a date she had high expectations for and…you know…relieve herself."

They both looked to Ino who was frantically trying to answer all of the questions everyone was throwing at her then looked back to the kitchen wall. "Wow. He actually slept with her." Neji finally started, getting Tenten to push him away playfully as she blushed. He smiled, letting it reach his eyes before he moved to shove her back with his shoulder. "What?"

"Don't say that."

He laughed, a deep sound that had the whole room growing quiet though neither of the two noticed. Lee sat back, smirking a knowing smile as he took another sip of his drink while the others watched them warily.

"Watch out Hyuga." Kiba finally started, a sly smile playing at his lips when the man in question looked to him. Neji's eyes said he knew what he was going to say before he even spoke and he moved to try to stop him but failed miserably.

"She's married. To Shino."

And with that the room grew quiet. Tenten's smile fell slightly and she looked away. Her hands were suddenly more interesting than the rest of her friends. Neji and Lee both froze over and allowed stern looks to cover their faces before they moved to hold Tenten, getting her to look up once more, though the sad look on her face was enough to make everyone curious.

"Kiba." Hinata started.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scooting closer. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Where is Shino?" Sasuke asked. It was the only time he spoke up and it could have easily been the last question Neji wanted anyone to ask.

"Shino's dead." Lee answered as he downed his drink. Neji had called the man about a week after it happened. It took all of Lee's usual happiness to calm his hysterical friend at the time.

Everyone sat up to this and sent a chorus of "what's" towards them and Lee moved to fix himself another drink while Tenten downed hers. Neji handed her another and she chugged that one too before sighing and facing everyone again. No one had moved aside from the three of them. Choji had left the kitchen to listen in.

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"It's been 5 years." Tenten answered. Everyone sat back again, taking in the info slowly. No one really knew Shino as well as she did aside from Hinata and Kiba, and Hinata had already knew of his death for some time now. She had done her crying for it, mourned for him for the whole day after she found out and seemed to be doing better, but Kiba was practically frozen over. No one could see any emotion on his face.

"How?"

Tenten looked to Neji when he asked and he found himself sighing. "I was…" He paused. The weight of the atmosphere in the room was too much for him and recalling the moment of his _Gunso's_ death was hard on him. His leg began to twitch up and down and he moved to bite at his nails when Kiba had looked up again, waiting for the information. He only calmed back down when Tenten's hand came to rest on his knee and Akamaru licked him before moving to his distressed owner, whining.

"I was hit by…shell pieces from a bomb. It had exploded not too far from me and blew me and a couple of men away. I was knocked out instantly. The last thing I remember was staring into the barrel of a gun before I blacked out. When I woke three days had passed, and Shino…" He trailed off looking like he was about to cry himself but stopped and reached for Tenten and took her into his arms, trying to stop her from crying since she wouldn't want the others to see that. "He saved me. He saved me and the others who were captured but at the expense of his own life. He died a hero…and I didn't even get to see him one last time."

"He was with you?" Ino asked. Choji had moved to take Ino's hand, and Hinata was at Kiba's side, holding him as he shook, trying to hold back his tears but to no avail.

"Yes. He was my _Gunso_."

Tenten chuckled. "What were the odds of that, huh?" She stated, seeming to have finally understood the irony of the two being together during their time at war. "Who would have thought that you two would see each other again?"

Neji smiled then and began to rock when Tenten's voice cracked through her laugh. She brought her hand up to her mouth to calm herself then looked up to face the others. Though Kiba's face was red with anger and sadness, she still found it in herself to smile. "Let's not dwell on sad things, huh? He would have hated it."

"You're right." Kiba sighed. He cleared his throat and everyone was focused on him as he looked up and nodded towards Choji, smiling. "How's that food coming along?"

"Shit!" Choji cursed as he turned and headed to the kitchen, getting a hefty laugh from everyone in the room, lifting the mood just enough to make Neji's leg stop bouncing. Though, when Tenten gripped at his hand, he found himself getting just a little more worked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _She was heavy when she was sleep. When the girl could hold up her body on her own she was the last thing from heavy to Neji but with her sleep, resting all of her body weight on his back, he found she was heavier than he had expected. Several times Lee made to take her from him but the last thing Neji wanted was for the obviously stronger boy to prove Neji's weakness._

 _He wasn't necessarily weak, but he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be he found. Lee had worked with his father, lifting boxes upon boxes of materials for restaurants and such without breaking much of a sweat, therefor he had more muscle mass than Neji did. He hated that._

 _Never did the boy beat him once in a one on one fight, but Neji had liked to believe that that was because he was both stronger and smarter than Lee was when they fought, but after seeing Lee lift her effortlessly many times before whenever she fell asleep around them he now knew that he was in fact weaker than him…and he hated that._

" _Are you sure you got her, Neji?" Lee asked in sincere concern after Neji readjusted her on his back once again._

" _I'm okay." Neji stubbornly snipped. He wasn't handing Tenten over anytime soon. This was now part of his training to get stronger._

* * *

"Don't forget…don't forget the cake. I gotta' cake for-for Katsurou. Don't forget it." Tenten mumbled. The hand that she was holding up so triumphantly as if she had just got a great idea fell lifelessly to her side and a slight snore left her mouth. The others that could, laughed, happy that she was able to have a god night after all that had happened. She and Kiba had drank themselves happy after having been told how Shino died. Tenten, however, was a rather…questionable drunk. She was as blunt as ever, always asking questions as if she hadn't known the answer, and she was smiling at everything. When everyone had to stop Kiba from accidentally giving Akamaru beer, she was smiling. When Temari – one of the few who drank till they forgot what was said – launched at Ino, angered about something that happened between her and Shikamaru in their past, she was smiling. When Sakura – another one of those "drink until you forget" people – and Sasuke started arguing over some trivial thing that happened in their relationship, the one that ended last year, she was smiling. The only time the girl had made to stop smiling was when she fell onto Lee's lap, unconscious.

That was about an hour ago. Now, with the party coming to a close, Neji found himself carrying the girl on his back, asking her how she got here but never getting an answer from her once. "She took the bus." Lee stated as he followed his friend with Katsurou's cake in hand. "I saw her on my way here. We came together."

"Do you know where Iruka lives?" Neji asked, setting the sleeping girl in the front seat and buckling her up, ignoring her protests. "We have to get Katsurou."

"He lives in the same place." Hinata cooed from behind them. She was holding an overtly drunk Naruto's hand – he was the third "drink until you forget" person – and dragging him after her. She had offered to take the poor guy home since Sasuke didn't want to have to deal with two drunks.

"Then yes, I do know where he lives." Lee stated, understanding Neji and climbing into the backseat.

"I'll see you at the house." Neji grunted, throwing Naruto into the backseat. Hinata bowed her thanks to him and reached to buckle him in. "I'm going to pick up Katsurou then drop them off before I head back."

"Did you find a place?"

"Yes. Did you want to see it?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

Neji nodded this time before reaching into his pockets for his keys, checking that Tenten's keys to her home were there as well. When he was sure that they were, he turned on his heels and headed to the car, driving off.

* * *

Iruka's face upon seeing Neji and Lee was quiet funny actually. The both of them found it quite funny that he was still staring at them in surprise even now in their adult days. He had often done so with all three of them when they were in primary school, running faster and farther and harder than the rest of the kids. They were the "Golden Bunch" as he had called them. Now, seeing two of the three standing before him looking the same but feeling different, he couldn't help but feel a rush of déjà vu cover him.

"We're here for Katsurou." Neji answered before the man could ask.

"Katsurou?" He questioned, knowing that the boy wasn't theirs. "Oh! Is Tenten with you guys? Where is she?"

"She's sleep." Lee smiled as he readjusted his stance to one where he was allowed to look back at the car and still see Iruka. "She had a little too much to drink."

"I see." He smiled. "Well it's good to see you three together still. He stepped aside and Neji walked in while Lee was content with waiting outside so that he could watch the car.

Iruka smiled when he saw the Hyuga from the corner of his eye then shook his head in disbelief. To say the boy he once knew had grown was an understatement. He looked like more than a man as he stood before him. With his head held higher than usual and his eyes stern and sweeping the area, Iruka had to admit that Neji Hyuga finally looked like the way he acted. Mysterious was never something he thought fit well with the Hyuga boy, but he found that silent curiosity was something he was more found of. He made his face less hard and made him out to be more approachable.

"Is Shino not with you guys?' Iruka asked.

Neji's eyes snapped on him, making the older man take back his words silently, though it was already too late. The look he was getting from him was unreadable but very disturbing and had Iruka stopping just outside the door where Katsurou was sleeping. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…well yes." Neji whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering, but the quiet that hit Iruka's usual happy tone had him growing quiet with concern and discomfort. He chuckled a little, finally understanding that Tenten probably didn't tell anyone about Shino's death, then sighed as he fixed his eyes back on Iruka.

"Shino is…He's dead, Iruka Sensei." He winced, hearing the crack in his voice and the old way he used to refer to the man standing before him. He frowned when Iruka's face went blank and the hand on the door knob turned white.

"What?" Iruka asked. His knuckles on the door turned white in silent rage and his face ran pale. If Neji hadn't known him he would have been scared of him at the moment.

"He was my _Gunso_ in the war. He died saving me and some others from our group. That's at least what I heard. I was unconscious for three days after I was hit with a bomb casing. It's been five years, Sensei."

He nodded, seeming to understand Tenten's unspoken reasons for not telling anyone, then opened the door with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for your loss. Were you two close?"

"Yes, Iruka Sensei." Neji nodded. He was caught off guard by the sudden question since most relate the loss to Tenten only. "He was…my best friend out there. I really respected him."

"Hm." Iruka smiled as he handed a sleepy eyed Katsurou over to him

Neji bowed before taking the boy into his hands, smiling to himself when he looked at him curiously before burying his face into the crook of his neck and sighing in recognition. Neji looked to Iruka, failing to hide his smile then as he bowed once more and started for the door.

"Where's Momma?" Katsurou asked once they left the building. He eyed Lee warily when the man started following but decided to not say anything seeing as Neji hadn't.

"She's in the car."

"Hn." He grunted, letting go when Neji leaned over to put him in the back seat. He scooted closer, spying his mother's sleeping form before sitting back and buckling himself in. By the time Neji had gotten in the car, he was on his way back to sleep, but he stopped when Lee scooted into the backseat with him. His dark eyes roamed the man sitting next to him. He noted his uniform, much like he did Neji's and figured that he was in some sort of army as well. "Who are you?" He asked, looking at Lee.

"Rock Lee." He reached his hand out. "I'm the _Socho_ of the Dragon Platoon."

"He's in the Air force." Neji added, making Katsurou's eyes light up instantly.

"The Air force?!"

"Yup." Lee beamed.

"What's a _Socho_?"

"It means he was in charge of _Gunso's_ and their soldiers."

"So he was stronger than you and Dad?"

"Oh no." Lee answered, shaking his head as if what he heard was disgusting. "Your father was definitely stronger than I was. He could have surpassed me had he been around. Same goes for Neji, but he started later than we did so that's why he's below us in rankings."

"Why did you go into the Air force?" Katsurou asked. His eyes still looked like they were about to spill over in happy tears, but that could have been because of the lighting and the fact that he was taken from his sleep.

"I like things to move fast. You can ask your mother, I was the fastest out of the three of us. The planes always looked so fast when they ran through the sky and I wanted to be just as fast as them."

"Were you?"

"It was the only reason I was moved up in rankings so fast." Lee bragged, loving the attention much like Neji had done when he first met Katsurou. "I was the fastest flier in my platoon. No one could fly as fast and precise as I."

"Wow!"

Neji smirked as he listened in while Lee continued to rant on about his "remarkable" flying. He looked all but ecstatic that someone was interested in what it was he did for the war and Neji couldn't help but wonder if that was because of Katsurou; the quiet boy who was easily liked by adults.

* * *

 _He had wondered what to do with the device they handed him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thrown it back at whoever gave it to him and called it a brick. Because the last thing he ever saw it as was a phone._

 _Shino peeked his expression then reached for the phone and pulled the antenna out, making Neji's eyes shoot up in slight interest. "You do know how to use a cell phone, don't you Hyuga?"_

" _This is not a cell phone."_

" _It's a cellular device that you can use to make calls to people you can't see directly. Meaning it's a cell phone."_

" _This is a brick."_

" _Just use the phone, Neji. You never know when the last time you'll talk to your family's gonna' be."_

* * *

Last night had taken its toll on Neji. Aside from dropping off both Tenten and Lee, he had ran into some other issues as well: Hinata. The girl found herself stranded on the side of the road when Naruto's car ran out of gas, probably because he didn't fill the tank, and had luckily caught Lee on his cell to get some help from Neji. Then, after bringing them back with the gas, he proceeded to follow the two, seeing as Hinata didn't think this through and needed a ride back home after dropping Naruto off – It was much too late for any buses to be running still. So, when he finally got home, he found that he missed the small room he had and the hard mattress he never took the time to change out.

"I really do need a phone." He mumbled to himself as he laid, facing the wall above him. "This could have easily been avoided if I just had a phone."

"Yes, but you punched yours and broke the screen beyond repair." Came a snarky voice from his doorway.

Neji sighed, finding that he wasn't as bothered anymore by unwanted or unknown presences, then sat up. He ran a hand through his hair before turning and facing the owner of the voice head on. He smirked. "What do you want, Hanabi?"

"Remember when we used to stay up all night whenever I couldn't sleep and watch movies in your room?"

"I don't have a T.V. in here anymore."

"Can we go to the viewing room then? I heard there was a new movie airing and it's actually pretty good. My friends from school say they like it."

He sighed once more but got up anyways and headed for the door, stopping to grab a long black blanket just before leaving with Hanabi following close behind. On their way out of the halls they ran into Hinata – she was more than likely on her way to check on him again regardless of the fact that he knew she was there – and she invited herself along, running back to grab her own blanket and pillow since she was defiantly going to fall asleep before the movie ended.

"What's this movie about?" Neji asked once the previews started playing. He had half a mind to fast-forward through them but decided against it since it might help bore his cousins to sleep.

"A man and a woman who knew each other since they were young. She was a Nobles daughter and he was a Soldiers son and they were in love. But he was from Japan and she was from China and one day a war broke out between the two…and that's all I know. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

Neji nodded. He really didn't want to see anything that revolved around wars but Hanabi was trying to make a connection with him and he respected her for that, so he kept quiet. However, about five minutes into the movie both girls were fast asleep and he was waging a silent war with himself on whether he should turn it off or not before it got to the real action. However, when the scene of the two being torn apart came up – the boy was but seven at the time and the girl was 6 – he found himself wanting to watch it despite his previous intentions.

"We're going ahead?!" the main guy questioned. By now he was fully grown, roughly the same age as Neji himself, and he was out on the battlefield in China. Several of their men had been gunned down the moment they rose above the trenches and he had barely made it back before he almost drew his last breath as well.

"Yes." His _Gunso_ , a remarkably stupid and selfish man in Neji's opinion, pressured. He stood over the young man with his stern, old eyes and forced him to apologize and take back his tone. "We have to push them back. If not, we'll lose our positions."

"But at the expense of your men?" Neji scoffed loudly. He stiffened when Hanabi stirred on his lap but settled back down when she showed no signs of waking.

"Where's the back up?!" The man yelled. He was motioning to the main guy, telling him to go ahead while he called for reinforcements when he suddenly fell to the ground, dead – a bullet hit him directly in the back of the head from behind his lousily built base.

Neji flinched. For most of the filming all he was getting was the "sound" of bullets flying through the "battlefield" and crappy-acting from those who had gotten shot, but the one of the _Gunso_ had really got him. The shot was loud and clear, like it was fixed on him for a while before they shot, and his acting was better than a lot of the others. He feel clearly, let his eyes get glassy as if he really did lose himself and he fell just as limp as any dead body would have from getting hit like that, flat. His face was buried in the ground and his legs were propped up weirdly from underneath him since he was last sitting in the positon and it looked too believable.

"We've got a hostage."

Neji shifted again, feeling himself getting into the movie. The action had passed over. The Chinese had won over the main guys group and he was now the only survivor. They had taken him back to their base where they held him as a captive somewhere not too far from Hong Kong.

"Wake up." The man in black ordered, throwing water on the thinner form of the main guy. He went into the cage when he heard him choking then grabbed him by the hair and started pulling him out into the bright light and Neji found himself getting just as bothered by the bright light a he was.

He threw the man down and instantly a group of men raced forward with a rope that had the main guy screaming in mercy when they threw it around his neck and tightened it just enough. The man was then forced to face the crowd of people who were there to watch him die and couldn't help but swallow under the pressure. Neji swallowed as well, holding his neck tenderly as if the rope was around him as well.

He looked around, noticing the others around him as his comrades but said nothing. He couldn't. He was sure that they would die anyways. He swallowed again. In front of him, the man raised his hand and cried out something he couldn't hear before turning back to the other men who were on stage with him, nodding. They nodded back then faced the main guy, sneering from behind their masks as they lifted the axes above their heads and brought it down hard, cutting the ropes that held up his comrades one by one, right after the first stopped moving, drawing his last breath, they moved to the next, killing them in a row until they got to him.

Neji closed his eyes.

"No!" A voice rung, breaking the silence that fell between the crowd and himself as he waited for his demise.

He looked up and silently freaked out when he saw the heated looks of the crowd pointing either at him or the person that stopped the whole ordeal. He was about to sigh, whether in relief or not he couldn't tell, but was cut off when his body fell to the stage below him. He stiffened when he hit the ground but turned anyways, forcing himself up just as a girl, small as ever, pounced on him, her long hair flying behind her. She was crying and calling his name and completely ignoring the protests of the men around her but what got him the most was that no one was pulling her from him.

After a short time passed, she moved from the crick of his neck and locked her silent brown eyes with his, and he found himself moving to speak but not able to find his voice: It was Tenten. She smiled before caressing his cheek and standing to face the men.

"You stop this barbarian tactics now!"

"Who gave you the authority to control what the army does to their hostages?" The masked man complained, stepping up to her.

"No!" He Neji yelled. "Tenten, move! Get out of here."

She turned to face him then smiled again before facing the man above her and outstretching her hands, protecting him. All Neji could do was turn. He didn't want to see what would happen to her. "You'll have to go through me to get to him."

"Treason?!" The men screamed.

One of them reached for her, taking her by the arm roughly and throwing her to the ground. She screamed, and Neji looked up.

He blinked, surprised, as he stared up at the face of the man who was now holding his axe above Tenten's limp figure. The man made eye contact with him only briefly but Neji recognized the pale eyes and skin better than anything else. He was looking at himself.

Words couldn't escape him fast enough as the axe was brought down on her. Blood splattered on his face and all he could do was stare up at himself with disbelief. He forced his eyes down and nearly threw up when he saw Tenten's dead body on the ground.

Then, with some sort of newfound invincibility, he screamed and launched himself forward, running into his self. When they crashed, he sat up and looked down at the body that struggled to get back to his knees and was caught off guard once again when the face that looked up at him – bloodied and looking just as shocked as he did with the axe now sticking out of his back – wasn't him…but Shino.

"You…" He started as Neji stared wide eyed at him, his whole body shaking in slight fear. "You…killed me…"

And with that, he fell, backwards, and propelled the axe further into his back before he fell over near Tenten's dead body. All around them, blood splattered and the crowd cheered their respect. He was grabbed then and pulled up by two of his hooded comrades, cheering as they echoed his name: High N' Mighty, High N' Mighty.

"We should move him up in rankings for this." An untraceable voice echoed.

"We should reward him greatly for his bravery." Another added, and it took all of the energy Neji had left to not fall over.

He was pale –paler than usual – as he looked over the two dead bodies of his friends. He felt the tiniest prick of a tear coming on but couldn't get it out soon enough to stop the screams. He fell to his knees, taking both of their dead bodies into either of his hands as the crowds around him began to rock with excitement, still screaming his name: Neji. Neji. Neji.

"No." He cried. "No! Come back. Don't leave me. I…I was supposed to protect you. Come back!"

"Neji! Neji! Neji!"

"Please don't leave me. Come back, please."

"Neji!" There was a pause, a sweet moment of nothing but quiet, that allowed Neji to wallow in his own pity and their blood before… "NEJI!"

He jumped, eyes flying open and body tensed. He then sat up, breathing in rushed breaths of air before he looked around. He could feel the world around him shrinking, growing in on him and enclosing him in a ball that he couldn't escape from. He tried to speak but the words came out in an incoherent mess.

He flinched again when he felt cold hands wrap around him and moved to throw them off of his person, but froze when he heard the soft sound of someone cooing in his ear and against his better judgment he fell languid. His eyes refocused on what was in front of him and all he could see was a pool of misty eyes staring at him in concern and dark brown hair somewhere in the corner of his vision.

"Hey." Hinata cooed. All around her there were figures, people from the main branch and the few people that worked around the house who weren't scared of him, and they were staring. The T.V. screen behind them had gone black since the credits had been done not too long ago. "Hey. It's okay. Calm down."

"Is he back?" Hanabi's voice rung from right beside him, making him flinch slightly.

"Yeah. He sees me. Do you see me?" Hinata asked, concern dying her face once more when Neji looked at her. He nodded and she smiled.

He looked around once more and moved to speak once again but stopped himself and wrapped his arms around Hanabi softly before he forced himself to relax. Beside him, he could hear her crying. She was cooing to him still, just as she had done when he first woke up, and she seemed to be apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I should have never made you watch that. I should have known better. I'm sorry."

He looked around again. Hiashi was there and so was another one of the elders. A maid, the one he often called "Sir" by accident because of the way she carried herself – she reminded him of a general of some sort – was also there and looking at him, or maybe Hanabi, in concern.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi cried once more, tightening her hold on him.

He followed suit, practically crashing her smaller form into his before he brought his legs closer to himself, encasing her in his hold. She stiffened, but only a little, and soon let herself relax once she felt him start to shiver.

"I'm sorry." He complained, burying his face into the crick of her neck. The pricks of tears he felt like spilling over in his dream were threatening to fall again. "I thought…I thought."

"Shhh." Hanabi cooed. She began to rock in Neji's hold and he felt his body grow softer yet again. "It's okay. It was only a dream. None of that was real. Everything's okay now."

He sighed, getting completely relaxed before he couldn't help himself and began crying. He was aware of the looks of pity that he was getting but couldn't help himself. His usual Hyuga façade was broken and he was sobbing in front of the heads of the manor, getting comforted by a high School girl.

"I think he needs to be visiting the psychiatrist more often." Hinata suggested.

Neji stiffened again, but refused to protest. He knew just as well as she did that he needed more help than he would like to accept. So, when he heard his uncle sigh in agreement, he didn't budge from Hanabi's arms, finding it a lot more peaceful there than on his own where his dreams could possibly return.

"It felt…real."

"It'll be okay." Hanabi cooed. "Everything will be okay. We'll be here for you every step of the way."

He nodded, knowing that not everyone there was a part of that deal, but couldn't find it in him to say anything against it yet again.

" _Weak._ " He thought. " _I'm…weak._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _He shifted in his seat. He was feeling…uncomfortable and found that he couldn't take it much longer. He looked up and eyed the man that was watching him angrily. He was about to say something when a loud sound rang through the room and he was flinching away, looking for the source and a weapon._

" _Are you okay?" The man asked, making Neji look back at him in question._

" _You didn't hear that?"_

" _I did."_

" _Then why are you so calm?"_

" _Because it was just a book falling to the ground."_

 _Neji cocked his head to the side and looked at the man as if he was insane before he moved to sit back. "That was no book." He growled. "It was too loud, too close, and you didn't drop anything."_

" _It's a recording."_

" _Why would you have that recorded?"_

" _To test you."_

 _He stiffened, growing silent to the answer before getting uneasy. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him, it was almost as if he was being judged or like he was a piece of meat. He felt uncomfortable underneath his stare and not the good kind of uncomfortable either._

" _Where are you right now, Hyuga-san?" The man asked before he moved to right something down on the board._

" _I'm home." He answered._

" _Where is that, Hyuga-san?"_

 _Neji moved to answer but stopped, feeling his surroundings grow…darker. He looked around once more, uncertain before he faced the man again and shrugged. "I-I don't know."_

 _The man moved to write again, and Neji stiffened._

* * *

Panic-disorder was only one wrong step away from PTSD. The two were so similar that it was often mistaken for the other. Neji was told the first time he came to a physiatrist, that he had panic-disorder. He was told that his episodes didn't happen enough to be considered PTSD…yet. He and his uncle were thankful for that, but now, as he sat in the office waiting the results of his latest session, they found that they weren't so certain anymore.

"Hyuga-san." A soft voice came.

Neji stood at attention at the sound of his name being called and only calmed down when his uncle whispered beside him, telling him to. He nodded then headed to the door where the nurse as standing. She bowed to the both of them and they bowed back then followed her quietly, ignoring her chance at idle talk as she weaved them through the halls. She had given up by the time they reached their destination and had left them to themselves as they waited.

He shifted, feeling uncomfortable in the silence that had built between them, then moved to busy himself with counting the amount of times he could find adds about joining the army in the magazines. He had gotten to ten within two magazines when the door opened and he was standing again. He looked to the familiar man then stiffened, standing at attention again before the man smiled and waved him off. "At ease, Solider. Do sit, both of you. I won't bite."

Neji looked to Hiashi, who was half way standing himself, before sitting. He still looked stiff, but he was at least comfortable now. He looked to his uncle once more then faced the man who was sitting at the computer in the room typing away at the keys. He wanted to speak, but held himself back and settled for watching instead as did Hisashi. After some time the man finally looked up from his typing and smiled once more.

"Hyuga Hiashi, am I right?" He started reaching his hand out to Hisashi confidently. "My name is Hiragawa Ryou. I believe we never got the chance to officially meet in the three years that I've been handling your nephew."

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of him." Hiashi bowed slightly then looked to Neji who stiffened even more before looking away. "So what are the results?"

Hiragawa allowed his smile to grow soft when he focused back on Neji, looking as if he hadn't heard Hiashi, but, after a sigh left him, he looked back to the older Hyuga. "Unfortunately, your nephew's disorder has advanced."

Neji stiffened. "What?"

"He has PTSD, Post Traumatic…"

"I know…" Hiashi cut him off, running a hand through his hair in a very uncharacteristic manor. "I know what that is. How can we fix it?"

"Well, for starters, he'll need to come by for psychotherapy once every week just until his symptoms seem to be dying down. We'll then lessen the sessions to once every other week, then once a month and so on."

Hiashi sighed. "What else?"

"I'm going to prescribe him some antidepressants."

"Why?" Neji looked up at the mentioning of medication then looked to Hisashi. He had grown defensive as well when Hiragawa brought it up, but the man in question didn't flinch. He simply smiled.

"Your nephews not the same as he was before. He's quieter and looks like he can't control himself enough to calm down. He's been fidgeting off on his own and looks like he's about ready to jump out the window if it helps him get out of this situation. He looks like he can't deal with the weight that's on his shoulders which can build to a depression stronger than needed." He looked to Neji then, smiling that warming smile that made Neji think of his _Gunso_. "Tell me, Neji, have you been feeling down lately?"

Neji looked to his uncle only to be ushered to look forward when Hiragawa spoke again. He was frowning at him just enough to make Neji feel like he did something wrong. He didn't look back to Hisashi again when he spoke. "Lately…" He sighed. "Yes, but only a little. Not enough to be taking medication."

"Right." Hiashi agreed.

"Yes, but this medication will help with the anxiety as well as Insomnia. Have you been sleeping well, Hyuga-san?"

Neji stiffened again, but not enough to be registered to the human eye since he was already stiff to begin with. He thought back to the many times he woke in the night. He realized then that he had blamed Hinata for his lack of sleep when the real problem could have easily been Insomnia.

Hiragawa turned to type something down, taking Neji's silence as a no before he started speaking again, his voice stern. "Now, Hyuga-sama, understand that he'll need your support. Or, if he's closer to some other people, he'll need their support instead." He faced the man then and leaned in, frowning. "Because he can only get better if he believes he can and he won't be able to do that if the people closest to him don't think he can."

"How long will he be on medication?"

"If pricing is an issue then…"

"Money is not the issue." Hiashi interrupted yet again. "I'm asking you how long will he be on medication? How long will he be going through therapy?"

"He won't be on the medication for long. The antidepressants can be addictive but that doesn't happen as frequent as just anti-anxiety medication would have, which is a reason why I didn't want him on that, so, he won't be on them long. I can't speak for the therapy sessions though. That all depends on him."

Hiashi sighed then ran a hand through his hair yet again before he made to stand, getting both Neji and Hiragawa to follow. "Thank you."

"Do you understand his situation, Hyuga-sama?"

"Yes." Hiashi stated simply before heading to the door. "I can get the prescription from the front desk right?"

"Yes. I will meet you up there as well to get the dates for the therapy sessions set up."

Hiashi nodded then motioned for Neji to follow, leaving the man to his typing.

* * *

 _He had looked like a completely different person than usual. He looked panicked, freaked even, when he ran through the doors of the orphanage and approached the front desk. His hair was everywhere and the bags under his eyes were dominating half if not all of his face. He looked all but too worried. After he ran in, a small girl, a familiar face to him, had walked in holding the hand of a woman he couldn't quiet recall. The woman's belly was large. She looked like she was about to burst and it looked to be painful, but she was glowing and looking worried only because the man was._

 _Then, suddenly, the man turned and locked eyes with him and Neji soon froze. He recognized the man, he was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, but his face looked all but too different. Even when he looked to have relaxed just enough to move forward, he still looked like a different person; a stranger._

" _Hiashi-sama?" Neji's five-year-old self questioned right when the man fell to his knees and took him in his arms. He cried then and rocked side to side while he held on to Neji. He was saying something, but Neji couldn't understand the complex words. He wanted to ask him what he was saying, but he found that he couldn't get his words out. So he settled for lightly gripping at the man's sides and staring ahead. He was confused and didn't understand why his uncle was crying._

 _He looked to the girl and woman who stood just a few feet away and recognized Hinata almost instantly, but the woman was still new to him. He watched the small girl as tears began to well up and spill over. She had let go of the woman's hand and took only a couple of steps closer before stopping and screaming "Daddy!" as the tears fell from around her plump cheeks, but Hiashi hadn't moved._

 _He was calm now. He was no longer crying like he was before and he looked to be stiff even. Then, when he finally moved he looked much older than he was. "Let's go home, Neji."_

 _Neji nodded then made to follow his uncle but stopped just before they walked through the door, confusing Hiashi and the women at the front desk of the orphanage. "We can't go yet." Neji near cried as realization hit. He looked up at Hiashi and shivered under the man's hard glare but he was more caught up with staring after Hinata. She was in her father's arms and looked all but ready to cry again, but she looked like she belonged there and that made Neji realize that he was missing something._

" _We've got to wait for Father."_

 _Hiashi's face fell and he was handing Hinata back to the pregnant woman much to her disappointment then he was on his knee again. He looked to Neji frowning but smiling at the same time before he put his big hands on his nephew's shoulders…and proceeded to tell Neji the worst news ever._

* * *

The only time he could recall his uncle ever losing his composure in public was when he was five. He and his father were on their way to some place he couldn't remember when the private plane they were on suddenly took a nosedive to the nearest body of water, and, being over the ocean, there was an abundance of water to land in. however, when Neji woke up sometime later, he was surrounded by faces he couldn't recognize and was in a place he didn't know of. His first instinct was to panic, but he knew better as a Hyuga and settled waiting for his father to return. Months had passed and he was still at the place, an orphanage he soon found out, and his father hadn't made one call for him yet. Instead, Hiashi arrived looking all but too worried. He even cried, and that was the only time he remembered seeing him crying, and the last time he ever saw his uncle loose self-control…until today.

"Hiashi-sama?" He questioned. They were in his uncle's car now heading home and the man hadn't said a thing since they got the prescription and the schedule. However, the man had moved to run his hand through his hair more than he went to speak to Neji. Granted they never really held many conversations with one another to begin with, but they were forced to be in the same small area together so one would think that they would talk more, and, with the recent information that was shed to them, it wasn't like they didn't have anything to speak on.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hiashi asked suddenly.

Neji shook his head then froze when he saw his uncle motioning towards his hands. He had them tightly clasped together in such a way that could envy Hinata's old habit. He sighed, knowing he was caught before he let himself go and rolled the window down, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm fine."

"Neji."

"I can deal with my own issues." He blurted before he could think about it. "I've been doing well on my own ever since I was a boy and when I was at war…I don't need you to worry about me."

Hiashi sighed but didn't speak. He understood where his nephew was coming from. He had just had a very crucial weakness spilled in front of someone. Had it been him, Hiashi would have ordered the spectator out, but he wasn't above Neji on such matters and knew why Neji hadn't done what he would have thought to do. He ran a hand through his hair once more before moving to turn on the radio so that he was allowed some form of peace from the sound of someone else's voice drowning out the sound of the nothingness that encased them.

He was at a loss for words. Nothing made since in that very moment as he sat with his nephew in silence. Just a few years back, he could say that he could understand the boy. When he lost his father, he understood because HE lost a brother. When he was going through puberty and was refusing to speak if he didn't have to, he understood because he had the same issue when he was Neji's age. When he was stressed over work and college entrance exams, he understood because he was once a young man as well. Hell, when he was frustrated over missing his chance with the girl he liked, Hiashi still understood because he had gone through that same predicament. However, this was something new and almost unheard of. PTSD was something Hiashi was aware of but was never something he saw firsthand. Therefore, he had no idea how to handle this.

He huffed a little when they pulled into the gate of their home and watched as Neji jumped out and headed towards the house as fast as his legs would carry him. He hated that he couldn't help his nephew the way he wanted to, the way he was sure his brother would have done.

Neji, on the other hand, seemed to be all too happy to be home. The moment he walked in he felt this rush of fondness wash over him. He knew this place. He knew where he was allowed and where he wasn't. He knew what he could and couldn't say and he knew himself essentially.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi called just as he walked past the girl, leaving her to stare after his back.

He smiled once he was in his room and breathed in the familiar scent. It smelled clean. Not like a hospital but like a home. Like the refreshing smell one would get from clean clothes: Fresh mountain waters and whatever smell that was he thought of when he thought of the color light blue. He sighed, falling back into his bed and loving the feel of familiar beddings underneath him not stiff papers and uncomfortable plastic chairs.

After some time a knock sounded on his door and he was silent. He looked to the disturbance almost as if he could see through the walls, then moaned. His peace was over. "Come in."

Hiashi poked his head in, examining the room for a moment before fully stepping in much like Hanabi would have done, then closed the door behind him. He eyed Neji for a while, noticed how he stiffened in his presence then sighed before he moved to stand at the edge of the bed. Neji stood when he moved closer looking like he was about as stiff as possible and Hisashi found himself moving to speak before he was fully settled. "At ease."

Instantly, Neji relaxed. His shoulders weren't as rigid as before and his stance didn't seem to be so intimidating. He looked like how Hiashi wanted him to feel but he knew that it was all just an act. He wasn't actually comfortable, but years of faking his comfortability was something that was going to be hard to break.

"You left before I could give this to you." Hisashi sighed. In his hand he held a black, touch-screen, cell phone that looked a lot smaller in the man's big hands than it really was.

Neji eyed it for a while before taking it, carefully so as not to break it like he did the last one. He pressed a button, making the screen come to life. He was hit instantly with a colorful hot air balloon and knew that he was going to have to change that as soon as possible. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"Hm." Hiashi began. "You'll need it. Since you've gotten worse we can't have you out and about without knowing where you are if something happens."

"Understood."

"I had Hinata put the numbers in for you. You should have all three of our contacts if you ever need us." He called from around his shoulder. He was leaving now and Neji visibly relaxed from the sight of him disappearing. "Do keep this one intact, Neji."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

He watched as the man closed the door behind him then waited till he could no longer hear the man's heavy footsteps before looking at his new phone. He would have to get a case for it as soon as possible, but he was not in the mood to do anything really.

He put the phone to his ear, calling someone, though he didn't even know who it was he was calling until her voice answered on the other end in question to the possibly unknown number. "Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"…Neji?" She questioned. He heard her move the phone from her face, probably from confusion on the number he was using, before she moved it back.

"Yeah." He smiled, knowing what face she was sure to be carrying. "It's me. I've got a phone, now."

"It's about time." She grew quiet and he made no attempt to cover the silence, finding slight comfort in it. "Do you know how to use it?"

"No." He admitted. "Not really. I know how to call but that's about it. Plus I need a case."

"Wouldn't want you punching your new phone as well."

"Hinata told you."

"Ever since we've gotten in contact again Hinata tells me something new about you each call. It's quite fun actually." She got quiet again seeming to move something around before she spoke again. "Hey, what time is it?"

"About 1500 hours."

"…12, 13, 14…3! Jesus, Neji just say 3." She laughed on the other end and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"Anyways. Wanna' come with me. I was going to go shopping. We can stop by and get you a case while we're out and, you know, catch up. Katsurou is over a friend's house so I have all day."

"Now?"

"No." She protested. "I get off of work at like 5. We can go then."

"Where do you work? I can pick you up."

"You are such the gentleman, Hyuga." Tenten laughed getting Neji to chuckle himself. He was feeling better now.

* * *

 _It was moments like these that made Neji remember that Tenten was in fact, a girl. She seemed to be taking forever with her shopping. Both he and Lee had already spent what they wanted to, though Lee had gone over his budget – he saw some spandexes that he simply had to have – and were now standing by idly, waiting for Tenten to return to them from the land of discount clothes._

 _She was about to add a pair of black tights to her pile of clothes to try on when she finally looked back at them. She smiled and motioned for one of them to come forward and Neji had pushed Lee forward, knowing why she needed them. "Hold these for me." She ordered really, throwing the pile into Lee's hands before picking out six things. "They'll only let me try on six at a time."_

" _Why not just get a basket?" Lee grunted. He might have actually been angry at her then. "This is heavy."_

" _They don't have baskets here, Lee."_

 _He complained under his breath but followed the girl nonetheless throwing death glares at Neji whenever he got the chance. Eventually Neji released Lee of his clothing holding duties – since Tenten was throwing everything she did want to him – granted his pile was still smaller than Lee's shrinking one._

 _After some time, Lee no longer held clothes in his hands and Neji only had about four hangers on him – the tights she was getting were draped around his shoulders – and she was walking to them with one last pair of clothing – underwear to be specific._

" _Thanks guys!" She smiled before she stopped before them and got on her toes to kiss the both of their cheeks. "I'm ready now."_

" _Finally." Lee exclaimed as Neji followed. He wanted to stay as far behind the others as possible at the moment, and, as Lee watched him with a knowing smile, he couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable with the apparent blush he failed to hide dying his usually stoic face._

* * *

He found himself sighing when he finally got a chance to sit down, granted it was in the seat of his car. Ever since he went to pick up Tenten they've been to multiple stores. The first being the phone shop so that he could get a case and the rest being places she could shop for not only herself but Katsurou as well. She had complained that she had lost a lot of the weight she gained from her pregnancy and could no longer fit more than half of her clothes, so she needed to buy new ones. Katsurou was growing so fast that she also needed to go shopping for him some new clothes and shoes as well. All of this wouldn't have been so bad had she not been so nit-picky with her bargain clothes.

She had allowed Neji to buy only one of her outfits and two of Katsurou's at first before she started spending on her own accord and ever since then the price had come before the design. Often times she would take a shirt or something else of the sort to the dressing room then come back out angry that it didn't look good on her even when she so clearly hated the design to begin with. Before then, she was looking through more expensive clothes for Katsurou, so most of her money went to him whereas the few pennies she had left were for her. Neji practically forced her to put a particular shirt down – she had hated it so bad that she crinkled her nose up at it but was still was going to buy it – and forced her to the less inexpensive side, where he bought her clothes from.

Now, sitting in his car he couldn't help but laugh at her when she smiled to him. They were outside her apartment complex and he was dreading the trips he would have to take to get all of her bags up there, or rather trip – he'd be damned if he took more than one.

"You're going to kill me one day." He complained as she kept handing him bag after bag after no longer being able to grab them himself without dropping a different one.

"Oh please! You fought in a war and survived. You can handle a couple of shopping bags."

"This is not a couple." Neji complained once he got to the door. She smiled at him then squeezed between him and the door. The halls really were too small for the both of them and she couldn't help but blush when she accidentally rubbed against him and he grunted in response.

"Where do you want them?"

"Just put them on the couch. I'll get to them sometime tomorrow. Do you want a drink?"

"Please." He sighed as he fell against her other couch, getting comfortable too easily. "Anything to ease my sore muscles."

"It wasn't that bad, Neji."

"Were you carrying the bags?"

"Shut up!" She sneered, handing him his drink before plopping down beside him. She looked him over when he sipped at it, testing it before taking a long swallow. The look he gave her was priceless and had the both of them smiling/smirking at one another.

"This brings back memories."

"Plum wine; the first drink we had together."

"Still tastes…off."

"That's because you don't do sweet things…but you drank this…all of it."

"You liked it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

She smiled before she sipped at her own drink, keeping her eyes on Neji as his grimace became more and more evident. She found that his distaste with the drink was comforting. It made him seem more human than super human, a thought she got whenever she saw him or Lee now a days – granted Lee was more super human than Neji because of his condition.

"How are things?" She suddenly asked, making him look towards her in curiosity. "I heard from Hinata that you had an episode last night."

He sighed, irritated that his information was suddenly an interesting topic to gossip over, and then placed his drink down. Tenten smirked a little before speaking up again. "She's worried for you, Neji. She didn't want to tell me really, but I probed her."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"But I'm worried too." Her smile was soft when her hand brushed his. "I'm worried for you. Neji, you've been through so much on your own and I just…I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If no one else is, then I am."

He nodded in understanding before he reached for his drink again. He took one last swig then begrudgingly put the can down and faced her. She smiled as she watched him and only stirred when she realized that she was being watched as well. She stifled a laugh before facing Neji boldly and throwing an arm around his shoulder then breaking out into a small giggle.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji smirked, placing his own hand on her shoulder just as she had done to him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just happy. I mean, it's been so long since I've last seen you and it doesn't even feel that way. I can still talk to you as if we were back in high school." She smiled then grew quiet while he simply watched her. "Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Towards the end of our third year you suddenly stopped hanging around…was I boring to you?"

He scoffed then stood and headed to her kitchen to raid her fridge. The plum wine had left a horrible taste in his mouth and he was in desperate need of something to wash it down with. Tenten stayed where she was and settled for watching him. She wasn't smiling any more since she probably wanted a real answer to her question, but she wasn't pushing him for one either.

He had found a lone beer can and took it upon himself to finish it for her. He took long drinks, gulping down more than half of the drink before he finally went to looking at her again. He sighed, leaning against the counter in the kitchen and placed his drink down, ready. "You were in a relationship, Tenten…and it had come to my attention that maybe we were too…close."

"How?" She questioned, standing to make her way to him. He stiffened when she circled around the couch but didn't allow himself to move from her. He was uncomfortable at the moment. Being in her home again after all these years had brought along feelings he was sure to have buried deep within him, and he didn't want to risk having them escape. In fact, he hardly ever found himself truly alone with Tenten. Whenever they came to her house it was the three of them, Tenten, Lee and himself. Whenever she was going through a bad day and she needed a break, it was the three of them alone until Lee left for club activities, then it would be him, her and the rest of the students in the school. Hell, even when he arranged for them to meet again not long ago, they had an audience at all times. THIS was the first time they were truly alone.

"How were we too close?"

"Maybe it was because of the way we always held one another. I can't remember a time when you weren't in my lap or vice versa whenever we were on break."

She smiled, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen before leaning on the counter adjacent to his. "I don't see how that would have been bothersome to Shino though. I mean, when he confessed I was in your lap feeding you."

He nodded then propped his leg up – he had planned to use it to propel himself away from her if he ever needed to. "We ate after each other."

"All the time." Tenten replied, stepping closer as if on que with his leg moving. "That never bothered anyone though. I never had anyone coming up to me to talk about it."

"That's because they were probably scared of you, Ten."

She smiled harder when she heard the name leave his mouth. Ten was the name he used to call her all the time when they were younger. He stopped when they reached their first year in high school and she had held a slight grudge on him for that, but she never spoke on it. Hearing it now brought back warm memories of their childhood that had her whole body shivering.

"Remember when I chased the girls in our class with a stag beetle?"

"Which time?" Neji asked in retaliation, smirking at her childhood antics. "Elementary or Middle school?"

She laughed then, and the sound filled the space between them, tearing down the wall Neji had so strategically built between them. He smiled at her and watched as she calmed herself down and the bits of her memories edged away until she thought up of something else. But she didn't. When she was done laughing all she did was stare at him. The smile from her laughter had begun to fall into the most serious look she could muster and Neji could feel his body warm but he couldn't tell if it was because of her or the alcohol.

"I missed this." She cooed and he stiffened again. She was directly underneath him now and pressing her full breasts to the backs of his crossed arms.

He drew in a breath, refusing to move any more than he needed to, then looked down at her, biting his bottom lip rather uncharacteristically before nodding in agreement. "I did –"

He froze, unable to finish his sentence with her lips pressing to his, and felt the stiffness sooth into that of a comforting feeling that seemed to end and start at the pit of his stomach. His arms fell to wrap around her waist almost instantly when she kissed him and he near growled into her, deepening the kiss before he could figure out what he was doing.

She gasped, pulling away from him long enough to allow herself to be pushed back to her counter before he was back on her, leaning her over till her back was pressed on the bar. Her hands, useless to the side of her, shot up and wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. She moaned into him, eliciting a growl to pool from his core. He reached down further, cupping her butt in his hands before pulling her against him. For lack of placement, he lifted her from the bar and carried her to the nearest, softest place he could find, and landed back first on the couch with his legs hanging over the arm.

They broke again when their hands started roaming, hers ripping clumsily at his shirt buttons and his stealthily unclasping her bra from beneath her shirt. A breath of slight relief escaped her when the too tight garment fell loose against her breasts and she found herself shrugging out of it. She moved to take off her shirt, growing irritated with her clothes, while Neji finished what she started and threw his shirt somewhere to the side.

He liked his lips eagerly and grabbed at her just as she had brought her arms down and thrown the shirt and bra over her shoulder, and brought her into another kiss deeper than before. He was desperate by then. His body was practically calling for her. With every moan that escaped her, and every caress she managed to breeze past his erection, his sense of reason was getting further and further from him. All he could think of was how bad he wanted this and for how long. So, when he turned, flipping the girl on her back almost too perfectly, he felt the tiny pang of guilt that had stayed with him whenever he thought of Tenten in such a lewd way disappear.

He growled again and dug his hands underneath her to grasp at her butt again, bringing her up in a rush. He trailed kisses down her neck, loving the way she shuddered and moaned then made his way to her room with what little amount of reason he had left, closing the door behind him just when his name escaped her in what could have been the hottest sound Neji's ever heard in his young life.

* * *

 _"Promise me." Shino had demanded. He was sticking his pinky finger out at Neji sternly, completely ignoring how ridiculous he looked. He had stuck the finger out just before he told Neji the most absurd information he could have ever expected to hear._

" _You're serious?"_

 _Shino nodded then pushed his finger forward till Neji looked cross-eyed trying to keep it in view. "Neji, if anything happens to me then promise me that you'll take care of them for me."_

" _Nothing's going to happen to you, Shino."_

" _Promise me." He pressured before smiling. He had taken the shades off of his face and looked like a different person again but one could easily see the emotion that radiated from his eyes now and it always had some kind of an effect on them. In Neji's case, he was feeling pressured. "I'll do the same for you."_

" _I'm not married."_

" _Then I'll take care of Hinata and the other one."_

" _Hanabi."_

" _Right. Now promise me."_

 _He looked at his_ Gunso's _hand for only a second longer before he smirked and hooked his finger with his, sighing in defeat. "I promise, that if anything happens to you, I'll take care of Tenten and Katsurou for you."_

" _And I promise, that if anything happens to you, I'll take care of Hinata and the other one."_

" _Hanabi!"_

" _Right." He laughed, pulling back his finger before he laid down and exhaled, feeling better now that he was sure his family would be safe._

" _What happens if we both die?"_

" _Shit!" Shino cursed, sitting up and hitting Neji upside his head. "Stop thinking so negatively."_

" _You're the one who randomly brought up the whole death situation!"_

" _Well don't make it worse! Jesus, High N' Mighty, you have some serious issues."_

 _Neji growled and pushed at Shino's arm, making the man tumble over in an awkward position – he was holding onto his feet and had refused to let them go even as he fell over – then stood to leave, satisfied._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

He hadn't slept much that night. Irregardless of what happened last night with Tenten, he still couldn't find it in him to go. He had all of the correct factors needed to fall asleep – he was tired, he was comfortable, and he even had a distraction sound going off in the background to sooth his restlessness – but he couldn't find it in him to actually go through with the act of sleeping. He turned to Tenten for what could have been the eighth time that morning alone and found it just as surprising as the last time that she hadn't even budged from the rough way he moved – she was a really hard sleeper and he never was one to stay still when trying to go to sleep.

He reached forward and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, smiling when she hummed in content to his touch much like she had done…last night. He swallowed, allowing his emotions to run wild, as he remembered the heated night they had. She had felt just the way he imagined she would feel but better. He was surprised by how tight she was, and completely caught off guard by her innocence because she was soft and not as fierce as he had imagined, but he figured that was because she hadn't had much experience. In the year that Shino was home from his service she had gotten pregnant and gave birth. He had left only a couple of months in and never knew she was pregnant until everyone else around her could tell. Maybe that was why she was so tender...why she was so inexperienced.

She really was adorable all together and Neji couldn't hold himself back much at all during. He had quickened his pace and slowed it down multiple times to the sound of her screams. Whenever it seemed like she couldn't handle him he would slow down to a painstakingly slow pace that eventually escalated again, and he was pounding her. Often times he was looking for something to hold onto and the only thing he found suitable were her hips. He loved how they felt, slender and new, almost as if she had never had a child to begin with, and couldn't hold himself back whenever he gripped there, so he would move again and find the backboard, but that was never sturdy enough so he would always move back to her hips.

Often times she protested, not the actual act of sex but the roughness itself, and he would try harder to control himself, but when she got to moaning his name – it was a long, drawled out sound that had his head in a jumbled mess – he couldn't hold back any longer and soon picked up his pace again. Then she would be screaming his name and gripping at his arms in some feeble attempt to calm herself down, finding herself stuck between whimpering for him to stop and begging him to keep going.

He shivered, remembering how it felt when she came. It surprised him and he almost spilled into her himself. One minute he was slowing down, ready to readjust his hips for a faster pace again, and she was underneath him breathing out his name all too heavenly, and the next, she was gripping at his arm tighter than before. Her closed eyes sprung open in pure shock as her hips raised further onto him. Her insides tightened around him, making him stop so as not to release inside of her – they were in such a rush to get to one another that they both forgot about a condom – and a rush of warmth encased him as she shivered below him, eyes rolling back in ecstasy while he stared ahead with a tightly clenched jaw, waiting. When she had calmed down he started moving again, prompting her to continue moaning, until he felt he was on the edge and pulled out to finish himself off.

She fell asleep right after, no longer having the energy to keep her eyes open, and he had just laid there staring at her. The pang of guilt had returned by the time she was sound asleep and he found it hard to fall asleep after that happened. He couldn't tell where his dreams would take him – to that horrible nightmare maybe…or maybe he would get lucky and dream of Tenten…No, more likely than the others he was sure to have a memory of his time while in service. Had it not been for those worries he might have had an easier time sleeping, but even that was a hunch.

He sighed and noticed the sun that was leaking in through the windows, then got up and searched for his clothes. He made sure to not wake Tenten, but he was sure that even if he was to crash into her fan she wouldn't stir.

"I remember when I could sleep like that." He mumbled as he pulled his pants on and started searching for his shirt.

He opened the door to her room as quietly as he could just as a memory crossed his mind and he was looking back at a now awake Tenten. She was staring at him with swollen eyes and a tight grimace on her face, never being able to stay asleep when there were lights on around her. He clicked his tongue and pulled her out of whatever trance she was in when she woke up and watched as her outstretched arms fell to cover her bare chest and her squinted eyes widened in slight surprise. She moved to speak but couldn't get much out but a raspy attempt at calling his name that had him smiling triumphantly.

"Morning." He smiled before turning on the light.

She flinched then moaned her complaints and fell back under the covers. "What time is it?"

"0630 hours…I mean 6:30"

"Why are you up?"

He smiled as he made his way back to her bed and pulled the covers off of her. She screamed of course, but didn't move to cover her body this time. She just sat there and shivered. "Give that back."

"I'm heading out, okay."

"Oh, hey! Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that turning at that moment would do him no good. "What's up?"

"Can we, um…pretend this didn't happen?"

If he had no self-control he would have snapped his neck trying to face her. He would have allowed the shock to grace his features when he did too, and he would have even responded with just as much surprise in his voice as on his face. However, he was a Hyuga, a sick one but a Hyuga either way, and emotion was the last thing they showed to others. His mask may have slipped over the years and he might have been gluing the pieces back slowly as more reasons to stay hidden pop up, but he still had enough of the pieces together to not show himself whenever he wanted to.

"That doesn't bother you does it?"

He turned then and shook his head while trying to look as casual as possible. "No. Not at all." He lied, feeling his heart drop when she shot a relieved smile towards him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She blushed then and ran a hand through her messy hair before bringing her knees to her chest, unintentionally showing Neji something that had him wanting to dive back into her. "I…well, for last night. It's been so long since I've had…sexual contact with a man, and I really appreciate your help…I guess."

He chuckled to hide the sinking feeling he was sure to show had he stayed facing her for much longer. "You talk like you're afraid to say we had sex, Tenten."

"Well I am. I've only had…s-sex three times counting last night. I mean I was pregnant for nine months after my second time and by the time I gave birth my HUSBAND was off to war." She paused, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "I waited for him…and then he never returned."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He nodded then turned to leave again. "I won't tell anyone about what happened."

She was quiet when he went to grab his shirt. He heard her move to get clothes to put on and felt her eyes on his back when he was walking to the door, but she hadn't said anything in response. Not until he was practically out the door.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He responded, closing the door after him.

* * *

 _The first time he ever masturbated to her was when he was away from her. She and Lee were home for the summer break probably having a ton of fun and getting tanned without him while he was with his family overseas at their beach house in Korea. Though most would not have complained over such situations – he was allowed to roam around the area and spend whatever he wanted as long as he was back before midnight – he was not all too happy. He, and Hinata actually, had asked to bring his "panda-friend", in the words of Hanabi, along with, but Hiashi had denied them that privilege. He normally wouldn't be so mad about his uncle's decision, but he had recently found something out about himself when it came to Tenten._

 _It was their third year in middle school and he was always around her now more than ever. That is…only when he got the chance to. Unfortunately for him, he ended up going to a different school from the other two and was forced to hang out with them only when school was over. It was in his time away from them when his feelings towards Tenten had changed. He was constantly thinking about her and wondering things about her he probably shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know that it was love until he was confessed to by a girl from his class. Of course he turned her down, but the thought of someone asking him to be their boyfriend had him thinking about what type of girl he would agree to, and it had ended up being Tenten. So, that summer, after having been pulled from his friends yet again and dragged to a vacation he was unwilling to go to, he found that he was rather irritated with his situation._

 _He was roaming the streets of_ Gangwon-do _feeling reluctant to return to where they were lodging simply because he knew they would be there when he noticed the people following beside him taking pictures in the least stealthy way possible. He was about to speak on it and use what little Korean he knew, but stopped when he noticed a girl with her hair up in half buns among the group of people and unintentionally approached her then just stared until he was sure that he couldn't make her out to look like Tenten past her hairstyle.. Of course, that caused an even bigger commotion and more people to actual approach him and speak to him as if he understood what they were saying._

 _He had withstood about ten more minutes of this before he got fed up and started heading back – he had to use hand gestures to get the cab driver to understand what he was saying and by then was sure that he would return and take up the language for future purposes. When he got home he was so fed up with everything that he was ecstatic when he returned to a note that said the rest of the family would be back by sunset. That gave him about three hours of peace._

 _He sighed when he fell back on the couch. He was glad that he was alone sure, but even he couldn't help but feel the loneliness that had crept up on him when his mid started drifting to his friends. He was just about to call them when his phone suddenly rang signaling that he had received a message._

 _His eyes widened when he opened the text from Tenten and was greeted with a rather…revealing picture. She was in her bathing suit, smiling as usual, while Lee was somewhere far off in the background looking like he was running up to her. He had got another picture with her AND Lee but he couldn't really focus on that one._

 _He gulped as he enlarged her first picture, whispering the caption she sent with it: "Missing you". Looking around, he went to saving the image before he enlarged it again, completely knocking Lee out of the picture to focus more on her and her top half. She had matured much earlier than the rest of the girls he knew – aside from Hinata – and he had never really noticed it till then, when he was ogling the fullness of her breasts and kneading himself without knowing. It hadn't taken long for him to get hard and uncomfortable in his own clothes, but that wasn't what he had intended to happen. However, since he was already erect, he might as well relieve himself. He was alone after all._

 _He felt his face grow hot as he responded to the message with one hand while the other had unbuttoned his shorts. He stood and slipped the shorts off followed swiftly by his underwear before sitting back down and returning to his saved picture. He placed his phone down carefully and looked over his shoulder to look out for whether or not his family would return sooner than expected while he reached for a lotion bottle. When he settled down, he was practically throbbing, begging for attention._

 _A groan had left him the moment he took himself in his hand and the sensation he felt that followed was enough to make him buck in anticipation. He didn't do this often. He was usually more in control of himself, but for some reason, seeing her, his best friend, in something as simple as a two piece had his insides curling._

 _His head fell back as he sighed pleasurably before he finally looked back down to the picture. She was smiling at him, watching him, and he found that just as arousing as anything else. He moaned, throwing the phone down beside him while the other ran through his hair messily. Her name kept escaping him in hot, breathy sounds that had him moving faster. He was sure that he was near done when a sudden thought crossed his mind: She was on her knees before him, smiling up at him as her hands grasped at him softly. She moved her nails against his sensitive skin and smiled when he grunted, but that smile was soon gone when she wrapped her lips around him, taking him in one go. She had only got one slow, agonizing pump in when…._

" _Fuck!" He growled as a violent shiver rocked through his body and his cum spilled out onto the table in front of him._

"… _Fuck." He cursed again as he stared ahead, dazed, hot, and sweaty. He looked to the side where his phone was and moved to wake it up only to be met by her picture again._

 _He swallowed then looked up at the time. It was only 5:37. He still had time. He shivered, feeling his erection return when he looked at the picture and reached for some tissue to clean up and start all over, washing away the small amount of guilt he felt build up from within him in one slow stroke._

* * *

Hinata was giving him hell the moment he stepped through the door. She was practically red in the face with anger as she yelled at him, asking questions he wasn't willing to answer. Hanabi had been rather calm to his disappearance. At most, she just looked disappointed, but she didn't move to speak on it like her sister did – her sister that was getting bolder by the year. With all the yelling she was doing, she had attracted attention from the others of the main branch wing including Hisashi. At his uncle's appearance, Neji was prepped to have to spill his whereabouts but was pleasantly surprised when he asked Hinata to leave him be instead. So, when he finally made it to his own room, he couldn't help but thank him silently seeing as all of Hinata's rage was turned on him now – granted it was just a silent glare since she could never raise her voice to her father.

Sighing, he fell back into his bed and stared at the wall, willing himself to fall asleep. Ever since he had that last nightmare, he couldn't sleep as easily as he had wanted to. Hinata had been trying many different remedy's to help him until his medication came, but none of them seemed to be having much of an effect on his sleeping habits. Often times he would find himself on the verge of actually falling asleep only to be shocked out of that once peaceful darkness with a flash of an image: his _Gunso's_ smiling face. Other times, he would jump awake from a different nightmare that resulted in Tenten's unexpected death. Either way, he hated them both and couldn't sleep through any of them. It was like the moment his mind went blank he was being sucked into another world, one where everything he didn't want to happen, happened. It was terrifying really, having no control over the decisions he got to make, and he hated them enough to stay awake on his own accord.

Beside him, his phone rang an eager tone that made him dread answering it, knowing that the restlessness in his voice would show when he spoke. He contemplated letting it go to voicemail but decided against it and reached for the device reluctantly. "Hello?"

"You sound tired." Came the overly eager voice from the other end. Neji sighed, knowing who it was without even having to check the caller ID. "Were you sleep?"

"I wish, Lee. What's up?"

"I just got through with half of my morning jog and was wondering if you would like to join me for the rest of it."

He livened up to the idea. Lee was always one to overwork himself till his muscles were begging him to stop and it was always tiresome to Neji when he was younger. He used to hate working out with the muscle maniac, but not now. Now, he was jumping at the idea, hoping that he could get some sleep from this. "Sure." He sighed, trying to not sound so fixated on the notion. "When?"

"I'm about…five blocks down from your house now so I would say…" there was a pause, probably because he was checking the time. "Around 0740 hours?"

He smirked, hearing the standard military time come from his friend's mouth had brought back pleasant feelings that had him relaxing. "I'll be outside."

They hung up, needing no "goodbyes" since it was something neither of them wanted to ever find that they had to say that to anyone else they knew for a long time, leaving Neji laying on his bed in slight amusement. He felt tired just thinking about the tedious "warmup" jog Lee often does before he actually starts working out and couldn't wait to get the actual work over and done with so that he could finally sleep.

After some time, he sat up and started for his closet to get some workout clothes. Just as he had pulled his shirt off, Hinata came through his door still sporting her pout from earlier, but it instantly fell to that of a look of curiosity when she saw him toss his camo pants on the bed behind him while he searched for a muscle shirt.

"W-where are you going now?" She asked angrily.

He raised a brow to her small stutter but didn't stop looking through his drawers for his shirt till he pulled it out – a dingy white muscle shirt that had his name and number stitched into the far left corner. When he moved to put it on he looked towards Hinata and smirked. "Didn't your father tell you that it was rude to stare?"

"You have scars?"

"Battle wounds." He corrected as he went to unbuckle his shorts, stopping short when he noticed her eyes still on him. "Do you mind?"

She blushed but turned nonetheless, refusing to leave the room until she received her answer. "Where are you going?" She asked again, turning after she heard the clicking sound of his belt buckles coming together. "You just got here."

"Lee invited me out. We're going jogging. If you wish to join I won't stop you, but we won't slow down if you can't keep up."

"No thanks." She paused and watched him for a moments longer as he laced up his black combat boots. She only moved when he moved to walk past her to leave. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes." He lied, turning after locking his door and reached up to tie his hair up into a loos ponytail much to Hinata's amazement. The previous Neji would have never tied his hair up regardless of what he was doing, but then again, the previous Neji's hair was longer than this Neji's possibly because he had to cut it all off while in the Army.

"Your hair grew so much since you've been here."

"Hn."

"You didn't have any when you came back home and now it's at your mid back. How fast does it grow?"

"The barbers in the Army said I grew at least 6 inches each year." He smirked, remembering the annoyance that crossed the men's face whenever they saw him walk in with his hair tied into a rough ponytail at the back of his head with his bangs falling just below his ears. It was always a mystery to them on how he was able to handle all of it.

"Wow." She cooed, smiling once again. They were outside the hallways now. She hadn't realized that they had moved. "Hey."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Where were you yesterday…I was worried."

"Worried enough to tell someone about my situation."

She blinked, seeming confused before realization crossed her mind. "Ah! You were with Tenten…I'm sorry. She kept asking about you. I didn't want to lie to her."

"You should have."

"Why? She's your friend still right? Did something happen last night?"

He turned to her before checking his watch. It was 3 minutes till 0740 and he didn't want to stay too long talking to her, but he knew he would have to tell her something that would settle her mind long enough for him to be able to escape while, at the same time, keeping what actually happened between him and Tenten a secret. "Nothing. I helped her with her shopping then she invited me in for drinks but wouldn't let me leave."

"Why?"

"I was drunk." He stated simply. "I felt fine but she wouldn't let me drive and made me stay over."

Hinata nodded, taking his semi-lie to heart before she smiled back up at him and reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck for a quick hug. He tensed to her sudden movement for a vital area, but calmed down just before she made contact. He sighed in defeat when she grumbled in his ear then wrapped a hand around her waist momentarily before he release her. "I have to go, Hinata."

She nodded again. "Tell Lee I said hi."

He nodded then turned and headed out the door jogging a little when he heard a heavy knock pounding from the other side of the door. Lee was early and, possibly, eager as well.

* * *

 _She was staring at him and he didn't blame her. Hell everyone was staring at him but not for the usual attraction or interest or anything like that, but because of the bandage he had on his forehead. He didn't blame her or the others for staring because he knew better. His classmates were young – about 7 years of age at most – and couldn't hold back their curiosity like he could. However, he was reaching his limit. So many people had stared at him or tried to touch him because of the bandages and he had excused them with a glare or ignored them, but it was getting to be too much for him. Tenten had stared at it for only a little while when she and Lee met him at the front of the school – Lee had done well not to stare – and he was appreciative towards her for that, but now he was rather…bothered._

 _He had been called out. The teacher in the class was not so happy with Neji causing a "ruckus" in his class as if the boy could control of everyone else's attention, and had told him to stand. He was now in the view of everyone and hated it but he couldn't do anything about it. But, when he was told to take his bandages off he nearly protested._

 _His eyes begged the teacher to take back his request but the man was stubborn and was not going to go through with the class with everyone's attention on him instead. He whimpered when he looked down but took the bandages off regardless, knowing what kind of attention he would get for it later._

" _T-Thank you, Hyuga-kun." The man stuttered as a wave of discomfort rushed over the whole of the class and all eyes instantly looked forward. "You may sit down, and please, put your bandages back on. I'm sorry."_

 _He did as he was told and kept his face low for the rest of the class. He didn't want to be there anymore. But when he looked up and noticed her eyes still on him, he couldn't help the blush that came across his face. He was about to look away when she smiled and mouthed the words he didn't know he wanted to hear: Wanna' go?_

 _He smiled back, happy before he stood and headed out with her following. The teacher said nothing about his leave but called for her. Of course she didn't listen to him, she was too busy guiding Neji._

" _Does it hurt?"_

" _A little." He complained. "But I can handle."_

" _Because you're strong." She bragged. "You can do it, Neji."_

 _He smiled again then looked towards her, blushing when he found her eyes fixed on him. He suddenly didn't feel so self-conscious of the scar on his forehead._

* * *

He stretched high above his head and admired the many scars that decked his arms before he let his hands fall to his sides. As he had thought, he was tired. Lee had always been the right guy to go to whenever one wanted to tire themselves out. He sighed, when the both of them walked into a café and relaxed when the cool air hit his bare skin. Beside him, Lee had done the same thing, the only difference being that he looked a lot less tired than Neji had.

"Can we have some waters?" Neji ordered. He smirked when a blush came across the barista's face as she looked the both of them over.

"Y-yes. Right away."

"Thank you." Lee smiled as she stepped up.

Looking at the both of them, they seemed to be matching. The both of them had worn their camo bottoms and combat boots to their jog – the only difference being that Lee had worn a black muscle shirt and Neji had worn a white one – and they both had their hair tied into messy ponytails much to Neji's surprise.

"Don't you think it's about time you cut your hair?" He asked when they got their drinks and headed out. "You're starting to look like you did when we were in elementary."

"I should say the same to you." Lee joked before he downed his water. "How do you even allow it to grow that long in just three years? Being in the army should have had you wanting to keep it as short as possible."

"So what's your excuse then?" Neji teased as he reached out and flipped the boy's bangs out of his face. "Pretty soon you won't be able to see anything through those curtains."

Lee waved him off, smiling as he moved to the nearest shady spot and stood. Neji followed and watched out into the crowd of people who were pouring out of their cars, bikes or cabs. Most were either heading to work or going to school like he expected Hanabi was doing. " _She's probably mad that I'm not there to see her off._ " He thought as he watched on, nodding to the people who made eye contact with him and had bowed themselves.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lee asked without looking at him. He was doing what Neji was, bowing to the people who bowed to him, and smiling smoothly as if he hadn't said anything.

"I'm going to tell Hinata about herself." Neji growled before downing the rest of his drink.

"No." Lee laughed. "Hinata didn't tell me anything. I can see that you weren't looking so good the moment you stepped out. I saw it a little when we had that party a couple of days back, but it's so much more noticeable now."

"Am I that easy to read?" Neji questioned as he leaned against the wall, surprised.

"Not really. I can tell though. Both Tenten and I can. We have been able to tell when you were bothered by something for quite some time now."

"That's crazy. I take pride in being unreadable you know?"

"I know." He smiled when he turned to face Neji. "Too bad it didn't work so well with us, huh? I'd say the only thing Tenten couldn't see was that you had feelings for her."

Neji froze. His face was hard and his eyes slightly wider than usual. He didn't want to turn to Lee but he knew he would have to soon enough, so he did and was met with the most unreadable smile he had ever seen on his friend. He gulped, finding reason to feel fear for the first time towards Lee's usual smile. "What?" He questioned.

"You had feelings for Tenten, Neji."

"When did you…"

"Since about…" He looked up and scrunched his face together in question before he looked back down, smiling yet again. "Our third year of middle school. That was when it was really evident, but I had my suspensions since our second year."

"…How did you –" He stopped, catching himself before he admitted anything. "What are you getting at, Lee?"

"You probably still like her to this day. Don't you, Neji?"

Neji watched him carefully before a chuckle left him in disbelief. Had he been that obvious?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: A** _ **Shishi-odoshi**_ **translates to a "deer-scarer". It's the thing that's made of a bamboo rod that fills up with water then spills over into a basin before the heavier piece of the bamboo hits the rock behind it in a rhythmic manor.  
A **_**Tōrō**_ **is a stone lantern that usually accompanies Japanese style gardens.**

 **A/A/N: If you guys haven't noticed by now, Neji's character is different. Not too much hopefully but that is because he has changed since he's been at war and lost many friends and saw people die in front of him.**

 **A/A/A/N: I was going to post more than one chapter together but I'm currently going through finals so you guys will have to wait for this month's second release**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

There was something different about him. It seemed like he was a different person, but Neji knew better than anyone else that he was indeed the exact same guy. Lee hadn't changed. Physically, maybe he did get a little buffer than he used to be, but mentally, he was the same guy he knew years ago. On the outside, he looked like a different person: He had scars all over his arms and scratches on his face, a piece of his ear was chipped at the ridge, both ears were pierced, his arms were the size of Ino's face, and his eyes looked slanted and more mature. However, anyone that knew him could still see the spirit of Rock Lee that burned through his very soul. Maybe that was why Neji still felt comfortable around the man who had just called him out on his feelings.

They had went back into the shop and were now seated near a window with menus sitting between the both of them. Neji had given up on looking through the stock paper decked with nothing but sweet drinks and deserts and settled for watching Lee look through his menu in peace. He watched as the man's thick eyebrows rose and fell along with his interest with the items listed until they finally settled on his face and he was looking ahead, ready. He smiled when he noticed Neji staring but paid him no mind and rose his hand to order.

"I'll have the Very-Berry Parfait, please." He ordered, smiling. The woman blushed and Neji near gagged at the sweet sounding name of the desert alone then focused on the woman who was now facing him with an even darker blush on her face.

"I'll have an Iced Green Tea."

She bowed before she left still holding her blush on her cheeks even when she vanished behind the curtains where the kitchen was. While she weaved through the array of tables and chairs, both Neji and Lee watched her easily. They kept their eyes on her until she was no longer in their sights. "I see you still can't get used to the old life." Neji joked as he tore his eyes from the fluttering curtains.

"Right back at ya'." Lee turned to him then and smiled brighter than Neji would have wanted then sat back casually and looked over his friends figure. Like himself, Neji had grown rather muscular since his enlistment. His arms were bigger than Lee could have ever imagined and they were covered in scars that would never heal or bandages he refused to take off. His chest was broader, but not bigger than Lee's, but he figured Neji didn't have much room to grow into when he entered the war. He had always been bigger than Lee and the others they hung out with – the only people he could remember that was bigger than Neji muscle wise was Choji and possibly Kiba.

"So." He began again before he looked to pick at his fingernails. "What made you want to come back into the café? Could this maybe be a bribe?"

"How do you know so much?" Neji asked in slight anger. He always hated having his information known by others and, having been on the war field for so long, it only seemed to have gotten worse. "I don't understand how you knew how I felt for her."

"It seems you don't want me to tell anyone since you're so angry about this."

He stiffened then leaned forward and gave his friend the harshest of stares he could muster in hopes to frighten the man into backing down. But years of dealing with men much scarier than Neji was, and flying thousands of feet in the air while getting shot at by enemy planes had changed Lee into a different man. So, one could only imagine the surprise Neji felt when he saw Lee shuffle in his chair but once before meeting his gaze and smirking – a facial feature Neji was sure he was incapable of making.

"Sorry, Neji, but I'm not going to fall for that anymore. Now sit up. You're making a scene."

"I see being in the air force has done more for you than just bulk you up."

"Neji, listen. I'm your friend. You know me better than I know myself. So you KNOW…that I would never say anything to anyone about you or anything that involves you if I knew you wouldn't want that information out there."

Neji nodded, refusing to speak since the waitress had returned with their orders. Across from him Lee had grown silent as well. He was smiling when she placed his drink down and looking as civilized as one could look, but Neji knew better than to expect such a war stained person to just fall back into place so easily. His smile was fake, a reassurance of some sort that would ease others around him.

When the waitress was no longer near them they both faced one another again and sat in silence, staring, it seemed, into each other's souls. Lee was the first to move after about a minute passed. He was digging into his parfait and wiping at the whipped cream on his mouth when Neji final moved to drink his tea, stopping the glass just at his lips. "Do not speak of this to anyone."

"What's the magic words?" Lee chortled in between bites. When Neji hadn't answered, he put his spoon down and looked up with a soft smile. "Fine. I was just joking. You don't have to be such a sour puss. Now drop the scowl. You'll scare everyone else."

He did as he was told and went back to drinking his tea while Lee dug back into his parfait. "Is it that good?" Neji asked when the man began scrapping the cup for the remainder of the whipped cream.

"Yeah! Do you mind if I order another?"

"Go ahead."

"Excuse me. Can I get another one of these parfaits but a strawberry one instead?"

Lee looked back to Neji after getting a response from someone and smiled. He flicked his head to the side, moving his bangs from his eyes and revealing a scar just above his eyebrow. Neji chuckled upon seeing it, catching Lee's attention enough to get a questioning look from him.

"How close was it?" Neji asked, pointing at his own face to signify what he was talking about.

"Ah." Lee started. His hand went up and rubbed tenderly along the scars end unconsciously. "Real close. I almost didn't make it. I had to abandon my craft. She had taken too much damage. One of the wings broke, I was pretty sure the engine was on fire, and those bumpkins were still shooting me down."

"Gave you hell, huh?"

"Yeah! I was so pissed I wanted to give them a run for their money, but I couldn't. I was out gunned, outnumbered, and I was going down, fast. I had to leave. So, when I deployed from the damn thing, they started shooting at me. One of 'em got me too. Look."

Neji shook his head but moved to see the scar anyways. With the return of Lee's usual country banter he couldn't help but relax a little. "Is that a gun shot?"

"I wish. That would have been easier to deal with. This was from one of those planes. The bullet grazed my arm so close I couldn't hold on anymore. So I started falling rather than floating down, and landed in some trees not too far from where we were stationed."

"So how did you get the one on your head?"

"I fell into the tree's face first. It hurt like Hell."

"How's your arm then?"

Lee looked down and examined his left arm as a solemn look washed over him. He sighed and turned it once or twice before he looked back up at Neji and smiled. "I can't use it like I would want to anymore. Something about the tendons being damaged. Sometimes I can get it to move the way I want to, but other times…I don't get so lucky."

"I would say you are pretty lucky." Neji cooed as he took a sip at his green tea. "You could have died."

"I guess you're right." He smiled. Bowing once the waitress came back with his desert, he looked out the window and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"So…we're good on keeping the thing with Tenten a secret?"

"I knew this was a bribe!"

"It's not a bribe. It's a negotiation."

"Bull, Hyuga!" Lee laughed. He shook his head when he turned to the table and reached for his spoon. "I see the war has made you more shameless."

"Hey, I had to make sure we were on the same page."

"I'm done with you."

"Are we on the same page?"

"Let me eat my bribe in peace!"

* * *

 _To say he was surprised when he saw his friend take off the pilot helmet form one of the best fighter planes in the fleek would have been an understatement, because Neji was not surprised. He was dumbfounded and ecstatic at the same time. He had suspected it was him when the man jumped out of his plane and screeched loud enough to be heard from where he was standing – a comfortable 50 yards away – but even he doubted himself when the stocky man began walking over to the first aide tent, his green bandanna flapping in the wind. When he took his helmet off Neji was on his feet and standing at the edge of the tent, out of the shadows, with wide eyes and a smirk._

" _Rock Lee!"_

 _The man near jumped when he heard his name being called in such a manor but he calmed down instantly after he finally saw him._

" _Neji?! Hyuga Neji!"_

" _What are you doing here?" Neji called as he stepped out from under the tent_

" _What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Lee near screamed, jumping at the man even though he knew he wouldn't catch him. "I've been here for like three-four years already!"_

" _Seriously. Why didn't you tell me you went to the Air force?"_

" _Probably because you drifted from the group suddenly our senior year." Came Shino's cocky voice. He was approaching the two of them while wearing his best, and unseen by Lee, smile. "Rock Lee. Fancy seeing you here."_

 _Lee saluted the man then smiled when he was signaled to stand at ease. "You're in Shino's command?"_

" _Okay, did everyone know you were in the army except for me?" Neji asked, pinning the question on his_ Gunso _._

" _Basically, yeah." Shino smiled before he and Lee laughed. He clapped Neji on the back again then turned to the tents and motioned for them to follow. "Come on, Solider. We can continue talking away from the sun. Any longer and High N' Mighty here might catch a tan."_

* * *

"High N' Mighty?"

The words escaped him all too soon and Neji was the least bit prepared for it. So, when he looked up with slightly wider eyes to stare at Lee and the two new guests that forcefully sat with them – Ino and Sakura back from their usual shopping sprees – he found them staring back at him. Lee looked just as curious as Sakura and Ino did confused making Neji stop whatever it was he was doing to sit up straight.

"What?"

"Why did they call you that…back in the force?"

"They called you High N' Mighty?" Ino asked before taking yet another sip from her drink. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Shino started it." Neji answered. He reached down and took up one of Lee's latest sweets – a green tea macron – and took a bite, grimacing when the amount of sugar rushed to his taste buds before being covered by the familiar taste of green tea. He looked back up when he noticed that no one else was talking anymore, swallowed then reached for his drink before he started speaking again. "He told everyone about how I was in high school and used the term "High and Mighty" once. The rest of the men picked up on it and started calling me that whenever they were referring to me in some form of mockery."

"And you let them?" Sakura asked.

Neji shrugged then finished off the macron he stole from Lee. "It wasn't as offensive as they intended it to be. Needless to say, it grew on me."

"What did they call you, Lee?" Sakura then asked to break the silence that had built from Neji's answer.

"Rocky?" Ino pried, smiling at her play on words. "Or maybe something like Insanity?"

Lee smiled and Neji smirked, seeming to enjoy the conversation now, but neither of them moved to answer Sakura's question – though Neji wouldn't be able to anyways due to the fact that he didn't even know what they called him in the air force. He sat back, having finished his drink, and watched Lee as he visibly racked through his mind.

"They called me…Energy."

"Energy?" Ino scoffed. "Why that?"

"Probably because he's always full of it." Neji answered. "That guy could charge a whole base with just his morning energy alone."

The girls laughed while Lee sat back and ate the rest of his macrons in an attempt to hide his blush. "It's not that funny."

"It's hilarious." Sakura added while she stood and looked at her pager. "And though I wouldn't mind staying to continue our little conversation, I'm afraid I am to return to the hospital now. I'll see you guys some other time."

"Text me when you make it to the hospital." Ino called after her as she walked out the café waving to either answer Ino or get a taxi.

"She seems rather busy." Lee smiled after her before he moved to drink the last of his drink. "Must be hard to be in her position."

"It's devastating. She works as a Pediatric Surgeon for most of the time but she is specialized in more than just that."

"So she's a General Surgeon?"

Ino nodded. "She does so much it's no surprise she's not stressed. Who knows how much she's seen. I mean, she deals with children often, and a lot of them have such serious problems that…I just worry for her sanity. There's not a lot of female surgeons out there for a reason."

"True." Lee agreed, nodding. "But don't you think it would be best for her to have the support of her closest friends?" We can't think of the worst case scenario all of the time or that negative energy will affect her as well, and we don't want that do we?"

"No…but it's only been two years since she's started and –"

"Two years and they are already calling her so often?" Lee added, looking all but too happy for his friend. "That's amazing. She MUST be good at what she does."

Neji damn near jumped out of his seat when a vibration shot through his whole body but controlled himself enough to wipe the look of concern off of the other two's faces while he dug through his pocket for his phone.

"Still not used to modern day technology, Hyuga?" Lee smirked when he and Ino realized why he had looked so bothered.

"Shut up. I've had to deal with a brick for 6 years." He stopped and looked at the screen, sighing as he looked back up at the other two. "It's my uncle."

"Is it past your curfew already?" Ino joked as she finished her drink and stood along with them. Neji shot her a small glare but looked back at the still ringing phone. "Go ahead." Ino started. "I'll just force Lee to keep me company till I get back home."

"Hn." Came Neji's response as he swiped his thumb across the screen and brought it to his ear. He nodded to Lee and Ino as he left and they waved after him.

"He's changed a lot, huh?"

"Yes." Lee answered. "But for the better."

* * *

 _He was skeptical when he was told that meditating would bring him any peace. He was even more skeptical when he was told that constant sound going on in the background might actually be better for him instead of the quietness that usually accompanies meditation. Maybe that was why he was surprised when he actually felt the difference in his mood when he followed his psychiatrist's orders._

 _Outside, not too far from Neji's corroders, there was a Zen garden filled with just about anything one would find peaceful. The moss covered grounds were so flush with a vibrant green that it could have posed as grass to the untrained eye. All around the graveled walkway there were_ Tōrō _– stone light posts – strategically placed to light the way across the vast area. Shrubs sprouted just about anywhere it seemed and next to them often stood either Japanese Maples or Black Pines. Stretching from around the whole of the house and pooling in the middle of the garden, there was a river that carried with it Koi fish of all kinds and colors and pebbles the color of the vast sky, giving the impression that the fish were swimming above him rather than under him. A wooden zig-zag bridge allowed for access to the rest of garden above the pond and lead directly to a small pavilion that sat just above the waters, surrounded by water lilies and large stones covered in moss. To top it all off, in the distance, somewhere just around the pavilion there was a_ Shishi-odoshi _– a "deer scarer" – that made its presence known every 10 seconds or so when the end of its bamboo tube hit the rock with a solid "plunk"._

 _Comfort was the first thing he felt when he entered the area. Peace was something he slowly found when he stayed there for half an hour, and content was what he was feeling by the time he left the area. It was as if the area was made especially for him. He knew it wasn't made for him specifically – the garden had been a part of the Hyuga compound for as long as he could remember – but even he couldn't help but feel that way when the hardly inhabited garden still stood within the compound after all these years._

" _That was your father's favorite place." Hiashi cooed as he watched Neji walk across the bridge to get back to the compound. "The gardeners kept it up for his and your sake."_

" _I'll tell them thank you when I see them." Neji smiled as he walked past his uncle._

" _Glad you like it."_

* * *

He sighed as he sat cross legged on the little pavilion with his eyes closed and the back of his hands resting on his thighs. He breathed in before exhaling again in time with the _Shishi-odoshi_ that resonated through the place. He was mildly aware of the pair of eyes staring at him from the edge of the garden on the other side but made no move to actually acknowledge them. He was too peaceful to deal with them at the moment.

It had been about a year since he's revisited the garden and he found that he was rather happy that it was still a calming factor for him. It still had the same effect on him. It brought him comfort and peace irregardless of the fact that he was being watched.

"He's really into it, huh?" Came Hanabi's voice.

"It calms him down." Hinata answered. "But it's been more than an hour. He's taking longer than usual."

"Leave him be." Hiashi chimed in. His voice seemed to be fading as if he was walking away. "Let him take as long as he needs."

"What's he gonna do when he moves?"

"I'll figure it out." Neji answered form where he was. He opened an eye and watched as their reactions set in and Hinata looked away in embarrassment. "I was thinking of getting a professional to fix a portion of the area into a garden, and I was thinking of seeing if I can get a small pond installed as well, though I doubt they'll actually let me."

"So you're going to recreate this?" Hanabi asked as she stepped out into the area and made her way down the wooden bridge. He watched her as she made her way towards him then stood and decided to meet her half way. "Wouldn't that be too much?"

"I'm not going to recreate this. That's impossible in such an area."

"Where are you moving to?" Hiashi asked when he and Hanabi got closer.

"It's not far from here. If you would like I can show you and Hinata where it is."

"That won't be necessary."

Neji nodded after his uncle as he turned to head off. "Have you heard from the doctor about his availability for the first meeting?"

"He said he should be open at around 1200 hours on Friday."

Neji nodded again then moved to head to his room while Hinata and Hanabi followed behind him. He ignored them, as usual, and kept his eyes trained on Hiashi's back as the older man walked through the halls as if he was not followed by an entourage of look-alikes. "Did he say anything else?"

"Your medication should be ready for pick up Saturday."

"Fast."

"It should have been ready today had I been in charge."

Neji stopped walking, having gotten to the hall that led him to his room, and couldn't help but notice the two girls who stopped behind him as well. He took Hiashi's words into account as he stood and watched the man walking away. He didn't turn, like he thought he wouldn't, so it gave him the time to really think about what he had just heard. Hiashi is a smart man so surely he understood the time it took for someone's medication to come in, however, with the power that man held in his hands, he probably could get it to come earlier had he been in charge.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked from behind him.

He shook his head before he started walking down the hall. "Nothing important. Did you two need anything?"

"We were going shopping today." Hinata started again. "The girls, Hanabi and I that is."

"And you want ME to go with you?" He asked skeptically.

"Some of the guys are coming, like Choji, Lee, and Naruto…"

"So the stronger of the guys were invited to carry the girl's bags." Neji remarked. When neither of the girls answered he shook his head and headed into his room. "I'm going to bed."

"So you're not coming?" She asked. Behind her Hanabi seemed to be complaining under her breath but he ignored her. "But it'll be fun."

"Shopping is not fun. At least not for me."

"But we can get the chance to talk to each other some more."

"Count me out then. I've done my fair share of _talking_ to a number of people from our group for the day and quite frankly, I'm drained."

Hinata pouted, giving up before she turned and slowly walked down the hall with Hanabi following. They looked back once more, he was sure, but he couldn't tell exactly if they really did or not because he had retreated to his room, closing the door behind him before falling onto his bed and taking in the familiar feel of his hard pillows and mattress underneath his body. He sighed once on his back then opened his eyes to stare at the roof.

Somewhere in the random speckles up there, there was an assembly of dots that formed an image. It was an eye, roughly drawn and hardly noticeable amongst the whiteness that surrounded it, but to him, it was all but too noticeable. More than half of the time, whenever he found himself staring up at the wall, he would instantly focus on it and keep himself from sleeping. He found that it made him paranoid when he first spotted it. Even though it was clearly not a real eye he still felt like someone was watching him somehow, waiting for him to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. So, naturally, he didn't. He always stayed up whenever he was aware of the eye. It being about a month since he's seen it, it was easy to say that Neji hasn't gotten a good chance to sleep for about a month, and it only got worse after he realized he wasn't sleeping much.

"I need a distraction." He mumbled as he rolled over on his side and stared at the wall instead, knowing that moving was of no help. He still wouldn't sleep.

As if on que, Hinata knocked on his door and waited for his answer. For a moment, he felt the need to ignore her want for attention, but decided against it then called for her to come in as he sat up, ready for her to ask him once again to go with her and Hanabi.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Sleeping proved to be easier said than done for Neji. Many times he would find himself staring at the eye on the wall or listening to the sounds of the maids that scurried around late at night and early in the morning. If he did happen upon the chance to close his eyes for once he would always, ALWAYS, wake up within the hour from his own dreams or near silent noises that came from outside his room. He thought about going to the garden again and meditating till he felt tired, but after doing that for three days in a row, he still found no relief.

He's been exercising with Lee early in the mornings, waking up earlier than even Lee could, and taking long morning jogs through the streets in hopes to tire himself out and it worked. But the thing with Insomnia is that, no matter how tired you actually are, you still can't fall asleep, at least not for long, and to add that to his anxiety brought on from fighting in the war, one could guarantee that he was to never get any real sleep for a long while. Then – as if anxiety and Insomnia weren't enough – his medication didn't come on Saturday like he had hoped it would, and the pharmacies were closed on Sundays, so he would have to wait till Monday, hopefully, to get his medication. Yesterday was also pretty uneventful. He had to go in for psychotherapy with Hiragawa-san and he could easily place it in second place for the most awkward meetings he's had in this month alone – first still being the time he accompanied Tenten to Shino's parents place – only because the man just sat there for the whole of the two or three hours and waited for Neji to speak. Needless to say, nothing was going well for him. In the week that he's been talking to his friends again, nothing good came of it…except one thing.

His fingers itched at the opportunity and he was suddenly feeling grateful that he had a cell phone now. However he still couldn't make himself actually call her. It had been about 5 days since he last saw Tenten and the last thing she told him was to act like nothing happened between the two of them. And he wanted to, but he couldn't keep his promise that easily. It wasn't hard to remember a night like that especially when he didn't want to forget about it in the first place. It's because of that reason alone that he hasn't contacted her in so long. Sure he felt stupid for using that as an excuse, but he was sure that the time spent apart was needed for the both of them…at least for the time being – and with Lee's recent ability to read him so easily, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet her again just yet.

Irregardless of what he thought, he knew he couldn't just keep to himself and lock himself in the comfort of his room again, because he was sure to get bothered by two certain girls who also lived in the house, plus he found that he actually enjoyed being outside. Though Lee's new ability put him on edge he still enjoyed the man's company, and though he never really was one to hang out with the rest of the girls, he would rather be with them then be alone all day. So, if he had to choose between avoiding her and everyone else in order to not make things awkward between them or to just approach her and allow the awkwardness to run dry eventually if it meant that he still got to see everyone, he would easily choose the later of the options.

He jumped, forgetting he had the phone in his hand still, then looked at the screen that shun back at him angrily and sighed in relief and slight agitation when the name that came across the screen wasn't Tenten's but Naruto's.

"Hello? Neji?"

"You rung?"

"We were going to head out and help Choji today. He said he's running low on staff and asked us to help with a stand he plans to have going around the area."

"And?"

There was a scuffle instead of an answer followed by some muffled screams and curses in English before another voice, Sasuke's, came through. "Idiot." He scoffed towards Naruto who was still complaining in the background. "Choji wants to know if you're not too busy to help out."

"I'm not. When does he need me?"

"At your earliest convenience. He's in no hurry but he would like to get the cart out before noon."

"What about everyone else?"

"Kiba won't be able to come at all, neither will Temari. Shikamaru can come after he's done helping her though, and Sakura said she can't stay for long. I haven't heard back from Lee or Tenten yet."

"Did you text them?"

"Yeah."

"Lee will be there then. If he wouldn't he would have called and told you since he can't text. I don't know about Tenten though. Wouldn't she be too busy with Katsurou?"

"I don't know. We'll call again…yeah" He started, talking to someone else in the background – probably Naruto. "Yeah call her again…Naruto's calling her now. So, are you coming?"

"I'll head out now."

"I'll tell Choji…wait…" He paused and silence hit Neji's ear making him curious enough to hold him there long enough for Sasuke to come back. "Hello?"

"Still here."

"Naruto sad Tenten will come after she drops Katsurou off at a friends for a birthday party. She doesn't know how long she'll stay though."

"Alright."

"Ask Hinata if she wouldn't mind helping either."

"She's not here."

"Fine. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Neji!"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed possibly. "Naruto said goodbye."

"Hn." He hung up and sighed himself before he moved to take a shower and work off the sweat he made from running with Lee then found himself thinking about the last thing Sasuke told him.

 _So she'll be there? Looks like I'll have to face her regardless._ He thought as he sighed and stripped, dropping his clothes off in a basket near the bathroom door. _Just my luck._

* * *

 _He wanted to kiss her but he knew better than to do that. She had someone else now and he wasn't needed for those simple things, but today, he wanted to kiss her. Honestly, in his situation, who wouldn't want to kiss her and every other girl in the class, because, for the school festival, their class was having a cosplay café and she was dressed to look like Kagura, a girl from a popular manga called_ Gintama _– he himself was dressed like Byakuya from_ Bleach _and Lee was dressed as a character from_ Attack on Titan _– and boy was she working it. Words like adorable and cute weren't enough to describe the feeling he held for her when he watched her bounce around, tending to the many guests that were just as caught up on her as he was._

 _Often times she looked over to him and winked before she turned back around and resumed her act, and that didn't help his situation any. In fact, it only propelled his feelings for her farther._

"But she has Shino." _Neji thought as he served his guests, two girls who were rather clingy for some reason._ "I can't do anything to her. I would scare her away. Damn! And we finally got a class together and she went and got herself a boyfriend…I don't want to get in their way, but she's going to want to spend the break with me…Damn."

" _Neji." Came a soft voice, making him turn in alarm, forgetting that he was to only respond to his character's name not his own. He found that he was slightly annoyed at whoever broke his character so easily then proceeded to grow more annoyed upon seeing who broke him: Shino._

" _What? I'm busy." He answered as he stepped aside and let two other guests in._

" _Sorry." Shino apologized bowing slightly before he focused out into the crowd, resting his eyes on Tenten's figure. "When does she get out?"_

" _Same time as me."_

" _Oh…then you'll probably be with her for the break, huh?"_

"Of course." _He thought as he turned and nodded to a guest who was calling for him._ "But…I can't say that. More so, I shouldn't say that. Should I be selfish today?"

" _No. I think she thinks we are but she would be happier if you went with her."_

" _What about you then?"_

" _I'll be with Lee. We were going to go check out Hinata's class's play. They're doing Snow White and she wanted me to come see it."_

 _Shino nodded. "When do you get off?"_

" _In a couple of minutes."_

" _Can you tell her that I'll be waiting outside in our usual spot?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Neji said nothing else. He just walked away, angry for letting this happen._

* * *

Being discreet was DEFINITELY easier than sleeping. He could look her dead in the eye and smile and have normal conversations with her. He could bear to stand near her and keep calm despite what recently happened between them, and he could even touch her, casually, just as he used to do when they were younger. He was in his prime moment of his façade. No one would be able to read him.

Now Tenten, she was another story. She couldn't hold eye contact with him nor could she talk to him without stuttering. A blush accompanied her smiles towards him alongside diverted gazes. She couldn't stand next to him for too long and found herself moving about frantically whenever it seemed like they would be alone together which was very noticeable since the three of them – him, her and Lee – were on the cart, walking about the park across the street from Choji's, and, of course, Lee was catching on to her weird actions. Every time she went to move from Neji his eyes followed her before shooting back to Neji in question.

"I'll go ask those kids if they want some samples." She smiled nervously after Neji stepped too close to reach for his water bottle. Frantically, she ran off leaving the two men to watch after her retreating figure.

"Something happen between you two that I should know about?" Lee asked as he watched her leave. He was leaning against the cart and chewing on one of the samples that they were allowed to eat. Neji, who was standing beside him simply shrugged, keeping up his act.

"Not that I know of."

"Well there's something."

"I'm not doing anything though."

"True." Lee sighed as he reached for his water bottle and took a swig, keeping his eyes locked on Tenten as she talked easily with a couple of kids. "This is unlike her though."

"Tell me about it." Neji paused then tore his gaze off of Tenten to focus on Lee now. "You think she finally sees me as a man?"

He laughed, as Neji thought he would, then reached to wipe his face free from the sweat that began to drip. He shook his head before pointing a steady finger at Neji and shaking it the way an old man would. "You are something else, Hyuga."

Neji shrugged again then looked back to Tenten and smirked when he caught her looking away to focus back on the kids. "We don't have enough left for all of them." Lee announced more so to himself as he looked through the small amount of food they had left. "We need to head back."

"I'll fetch Nervous-Nelly then." Neji sighed as he reached back for some fliers then headed her way while Lee busied himself with covering the cart. Neji thought about calling out to her to make his quest shorter and to get out of the heat but decided against it when he found himself just a few inches away. He leaned in then, resting his head on Tenten's shoulder and smirking when she flinched to the proximity of their faces. When he began to hand the fliers to the kids she made to move, but Neji quickly shot her a look that had her standing still. "I'm going to steal her back, okay." He told the kids while he easily wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her away from the crowd.

She stiffened to his touch and made to move again but he tightened his grip on her and kept her steady as they headed back. Ahead of them, Lee looked to be struggling with covering the cart, so Neji slowed their pace and squeezed her sides to get her attention. "What happened to acting like nothing happened?"

"What are you talking about?" She answered, attempting to hide the blush that died her cheeks.

"Cut the bullshit Tenten, you're as open and readable as a children's book."

"No I'm not!"

"Lee asked me if something happened between us just after you left to go talk to your little entourage of small people." He looked to her, noticing her surprised face before looking back up quickly to see that Lee was still confused. "He's picked up this uncanny gift of being able to read people's inner feelings and pick up on the smallest of details to put together one whole picture. The only problem now is that anyone could have easily seen that you were avoiding me and not in a negative way considering the blush that accompanies your speedy getaways."

"Was I that obvious?"

"If it was going to bother you this much I wouldn't have done it."

She looked at him, hurt just as he stepped away from her and grabbed a corner of the cover from Lee. He shook his head at him when the man shot him an embarrassed look then nodded towards Tenten who was still looking after Neji. She only fixed her face when she noticed Lee staring back at her.

"What's up, Tenten?" He asked as he approached her. "Did Neji do something?"

She looked to Lee then I slight surprise while Neji complained in the background about how he did nothing. She then noticed exactly what Neji meant by Lee being able to read into the smallest of details. "No." She answered simply, smiling. "I was just thinking."

Lee watched her for a moments more before nodding, not believing her, and walking back to where Neji was getting situated between the cart's handles. He nudged him in the side and smiled when he almost dropped the cart handles in surprise before he leaned over and began talking to him quietly, enough so that Tenten couldn't hear what they were saying.

She puffed her cheeks at their closeness and wondered to herself when it was that these two had gotten so close. She had always been the glue that held their little trio together considering she was the closest with both Lee and Neji – before, you couldn't catch those two alone together for long before you saw her coming – but now, as she stood behind them and watched them chat idly about something she didn't understand, she realized that so much had changed in the years they haven't seen each other.

"Yeah right!" Lee laughed aloud, catching her attention again. She looked between the two of them just as Neji looked back at her and smirked. Lee soon joined him and looked her over before laughing again and turning back to Neji and clapping him on the back.

"What the hell." Tenten complained before she stomped up to them. "What are you talking about? Why did you look back at me?"

"Because your shirt's been on inside out the whole day." Lee chuckled once he got a real good look at her, making her look down at her shirt. She blushed wildly when she realized the seams were on the outside then quickly moved to take it off, glad that she had put an undershirt on today. "How long did you know? Why didn't either one of you tell me?"

Neji shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"What?!"

"You're a mother. Sometimes they do some weird things to satisfy their kid's entertainment. I just thought Katsurou found it funny enough so you did it."

She scoffed as she flipped the shirt back the right way and began buttoning it back up. "Please. Katsurou is a 15 year old in an 8 year old's body. He acts more mature than most would assume. This…" She motioned to her properly buttoned and positioned shirt, "wouldn't even bring a smirk to his face."

"He seems like a hard to please kid." Lee added.

"The only things that makes him really smile is –"

"His father." Neji finished as he backed the cart into its rightful place beside Choji's shop.

Tenten looked at him then and smiled softly. "Yeah…his father." She sighed as she looked up at the blue sky, getting both men to follow suit. "Whenever he hears of someone that knows something about his father, he gets really attached to them and gets to asking so many questions. I never hear him talk so much unless it's about his father."

Lee nodded and let the conversation fall where it was. Neither of them seemed to want to pry any further into the conversation since it could bring up some emotions no one is ready to face at all and Tenten was rather glad that they didn't.

"How is Katsurou?" Neji asked as they walked into the restaurant and headed to the back where the rest of their friends were. "I haven't seen him in about a week."

Tenten looked to him then smiled before she wrapped her arm around his. He looked down at her and could practically see the "Is this good enough for you" attitude she was giving him and had to hold himself back from smirking. "He's been fine. He's asked about you."

"Really?" Neji smirked before he looked back up. "Why?"

"He likes you I'm sure."

"What's there not to like?"

"Oh shut up!" Tenten scoffed before she unraveled her arm from his and popped him once for good measure before she approached Ino and Choji, leaving Neji standing by to stare after her. He watched her as she weaved in and out of the crowd of workers, smiling as she spoke about unimportant things and looking like she was enjoying life and found that he liked seeing her like that.

He sighed just as Lee walked up to him and clapped him on the back, pulling him out of whatever trance he was in. Neji looked to him without batting an eyelash then reached up and pulled a strand of hair out, smirking when he got a yelp out of the man. "What do you want now, Lee?" Neji asked just as Lee was about to pull his hair as well. He stopped when he heard his name then smiled innocently and straightened up till he could rest his arm on Neji and look him in the eye.

"You're going to tell me what happened between you two later."

Neji rolled his eyes. "There's nothing going on between us, Lee."

"Maybe now." Lee added as he wagged his finger at his friend. "But something defiantly HAPPENED between you two, and I don't appreciate being left out."

"You were almost always left out before."

"Which is why I plan to change that all today. Now tell me."

"Lee, nothing happened." Neji sighed as he walked back towards the front of the store, away from everyone else.

Lee followed and eyed him stealthily before he jumped in front of him and looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was listening in. "You can't tell me, can you?"

Neji sighed again. He wasn't one for gossip but Lee was being rather nosey today and shaking him proved harder than usual since the guy decided to grow some and no longer cowered from him whenever he shot him a glare. Plus, by now, he was just about ready to tell him if it meant getting him off his back.

"No. I can't tell."

"So something did happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged and moved to leave again but Lee stopped him.

"Okay I get it. You can't tell me if anything happened or not. But based off of that information something did happen…something neither of you want to bring up again."

 _Boy could you be any more wrong._ Neji thought as he eyed his friend, making sure to not give away anything in his facial features.

"And if I ask Tenten, she'll probably just avoid the question. She sucks at lying so she would probably just ignore me which doesn't help her case."

"Can I go? I left my phone on the cart."

Lee pouted but moved to let Neji walk off only to follow him again, hoping to get some more information out of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: There's a cameo of someone from the manga in this chapter that I haven't mentioned yet. Can anyone guess who? Hint:** _ **His real name isn't mentioned**_ **.  
I'll put "*" by it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Why can't you tell me? Did she ask for you not to speak of it? Or maybe you're too embarrassed?"

He scoffed at Lee's last assumption before he mentally slapped himself for letting him know more than he needs to, since he was sure that Lee not only heard his scoff but understood what it went to. He smirked once they were outside then turned on Lee when he was sure they weren't visible to anyone before he spoke again. "Why do you feel the need to find out if anything happened between us, Lee?"

"Because you two are my friends. If something were to happen then I would want to be the first to wish you luck and good bearings."

"Good bearings?"

"You are planning to get in a relationship with her aren't you?"

"What makes you assume that?" Neji asked after grabbing his phone and moving to walk past Lee.

"Because you've already gotten as close to her as you possibly could."

"Wh –"

"You slept with her…didn't you?"

He stopped, unintentionally giving his answer, then turned, sighing to his defeat. "What makes you think that?"

"Based off of the information you've given me."

"I didn't tell you anything."

"You implied that something happened between you two that Tenten wouldn't want you to tell anyone, and since you were acting the way you used to around her while she was acting rather jumpy around you, I would have to guess that it was something intimate. Kissing shouldn't have been that big of a deal since she used to kiss us on the cheeks often when we were younger, but if it was a kiss on the lips then I can't guarantee that she would NOT be conscious about that, and if she would be, which she is, then she would defiantly be the one to show it the most because she sucks at lying."

"And?"

"But…" Lee continued smiling. "She's _too_ conscious of you. So that leads me to think that you couldn't have just kissed one another. So I went to touching next but that's bound to lead to more than that since you have feelings for her and she probably hasn't had anything between her and a partner since her son was born. Meaning, you two had sex, she woke up feeling bad about using you because she doesn't realize how you feel for her, and you didn't say anything to her because you thought it would be best for her not to know."

" _Damn!_ " Neji thought as he stared at Lee with eyes glassed over in concern and slight awe. " _What the hell is this guy, a detective? I know the air force didn't do that to him._ "

"I read a lot of detective books when I was out there."

"You need to stop now. It's creepy. I feel like I can't even think around you anymore."

"But was I right?"

Neji sighed before looking back and checking if anyone was around then looked back to Lee and nodded. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because she felt guilty enough that I quote-unquote LET her sleep with me, that I was sure she would feel worse after finding out that I love her. Knowing her she might think that she used me for my emotions irregardless of the fact that she didn't know about them."

"True." Lee started. "Well you don't have to tell her now. You could always tell her after things have calmed down between you two."

"Lee this happened about 5 days ago."

"Oh…Well…she needs time. You know that."

"I'm just not going to tell her."

"That's just cowardly."

"Cowardly or thoughtful? Because I'm doing this for her, Lee."

"But what about you?"

"I don't matter as much as she does."

"What makes you think that?"

"She has a family Lee."

"So do you!"

"Not an immediate one!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything! Now stop asking. I'm not going to tell her."

"You're making a mistake, Neji." Lee sighed as he shook his head and went ahead of Neji. He opened the door for the both of them then looked at Neji as he passed him in a sorrow-filled manor. "A grave mistake."

"It's not that serious."

"What's not serious?" Tenten asked as they walked to the back of the store. The day was almost over now and she was preparing to leave much like the customers were. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Changing his phone case to a more heavy duty one. Tell him he needs one, because he won't listen to me." Lee lied before he nudged Neji's arm.

"It really isn't that serious."

"But you might punch it again." Tenten joked, buying their lie.

"That happened once. Why can't we just let that go?"

"Because it's funny." Ino answered as she approached them, handing Tenten a Styrofoam box. "Here, Tennie, these are for Katsurou."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Leaving already?" Lee asked as he moved to hug her goodbye. "Things were just getting interesting."

"The days almost over, Lee." Tenten giggled as she moved to – stiffly – hug Neji as well. "Besides, I have a son to pick up, remember?"

"He can't stay just a little longer?" Neji asked for conversations sake.

"He can only spend a certain amount of time with the same people before he starts wanting to be alone again. He's like this social butterfly that carries the cocoon with him in case he wants to convert to a hermit crab. Anyways, I'll see you guys later."

"Tell Katsurou I said hello." Neji stated as she left, waving.

"Will do."

"He really likes you, huh?" Lee stated once he came up behind him to watch her leave as well.

"He likes you too."

"Yeah, but out of us two he likes you the most."

"That's only because I was closer to his father than you were." He stopped, thinking before he smirked. "I wonder if he likes Kiba at all."

"Oh yeah!" Lee exclaimed. "Kiba's his childhood friend. He might actually like him a lot."

"That would make since." Ino added, clapping the both of them on the back. "Except that boy's as scared of dogs as I am spiders. Katsurou likes cats or birds before dogs."

"He must be terrified of Akamaru then?" Lee asked with a slight laugh.

"And Akamaru never leaves Kiba's side, so, inevitably, he would be afraid of Kiba as well." Neji concluded.

Ino laughed before she moved to clean up some of the tables, waving both Lee and Neji off when they made to help her. "I can do this much, guys. I mean I can't cook or sell food well, the least I can do is clean the tables. Let me do this. You guys can head on home."

They nodded but worked at putting the chairs up as they headed out much to Ino's displeasure. It took some extra convincing from her and some yelling from the kitchen from Choji to actually get the two to finally leave – Naruto and Sasuke had left just as Tenten showed up and Shikamaru was helping in the back the whole day – but when they did neither knew what they were going to do now that they were outside. Neither wanted to go home just yet so they settled for checking out the area instead. It had been some time since they've been home – granted that Neji had been here for three years and had just secluded himself to his room instead of exploring – so getting re-familiarized with the area again wasn't a bad idea.

They hadn't talked much on their trek, mostly because neither had anything to say. Lee had gotten out what he wanted to about Neji and Tenten's "relationship" and Neji was never one to start conversations himself, so they both found it quite comforting to be in one another's silence, and, because they were moving, Neji found he wasn't unsettled by the silence. Occasionally, Lee would speak up about something that wasn't where it was anymore and Neji would respond with his usual "one-word-but-it's-not-even-a-real-word-to-begin-with" answer or just nod, and then they would fall back into a comfortable silence.

Eventually, Lee stopped in front of the hospital where Sakura worked saying something about how he was going to check up on her and see to it that she's getting the proper amount of rest or if she's eating enough, but Neji knew it was just an excuse to see the girl since Lee more than likely never got over the crush he's had on her since middle school.

Neji chuckled as he remembered the way his friend near pounced on him in his excitement to tell him about the really new, really smart, and really pretty girl that had just moved into town then proceeded to frown when he recognized the distinct frown that formed on Tenten's face at the mention of Sakura. He had thought she was jealous of Sakura for loosing Lee's affection to a her but he soon found out that she was just tired of hearing about the girl, possibly because Lee never did shut up about her, and that had settled him down, though he hadn't realized it then.

It was just as Lee had said, Neji was possibly in love with Tenten long before he hit high school and had ever opportunity to say something about it but, but he found it easier and more fun to just be around her…at least that's what he told himself when he became conscious of his feelings. Now, however, he realized he was just afraid of ruining their friendship.

"Maybe I am a coward." He sighed as he walked back to the shop to get his car.

"Hey."

He froze, looking perplexed with his emotions before an easy smile spread across his face and he started walking again, stopping only when he was in front of the girl.

"Hey, Ten."

She smiled up at him then quickly let it fall before she looked over his shoulder then hers. "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure." He started as he unlocked the doors. He began looking around when she moved to the other side then climbed in and eyed her as she sat in her seat.

"So…"

"What?"

"Where's Katsurou?"

"He's at home. Sleep."

"Yeah it is pretty late right now." Neji started as he pulled up to a red light. "So why are you here then?"

"Turn here, please." She stated, ignoring his question.

He obliged then looked to her again as she pointed out where she wanted him to go and couldn't help but notice that it was not the directions to her apartment. "Where are we going?" He asked just as she had him turn into what looked like an abandoned parking lot.

"Stop here."

He sighed as he put his car into park then cut the engine and sat there in silence. He didn't move or think to ask her where they were again because he was sure she heard him and just ignored him. For what reason? He couldn't tell.

He was just about to ask her again, having given in to his impatience, when he heard the click of her seatbelt. The sound itself wasn't that loud, but Neji's already sensitive senses were all trained by now, and he could hear the smallest of sounds such as that, so it was only natural when he turned to face her in question. She flinched when he looked at her so hard then blushed and apologized in hopes to calm him down some, but not enough to keep the question form escaping him. "Why are we here?"

She looked at him with parted lips as if she was about to answer him but stopped and took in a deep breath first before she moved to kiss him, stopping only when he flinched back. She bit her bottom lip tenderly before she moved to sit back, but stopped when Neji crashed his lips into hers, moaning slightly when his tongue parted her lips for access. She heard him unbuckle his seat belt before his arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her up just enough for her to get the memo.

They parted, breathing heavily and struggling to get to one another fast. She sighed once on top of him then moved back to kiss him again as he reached down to drop the chair lower, but not so low that he would practically be laying down, just low enough for her to not hit her head on the roof of the car. Once he was satisfied with the position his hand moved back up to caress her hips before moving down to where her skirt was. He smirked into their kiss as he pushed the fabric out of the way and gently ran a finger across her already moist area, eliciting a moan from her.

"What happened to this being a onetime thing?" He asked between kisses.

She shivered when he pushed his finger into the fabric slowly and broke the kiss to moan though no real sound escaped her – the only thing she could do then was hold her mouth open and hope she made a sound. "Sh-shut up." She moaned as she rocked her hips against him. "I…" She moaned and rolled her head back, mesmerizingly. "I need this." She finished when another shiver ran through her.

"I thought it was going to be a onetime thing too but…" She moaned again and Neji moved to lift her so that he could unbutton his jeans. He was getting a little too uncomfortable down there by now and it really bothered him.

"But what?" He questioned just as he bit down on her hardening nipples through her shirt. He smirked when he heard her squeak in surprise then moan in pleasure.

"Fuck!" She growled as her hands shot up to his head and tangled into his hair. She pulled his head back, making him growl into her chest when she followed him. "Neji." She whimpered before looking down at him and whining intangible sounds that should have been words.

"Hm?" He questioned as he slid two fingers inside of her stealthily while his thumb moved to rub at her clit.

She moaned again then moved down and bit him on the neck, making him release her chest to gasp/growl before he allowed his other hand to slid up her shirt and unclasp her bra. Again, she sighed when the garment nearly popped off of her body and fell limp against her arms as she tried to shrug it off, and, again, Neji smiled at the face she made as she moaned to his touch. After she made no attempt to take off her shirt, Neji slid his fingers out of her and moved to take it off for her before he clasped to her breasts again and falling for the vibrations that shook through her body when she moaned. Easily, he slid his fingers back inside of her and began pumping her gently while she rocked against him, moaning his name and how bad she wanted him into his ear until he gave in and replaced his fingers for something else, something that was practically begging for attention.

He shivered when he entered her but didn't move so fast like he did the last time he slept with her and instead sat there until she started moving on her own, allowing her to please herself and it took all the strength he had within him to sit back and not move against her.

His head rolled back as his arms snaked around the head of the seat to hold on to for support – he didn't want to grab her hips this time either, since he was sure that he would soon take control if he did – while he watched her eagerly. Her skirt was still on, not where it was supposed to be but on irregardless, and her underwear were just pushed to the side and for some reason he found that very arousing. He couldn't say much for her shirt and bra because he threw it somewhere in the backseat and had no idea where it landed, but he was not so hurt about not keeping those two things on – watching her breasts bounce with her was a rather intoxicating sight.

He moaned roughly before giving in and grabbing her hips then promptly guiding their pace to a slower version of her own, making her lean back against the steering wheel while she groaned and ran her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. He drew in a breath finding himself completely mesmerized by her actions, then started moving faster.

She jerked her body away, causing the horn to honk and scare the both of them into stopping long enough to check their surroundings before they looked back at one another and started laughing. "What are we doing?" Tenten asked before she moved to kiss him gently.

"Fucking in a car." He answered simply before he moved his hands to cup her butt and bring her closer to him. She shivered then rocked against him slowly before she kissed him again, moaning into him. "Should I stop?" He asked as he sat back against the chair and guided her thrusts while she leaned into his chest and panted against the crook of his neck where her head rested. She shivered into him before she bit his neck then moved to kiss him before sucking at his bottom lip, giving her answer through her actions.

He chuckled lightly then shifted in his seat, bringing her up with him before he gripped her hips and started back where he left off, pumping inside of her and rocking the car while the both of them moaned, grunted and cursed their way to ecstasy.

* * *

 _The sound of their laughter was cut short when they noticed their small crowd watching them from not too far away. Neji had been the first to see them of course, but he didn't think to say anything about their presence until they got too close and made noise simply because they were of no threat to them. However, once they were as close as a couple of feet away it became a little too hard to be oblivious to them, and everyone knew they were there by then._

" _You might as well come out now." Neji started as he ran a hand through his hair, draining water from his locks before he looked over to the shadowed area where their intruders shuffled, racking the leaves around them and making it that more obvious that they were there._

 _There was a lengthy pause of time that spread between them before one of the people moved out of the shadows and into the light followed by three other girls who looked all but too scared to be there. In the hands of the girl in the front, she held a basket._

 _Beside Neji one of the others cursed before rushing to the edge of the river bank to get his weapons, instantly not trusting the women, while the other man with them stared after them much like Neji was doing._

" _Who the hell are you?" The man, a blond, who's hair had grown back faster than even Neji's could, stopping at his shoulders in a blanket of bright yellow clumps that stuck to his bare skin, screamed as he pointed the gun at the girls. "Who sent you? How did you find us?"_

" _Relax, *Firework." Neji called to the older man as he held his hand up. It was times like these that he was glad the men directly underneath him weren't so strung up about him being younger than them and earnestly listened to him whenever he spoke up, because "Firework" – as rowdy as he was – was freaking the girls out._

" _They don't look dangerous to you either, huh, High N' Mighty?" The other man – or boy really, he was about the only person underneath Shino that was younger than him – started. He held his hand up to the women much like Neji was doing to the other man and was slowly making his way to them regardless of his naked state._

 _The woman in front's eyes roamed and she blushed when the hairs near the base of his abdomen began to show from above the water, making him stop. She looked away just as another girl behind her giggled then pushed the basket towards them and uttered some words in a different language quickly, seeming to stutter as she spoke._

 _The man closest to them cocked his head and smirked before he looked back to Neji in question. By now the blond had moved towards them as well. His gun was still in his hands but he no longer held it at attention. He was just as curious as the rest of them after all but he was still unsure of the women._

" _I think they want us to have these." The youngest cooed so as to not scare the girls._

" _Baby Boy, you understood them?" Firework asked as he stomped through the waters once again, stopping just as Baby Boy did when the women started looking away and blushing. "What are they?"_

" _Ally women." Neji started, choosing to stay where he was and watch the ones the furthest out. When the two with him looked back in question he sighed and motioned to the woman in the front before he spoke their language, catching all of the women off guard._

 _Smiles spread across their faces as all of them shot off answers at him at once, all in a variety of words strung together in an incoherent mess, making Neji hold his hands up to quite them. He smirked when they understood his motions then started towards them as well and watched as their eyes roamed him as well before shooting back up to his face when he started speaking again. This time, only the second girl answered him._

" _They said they noticed us from their window in town and wanted to help out in any way they could, so they brought us fruit to eat."_

 _The third girl spoke up then and motioned to the basket before she went to hiding behind the girls in front of her when Neji focused on her. He smirked, noting the way she bravely held his gaze before looking away all together before he turned to his men. "She said something about how we don't get good enough food to eat so they thought fruit would be good."_

" _It certainly is." Firework smirked as he reached and took the basket from the girl, pulling out an apple and biting into it eagerly. He nodded at the taste then threw it to Baby Boy, who took a bite himself and repeated Fireworks actions of approval. He then looked to the women and nodded, signaling his thanks. He smiled brightly when they understood what he was implying and nodded back then turned to head back to the other side of the bank with Firework and Neji._

 _The girls watched them as they left, whispering between themselves and giggling when Firework reached back to scratch his butt cheek. All seemed fine and dandy till Neji heard one of them whisper rather loudly – granted it was in a more complicated tongue – about how they wished to join them, making him turn on them._

 _The girl in the front flinched and blushed wildly when his eyes locked on hers, giving herself away when she looked back to one of the girls asking if he understood her in slight worry. It took some time for him to completely string together what she said but when he did, he smirked towards them, making them blush while his men watched him curiously. He nodded towards the water before speaking, beckoning them to join if they wanted to before he went and rested against the river bed, watching with the others who slowly began to understand what was said._

 _After some time, the third girl, the one who was fixated on Neji the most, moved from behind the group and approached the bank hesitantly. She shook the fourth girls hands off of her then stuck her foot in and sighed to the cool water. When she looked up she locked eyes with Neji again then confidently started stripping, starting with her skirt._

 _When she had everything but her underwear off, the first girl reached to take off her shirt while she headed to the edge of the water where her friend was slowly heading to them. By the time the other girls had moved to strip as well, the first girl was waist deep and had removed her underwear underwater. She waved them in the air, smiling when the others whooped and Neji's brows rose in interest._

 _Before she reached them, the other girls were at her back, pressing their bare chests to each other's backs as they moved together, parting when Neji and the other two made their way to whomever._

* * *

The trip back to Tenten's apartment had been a blur to Neji. He didn't remember when it was he started driving again, and he didn't remember when she left the car to go back to her apartment either. Hell, when he finally became conscious of his surroundings he was in front of his home still sitting in the car that was no longer on. He had seen many people pass through the yard, leaving the place and had bowed to them but didn't move to leave just yet. He found he was stuck, feeling comfortable in the warm seat – plus he had a rather sticky mess on his jeans that he hadn't recognized until after he had gotten in the light again.

He sighed after finally getting the necessary amount of concentration required to try to find something to whip his jeans with before he unbuckled himself and begrudgingly climbed out of the car into the summer heat. He stretched then quickly found himself bowing when Hiashi stepped out with an array of people following behind him, of them there was only one person he really looked at.

She was beautiful; tall, slightly tanned, with dark, sharp eyes and dark waist length hair to match. Her figure wasn't anything to mess with either – a perfect S-line – and neither were her measurements. Having been around big breasts – namely Hinata's – for all his life, he soon found that he liked smaller breasts as compared to the more fuller ones, and this girl had just the right size chest for his likings. He allowed his eyes to roam down her shapely body before he got to them and bowed again when she looked to him and bowed slightly, smiling.

"Neji." Hiashi started, getting his nephews attention long enough for him to motion towards the people before him. "This is a business friend of mine, Kabuto-san, and his niece Kin-san."

Neji bowed to them once again then reached his hand out to take Kin's and Kabuto's in a firm handshake, getting a smile from the white-haired man. "Strong, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Neji agreed, nodding. A smirk played on his face as he began to reminisce back on what happened not too long ago. He had been able to hold her up with just the use of his arms and guide her so many times that to say he wasn't strong by then would be a lie. "Six years in the Army can do that to you."

"Oh! So you were in the Army?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes." Hiashi interrupted all too quickly, probably out of fear that talking about his time in the army would bring about another episode. "He's made us proud."

"What rank was he?"

Neji sighed as his uncle guided the man further from him then turned and had to force a smile when he noticed Kin still standing with him, watching him. He nodded to her and she smiled brighter, allowing her eyes to roam down before quickly looking back up, unashamed. Neji, being the man he was, also couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam as well. When he looked back up, she was looking at him.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

He smirked then looked behind him to check on his uncle who was still talking aimlessly with her uncle. "I do apologize if it bothers you."

"It doesn't."

He looked to her and couldn't help but allow the smirk that played on his lips change into an easy laugh. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit before he faced her again. "You have a lot of confidence in yourself."

"Thank you."

"What do you do to get like that?"

"I'm a model."

He nodded, understanding immediately. "Not all models have an outrageous self-esteem though."

"And not everyone from the army is physically strong."

"Touché." Neji chuckled, enjoying himself.

* * *

 **Guy's!**

 **IDK if anyone know's but I have a Poll up (does anyone do those still?) and i would love it if you guys went and checked it out. It's about the next NejixXxTenten story I would do. by popular demand obviously.**

 **If no one ends up voting then I'll just upload something that I wanted to test out.**

 **Also, I have their stories to check out just in case you want to read some of my other works.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Another Cameo! Also the Poll is still up. It's located at the top of my page. Just click the little "Vote Now!" link after the question for the poll is mentioned.**

 **A/A/N: On a side note, I still want to try for some more one shots. Ratings either T or M since those are my specialties. If you have any ideas you want to see me try at, send it my way in a PM**

 **SHOUTOUT!  
** **BFeraway**

YOU'RE THE BEST! Guys! Check her out!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Finally. He FINALLY got a good night's sleep. At least in his book it was considered a good sleep. Sure he woke up many times in the night from dreams or sounds, but it sure beat not going to sleep at all. Since his medication was on backorder he opted to taking sleeping pills to help with the sleep along with some alcohol on the side, and it really did the trick. He went to sleep not long after he took the pill and finished his first cup of _sake_. In an hour or so he was up again, but he was able to fall asleep within the hour so he didn't complain. Then, in about another two hours, he was up again, but this time, he was up for good.

Having gone to bed at midnight, most would find him waking up at 0300 hours pretty insane and wouldn't call that or anything similar to it, sleep. But Neji would wake at 4 regardless due to his internal alarm having been set to go off at such a time, so going back to sleep was not something he was wanting to really do when he knew it would only tire him out again. So, when he rolled over and saw the time on the clock by his bed, he only allowed a sigh to be the thing that would prevent him from leaving.

He rolled back over onto his back and reached under his pillow, bypassing the knife he had stashed there to fish for his phone. Pulling it out he searched through his small contact list for the only person he thought might be up at this time.

"Hello?" Lee questioned. There was a ruffling noise on the other end before his voice came back. "Neji? What's up?"

"Were you sleep?"

Pause.

"No."

"Where are you?" Neji asked, catching onto the softness of his friends tone. "Why are you whispering?"

Pause.

"Uh…Now's not a good time. I'll tell you when we meet. The usual in 30?"

"Okay." Neji answered reluctantly. "I'll see you there."

"Bye."

"What was that?" Neji scoffed when the other end clicked. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair then stretched before he got up, tossing the phone on the bed behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair instead of brushing it like he should have before he pulled it up into a quick upkeep, tying it with his own hair to keep it up. When he was satisfied with that he began looking through his drawers for a shirt.

"Why was he whispering?" He asked no one in particular.

He spun, looking around his room for the folded army pants he was sure the maids cleaned. After spotting it he started pulling the black muscle shirt on, then walked to the pants that lay, folded and ironed, right by his door. "He's not really going to tell me about it either…Is he?"

He stood still in the middle of the room while he pondered on that. "No. If he said he'll tell me then he'll tell me. I trust him…But what if he CAN'T tell me, like I couldn't."

* * *

 _He didn't know her. Of that he was sure, but that didn't seem to stop the blond from planting the biggest, wettest kiss on the nearest, most attractive, girl he could find. Had it been anyone else, she might have slapped him after it or pushed him away even, but he was a war hero. A solider who wasn't that bad to look at apparently, even after all these years, so she was more than willing to kiss him back. No one paid them any mind though. Neji was about the only one watching the man he called Firework and the random woman at the airport go through a full on make-out session – him and that one photographer who decided to take a picture of the two of them._

" _You trying to recreate that famous picture or suck her face off, Firework?" Another man – they called him *Picasso since he often spent his free time drawing pictures of his fellow soldiers, granted they weren't always good – chuckled._

 _Firework simply waved him off making the group of men that surrounded them laugh._

 _Neji shook his head at the man's shenanigans but didn't say much on it. He's seen the guy do worse, saw him nearly kill himself sometimes as well, so this was nothing compared to his time IN service. Besides, he needed the pick me up. They all did._

 _Sighing, Neji looked back and noticed the thinning crowd of men as they all reunited with their families. He knew his was not too far away and watching him as he talked some more with the people he had to call a family for the past six years and couldn't help but feel the need to NOT see them. He wondered what they would think. He wondered what they would say when he told them what he went through…who he lost._

 _He looked back once Firework was finished with the girl then forced the smile that came when he saw Hinata smiling at him eagerly while Hanabi and Hisashi simply nodded. He exhaled a breath he wasn't aware of holding in as he took that first step through the metal detectors that separated them and held his arms open for the girls that ran toward him, happy that he was back and well._

" _I've missed you." Hinata cooed as she buried her cold nose into his neck while Hanabi nudged her chin into the other side of his neck and argued that she actually missed him more._

* * *

"You did what?"

"I only think we did, Neji." Lee cleared, pointing a stocky finger in the air like that made it any better.

The both of them had just gotten back from their run and had made their way to the café they've been going to since they started running together. This time, the two of them looked like one another with their camo pants, combat boots and black muscles shirts and no one seemed to care as much, though the girl who usually serves them seemed to be rather pleased that Neji had switched from his usual white muscle shirt to a tighter, more fitting black one.

Just like every other time they came back from a run, the both of them asked for waters before Lee started going through the menu to find what desert he would eat this time and Neji moved to ask for his iced green tea, but, unlike the other times, Lee decided to speak about his personal life.

"Here's your pie, Sir." The waitress smiled, placing the pie down in front of Lee who smiled at her when she shook some powdered sugar on top. She turned to Neji, still not able to speak to him like she does with Lee, and blushed as she gave him his drink.

He nodded to her then watched her only shortly before he turned to Lee just as he stuffed a spoonful of his pie and ice cream in his mouth. "What did you do?"

"I think…" He clarified again, "I think I might have…slept with Sakura-chan."

Neji sat back, taking in the information. "What do you mean you think?"

"I may have drank too much."

"You have a high tolerance now though."

"I know, but Sakura-chan has always had a high tolerance with alcohol and all she wanted to do was have a drink when she got off. So I went with her and tried to keep up with her. I don't remember much of what happened after we got ready to leave the bar but I woke up in her bed this morning."

"Were you wearing clothes?"

"My underwear only, but that's what I sleep in so I can't say anything happened…then again, I can't say that nothing happened either. I don't know Neji! I screwed up big time!"

"What about her?"

Lee shook his head. "She had the blankets over her head so I couldn't see, but her legs were showing up to her thighs. Then again, she could just be like me and sleeps in her underwear, so…"

Neji sat back again. By now Lees Ice cream had begun to melt into a puddle that made the pie crust soggy but he didn't seem to mind too much because after some time of not getting some sort of answer from Neji, he moved to eat it.

"What do you remember?" Neji finally spoke up just as Lee finished his last bite.

He licked his lips then wiped at the crumbs on his face before speaking again. "I remember…walking her too the bar, taking shots….three of them before we went to just drinking…and I think it was beer. Damn it, Neji, why did I drink so much? I know myself better than that!"

"It's because you like Sakura. You let that cloud your judgment."

"I've never done that before though."

"Then maybe you were already feeling the need to relieve yourself anyways and started thinking with your OTHER head."

Lee chocked as he tried to not spit out his drink. When he regained his composure he could only glare at Neji who was watching him back in slight amusement. Not being able to say anything, Lee just sighed then motioned for the waitress who was never too far off to come take his order again. She smiled then nodded after he told her what he wanted this time then looked to Neji as always and waited until he waved her off.

They watched her again as she swished to the back before Neji decided to speak up again. "If you wanted sex then you could have just went to her." He motioned to the area where the woman disappeared behind. "She seems infatuated with you."

"With us." Lee corrected. "She likes you too, just she can't speak to you, and no, I wouldn't be able to do that."

"You never know until you've got no other choice."

"Have you?"

Neji shrugged. "A couple of times. Not as often as the others did."

"That's so unlike you." Lee scoffed. "What if you have a son or daughter out there and didn't know it?"

"I used protection."

"Condoms aren't always so reliable."

"Why are you so against me today? Weren't we talking about you? Can we go back to that conversation?"

Lee laughed as loud as he could, catching the eye of the few who were new to the place before he quitted down, remembering where he was. He turned and bowed to the people around him in apology alongside Neji who thought he was partially responsible for his friend's outburst. "What do you have going on after this?" Lee asked when the girl came back, surprising them for once. She smiled and bowed again when Lee thanked her then turned and bowed to Neji as well before she turned to leave.

"Visiting the graveyard."

"Shino's grave?"

"Him and some others who went there as well. What about you?"

"Trying to figure out what happened last night then regret everything and take a jog around the park a couple of times."

"You do that then." Neji smiled as he stood and started heading out. "Good luck."

"Thanks I guess."

Neji shook his head at his bushy eyed friend as he left then slowly let his smile fade by the time he got to his car. Today he was going to check the pharmacy again for his medication before he would head out for the graveyard, because, though he didn't want to admit it, he himself knew that sleeping only in increments of an hour or two at most was just not as healthy as not sleeping at all.

* * *

 _"Damn it, Baby Boy don't do this!" Neji damn near screamed. Beside him, Firework, Picasso and some others were just standing by watching. Firework had already seemed to have given up on Baby Boy and had resorted to throwing anything that was within his reach whenever he saw the boy's face while Picasso and Neji had looked on in concern, begging the boy to fight just a little longer. But his eyes were watering and glassing over, and he had spit out blood for the second time since they got on the chopper. Anyone could see that he was not going to be saved._

" _Listen to me, Baby Boy. Listen to my voice!"_

 _The boy shivered, closing his eyes as his whole body cringed in pain and his grip on Neji's hand tightened. He smirked before an almost cynical laugh left him and he reopened his eyes, allowing the tears to fall down his face. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but only spit up more blood and coughed. "I-I-I'm s-sorry_ G-G-G –"

" _Stop trying to speak and just listen to me, okay." Neji ordered, shutting the boy up. He sighed and looked down, wanting to run a hand through his too long hair but currently had no hands open. One was holding the wound on the boy's abdomen and the other was holding the boy's hand, neither refusing to let go irregardless of whatever habit he picked up._

 _He was currently out of ideas. The only thing he could think to do for the guy was apply pressure to the wound in some feeble attempt to stop the bleeding, but that wasn't much help seeing as his blood was flowing out and around Neji's hand. Then there was the talking to him. Neji was desperate in his callings to the boy. Every time he closed his eyes for too long Neji would scream at him and he would wake up again and cry._

" _Fuck." Firework finally spoke up. "He's chocking on his blood again. Fuck!"_

" _Shut the Fuck up, Firework!"_

" _He's dying!"_

" _Just shut up!"_

"Gunso _." Baby Boy cooed, making Neji look to him. "I-I'm sorry…I'm not g-gonna' m-make it."_

" _No. Stop. Don't say that."_

" _Tell my-my mother…I love her…and I-I'm sor-sorry. Tell her I t-tried" He smiled as he looked over the room of people before he looked back at Neji and exhaled once more before his eyes glassed over and he fell silent._

 _Neji's calm eyes suddenly shot up as he racked them over the boy in confusion before he sighed – a ragged thing that sounded like he was on the brink of crying – and let go of the limp hand, allowing it to fall to the side of the bed. He ran that hand he's been wanting to move the whole time through his hair not caring about the blood that came with it then stood and walked to the furthest corner of the plane and sat down. In front of him sat Firework with his head in his hands._

" _Fuck." The blonde sobbed again before getting up and making his way back to Baby Boy only to turn and run his hands through his hair as well. He screamed and punched the wall of the plane getting a complaint from the piolets but he ignored them. "He was only 19! Why?! We were done! They are making the treaty as we speak! So why did he have to die."_

" _He's in a better place."_

" _Oh shove it, *Gospel!"_

" _Fuck you! I'm just trying to lighten the mood."_

" _Newsflash dipshit: that line NEVER lightened any mood. It makes things worse!"_

" _Both of you shut up!" Neji yelled, quieting the whole plane. "Just…shut up. Okay? He JUST died. We literally JUST lost him and you're all yelling at one another?"_

" _Well Firework started –"_

" _Do I LOOK like I care who started it?"_

 _No one answered. They all just looked at him before he ran his hand through his hair again then stood. "Gospel."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _See if you can get base on the radio. Tell them we lost Toshi on the way back…and tell them to…to get the body bag ready. I'll have to call his parents…Shit!"_

 _He sat back down and bounced his leg up and down feeling agitated._

" _We were done." Firework cooed. "We were going to go home."_

" _I know, Firework." Neji exhaled. "I know."_

* * *

He found he was rather comfortable with standing in front of the grave now. Sure he was still too awkward to speak to it like others would do, but he was no longer waiting to leave either. He cocked his head as he looked at the neatly cleaned tombstone then smiled after noticing the things that were there; a small plastic toy dinosaur, some roses and a card. He could tell just from looking at the grave alone that the man was greatly loved even in his death.

He sighed then patted the top as if he was saying "see you again" then turned to leave while the tombstones words seemed to be waving back at him with the way they shinned and gleamed in the light of the day. "Here lies Nikagawa Toshio, may he rest in peace."

Earlier, Neji had visited his _Gunso's_ grave and stood before it just as he had done with "Baby Boy's" and had felt the pang of guilt return to him when he looked it over. Like Toshi's it was neatly groomed and had all kinds of trinkets decorating it. The last time he visited, on Shino's birthday last year, there were only a couple of things on his grave from either Tenten and Katsurou or his mother, but now, ever since the rest of their friends found out about his death, all sorts of things had decorated the grave and he found that it made him happier than he expected it to.

The smile on his face almost fell when his phone rang, pulling him out of his happy trance. He looked at the caller ID before sighing and answering it, annoyed that someone called him during his free time. "What?"

"Father said your prescription is ready for pick up." Hinata sung while ignoring the annoyance that dyed his voice. "He's at a business meeting right now and can't pick it up so you'll have to."

"Is that it?"

She was quiet for a while before she started again. "Can you pick up Hanabi too? She's at a friend's and I was supposed to be the one to get her, but I got a call back for that photoshoot I applied for. It takes place at the same time as when Hanabi was ready to come home."

"Send me the directions." Neji sighed again as he climbed into his car. "I don't know where her friend lives."

"I'll send it after the call."

"Hm."

Silence. Neither of them said anything for a while, allowing a comfortable silence to hit them. Neji, however, felt a sudden urge of discomfort when a good three minutes of silence hit. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Hm? Yeah! I was just thinking…how are you feeling?"

"…I slept a little last night."

"Really!" Hinata near screamed. She was silent for a while, probably because she caused people to stare. "Really? That's so good to hear. I'm happy for you." She near whispered.

Neji chuckled. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because when you suffer I suffer. Now, I gotta go. Don't forget to pick up Hanabi and your prescription before you get home."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright…Over and out."

Neji chuckled again before he signed out with his younger cousin then waited for the message to come through.

* * *

 **Just try to guess who Picaso was…I bet you couldn't. It's not who you think it is I swear.**

 **Hint: Starts with an S…**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: This is completely random and has nothing to do with anything that'll make you guys further understand the storyline but have any of you heard of Big Bang? The K-Pop group? They have a new song called Loser whose lyrics and rhythm fit this chapter well towards the end.**

 **A/A/N: In case you've forgotten.  
** _Gunso: Sargent_ **  
** _Jotohei: Superior Private_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _He normally wasn't one to feel jealousy towards…anything really, but whenever it came to Tenten, he always found himself experiencing things he's never prepared for. Most of the time he would feel emotions he wasn't aware he had, and today…he was feeling extremely jealous._

 _He felt his face get harder as he watched the two laughing and giggling together, ignoring their surroundings and just being that one annoying couple that everyone hated and made fun of. He sighed then forced himself to look away just as a thought crossed his mind. "_ She used to make fun of couples like that and now she's one of them. _" He near growled when he bit into his rice ball, handmade by Lee this time instead of by Tenten – ever since she started getting serious with Shino she's been forgetting to bring Neji his share of lunch so Lee had to fill in because he refused to make it on his own and admit that she forgets about him._

" _There is NO taste to this."_

" _There never is enough for you, Neji." Lee sighed as he ate his food happily. "Just be glad you're getting food. I mean, you won't even make it yourself and Tenten stopped making food for you."_

" _No she didn't."_

" _Neji! It's been like what…five weeks in? She hasn't brought you anything since then."_

 _Neji glowered at Lee and instantly the boy quieted and went back to eating his food. Not long after, the rest of their group came up, each with their respective groups as well – expect for Kiba and Hinata. When they got close enough Ino waved and took a seat next to Neji knowing he wouldn't do anything against her since he would be too focused on Tenten and Shino._

" _Still no luck in bringing her back, big boy?"_

" _Shut up, Yamanaka."_

 _Ino shrugged, unaffected by his usual coldness then moved to eat her lunch, stopping only when a mischievous smile crossed her perfect features. "Why don't I be her replacement then? Here! Let me feed you like she used to." Ino chimed as she made to climb into Neji's lap._

 _He hadn't had much time to react to her when Shikamaru, thankfully, stopped her by grabbing the end of her to high skirt and pulled, hiding her soon to be visible bottom. "Leave him be, Ino. Just because Tenten's gone doesn't mean you can just slid into the guys lap and feed him. That's awkward."_

" _No it's not." She protested, though she did listen to him and sit back down. "I feed you guys all the time!"_

" _When?"_

" _Well not you! You won't let me. See, watch. Choji!" Ino called as she held a turkey sausage out towards the boy who looked up when he was mentioned. A smile quickly spread across his face when he looked but that soon changed into some form of a blank stare as he opened his mouth and let her feed him. When he had the meat his usual cherry face returned._

" _See, and besides, I was only kidding. I know that Tenten's the only one for him."_

 _Neji sighed then stood. "It's not like that. I just want my best friend back."_

" _Best friend?" Sakura chimed in awe as she stared up at Neji, who was slowly making his way to the rooftop door. "Since when have you referred to her as your best friend?"_

" _When it comes to Tenten, he's a completely different person." Naruto giggled._

" _Get Hinata or Hanabi to make you lunch tomorrow if you don't like my rice balls!" Lee complained just as Neji disappeared behind the doors, sparing only one last glance towards the one girl he thought would be with him no matter the circumstances._

* * *

A heavy sigh left him involuntarily as he sat back behind the crew of camera men and women. The staff that ran in front of him worked on the same level as a worker bee to him and he almost found it humorous. Beside him, Hanabi chatted with one of the staff members, smiling as she would anyone else and stealthily hiding the fact that she found him slightly attractive – she had told Neji not long after they stepped into the area and he didn't know what to do with the information. He had been looking to them occasionally, scaring the boy stiff at times when he accidentally looked up to Neji's movements, but he had to stop that since Hanabi would pinch him anytime the boy froze over in fear, and with the amount of times it's happened, Neji could easily say that a small bruise was begging to form.

So, with nothing else to do, he simply looked out into the crowd of busy people and tried to spot the other of his younger cousins; Hinata. After all, she was the reason they were there to begin with. She needed a ride after the amateur modeling shoot was over and her original ride was too busy to come back – she had asked Naruto and he had agreed till his job called and he had to leave – so Neji was the only one left. Why was Hanabi with him? Because the girl didn't want to go home just yet and was in the car, riding around with Neji when Hinata called. At first, Neji was glad his cousin was there with him to keep him company, but now, he just wished he had taken her home instead. Having her here and not having her would have brought the same result regardless; boredom.

"I'm going to get some water." Neji announced. He stood when he saw Hanabi wave him off then laugh at something the boy had said. Another sigh left him as he dragged himself away from the two, intending to give them some form of peace and aloneness while he could – she lived a rather sheltered life when it came to boys and only got to talk to them around Hinata or himself – but he even knew that getting water wouldn't take long.

"I don't know anyone here except for Hinata." Neji sighed as he filled his cup up to the brim. "I have never felt this bored before. I could be sleeping instead of watching this. When is this damned thing even over?"

"When the photographer feels he has good enough pictures." A slightly familiar voice announced from behind him, making him turn on his heels with a fist bunched and ready to strike.

He stopped when he recognized the face and allowed his eyes to, once again, roam her body as they did the first time he met her. A small smirk played at his lips when he looked back up at her. "Kin." He replied easily, not bothering to use honorifics. "What are you doing here?"

She scoffed then rolled her neck before holding up her arms and motioning to the area behind her. "Hello?! It's a photoshoot…for models…I am a model you know? I didn't think you would forget that easily."

"I didn't forget." Neji smirked as he plucked a grape from the fruit plate behind him and popping it in his mouth. "I just didn't think that you were an _amateur_ model."

"I don't look like an amateur to you?"

He shook his head then popped another grape into his mouth before turning and moving to the cheese squares behind him. Curiosity struck him soon after when he didn't hear her speak again, so he turned soon after with a hand full of cheese squares stabbed through with toothpicks between his fingers and sat on the edge of the table as if he belonged there. "Something wrong?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm just surprised that you didn't think I was one. I mean, you didn't know who I was when we first met."

"Ah. Well, if it makes anything any better, I don't know any models, by name at least. The only one I remotely remember is the one from America…the one with the wide lips."

"Angelina Jolie?"

"Her."

Kin laughed and Neji found that his interest in his cheeses were suddenly irrelevant when compared to the sound of her laughing. It was a bittersweet sound that reminded him of nameless and faceless women from who, once upon a time, were more than eager to give themselves to a solider if he needed to relieve himself, yet, at the same time, it was beautiful, like…like Tenten's.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because she's technically not a model. She's an actress."

"Doesn't she model?"

"Not frequently."

"But she models, right?"

She laughed harder and reached out to grab his arm for support, least she topples over from over exertion induced by laughter. "I _highly_ doubt you saw her as a model, though."

"Whatever. The moral of the story is, she's the only one I know."

"I guess." Kin sighed after having calmed down. She looked over Neji smoothly as he went back to eating his cheese while watching her watch him. A smirk played at his lips momentarily before he finally bit.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm not an amateur by the way…in case you were wondering."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She asked back.

"Hinata." He answered easily, pointing towards the girl who was nervously listening to a man instruct her on how to hold herself for the picture. "She's my cousin. Don't we look alike? How couldn't you notice her?" He mocked a gasp while keeping his face stoic and clear of emotion. "I'm disappointed in you."

She covered her mouth in some weird attempt to hide her smile before she flicked her long hair back around her shoulders. "I just got out here. I'm to be the main model they will pose around for the cover image."

"Won't that distract from the rest of the girl?"

"So I'm so pretty to you that you'd be distracted?"

"More like, if they pose around you, then you'll be in the middle and will naturally get all the attention.

"Ouch." She scoffed. "Well…you do make since."

"Of course I do. I always have the best interest at heart for Hinata."

"Wow. Dotting much?"

He shrugged. "She does the same for me believe it or not."

"Well, trust and believe that I won't be stealing the spotlight from her since my face will be blurred and my body covered."

"Covered?"

"Yeah." She turned and pointed towards the men who were setting up a camera above the black silk flooring where Hinata was just posing at. "They'll be getting a bird's eye view shot and we will all be laying down on that thing below after all the single shots are done. Hinata's the last one I believe….anyways, everyone will be laying around me leaving only my face visible. That's how it'll work."

He nodded then focused on her again, noticing the white robe that covered her body for the first time. When she looked back at him he angled his head towards her in question. "Why are you wearing that?"

She smiled before she moved to untie the white rope that adorned her and letting the garment fall loose against her body. Neji stiffened when she moved to slip the thing off her shoulders and he saw nothing but skin. He dared himself to look away as he sat up off the table but couldn't really find it in him to actually do so.

 _I am but a man after all._ He thought as his eyes roamed down her body and stopped on the smoothed over part of her body that was considered her chest. When he didn't find what was supposed to be there, he returned his eyes to the top of her shoulders and saw the thin, near skin-colored, line that signaled the end of the sleeveless, nude one-piece and sighed.

She laughed when he looked away, embarrassed, then slowly began to rewrap herself. "People get a little hot and bothered it I were to walk around in just this. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up." He smirked, though he didn't want to. He wanted to hide any if not all emotions that were escaping around her, but found it hard to compose himself. He then looked to Hinata just a she started wrapping herself back up in a similar quilt-like robe and saw, very briefly, the distinct line around her shoulders as well. "So everyone's wearing one?"

"They all look different in some way though, but yeah."

He nodded then turned and continued to work at the grapes, deciding that the cheese was no longer something he wanted to eat seeing as he was damn near shocked by Kin. He sighed when he felt her breath hit his back then turned quickly, catching her off guard.

She jumped when she backed away but soon found a smile on her face again, unbothered by getting found out. "What?"

"That's what I should be asking you."

"I asked first."

"Well my question is why were you hovering over me just then?"

"I wanted to…size you up. You know? See how big you really are?"

"Oh?"

She nodded and smiled. "You're really big. Bigger than I thought you would be."

Neji smirked then looked away just in case his inner thoughts were found out, but, come now, how could he not be thinking what he was? Here was a girl, beautiful as ever, with what could be considered a perfect body, who just complimented him on how "big" he was. Would any man not have other thoughts to that comment?

"I guess I should be saying thanks then."

"That would be nice…or, this is just a suggestion, you could just compliment me back."

He looked her over once more before an easy smile slid into view, making her smile back. She twirled a little as she waited, looking on expectedly. "You're…very attractive."

Her smile grew when the words left his mouth. She cleared her throat in some attempt to make it go away but found herself smiling still when she looked back at him. She was about to say something when she was called back by the photographer.

A very unladylike curse left her before she turned and pointed at Neji. "You."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Stay after the shoot for a while won't you."

He watched as she strutted away, swiveling her hips more as she tiptoed towards the stage and dropped her robe down by her feet. His eyes only roamed for a moment at her semi-bare form before he looked back up just in time to see Hinata looking all but nervous at Kin's approach. When she noticed Neji watching her, she gave him a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes and he shot back at her with a thumbs up and a mouthed "You'll do fine" that easily calmed her down.

* * *

 _No one dared to ask him for favors often. All throughout his childhood and his high school days, people tended to avoid him when they wanted something done even though he was clearly a better bet than most others._

 _Because of that reason, he had gotten used to people not asking him for favors…Until Shino came along. Admittedly, the resentment Neji held towards the boy for stealing his best friend was still strong, and he often times wished he could disobey the now man's orders, but he was too respectful of a person to stoop that low. Plus he was sure the Shino now could easily take him on. So, when said man up and asked Neji for a favor, one could only imagine the surprise that decked the usual stoic man's face._

 _Shino laughed when he saw it._

" _You want ME to do YOU a favor?"_

" _Yeah." He answered simply. "I need you to help me teach some of the newer new comers a lesson by fighting them to exhaustion with me."_

" _Why me? Why not –"_

" _Because I want YOU to do it. Is there a problem?"_

 _Neji sighed then stood. "No sir."_

" _Good!" Shino sung as he clapped Neji on the back and walked him to the group of men and women who were standing neatly in two single lines._

" _Morning, maggots!" Shino screamed, making all of the new recruits stand at attention and call back to him. Neji stood by idly, watching Shino's change in behavior with the same interest someone would give a variety show before he stepped up, unwilling to be beaten by the man's presence._

" _I bet you all think you're all that, huh? Just cause you got a little muscle on you and an ounce of courage in ya'…Well then, allow me to thoroughly crush your dreams." He quitted before he clapped his heels together, getting Neji's attention. "_ Jotohei _!"_

" _Yes,_ Gunso _!" Neji responded, stepping up easily as if the name was made for him. He looked over the crowd of people and eyed a couple of people who were obviously older than he was and noted their easy smiles. HE was sure to change those smirks though._

" _This Man is my right hand man. The only one of his group who could beat me, not often…but he could get a win irregardless. Like some of you here, he was older than me. See, we went to high school together and I distinctively remember the way he looked at me the first time I saw him. He looked down on just about everyone and had the strength and smarts to do so. He was SO high and mighty…it was annoying."_

 _The group chuckled then quieted swiftly when Neji shot them a glare._

" _Ya' see! He just did it! Anyways, High N' Mighty here…is going to be your first obstacle. Anyone who's brave enough to fight, step up now. Let this youngster here teach you a lesson about age and position in the Army…_ Jotohei _…" Neji looked to him just as Shino nodded towards the crowd. "Have at 'em."_

 _Neji felt a sigh want to escape him as he stepped up and readied himself into position. He looked over the crowd of people who all seemed to be staring in slight disbelief and felt the flood of adrenaline wash him over. He smirked when a minute passed and no one moved. He was confident by then…that he would win. So, when the first person stepped up – he was a silver haired delinquent as far as Neji was concerned – he was more than ready to take him on._

* * *

His smile seemed to grow when he saw her approach him. It had only been a day since their last "encounter" and already he was seeing her again. He was expecting her to be scared of him again, like their first time, but she seemed rather calm as she approached him. She smiled before she fixed her skirt and sat down in the chair in front of him, beside her, Katsurou seemed to be struggling with his chair but he eventually got it and sat as well.

"Hey." She smiled to which he nodded at.

She giggled when he did so then quickly looked down to look through the menu while Neji simply stared after her. Occasionally his eyes would shoot to Katsurou and he would find that, every time he looked at him, the boy was staring back. He looked like he was expecting something from him so, eventually, Neji took the bait and gave all of his attention to the boy who instantly seemed to lose his confidence in himself.

"Go on." Neji started as he sat back and drunk his tea. "I don't bite."

Tenten scoffed. Neji looked towards her when the sound escaped her and had her falling silent instantly after. She ducked her head and started concentrating on the words in front of her instead of their conversation while Katsurou still struggled to find his courage again. When he felt he was tough enough to ask he huffed then looked up at Neji with determination dying his young features.

"Career day is coming up at my school." He stated simply. Neji nodded, signaling that he understood what he was told and Katsurou sighed, satisfied. "I was wondering if you can come and talk about my dad...for me…"

For a moment, Neji could only stare. The last thing he was prepped to hear from the child was to come in place of his father to a career day…fair…thing. However, when he looked to Tenten for some form of support he knew that the child was serious.

"I mean…" Katsurou began again. "All the other kids bring their dad's because it's kind of like a tradition…but I never get to bring mine and this year Momma can't come. So I was just wondering….since you know a lot about my dad…if you could come."

Neji sighed and moved to speak but Katsurou suddenly started spurting something out again about how he would understand if he couldn't do it for whatever reason, making Neji stop until the boy was ready for his answer. "I wouldn't mind going." He finally answered. "Just tell me when and where."

"Really?!"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"You're not working?" Tenten asked, confused.

"No. I won't be working till my…situation has calmed down according to Hisashi-sama."

"So you'll come?"

"Of course."

Katsurou smiled. Words couldn't match the emotion he felt when he looked back down at his chains, content. He looked back up in an attempt to say something else, but stopped and chose to smile again. When he looked down this time, he took the tags into his hands and squeezed them tight.

"Thank you, Neji." Tenten cooed.

"For?"

"For this! You're making him really, really happy."

"I'm just doing what Shino would do if the situation was turned around.

* * *

 _She had only been mad at him one time and once in their friendship. They were only seven and he had just met her and Lee two year ago and in that time, he found that he was rather annoyed of Lee. The boy was too happy. He was always bouncing off the wall and challenging Neji to a fight he was sure to lose. Lee often ignored Neji's words, choosing, instead, to turn the boys words into some made up tale that would insinuate a battle and it always bothered Neji. However, Tenten, their only female friend and the glue that held their little group together, had found Lee's antics rather amusing and would often egg him on._

 _And she knew! She knew that Neji, at the age of seven, could easily take on Lee and defeat him miserably. He knew she knew, because she always would shoot him an apologetic look before she whispered to him, telling him to just humor Lee and to not actually fight him, and he listened. He always did when it came from Tenten, but, for some reason, today wasn't one of those days._

 _Like usual, Lee came up to challenge him during their lunch hour after he had gulped down his own rice meal, and, as usual, Tenten was beside Neji eating her lunch on the window seal, egging him on. Neji ignored the boy at first and moved to eat his lunch instead – he was given his favorite sausages today and he had been ready to eat them since he smelt them being made in the morning. However, just when he had gotten the lid open, Lee, in all his excitement, slammed his hand down on the desk, successfully flipping the box's contents into the air and onto Neji._

 _Then…silence._

 _No one moved. No one spoke, even Tenten was quiet which was unusual in itself. When Neji finally opened his eyes – he had to make sure that there was no rice in his eyes – what he saw was a lot of red. Beside him, he heard Tenten put her dish on the table and speak over his shoulder to Lee who was still standing nearby, chocking out an apology._

 _Neji hadn't heard her words or Lee's response either. All he saw was redness as a new kind of anger surged through his body. He wasn't even that mad over the sausages. He knew it was a mistake. But what wasn't a mistake was the amount of time Lee wasted urging Neji to fight him. He had spent many lunch breaks and restroom breaks to yell his wanting's to him that it was became annoying, but Neji Hyuga was a calm person. So, he bottled all that up in his already too full bottle and placed the cap on it, sealing all those emotions up, and yet, this, something as trivial as some spilled lunch, was what made everything spill out._

 _Needless to say, he blacked out. When he came to, he was being held back by the teacher while Tenten stood over Lee protectively, tears streaming down her face in a silent rage. Lee was crying, the girls in the class were crying, the teacher looked like he went through hell, and Tenten even had a small cut on her face that was bleeding ever so slightly._

 _He had looked up and noticed the teacher before he looked back down in bewilderment towards Tenten and tried to explain but she had cut him off by screaming, making both Neji and Lee quiet down. When she stopped she fixed Neji with the same glare and heaved a breath out that she didn't know she was holding. A couple of seconds passed between them and Neji tried again, but she had screamed at him again, making him cover his ears. By then the teacher had let go of Neji and moved to cover Tenten's mouth. He started talking to her when she calmed down, and tried to explain why she shouldn't do something like that no matter how mad she was, but she wasn't listening. She was, instead, fixing Neji with a harder glare, probably blaming him for why she was in trouble, and Neji found that he didn't like that side of Tenten when it was pointed towards him._

 _Before he knew it, tears started pooling at the rims of his eyes and he was wiping at them in some lame attempt to make them disappear. When they didn't stop flowing, he covered his face and ran out the room. He heard the teacher call after him but he didn't stop running. When he reached a suitable location – the nurse's office – he rammed his head into the nearest adult and bawled, having lost his composure. As far as he was concerned, he just lost two friends._

 _When he thought things couldn't get any worse, his uncle showed up to pick him up – the teacher called him in – and he didn't look too happy with him, but Neji could care less about being punished at that moment because he deserved it and was already experiencing worse torment by remembering Tenten's angry eyes._

" _What were you thinking?" Hiashi asked as he walked Neji out the school. He had decided that taking the boy out for the rest of the day to "cool his head" was a good enough idea._

" _I wasn't." Neji answered, no longer caring that his telling the truth would cause more problems. "I don't even remember what happened."_

 _Hiashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Neji couldn't help but notice the habit the man had picked up because of him. He only used it whenever he was talking to him and got frustrated. "Damn it, Neji!"_

 _Neji moved to apologize, but stopped when he heard his name being called from above him. He turned and covered his eyes form the sun to see Lee waving at him frantically with a bandage on his face. Beside him, Tenten peaked out the window and focused on Hiashi instead before she finally looked to Neji then hid, though her buns gave her away._

" _I'm sorry for annoying you and spilling your lunch!"_

" _I'm sorry for hurting you." Neji yelled back easily. "I didn't mean to."_

 _Lee nodded and just then Tenten popped up. She looked to Neji once more before she mouthed a sorry then ran off, embarrassed, and Neji couldn't help but feel the surge of joy that shot through his body. He held back his smile when he turned to Hiashi but soon let it out once they were no longer at the school._

* * *

Her laughter had faded and Neji was sure he knew why. He was sure he had better control over himself than this, but, once again, when it came to Tenten, he was all types of out of whack. So, when she started at him with both awe and fear dying her features – though all he saw was anger – he was sure that he was in for a hell of a whirlpool.

He was at her house…again. Katsurou was further in, making himself a sandwich, leaving the two of them alone to talk not too far from the door, but that distance wasn't all too far away. So when it got quiet, he was all ears.

"What?" Tenten stated simply. She blinked several times, a sign of her impeding anger or tears, he never could find out which it was. "What did you say?"

Neji sighed. He looked away and ran an uneasy hand through his hair before he looked back to Tenten. He noticed Katsurou peaking at them from behind the Kitchen bar and wanted so badly to be out of the situation. "Ten…maybe we should talk about this some-"

"What…" She screamed, making Katsurou quickly grab his things and run to his room. When the door closed, Tenten spoke again. "What…did you say to me?"

"Ten."

"Did you just say that you…you loved me?"

 _How did we even get to this topic?_ Neji thought as he studied her slowly warping features. She looked all but too confused with the situation. _I don't even remember how we got on the topic of me and my feelings. Hell, how did we get here? Why am I here?_

"Tenten."

"Answer me!"

"Okay, fine!" Neji yelled, quieting her in an instant. "Yes! I admit it! I said…I said "I love you". It slipped out okay. Happy?!"

He groaned before he turned and leaned against the door frame. His memory was suddenly coming back to him. He remembered talking with Tenten and Katsurou for just a moments more at the café before they left. He remembered offering her a ride home since it was too cold for her to be either walking or crammed on a bus. He remembered letting Katsurou pull him upstairs so that he could show him something his father sent him in the mail long ago, just in case he might have seen it and heard more about it from him before he sent it out, and he remembered Tenten stopping him by the door and telling Katsurou that he had to get home soon…He also remembered Tenten laughing when he said he didn't mind Katsurou holding him longer…and her asking him a question he was unprepared for: " _Why do you do so much for us anyways?"_

"I'm in love with you…Tenten." He straightened when the words escaped him. When he turned, she was still staring at him with an unreadable face so he shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "I've always been in love with you…sure I didn't know about it till like…first year high school, but yeah."

"Oh God."

"Look I know what you're thinking but let me be the one to tell you that you're wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Neji flinched back. Tears were starting to brim at the edge of her eyes. He didn't think that what he said was worth crying for though, so he was completely unprepared – like he was for a lot of things today – for her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because…because I USED you, Neji."

"No."

"Yes I did! Yes I did. I used you for sex just because I was desperate and in need of it? Do you know how horrible that sounds right about now?"

"Ten."

"Why did you just…let me use you when you had feelings for me?"

He sighed. "It's because I have feelings –"

"You have feelings for me! Exactly! That's called using you, Neji!"

"Tenten, you didn't know."

"I know now."

"Well that happened in the past so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I used your body, Neji. I toyed with your emotions…"

"No. No. You did not."

"I played you like a fool and you let me!" She paused and took a deep breath never once letting her eyes leave his. When she calmed down – or at least seemed like she had – she exhaled and fixed Neji with a glare so strong it even made him flinch back. "You LET me…use you when you knew what it would do to me?"

"I never intended for you to find out!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm a coward! Okay!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before he turned and punched at the wall, making Tenten jump. "I'm a fucking coward who was afraid of losing my best friend."

"So you lied to me instead?"

"I didn't lie."

"It sure looks like a lie to me, Neji."

"I DIDN'T LIE, DAMN IT!"

She eyed him for a moment, refusing to speak until he had done so again, but he wasn't ready to speak either. He was just as mad at himself as she probably was at him as well. So, for a moment longer than they would have liked, neither of them spoke.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't want things to get like this! I mean, I knew, I KNEW, you would get angry. I knew you would act like this so I was going to bring those feelings with me to my grave. I mean, I never ever thought I would get the chance to have you in MY arms like we did last night. I NEVER thought I would get that opportunity ever since Shino came."

"Stop." She choked. Having heard Shino's name, she was about ready to cry all over again.

"No. You wanted to know, so I'm telling you. I never thought you could ever be mine because I was sure that he would return to you and I would be the one lying dead in the ground."

"Shut up, Neji."

"But I'm the one here now…and I guess I'm just overcome with emotions after what happened last time that I couldn't hold everything in anymore. You know how I get. I black out when my bottle's capacity is full and I don't know what I do on the outside anymore. So here I am, spilling EVERYTHING out to you."

"Neji."

"I hated Shino."

She flinched.

"I hated him for taking you away from me. I hated him for having the balls to approach you when you belonged to me."

"Neji that's –"

"Let me finish!" He held his hand up, silencing her, and then started speaking again. "I hated him for coming in-between us as if that place was saved for him all along. I hated that you loved him back regardless of how much longer you knew me or Lee. I hated all of that! Even when I went to the war and saw him again, I hated him! I hated having to listen to him. I hated losing to him in one-on-ones. I hated seeing his face bright and early in the morning…and then, one day, I didn't hate him anymore. I loved him, loved him like the brother I never had…and he died. Just when I was sure that he was never leaving me or you again, he died, and I hated him all over again! I hated that he left me alone! That he left you alone! I hated that he even signed up to risk his life for the country that thought his interest in bugs was weird as shit! I HATED how he was the one who died INSTEAD OF ME!"

"Neji!"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE DEAD ONE! It's not like anyone would have missed me!"

"Neji, please."

"My existence right now means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the reason why so many of my and his men are dead. I'm the reason why Katsurou is fatherless. Me! Isn't that enough reason to want me dead?!"

"SHUT UP!"

He took a deep breath then let it out and watched her as she covered her eyes and cried. Neither of them spoke again for a good three minutes before Neji spoke up again. "Loving you was the only thing that kept me going after three years. I wanted to die, but you wouldn't let me. Just thinking about seeing your smiling face made me stop from killing myself every. Single. Time. So…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for loving you the way I do…but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Stop." She whispered.

"I love you, Tenten…and I'm sorry that I'm not him."

She was quiet for a while before she finally wiped at her eyes for the last time. She breathed in deeply to calm her ragged breathing then looked up. She only met Neji's eyes for a brief second before she started crying again. "Leave."

"Tenten."

"I said leave! Get out! Get out of my house!"

He nodded, not wanting to upset her anymore, then turned and headed out the door, closing the door behind him ever so softly. He waited by for a few seconds till he heard her lock and secure her door before he turned. He had only just opened his car door and started the engine when he heard her scream form the top if her lungs. There were some crashing sounds and another voice mixed in with the whole mess of sounds as well, but Neji found he couldn't do anything about it like he used to…like he wanted to.

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he drove out of the parking lot and into the coming night.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Bye now you should have realized that the flashbacks do not all connect to one another. They are not in a specific order either.**

 **A/A/N: Shout out to that one guest that commented with Kpop – my fav group at that – and to** **Ami1010** **who comments on nearly every chapter I post! I love you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"Carrots are really good." Neji stated simply before popping one in his mouth and reaching for another. When he looked back up, he was met with the surprised faces of not only Hinata – the easiest of the family to break – but Hanabi as well.

"What?"

"What?!" Hanabi shot back, looking all but livid with his simple question. "Neji you haven't spoke to anyone since you moved out two weeks ago. Every time we called you sent us to voicemail and sent us a text instead. I'm sure you didn't even leave your house unless you had to."

"True." Neji answered. "There's never a real reason to leave anyways so I might as well stay at home."

"And now you just waltz back in last night and start talking about carrots in the morning as if you SPEAKING again was normal."

He looked at her, face stoic and unreadable even to her, then cleaned his teeth free of carrots. "Do you not want me here?"

She broke at what he said and let the tears fall almost too easily. "Of course I do, idiot!"

"Neji." Hinata called. "We thought you went back to not speaking to us again. We thought you were going to…" she stopped, getting choked up herself. "…we thought you were going to leave us then never see us again."

"I thought you hated me." Hanabi cried. "I kept thinking what did I do? But I couldn't think of anything so I just thought you had always hated me."

"I don't hate you Hanabi, nor do I hate Hinata either." He sighed. He felt the irritation build up in him as he sat there but quickly stopped it when he saw Hanabi start to cry harder. He then stood and headed to her and took her into his arms. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and cried her heart out while he rocked her from side to side. Behind him, Hinata was calming down as well. "I could never hate you two."

"Then why were you ignoring us? Why didn't you want to talk to us?"

"It's…personal, and it had nothing to do with either of you. It's something else."

"…Does it have something to do with Tenten?" Hinata asked suddenly, making Neji stiffen.

He released Hanabi, who had calmed down after having heard the familiar name. She studied him just as Hinata was doing then easily showed the shock that adorned her when he moved to clean up instead of answering. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Neji." Hinata cooed. There was a slight hint of sternness in her voice but Neji wasn't breaking to her today.

"I said it was nothing, Hinata. Now, I'm leaving. I only came to get the rest of my stuff."

"…Okay." Hinata stated. She looked away from him then left soon after, having grown tired of dealing with him so early in the morning.

"Okay." Neji answered back before he disappeared into the hallway that led to his room. Once he was sure that he was alone he exhaled the breath of air he didn't know he was holding back. He stood in the hall for a while before he finally went into the room that used to be his and looked around.

The amount of items he had there still were very slim: some socks, a pair of combat boots that Hinata gave him as some kind of gift on one of his birthdays, towels he hadn't planned on taking with him, and a couple of other small miscellaneous things that had him thinking about their significance. He threw the box he had on his old bed onto the floor and sighed before looking over the area again. It was so empty without his things present. Though the bed and dresser were still around, he did take with him the nightstands the drying rack for whenever he decided to wash his clothes and give the maids a break and the lamps and light strings Hanabi gave him as well. There were little towels left over in the cabinet for them in the bathroom, and the shower curtains were still there as well – along with the many other bathroom décor that he found useless and frilly – but aside from those few things, there was nothing else. One could even question if anyone had ever even lived there to begin with.

After packing everything, he closed the doors and turned off all the lights for the last time then stepped out and turned to head out again. As he walked the halls, he observed the many other rooms that adorned the premises and wondered why he never got involved with many people from the "Branch Family". _Surely they were in the same situation as I was…sort of. Speaking to them wouldn't have caused me any harm. I wonder why I didn't talk to them._

"Neji."

He stopped himself from sighing then turned and smiled a little to reassure the young girl that stood before him. For some reason, the last thing Neji ever liked to do was hurt Hanabi. She was less sensitive than Hinata and was harder to hurt both physically and mentally but for some reason he always knew the right buttons to press to mess her up and, unfortunately, he tended to push those buttons frequently. So, with her standing before him, looking like she could just cry yet again, there was nothing much he could do against her.

When she didn't speak, he took it upon himself to speak for her. "Yes, Hanabi?"

"You won't disappear again…will you?"

He sighed then and put his box down before walking to her and taking her into his arms, showing a rather compassionate side he wasn't used to. After some time of silence he released her and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere too far for you to not be able to see me whenever you want to."

"Then why don't you just stay here?"

"Now you're getting cold feet? Didn't you go with me to look for a place?"

"I didn't think it would be this hard to let you go for a second time."

He stopped smiling then and fixed her with astern look before he went to pick up his box. "The probability of me dying in war was significantly higher than me dying at my new place. Besides, there's not much difference between living there then living here."

"But still."

"Hanabi…I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She looked at him for a moment, refusing to believe him it seemed, before she turned abruptly and stormed off. She stopped when she reached the main hall and could still see him then stuck her tongue out, making Neji shake his head.

 _I guess that's settled then._ He heaved the box off of his hip then brought it around to the other side so that he could fish his keys out of his pocket. In doing so, he caused a delicately wrapped picture frame to fall out of the box and crash to the floor, breaking on impact.

He cursed when he saw it fall then put his box down again to pick up the object only to stop when he noticed the picture, or rather pictures, that were crawling out of the broken glass. He found himself sighing as he picked the both of them up and admired them. One was of him, Tenten and Lee in high school. It was their first year there and they were enjoying their sports festival. He was on a different team from them and had hated that, so he worked hard to win in everything he participated in to get Tenten's attention, but he ended up losing to Lee in the relay race. So, to celebrate, they took a picture together with Tenten in the middle, hugging "her boys" as she called them, Lee to her right, crying tears of joy for finally beating Neji in something, and his self to her left, sulking.

He laughed a little when he remembered the fun they had that day after the sports festival ended – he had gotten the chance to dance with Tenten, granted it was a silly one. Moving on to the next picture he found himself smiling again.

"It's a wonder that I never smile during any of my pictures." He chuckled as he stood with the images and the box and started heading out. He waved to Hinata and Hanabi who were watching him board his car then closed the door behind him and smirked, remembering the time he took that second picture.

* * *

 _"Come now, Hyuga. A simple picture isn't going to kill you."_

" _Unless he's a vampire." Gospel added, getting a well-deserved growl from the man in question._

" _Should I beat some since into you again, or are you going to shut your mouth, private."_

 _Gospel stood and ran a hand through his silver hair while a smirk played at his lips. Beside him, a blond called Firework was cooing to him, instigating a fight – or a good laugh as he called them – while the others simply choose to sit still and watch. "You know what." Gospel began. "I've wanted a rematch since then. I still have faith that I can beat you, High N' Mighty."_

 _Neji stood and cracked his knuckles, eager himself. "Let's go then."_

" _At ease you two." Shino near screamed as he stood, clapping the both of them on their backs. "There will be no rematches today. And to fight over something like that, Hyuga? I had higher expectations from you."_

" _Sir, look at me. I'm as pale as holy hell with abnormal colored eyes. I get called everything but a human being at several intervals of my life."_

" _So even the great High N' Mighty has feelings?" Firework scoffed in disbelief._

" _You wanna' go too, Firework!"_

" _Any day." The blonde smiled._

" _Enough! Damn! All I asked for was a picture."_

" _Do I really have to?"_

" _This could be the only time I get proof of my being over you or even having you in my squad…under MY command! Of course you have to. And that's an order. Now come here, Private! Gospel, take the picture will ya'?"_

" _Sir!"_

* * *

He looked over the picture of the two of them once more before putting it down on the nearest table, vowing silently to himself to get a picture frame for ALL the pictures he had regardless of whether it was sloppily taken or not – like that one.

He went about unpacking yet again, finding the process to be rather easy to do since he was so hard-pressed with keeping things in order. Just as he was about to choose which of the pictures he would put in the one frame he owned – either the one from high school or the one from base – his phone rang.

He felt his heart rate increase for the short time it took him to reach the device then abruptly fall when he noticed the name wasn't who he thought it was.

For about two weeks – if not more – he hadn't talked to Tenten. She hadn't called him nor did he to her. He was sure that she didn't want him to talk to her anyways. He knew from experience that he had to wait for her to feel comfortable with him again before they can continue as they were and will always be: friends.

"Hello." He answered.

"Come with me to a photoshoot." Kin sung, seeming happy and very sure of herself. Neji couldn't help but smile at the girl's easygoing life.

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked nicely."

He sighed. "THAT was your idea of asking nicely."

"Please." She sung again, and he knew that she didn't mean her plea at all. She was extremely sure of herself today.

"I'm unpacking."

"You were doing that like last week. I know you're done by now. Stop avoiding me."

"Fine. Just let me drop by the store and I'll come by. What's the address?"

"What's yours?" She asked back. "I'll just go to you and wait."

"When is this photoshoot?"

"In two hours."

"Where?"

"Same place from last time."

"I know what last time is?"

"Yeah. Your cousin was in the shoot there."

"Hn."

"No! Do not give me those kind of answers. You know that irritates me."

He chuckled as he sat back on the nearest couch, pushing his covers back – his bed hadn't come in yet so he was stuck sleeping there instead.

"You do it on purpose...why?"

"You're annoyed face is my favorite."

She said nothing after that, but he knew she was smiling, possibly just as big as he was. He couldn't describe why he acted the way he does whenever he was around Kin. Mostly because he was sure that only Tenten brought this side of him out, but he found that he liked it. She was just as interesting to talk to as Tenten was, but bolder. She didn't seem to get hurt from much of anything he said or did – because she was more likely to get annoyed which was a part of her that he didn't mind surprisingly – and he liked that about her along with her easygoing view on life. Being around her seemed to calm him down significantly as of late and he couldn't understand why with that either. He often blamed it on his medication working and his therapy sessions as well, but even he couldn't lie when it came to her. Simply put, she was slowly becoming an important factor to his peace of mind.

"You're not talking."

"That's because you said something embarrassing."

"I'm not embarrassed though."

"But I am!"

"Hn."

"Ugh!" She howled. "Just text me your address, damn it! I'll get my manager to pick you up before he drops me off."

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled. "Over and out, soldier."

"Over and out." He smirked when he hung up then sat there staring at his phone for a moment before he decided to send off his address, trusting her almost too easily. _It's almost like Tenten._ He thought as he stood. _She makes me feel so…comfortable. Like her…_

He looked at his phone again and fingered the home button tenderly before he started going through his contacts, letting his emotions take over his better judgment. By the time he hit dial, he realized that he couldn't go back. So, he just sat there and waited – hoped – that she would pick up.

"Hello." She questioned, sounding tired.

"Tenten?"

There was a long pause on the other end before he heard a sigh and her voice returned. "Hey, Neji."

"Didn't mean to pick up, huh?" Neji smirked – a sad look now that he knew why she answered in the first place.

"No. That's not…I mean..."

"It's understandable."

"…I'm sorry."

"How's Katsurou." He asked suddenly. "I just wanted to check up on him. I'll be gone after that."

"…hold on."

Silence – an uncomfortable one at that.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy."

"Neji-san?!" came the boy's excited voice.

"Just Neji. You don't have to use honorifics. How have things been at school?"

"Better! Everyone believes my dad was a war hero now. They even started asking about him and my chains. Oh! Neji, I almost lost my Dad's tags! I was doing our exercises in gym and they fell off, but someone gave them to me because they knew that they were mine."

"Really?" Neji questioned. "So everyone's treating you differently now?"

"Not really. They're just nicer. I met someone from another class even. Her name is Minamoto Rika. She said her big brother was in the army as well and we started talking about it. She still has her brother though."

"Hm."

"Oh and one of the teachers asks about you a lot too. I think she likes you. She gets all red whenever she talks about you. But you're younger than her right? I told her you were."

Neji laughed then quickly quieted himself before speaking again. "You can't tell women that, Katsurou. That's considered rude."

"Oh…I didn't know. I'll apologize tomorrow then…oh wait tomorrow is Sunday. I'll apologize Monday then. Okay?"

"Good boy."

"…Say Neji."

"Hn?" He answered – surprisingly Katsurou had picked up the habit of being able to distinguish between his many different "Hn's" and "Hm's" like his mother could.

"When can I see you again?"

Neji didn't answer for a while. How could he. He didn't want to tell the boy why he wasn't seeing him much as of late, but he couldn't tell him that he was probably never going to see him again either. "I don't know, Katsurou." He answered, having decided that that was one of the better of the answers he could give. "I don't know."

"Is it because you and Momma are fighting?"

 _Damn he was a smart kid._ "…Yeah."

"Does that mean that we can't still hang out either?"

"That depends on what your mom says."

"What if I just tell her that I'm hanging out at a friend's house?"

Neji laughed again. "Then she wouldn't let you go out much after she finds out."

"IF she finds out."

He laughed again, missing the ease he felt whenever he was with this kid. "You are something else, Katsurou."

"I miss you, you know."

"…I miss you too, buddy."

"I'll try to convince Momma to forgive you since you don't sound like you're the one who's mad, okay?"

He smiled and ran an unsteady hand through his hair, feeling the wave of emotions he THOUGHT he only felt with one person, overcome him. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"How late is "later" exactly?"

He sighed again.

"You don't know…huh?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. By Neji."

"Bye."

Tenten was back on the phone after Katsurou got off. She didn't say anything but he heard her breathing. He said nothing just as she didn't, and waited patiently until he heard her take in an unsteady breath and release it just as unsteadily as she took it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She scoffed. "How do you do that?"

"Anyone could tell you weren't alright, Tenten."

"Hm."

"You know you can still talk to me irregardless of how mad we are at one another. I'm never not going to stop being here for you."

"Thanks…Actually, can we see each other again? You know…to talk? I kind of have something to say to you about what happened…then."

"Yeah." He answered almost too eagerly. "Yeah. Sure. Anything. Just tell me when and I'll see when I can meet you."

"Okay…well then…bye."

"Bye." He replied, though his response went unheard since she was off the line before he could speak again."

* * *

 _"Are you comfortable, neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked. The girl had followed him all the way to his room along with her father and her younger sister, but she was the only one who dared to speak to him it seemed._

 _He turned and trained his eyes to not glare at her before he sighed and made to lay back on his bed, playing at peace. "Very." He lied._

 _But, when she smiled, he couldn't bring it to himself to tell her the truth. He was never going to feel comfort in his old room. He hardly did before he went to war, and now, he was sure that he would NEVER feel comfortable in such a place…ever!_

" _That's good." Hinata smiled. Behind her, Hiashi seemed content with the answer and decided to leave – even though Neji was sure that the man saw right through his little ploy – along with Hanabi who was probably actually fooled and just wanted to give him his space._

 _He looked back to Hinata who was still standing there; watching him then sighed and sat up. "I would like to rest now if you don't mind."_

" _Oh!" she started, blushing. "Right, I'll go. Sleep well, Neji-nii-san."_

* * *

Whatever comfort he felt with Kin before, was now gone. Not because of her, personally, but more so because of the many people eyeing him. From the very moment he stepped foot into the area with her, all eyes seemed to shoot towards them. He thought it was because of her presence in general – after all, she was no amateur – but, soon after she walked off from him to change, he found that the eyes never really left him to follow her. So, they weren't actually watching her, they were watching him and her, then just him because she was with him to begin with, and, as if that already wasn't so bad, she came to him whenever she had the slightest ounce of time on her, and sat herself in his lap. Of course that caused more stares than he would have liked to have while it only made her happier.

"Take a picture with me, Ne-Ji-San." Kin sung as she pranced back to his lap and sat proudly.

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

"So you're learning I see?"

"I try to listen to everything you tell me. You look like you always have important stuff to say."

"Why should I take a picture with you then?"

"Because I really did ask nicely this time."

Neji scoffed then shifted her on his lap before he focused on her once more. "That's not a good enough response for me."

"It's not going to be published or anything. It's just for my own personal gain."

"What could you possibly gain from taking a picture with me though?"

"I get to see your face whenever I want."

He laughed then smirked this time, falling victim a little too easily. "Fine."

"Yay!" She chirped as she bounced off of him and ran to the photographer. He watched as she pointed back at him giddily then proceeded to beg that man as well until she finally jumped up excitedly and ran to him yet again.

"Come one." She ordered as she pulled him to the white background that was set up for her last shoot.

"Did you bribe him or something? I only agreed to do this because I was sure that he would say no."

"No. I only asked and begged a little. He said since you're beautiful and all that he wouldn't mind taking a picture as long as he can use it in a portfolio or something."

"Did I give my permission for all that?"

"No. But I did. So it doesn't matter."

He sighed as she positioned him then smiled and stood back and walked around him, holding her hand out to keep him in his place. He hadn't noticed until then, but she was rather scantily clad – wearing only a bathing suit and a sheer, white, cover-up – and it gave him a better opportunity to observe her body better.

He had to admit that she really was a beautiful girl. With her hair tied up into a messy ponytail and a thin diamond head-peace on she looked even more beautiful than he would have imagined.

"Look at me." She ordered, grabbing his face gently and bringing her face close to his. He brought his eyebrows up to this action but didn't do much else until there was a flash going off in the background.

He turned then and eyed the camera man skeptically then was brought back to attention when Kin forced him to look back at her. "Don't look at him. He'll fall for you if you keep looking at him like that."

"Like what?" Neji smirked.

"Like that, and if you glare. I think he's an "M" or something."

He scoffed then quickly changed his features to a smile when she brought her lips inches from his. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when another camera flash went off. He growled slightly, finding that he didn't like to have his picture taken, but stopped – yet again – when Kin brought his attention back on her.

"You don't like the flash?"

"It does bother me."

"Hey, can we try out a different flash strength. It kind of bothers him."

"Dim the lights!" The photographer yelled, and, just like that, the lights were dimmed and Neji was left standing there in awe.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Ask and you shall receive huh?"

"Only if you're me. I'm special, you know?"

"Oh I know."

She smiled then fixed herself to a different position, moving Neji's arms to encase her within them. When she was content with their position she looked up at him, smiled a rather sly smile then moved to unbutton his shirt from the top down.

"What's this?"

"Part of the photo-shoot."

Flash!

"You sure it's not some excuse to feel me up?"

"It's that too."

He chuckled then tightened his hold on her, making her squeak a little before she smiled and continued to undress him. Once she got the shirt completely unbuttoned she moved one of the shoulders off then let her hand drag across his chest easily.

Flash!

She leaned in, pressing her chest to his and he smirked.

Flash!

She smiled.

Flash!

"What are you playing at, Kin?" He asked.

Flash!

"Nothing."

Flash!

"I don't believe you."

Flash!

"What are you going to do about it?"

Flash!

He smirked then looked up and let out a slight chuckle – Flash! – before he looked down and shook his head. "Nothing I guess."

Flash!

"Then allow me."

"Hm?"

She stretched up, pressing her lips against his tenderly before she deepened the kiss, making him kiss her back. In the background, thousands of flashes seemed to go off. But he didn't seem to mind all too well. After all, he was rather…preoccupied at the moment.

Unconsciously, his hands trailed up her back and toyed with the thin fabric that separated them before it trialed back down to caress the area where her back meets her butt. She hummed into him then smiled, breaking their kiss momentarily before she pecked him again – once, twice, three times – until she was content. She eyed him then, eyes shining with a yearning for more but an understanding on why she couldn't have it at the moment, then sighed and rested her chin on his chest.

"You're a good kisser, Hyuga." She cooed.

Flash! – They were toning down by now.

"I guess I should say that you are too, then?"

Flash!

"That would be the appropriate response. So, yes."

Flash!

"Besides, I did get you to kiss me back."

Flash!

"In all honesty it wouldn't have taken much energy from you to do that though."

"Why?" She lifted her head off of him then and eyed him curiously, looking slightly hurt even.

"Because you're a very attractive girl."

She smiled.

Flash!

"I guess that'll do for now."

Flash!

"So now what?"

"Hm?"

"Don't "Hm" me, Hyuga! I told you about yourself."

He laughed then brought her closer to his body and rested his head on hers. He smiled when he felt her breasts press against him eagerly – nipples perky as ever – then sighed. "Now we…see where this takes us…I guess."

Flash!

"I like that idea."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Polls are still up. I think only like 7 people voted.**

 **A/A/N: Since it's my Birthday month (March 1oth if you guys were wondering) and since spring break is going to happen in two weeks for me, I'm going to be releasing three chapter this month.**

 **A/A/A/N: Keep in mind that the chapter updates after this month will be slower since I've finally caught up to what I've already wrote out – I got like 7 more chapters after this one in reserve and more to come – but the story is also near complete. I can feel the ending coming sometime after these seven chapters (Which means it could be like…ten more chapters after chapter 22…could be.**

 **Shout out to that one person who kind of guessed the future when they asked for Tenten's POV in the story! I had already wrote it out and then BOOM! Request! I thought that was neat! Idk who you are because it was some time ago but here's to you kid!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Unlike him, she wasn't the brightest star in the sky and yet he found it in him to fall for her. She wasn't as pretty as the models in the magazines – all of which probably knew about him or his family– and yet he was all over her. She wasn't even young and open anymore. She was a widowed woman to his friend from the army with an 8 year old child who was hated by her step parents and abandoned by her actual parents. She was an open book to most if not all and she was a sensitive girl at that. So, saying that she was an all-expenses-paid trip for trouble wouldn't have been a false accusation. She was practically waiting for one more "bad thing" to happen to her before she went spiraling down into a cesspool of depression and despair. And yet he still had the gall to tell her that he loved her.

Why?

She tried to think back to a time where he might have dropped some hints, but pinpointing that proved harder than she was expecting. She couldn't blame his strong urge to always be around her, because he's been like that since she first met him. She couldn't blame the way they always clung to one another either, because they had been doing that since they found that it gave all three of them – Lee included – a place to sit together. Everything had seemed so hard to understand now. She couldn't make herself see when exactly he might have started having feelings for her, since nothing really changed between them up until the point where Shino came…

When Shino appeared…he seemed clingier. He would look on to the younger boy and swear that he looked suspicious and that he didn't trust him. He would constantly try to be around her at all times – and of course she obliged – taking her time from her boyfriend as much as possible, but even then, he just seemed a little bit jealous. Hell, he would do the same thing to Lee at times as well so she saw no real harm in his doings. Then one day…everything just stopped.

* * *

 _She remembered exactly when he suddenly stopped hanging around her so much. It started at the cultural festival of their third year. Earlier, he had offered to go watch a play for their break and of course she obliged, but by the time her break came along, Neji was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a message for her from Shino from one of the other students, telling her to meet him in their usual spot. At first she thought nothing of it, but that was before she saw Neji at the play with Lee, Sakura – the girl Lee's been obsessing over for years now – and Ino, Sakura's friend. It bothered her at first that her friends suddenly decided to leave her out of this, but she instantly forgot about it when she saw Shino's easy smile._

"How can someone so cute even exist?" _she thought as she cuddled next to him, getting a blush to form on the young boys face. "_ I mean, he's this happy just from being with me!"

 _She smiled then focused on the play just in time to see Hinata running across the dimly lit stage and tripping over a "tree root" before she began "sobbing" and couldn't help but let her attention focus back on Neji and the rest of the crew._

* * *

She sighed as she started walking to the café her and the girls would meet at. It was Ino's idea to have a girls-day for once, and it had seemed like a good idea then, but now, with her thoughts open to cloud over with memories from her past, she had regretted the decision of agreeing with the usually sadistic girl. She needed someone, or something, to distract her and no one was there for once. She didn't have to work so her phone wasn't busy, plus, Katsurou was at school, so she only had to focus on herself for once.

She looked up as she waited at a particularly long cross walk, and couldn't help but remember when her thoughts weren't always so clouded over. Back then, Neji and Lee were the only people she was ever worried about. Sure her adoptive parents and younger brother were important too, but no one seemed to occupy her mind with pleasant thoughts like they did.

* * *

 _It was summer break and, once again, Neji was not around. Every summer it seemed that his family decided to take him and his cousins away to Korea where the adults would do business deals and the children would play, and every summer, Tenten found that she was bothered by it._

 _She remembered the first time Neji left like that in the summer – they were only six and five. It was their first summer together and all three of them seemed surprised that Neji was suddenly whisked away by his uncle and never seen again till school started back. It had bothered her then, and now, in their first year of high school – after not having Neji in her class – he was gone again, and she was still bothered by it._

 _However, she wasn't going to let her anger ruin the rest of her summer like she was sure Neji would be doing down in Korea. Oh no, she was not as gloomy as he. So, instead, she and Lee, her family and his family as well, all took a trip to Hayama-Ishiki beach. It was fun, she had to admit, but it could have defiantly been better had Neji been there._

 _She sighed as she rested underneath the umbrella her mother had set up earlier and couldn't help but pick up her phone and head to Neji's contact. She allowed her thumb to caress the screen where he stared back at her, glaring his usual glare when he was caught off guard, before she finally stopped her motions and smiled. When she finally decided to do something about her missing him, she got up and prepared to take a picture of the beach._

 _After taking at least three pictures and cropping Lee and or Guy out of them, she decided that he would be a little more pleased if she was in the picture as well so she moved to retake it. Behind her, she heard Lee calling for her to wait and rolled her eyes at his clumsiness when he fell not too far from them. After he had gotten himself resituated, she took another picture and sent both, hoping that maybe that would brighten up his day just a little._

 _She remembered the look of worry that crossed the both of their faces as they approached her that morning. She wasn't having a good day at all and wanted to hide it if possible, but upon seeing her two best friends bickering back and forth about nothing in particular – the usual for them – she couldn't help but cry selfishly, wanting their attention and getting it._

 _What she couldn't remember was when they got to the roof of the school or when she had started screaming out at the world as if it was the cause of her problems. She knew she was being loud, but none of that seemed to matter at the moment. She was too preoccupied with her own worries to care about the worries of others. Plus, she knew Neji and Lee would protect her at all costs if they needed to. So, as she screamed, she felt safe. She felt like she could continue screaming till the sun started to set and she could turn around and find one of, or the both of them still there, waiting for her to come back to them._

 _So, after her little bout of screaming fell, proving that she couldn't last till the sunset even if she wanted to, she was the least bit surprised to see Neji still sitting there. When she approached him, she had to hold back the smile that started to form when he opened his arms for her as if that was where she belonged – because she was supposed to be sad/mad still._

 _She sat in his lap comfortably then buried her face into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to smile easily as comfort washed over her and she thought, "_ This really is where I belong. _"_

* * *

" _Why not just get a basket?" Lee grumbled, annoyed. "This is heavy."_

 _Tenten chuckled as she spun to him in confidence and batted her eyes – Lee's weakness – and smiled as the words escaped her easily. "They don't have baskets here, Lee."_

 _She turned back and headed to another area steadily, scoping out the sale signs that danced above her and couldn't help but smirk at the sound of Lee mumbling in discontent for once. She didn't have to look back to know that the two were still following her and didn't bother to do so until she grabbed six things from Lee's "pile" and headed to the dressing room. When she came back out she smiled sympathetically at Lee before handing Neji three of the things she tried on and grabbing six more and repeating the process._

 _She didn't shop often. She never really found any need to do so seeing as she mostly went to school, then Neji's school, then home, never once having to change along the way. However, today was a special day. She was getting clothes to wear to a family gathering she was to attend. The last time she went with her adoptive family to a gathering, all the old people had thrown their daughters old clothes at her, smiling and saying that it would look good on her while all the children her age or younger mocked her for actually wearing such threads. This year, to save her from embarrassment, she would come to the get-together well prepared._

 _After Lee's pile was completely gone – save for some spandexes he simply "had to have" – she smiled at the both of them, at Lee who was massaging his arms and Neji who was holding a neatly folded and or hung stack of clothes, then giggled happily. She couldn't be any happier to have friends like them._

" _Thanks guys!" She smiled as she stopped before them and got on her toes to kiss the both of their cheeks. "I'm ready now."_

 _She turned then, happy with her selection and content with her life it seemed._

"This was a good day! _" she thought as she spun around and started handing the clothes she wanted to the cashier._

* * *

When she entered into the café she was not surprised to see that she was the only one there. Ino was never one for showing up on time and neither was Temari. While Sakura and Hinata always had some "professional business" to attend to for their excuses. So, more often than not, Tenten would find herself alone and waiting for the rest of the girls patiently. Once again, leaving her open to her thoughts.

After politely telling her waitress that she was waiting on her friends and was not ready to order, she turned and looked out the window and remembered, along with the good, the bad memories of her and her friends.

* * *

 _She swore she saw blood through those bandages, but after some time of staring she was now positive that she was just seeing things. Specifically, blood, but the bandages that were wrapped securely around Neji's forehead was sure to not be an illusion. Everyone in the class saw them. One day he didn't have them, there was a break, and then the next day there they were: the bandages, leaving everyone curious and open to openly discussing what could have happened._

 _Frequently his eyes focused on hers, and she would try to fix him back with a caring type of smile, but he would turn and look away each time before she could even think about it. It was pitiful really, but she couldn't do anything for him in the middle of the class – she had gotten in trouble for it so much she was warry of speaking up in class now when she wasn't called – but the friend in her wanted so badly to help him. He looked uncomfortable with everything, not because of the pain from whatever happened to him, but form the stares from all the other kids in the class._

" _Hyuga-kun!" the teacher called, making everyone's attention either go to him or to Neji himself._

 _And poor Neji, already uncomfortable as is, flinched when he was called as if he knew what it was for. He looked around slightly, head down and eyes watering already, before he stood and looked ahead._

" _I will not have you interrupting my class. What is that on your head anyways? There will be none of that in my class you hear?! Remove it immediately."_

 _To our teacher, it made since. He was too far back to see Neji's head and to see that he was not wearing some new kind of fashion statement, but, in fact, he was wearing a bandage. So, when he denied Neji his plea, it was a somewhat smart idea for such a strict teacher as he…until Neji actually removed his bandages._

 _She shivered when she saw the…thing, on her friends head. It looked gruesome, painful, disgusting and just plain wrong for such a thing to happen to the forehead of a 7 year old child. It would defiantly scar, forever to stay there as a constant reminder to Neji of what happened that day, and that was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, and as if that wasn't enough, the color of the wound was unbelievably red, making it look fresh still. It bothered most of the people who were sitting closest to him, and intrigued some of the others who weren't "blessed" with such proximity._

 _If Tenten had to describe it in one word, she would say it was sickening – the way it curved and seemed to make a picture made it look like someone had done this to him on purpose and it wasn't an accident like he would say it was. It was almost too much for her too look at, but she felt that she needed to. After all, this was still Neji, her friend, she was looking at, and the presence of a scar on his forehead didn't make him any different from the others._

 _After the teacher had let him sit back down and recover his head, he still looked like he would cry if given the chance for privacy. While he wrapped his head, she was sure that she heard the sound of his slight sobbing occasionally echoing through the now too quiet room, and all she could do then was stand._

 _She stood and walked directly to Neji, holding her hand out along the pathway through the maze of desks, and forced him out of the classroom, ignoring the screams of the teacher from behind them. She dragged him through the halls and out the back door into the garden area underneath a tree she liked to climb while waiting for her mother to come, then sat him down there and waited._

 _It took some time – she had to dance about and climb the tree till she could no longer be seen by him –but eventually, he did cry. He cried softly, not loudly like she would have done in his situation, and seemed to be begging for the exact opposite of what someone who cries wanted. So, instead of comforting him, she sat by in her tree and waited, wiping tenderly at the occasional tears that did grace her cheeks as she cried for her friend's pain._

 _When he seemed done she stayed where she was to speak to him, sure that he didn't want her to see him just yet._

" _Does it hurt?" She asked._

" _A little." He responded. "But I can handle."_

"… _Because you're strong…You can do it, Neji."_

 _He laughed out in relief when he heard her words then sighed and looked up at her, smiling as a slight blush graced his face when she looked at him, and she smiled back before she started her decent from the tree, knowing that he would catch her if she was to fall, regardless of his own pain._

* * *

 _She was scared of him at the moment. He seemed to be a whole new person and it bothered her to the tee, but regardless of that, she still felt the need to stop him. After all, he was attacking her friend._

 _She didn't understand why he had done what he had done, neither did he it seemed, for when he seemed to refocus on them, he looked all but confused at the scene that was laid out before him, but she didn't care at the moment. Lee was hurt, and it was Neji, the boy they had just met not too long ago, that hurt him._

 _He opened his mouth, trying to speak while holding such a sad look on his face, and Tenten found that it angered her more when he tried for the innocent role, and screamed at him, quieting not only him but everyone else in the class as well. When she was done, she fixed him with another glare and waited, daring him to try anything else again._

 _And he did. He tried to speak again, once again fixing her with such a sorrowful face, and she had screamed at him once more before the teacher came over to her, leaving Neji unguarded now, and covered her mouth to quiet her._

 _She wanted to yell at the teacher then and question why she was the one who was getting the lecture when he was the one who attacked Lee, but choose to stay silent an watch Neji, just in case he tried to come near Lee again…but this time…he didn't. This time he started to cry. He looked away, trying to hide his tears, but when he looked down at Lee he started crying again then ran out the class._

 _The teacher called to him, but he didn't listen. Only then did she feel her heart drop ever so slightly. She felt slightly responsible for his tears, but the anger that still resounded in her refused to let him get the upper hand…that is until Lee got up and ran after him – though, unlike Neji, he got caught by the teacher – crying and begging for forgiveness. By then she too started to cry a little. She didn't know why – after all she didn't think she did anything wrong to him – but she still did it. As far as she was concerned, she was to never have him as a friend ever again._

" _We have to apologize to Neji, Tenten." Lee told her during class – it had started back up not long after Neji ran out. "I'm sure he didn't mean anyone any harm."_

" _Un." She agreed. "The next time we see him then?"_

 _Lee nodded then looked out the window only to stand suddenly when something outside caught his eye. "Ah! There he is!" Lee yelled as he attempted to open the window, much to the teacher's anger._

 _Tenten looked out the window curiously, wanting to know if it really was Neji Lee was screaming at, but when the boy in question turned, along with the man who was accompanying him, it was no doubt that he was in fact their latest friend._

 _Because of that she hid. She wasn't quite prepared to actually see Neji just yet – she was hopping for the next day or maybe even the day after that – so she didn't exactly yell towards him in the way that Lee was doing, and instead peaked at the boy and mouthed her sorry silently, promising herself that she would tell him sorry properly tomorrow._

* * *

Tenten laughed as she remembered the real reason behind her teacher's probable strictness come second semester and had to wave off Sakura once the girl sat down with her many papers and asked her what as so funny.

She allowed the other girl to settle in and start up on some of her "homework" as she called it before she let her smile fade and felt her face get hotter.

* * *

 _She didn't know what had come over her, but at that very moment, she could care less. The way his lips seemed to melt into hers only egged her on more and more, and she could no longer take just standing with him. She needed to be closer to him somehow._

 _So, she pressed against him harder, making him break the kiss in a gasp before he pushed her against the bar she once leaned on. His hands slide underneath her easily, lifting her off the ground and separating her legs so that they fit comfortably around him as he carried her to the couch and toppled over it to where she was sitting on him now._

 _When they broke again, she was clumsily picking at his buttons while he was unclasping her bra, something she found relieving once it was off and loose against her skin. She moaned a little when she found that it hadn't just fallen off of her as she had wanted it to, and moved to take off her shirt. She had hardly gotten the thing over her head when she felt his hands encase her form and bring her closer to him for another hungry kiss._

 _She had lost herself significantly. She knew this by the time he had her pinned on the couch, but she was in no hurry to bring her reasoning's back, so she simply relished in the way he kissed her, and enjoyed the way he touched her as he brought her up in one smooth movement and carried her to her room, closing the door on, not only the world, but all of what little of their senses they had left as well._

" _Neji!" She heard herself moan before she was thrown on the bed._

 _When she looked up, she almost didn't see him – but the door he had wanted to close was still open, having bounced back open from the door knob being stuck and the curtains were still slightly open from when she opened them that morning – yet, he made sure to make his presence known when he growled her name._

" _Tenten."_

 _She shivered, not knowing why, but laid back almost eagerly when she felt him climb onto the bed and hover over her, possibly already naked and ready._

* * *

She had thought the worst was over then. She was sure that she had her fill and no longer would crave for male companionship for a long time. However, ever since that day, she could not get the image of him atop of her out of her mind. She couldn't get the immense feeling of ecstasy that ran through her body as she…

She shivered then looked around, hoping to not have been seen by her friends, seeing as Hinata and Temari were now there and talking idly with one another about modeling opportunities, before she sat back and let her thoughts waver back to the last time she remembered feeling him.

* * *

" _Fuck!" She growled as her hands shot up to his head and tangled into his hair. She pulled his head back, making him growl into her chest when she followed him. "Neji." She whimpered before looking down at him and whining intangible sounds that should have been words._

 _This would be the second time she would be having sex with Neji. The first time was acceptable – she was in her own home and had been much classier about the situation – but this time she had no words for her actions. For God's sake, she was riding the man in his car in an abandoned parking lot that SHE led him to. There was not an ounce of couch in this situation and she found that she loved it all the more._

 _When he put his fingers inside her she had all but cried out his name but refrained herself and choose to instead elicit him into speeding up the process, least they get caught. So, when he finally entered her, she wanted nothing more than for him to buck against her as roughly as he did the last time – before she told him to slow down – but he hadn't given her that pleasure again. Instead, he left her to pleasure herself on him. He sat back, snaking his arms around the head of the chair, and watched as she rocked against him, attempting to reach the pace she wanted but to no prevail. She moaned against him, eyeing him eagerly as she rocked and grinded, slowing down occasionally to catch her breath and rest before she would start back again. It didn't take long after that for him to take control again – granted he slowed their pace down drastically – and for that she was surprisingly pleased._

 _Pleased enough to get her to touch on herself, causing him to buck into her harder, triggering her to jerk back into the car horn which scared the both of them to a stop before they looked at one another and started laughing. Even then she did not want to stop, so she bit him before sweetly kissing him, provoking him into pulling her closer just as she began to speak again._

" _What are we doing?"_

" _Fucking in a car." He sat back and slowly guided her thrusts while watching her as her face started to heat up again and she was moaning at his neck. "Should I stop?"_

"How stupid of me". _She thought as she bit at his neck then his lips, teasing him with a kiss._ "Why don't I want to stop this? Why am I doing this?"

 _But all questioning she ever had stopped right then and there when she heard the sound of him laughing in her ear before she was thrust back into ecstasy, leaving only one word to escape her as she gripped the seat behind him, pressing herself closer to him: "Fuck!"_

* * *

She had felt her face warm again before she buried it in her hands, mentally slapping herself for not noticing the signs sooner. No friend – at least Lee wouldn't have done such a thing that's for sure – would allow their friend to fuck them at any moment just because she was desperate unless they had some ulterior motive behind it. Clearly he had feelings for her. Clearly she was toying with him, but she had let her yearning for a strong man's hand's get the best of her, and she had already felt the strength and authority behind Neji once, so who was to say she couldn't feel it again. So she slept with Neji twice.

She sighed then looked up, realizing that the rift between them was indeed her fault and she should not have been so angry with him, then froze when she noticed the eyes that were watching her, each looking surprised – Ino had showed up about 5 minutes before.

"What?" She asked as she reached for her water.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything." She clarified, though she did feel her heart drop right to the pit of her stomach as she combed through the possible things she could have said out loud. The worst being –

"You said that you slept with Neji…twice?!" Ino corrected, her eyes wide and questioning as if she couldn't believe what she heard.

Tenten, having lost all the color to her face, could only stare at them while she started formulating some kind of plan to get out of this situation.

* * *

 **Remember the polls are still up for those of you who haven't voted (And possibly those who have I don't fully understand how these things work) and actually enjoy my stories.**

 **The vote-able story summaries are on my page not on the polls itself. The polls have the titles and title options though.**

 **Vote if you want more NejiTen from me!**

 **Also, I'm still open to One-shot ideas if anyone has one. It'll get my brain juices flowing whenever I'm in a stump.**

 **And check out my other NejiTen one-shots and stories on my profile!**

…

 **Mkay! Shameless promoting is done! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 _He noticed everyone staring at him with pity at a very early age, but it had grown stronger after he had obtained that mark on his forehead. Some of them looked to him with disdain as if it was his fault that he had that scar. Others looked at him with shame as if he deserved it, but the one that angered him the most was possibly the ONE who looked at him with worry. The last thing he needed was her worrying about him. It only worsened the situation and angered him more._

 _He found that whenever Hinata so much so as heard he would be around, she would waltz into the area and stare at him. She had been doing it since he got back from that orphanage. Only then it was a little easier to ignore, but now – after they had grown older and they had gone through some things – she had gotten bolder and chose to follow him around and stare at him. He could hardly go to the restroom without having to worry about whether or not she would follow him in there as well._

 _The elders thought it was cute as did their caretakers, but he had found her to be rather annoying. It was worse enough already that he had to deal with the whole of his class – his teacher included – trying not to stare at it let alone having Hinata stare at it._

 _What made it worse for him was the simple fact that she didn't talk to him. She followed him but she didn't speak. She looked like she wanted to speak but every time he looked at her she would stop and look away. It was annoying._

 _He thought about yelling at her, but he knew the punishments of doing that all too well and didn't want to risk making the younger girl cry and attract attention. So he dealt with it, much like he has had to do for most of his young life, and choose to wait patiently for Hinata to speak on her own._

 _At least he didn't have to worry about Hanabi yet though. She couldn't even talk yet._

* * *

He noticed their hushed voices every time they thought he wasn't listening. He also noticed their judging and watchful eyes that seemed to grow darker as time went on – granted only one of them actually looked at him like that. He chose to ignore it all, figuring that whatever the reason was they would tell him when they chose to.

He sighed though as he passed them once again and their voices shrunk. He knew they were talking about him and he knew that they knew that he knew and yet they still chose to not speak. In the past, that would have bothered him. He used to hate having everyone stare at him or talk about him so clearly, but now, he was older and wiser. He knew better then to actually care for what others had to say about him and new damn well that Hinata and Hanabi would never speak ill of him without bringing it up to him at some point in time. So, it was no surprise really that he didn't react to them all this time and instead choose to go about his business in the house until he got the chance to leave – after all, he was only here because Hiashi had asked to speak to him personally.

He hardly jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket and inwardly smiled at this little accomplishment before he openly smirked and answered the text back after reading it.

It had been some time since he and Kin had last seen one another and he had to admit that he had grown very fond of the girl, he even tolerated her crazily blunt attitude. He could easily say now, when talking about her or to her, she was someone that he was starting to get comfortable around. She made him feel comfortable, granted the freak-out often followed – and he enjoyed that. So, having been only a week since they've not seen one another, he was willing to say that he wanted to see her again. It was that serious.

She reminded him of Tenten, the ways she often called for his attention, and he found that he rather liked that the most. It was something that brought back found memories of their old relationship. Now he knew that he shouldn't be comparing the two because they were two different people who had went through their own things, but he was human after all, and he found that it was relatively easier for him to like someone more if they reminded them of someone else. Hints his attraction to Kin – aside from her beauty.

His phone buzzed again and he was reaching in his pocket in anticipation, smirking as he did so. He only allowed his face to get brighter when he noticed the _second_ message he had.

"I can meet you today if you don't mind…Tenten." He read aloud before smiling.

He quickly sent back another message agreeing and asking for what time before he put his phone down and walked into the nearest pubic bath they had to get ready.

"She seems to be doing fine." He sighed as he sunk into the water, shivering at the warmth that encased him, eliminating the cold from his body from the halls of the compound. "I thought for sure that she would hate me after what happened but…she seems to be doing well and that's good."

He froze then and sat still as he listened for the sounds outside the door behind him, only calming down when he realize the step patterns and hushed whispers from his two younger cousins. "Honestly." He sighed as he stood up as quickly and quietly as he could, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He reached up as he headed to the door and tied his hair up since it fell from on top of his head then abruptly opened the door, successfully making both girls jump and squeal in surprise. He smiled inwardly when he saw their reaction but opted for not showing it and instead leaning against the door entrance sternly with his arms crossed.

"Is there something the matter?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yeah." Hanabi added as she stood straight, having gained her composure faster than her sister. "We were just talking and happened to stand here."

"Besides that, are you going somewhere? Are you leaving already?"

"Yes and No." Neji answered as he turned and headed back into the bathroom. "I will be leaving soon not now, and I won't be back again. I'll be going home after this."

"Oh…" Hinata started. "Well…where are you going?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious is all."

He eyed her for a while, not trusting either of them one bit but decide to tell them anyways since his meeting with her was innocent enough. "I'm going to meet Tenten." He answered, facing them fully once again. "She asked me to meet her today so that we could talk."

"About?"

"…Things. Why are you asking so many questions today?"

"No reason." Hinata answered before she took Hanabi by the arm and dragged her along with her down the hall, leaving Neji there to stare after them in confusion.

"Weird girl." He scoffed before he went back into the bath.

* * *

 _The tears that ran down her face was enough to make him want to pounce at whoever had the nerve to make her cry like that. He approached her alone – Lee had extended club activities afterschool for an upcoming meet so he couldn't come when he was called – then sat down and waited._

 _She didn't acknowledge him for a moment, choosing to stare ahead instead and watch as the children at the park played together happily, and he didn't bother making her speak when she wasn't ready to. So, he just sat there and waited._

 _When she finally looked to him, she scooted closer to him and buried her face into his shoulder, knowing that he would know what to do to make everything seem better._

" _Where's Lee?" She asked through a tear strained voice._

" _He had club activities. He said he would make it up to you some other time."_

" _Hm." She answered before she completely lost herself and bawled like a child._

 _And all Neji could do was sit there with her and hold her, rubbing and patting her shoulder in order to calm the hysterical girl down. He wished he could do more, but at the moment, he was powerless to her woes. Besides, he knew she would tell him what was wrong when she had calmed down._

 _She always did…because he was her best friend…_

* * *

"Beautiful." He thought as he looked at her through the window of the coffee shop they were to meet at. It was the weekend and the streets were busy and crowded with people and cars so he was easily hidden from his spot at the crosswalk. Even still, he was able to see her easily. She was alone, like she said she would be, and was sipping on a warm cup of coffee and she. Looked. Beautiful.

A tiny pang of guilt hit him as he crossed the street, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking such a way about his best friend especially since he now had a "girlfriend"…maybe, but who was he to stray from what he clearly thought to be true. There was never a day when he didn't think Tenten was unsightly to look at – he always thought her boyish charm made her prettier than the other girls since he first met her – and today was no exception.

"Should I tell him?" He heard her mumble to herself as he approached her table – he made a mental note to tell her to not sit with her back facing the door if she was to wait for someone.

"Tell me what?" He asked as he walked past her, startling her enough for her to bug her eyes out at him. They stayed there, looking at one another for lack of anything to say before she finally looked away, blushing and clenching her chest.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that! Announce yourself damn it! You walk like you're a ghost!"

He chuckled a little, having been caught off guard before he moved to bow his apology. "I won't do it again. Promise."

"Good!" She near yelled, hand still clutching her chest. She stared at them for a moment longer before sighing again then smiling, getting a smile out of him as well. "This…I missed this."

Neji stiffened. The last time he heard that phrase something…unexpected happened, and he doesn't think hell ever be able to live that down. Tenten, being the observant girl she was, noticed his change in posture then quickly looked away, embarrassed from her own words. She looked at him cautiously after a few seconds of awkward silence between them before she finally moved to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Neji answered. "I'm the one at fault here."

He held up his hand and a waitress – the one who he and Lee see often after their morning runs – came to the table smiling. She eyed him momentarily before she noticed Tenten sitting with him, blushing ever so slightly, and couldn't help the frown that graced her face.

"Can I get a green tea please?"

"Iced or hot?"

"Hot." He looked to Tenten who was looking at the waitress then moved to get her attention. "Do you want anything? I'll pay."

"No thank you." She smiled, though the gesture didn't reach her eyes.

"She'll take a Caramel Latte with extra whipped cream and two sugars on the side."

"I'll get that to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

The girl nodded then started back to the kitchen, after she was completely out of sight, Neji finally focused back on the girl in front of him who was staring at him in slight disbelief. "What?"

"You…you remembered what I like to drink when it gets cold?"

"Of course." He shrugged as he sat back, feeling comfortable even though he was being confronted today – he never could explain why she did this to him but then again he never complained either. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A normal one." She scoffed. "Neji, Ino doesn't even know what kind of coffee Sakura drinks and they have been friends since they were in diapers, AND, and, as if that wasn't enough, they are girls, Neji. Girls tend to remember irrelevant things like that about their best friends more than a guy would."

He looked at her for a moment before he sighed. "Okay, so you got me. I may have purposely tried to remember what kind of drinks you like to drink because of some feelings I had towards you, but we were trying to resolve what happened between us so I was trying not to make the situation worse by –"

"How long have you been in love with me again?"

He stared after her before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Since about…our first year in high school. That was when I became aware of my feelings."

"Neji."

"I never told you because I was sure that I wouldn't lose you to anyone. You know that. I've already told you I'm sure of it."

"Yeah but…I just…I can't get over the fact that I slept with someone who loves me who I don't feel the same towards."

"Then think of it the other way around, huh?" He started as he leaned in closer. "Think of it as ME taking advantage of you in your weakened state of mind and exploiting you for my own selfish sexual desires. Think of it as my fault not yours."

"I can't."

"Why not?!" He near screamed, only to quiet down when he noticed how loud he was being. "Why not? I was the one who technically allowed this to happen. It's not like I couldn't push you off of me Tenten, because I could have and this situation would have been resolved long ago. I could have stopped you, but I didn't because I didn't want to. I WANTED to sleep with you. I have since I found out exactly how attracted to you I was, and I used your own sexual desire to be held against you for my own benefits. That's what happened. You know it. I know it."

"The girls don't."

He paused, feeling his world close in around him but for reasons different from her own possibly. He looked at her for signs of her possibly lying to him but the blush on her face and her averted gaze was enough to tell him that she had spoken the truth. _So that's why Hinata and Hanabi were following me around like that._ He thought.

"They do?"

"I…I accidently said it out loud while I as meeting with them at a café. I just…I had a lot on my plate that day. I had just told you when we would meet. I had lost one of my jobs because they were letting people go and I happened to be one of them. Shino's mother wouldn't stop pestering me about the other things that are his that I have at home. Katsurou has been getting picked on at his school for standing up against a bully and he already doesn't talk enough to get himself out of it so he comes home crying or angry. My landlord decided to raise the prices on my apartment complex because the neighborhood we live in improved and looks nicer with the new park they built across the street. Just…a lot of things happen, and I didn't mean to say anything about it outload. I swear, I just…"

"Calm down, Tenten." He sighed. He wanted to take her in his arms like usual, but he knew better than that by now and had to refrain from even reaching out to touch her hand. "Just please calm down or you're going to start crying and I'm going to want to hold you and I know you don't want that."

"But that's the thing, Neji!" She cried as she lifted her head. The sight of the tears on her face instantly had him tense as he restrained from touching her. "I do want you to hold me. I want to be able to…to lay my head on your shoulder and not have to worry about the reparations of me doing so. I want to be held again by you like we used to when we were in high school until I stop crying. I want you to take all my worries away in that way that only YOU can do. I want that!"

"But…" He questioned in a quiet voice hoping that she would get the memo.

She gasped for air she didn't know she needed before she whipped the falling tears off her face. "But you're in love with me…You love me and I don't…I just don't love you in that same way and I don't know if I can and that's what makes me…I don't know…frustrated? I just…I don't want you to leave me, Neji."

"Then I won't." He answered, standing as he did so. He stepped out of his seat and dragged it to the other side of the table to sit next to her before he looked back at her with gentle eyes. "I will not leave you, Tenten. And furthermore, why do you care if I'm happy or not when it involves your own feelings. There are instances where you take into account your own feelings over someone else's, and that is one of them."

"But –"

"But nothing. I will not stop being your friend just because you don't feel the same way towards me. I will not do that. Who would?"

She looked at him for a moment before she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Neji."

"For?" He asked as he sat back and stared ahead. By now the waitress had come back out to give them their drinks and had looked just as downcast as she did the first time upon seeing their seat change.

"Being you."

He smirked but didn't say anything. He just simple sat there and waited for her to calm back down like he usually does.

"What all does his mother keep asking for?" He asked suddenly.

"Random things like his high school uniform, his Social Security cards…things that he took with him when he moved out and such…and his army uniform."

"What?!"

"I know." Tenten exploded – something she always did when talking about her step mother. "She had the never to demand that I give her his uniform and everything else they gave me when they told me that he died during service like his uniform, the flag they gave me, all of his medals. I mean, I didn't think she was serious for a long while but she was. She really wanted everything and she didn't even support him after he decided to marry me."

"I think she just doesn't know how to deal with the loss of her only son."

"Whose side are you on, Hyuga?"

"Yours of course." He smiled. "But I tend to look at both sides of the story."

"Neji, it's been 5 years since Shino died and she still feels no remorse for me or her grandson. She literally gives NO fucks about me and anything related to me that's not her son." She paused before taking her drink – it was now lukewarm from sitting out too long – and sipping at it then downing it after realizing the temperature change. "I mean, if she was to just SEE Katsurou she would be able to see her son in him because he looks almost exactly like him."

"He just has your eyes and lips."

Exactly…You are really observant. You know that?"

"I try."

"Hm." She sighed as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"I told you nothing would change." He mumbled as the comfort he usually felt with her sunk in. "And I'll make sure it stays that way."

"Hm." She answered before she quieted down again. A couple of seconds passed by and neither moved or said anything more. Then seconds turned into minutes and she was finishing her coffee but not moving her head from his shoulder, feeling comfortable and at peace, but around 45 minutes of not saying anything, the quiet got the best of her.

"So how has life been? Are you getting better?"

"I can sleep now." He responded. "Not all the time but more often than not, and my attacks have gotten shorter, granted they still haven't stopped either."

"That's good."

"Hm."

"Anything else good that happened?"

He thought about it for a while. Besides hearing from Tenten and finally begin able to sleep for once, he couldn't think of much else….except for one other thing…

"I think…I think I've got a girlfriend."

"What?!" Tenten near screamed as she shot off of his shoulder and eyed him skeptically. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "I might have a girlfriend." There was nothing else that he could say.

* * *

 _Once. He had sex with a civilian once and that was because he had a feeling Firework and Baby Boy would look at him differently if he hadn't when she was so willing to give herself away. But that was a onetime thing…at least that's what he thought. However, they had stayed in that area for quite some time, and though the people he brought with him to the pond where they first met the girls did change a number of times, the fact that he kept going and she kept showing up didn't. That was the problem. Once a week for a month in a half he and some others would go to the pond to clean themselves up, and every time they went the girls would come as well. Often times the girls changed, but that one girl who Neji had sex with never stopped showing up, and to the people that visited more frequently than not, that was a rather strange and noticeable thing._

 _Yet, despite himself, he was a man after all, and he needed to have some form of interaction with someone of the opposite sex least he go insane or start pleasuring himself more often than needed. So, whenever she stepped to him with eyes yearning for more, he never turned her down._

 _He couldn't say he liked the girl, for he didn't know her, and he only knew so much of their language so communicating with her was hard as well, but he could tolerate her better than the others. One time a different girl approached him before the usual girl could and he tended to her for as long as he could handle, but her voice was too high pitched and she was sloppy at everything she did, so when the usual girl initiated a threesome – refusing to lose to this new girl it seemed – Neji turned most of his attention to pleasing her yet again despite the "second" girls protests. Eventually, she moved on to someone else, and no one approached him except for that one girl ever again…and he found that he didn't mind all too much about that._

 _There was something about that girl. The look in her eyes was too wild and ready and that excited him. She also seemed to be the kind of girl that took control of things and knew what it was she wanted…she kind of reminded him of Tenten, and even though he knew that both her and his_ Gunso _wouldn't be too happy to know that he would think of Tenten during moments of his time with the pond girl, he still couldn't stop himself. Sometimes it was the only way he could get it up._

 _And it wasn't like he didn't find the pond girl attractive – she looked the best out of the other girls that showed up and her attitude had his fire burning brighter than he anticipated – it was just because of the simple fact that he loved another girl…and no women could possibly change that._

* * *

 ** _BTW my b-day was the 10th_**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Polls are still up**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Being able to talk to Tenten again was like getting half of his life back. He felt that, at some point in their little…disagreement, he had left part of him with her thinking, hoping, that one day she would come back to him, and she did. She did, and with her return, he was given back that part of his life that he thought he lost. Also, as a bonus, he was able to see Katsurou again. He had grown really found of the boy, having found attitudes of both his parents mingled into one kid, and could easily say that he enjoyed his presence despite his dislike for other kids. It was a miracle to Neji though, that the child still liked him to begin with – since he _was_ there when his mother kicked him out – but the look on his face when Neji joined his mother to pick him up was enough to make him throw away any idea of him ever hating him ever.

"Oh, and that boy that I helped, he doesn't get pick on anymore." Katsurou stated as he jumped about beside Neji avoiding the puddles around them as he hopped.

"But you do?" Neji asked.

Katsurou nodded. "Well, we both kind of get picked on, but we try to help each other out whenever we can." He shrugged then. "I'm okay though."

"What about your other friends?" Neji asked curiously. "You know…the ones you used to hang out with all the time before this."

Katsurou shrugged again. "I told them to stop hanging around me so that they wouldn't get picked on as well. I wouldn't like it if that happened."

Neji nodded but decide to drop the subject when a thought crossed him once more. "But…don't you come home crying?"

At this the boys eyes widened and he quickly faced his mother in accusation before he finally looked back at Neji with a blush on his face and hands instantly surrounding the dog tags around his neck. "Only a little. It's not that serious."

"But that boy," Tenten started, catching both of their attentions. "Isn't he moving soon? He was going to move regardless but didn't his parents move up the date since he was being picked on?"

"So you'll be by yourself?!" Neji inquired.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, it was my own decision. He couldn't protect himself so I did."

"Why couldn't he protect himself?"

"Because he can't hear." He stated bluntly, quieting the two adults before him. "The teacher said that he's…um…"

"Deaf."

"That! He's deaf so he can't speak or hear well. We were supposed to treat him nice and all, but some of the bigger kids in my class started to pick on him. They took his ear-thing and broke it. They made fun of him because he sounded funny when he spoke. It was mean and I was told, by you, momma, that we should treat people the way we want to be treated, and I just thought that I wouldn't want to be treated that way. So –"

"You helped him." Neji finished. "You did well, Katsurou."

"Really well." Tenten added as she kissed him on the cheek, making the boy laugh before his face instantly went back to that of an uninterested one, feigning indifference.

"Hey, Neji can I stay the night over your house today?"

"What?" Tenten near gasped. "Katsurou that's a little…"

"Not tonight." Neji answered smoothly. "I have an appointment early in the morning the next day, but you can stay the day after if it's alright with your mother."

Katsurou turned then, eyes sparkling and pleading at the same time, making Tenten's uneasy smile that much bigger. She looked to Neji who was watching her as well, waiting, though it seemed to her that he was looking too intently. It made her unnecessarily uncomfortable and made her feel like things were crawling around in her stomach.

"Fine." She sighed, giving in as she looked. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Katsurou smiled then he moved to jump over another puddle before Tenten got annoyed and pulled him into her arms, laughing when he giggled and protested while all Neji could do was admire the both of them. Tenten for her strength as a single mother, Katsurou for his already matured views of right and wrong, and the both of them for fighting together through such a loss as big as Shino's death, because he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to deal with the situation as happily as they could, and he lost his parents too. Just not like Tenten had.

It was situations like these that made him wonder what was better, to have had and lost or to not have had at all? At one point in his life he had thought that to not have had at all would be worse than his own situation, but when he looked at Tenten, he couldn't tell if he was right anymore…because she was happy, always smiling and curious and just plain ecstatic to be anywhere near anyone regardless of her situations. Katsurou was just like her. He was happy to have someone around him, happy to know that he was loved and cared about regardless of who it was – and boy was that obvious to see who he got it from – unlike Neji himself. Neji, on the other hand, had lost his parents and had a loving family to return to when he finally got back home, but regardless of all that, he still grew up to be a bitter child. He hated everything for a while; Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi, the Hyuga Elders, his teachers, everyone. No one was safe from his wrath. He was a very un-cute kid and even more so as an adult. So he wondered what it was about him that drew Tenten to him when they were complete opposites. Their similar pasts brought about different personalities that should contradict one another and yet they seemed to complete one another.

How?

"Neji?" Tenten questioned, drawing him out of his daze long enough to catch his attention again.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking?"

"About what?" She laughed, feeling her curiosity get the best of her. But, as his eyes lingered on her for longer than she wanted, she soon felt that she no longer wanted to know his answer.

"N-never mind." She stuttered, blushing as she looked away.

He nearly laughed at this new timid Tenten, but chose to just keep his face neutral as he walked on, never getting a chance to answer her since she probably already figured out what he would be thinking about when it was just them. He shook his head before smirking and turning to peek at her once more before he finally looked forward, happy that things were back to normal…sort of.

* * *

 _The first thing he thought of when he saw the group of girls who made their way to surround him was that he was being threatened, that he was being approached by the enemy even though he knew that that was not the situation. So, when he tensed, he was the least bit surprised in himself. He knew the consequences of his choices when he made the decision to go to war, and, stupidly, he thought he might be excused of the problems that followed, but when he got them, he wasn't all too hurt or surprised by them. Instead, he thought of things that would make him happier._

 _He thought of Tenten. He thought of her smile, of her laughing voice and the way she sounded when she called his name. He thought of how happy she would be to see him again after all these years…and how sad she would be to find out why Shino had died._

 _He was sure that she knew he was dead. There was no way his wife didn't already know, but he was more than sure that the people who told her only glossed over the situation…like he had to do with Baby Boy. Sighing, he reached for the chains around his neck. He had never left the house without them: Shino's and his tags. They were kind of a stress relief tool to him. Whenever he got stressed, sad or angry, he would look to or grab his tags, but most of the time he grabbed them when he thought about returning the tags to her. By now, the war had been over for about three months… and he has yet to give them up._

" _So I heard you were an army boy?" one of the girls asked him, forcing him out of his daze._

 _When he looked down at her, he stiffened up again and shifted to where he wasn't as close to her then cleared his throat and looked elsewhere. "I am."_

" _So did you, like, kill someone?" Another girl asked eagerly as she pressed her breasts against his arm – though he didn't know exactly when she got a hold of him._

" _I wouldn't be alive today if I didn't."_

" _How did it feel?"_

 _He sighed then rolled his eyes and moved to get his arm back much to the girl's disappointment, fixed his shirt then turned and started walking away._

" _Like I killed someone." H answered loud, catching everyone's attention as he slowly walked out of the room, annoyed despite the looks he was getting from everyone._

 _It had only been three months since he's been back and despite him saying he didn't want to mingle with the masses like he used to do, he was still dragged to some party for the upper class by his uncle. When he was younger, more naïve, this was all he ever wanted…but not now. Now he had seen more than anyone else had ever seen. He's seen poverty at its lowest, death at its highest and depression at its worst but never wealth at its richest. Not where he was. So, seeing all these people either asking him about how many people he killed or disregarding how hard it was to fight a war for ungrateful bastards that criticized it all, was not something he was going to sit through. At least not peacefully._

" _Neji!" Hiashi yelled after him, but he didn't stop._

" _I'll be waiting in the car."_

* * *

"Neji-san?" Katsurou started.

"Neji-san?" Neji questioned. He turned to the boy who was shying away for once, choosing to look away as a blush built over his face instead of facing Neji the way he usual would. "Since when have you called me Neji-san? Isn't it just Neji? What happened in the span of two days for this change to happen?"

He smiled when he looked back up at Neji then sat a little higher, feeling himself again, before he went to play with his tablet. "Momma said it was respectable to call you that."

Neji scoffed. "You don't have to call me that, and I'll make sure that your mother knows that. That's just weird."

"That's what I tried to tell her!" Katsurou near yelled as he pushed himself up to sit on his feet, a sign, Neji learned, of his interest in what was happening at the moment. "I told her that it would be weird to call you that when I have been calling you just Neji this whole time but she said it would be the right thing to do so…" He shrugged and sighed before he dramatically flopped into his seat.

"Well, I'll tell her for you. How's that?"

He smiled then sat back content before his face started to fall again and he was back to facing Neji with a serious look. "Neji?"

"Soldier." Neji responded, getting a smile from the boy yet again.

"No but seriously." Katsurou started as he cleared his throat. "Why were you and my mom fighting?"

Neji blinked, having been taken aback by a simple question, and then looked to Katsurou before facing the street once more. He thought about giving him a generic answer that he wouldn't be able to decipher yet, but he knew better than that – Katsurou was too smart of a kid to just let him get off with something unbelievable.

Then again, he was also a smart enough kid to know when a line's been drawn. He's smart enough to know right from wrong and stuff like that so telling him the reason why he couldn't answer him would have worked too…Or, this was just a suggestion, he could put it all on his mother to have to answer. He could just say "I don't think that your mother would want me to tell you." However, the problem with that could just as easily be that he didn't even try to ask his mother, so, inevitably, he would take this information to heart and actually go to his mother to ask, telling her what he said to him in order to justify why he deserved the information. So basically, nothing was going to work out well for him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Katsurou mumbled as he sat back, getting off from under his feet. "I understand."

"No." Neji started, falling victim to his sadness instantly. "No. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more like I don't know if I should tell you."

"Is it some grown up things?"

Neji shrugged then tilted his head to the side, giving him a chance to run a hand through his hair before he sighed once more. "No. I wouldn't say it's grown up things. It's…It's just complicated. It's something that both your mother and I have to agree on with telling you about."

"Momma told me to ask you if it was okay though."

 _That sly little..._ He thought as he chuckled. He had to admit that he was caught. Who would have thought that he had the nerve to ask his mother AND that she had the nerve to direct the question to him for an answer. _I guess she thought I wouldn't tell him._

"So…do you not wanna' talk about it?"

He sighed again as he stopped at a red light just two blocks down from his condo then ran a hand through his hair again, smiling as he tried to find some way out of the situation. When he found that there were none, he couldn't help but laugh. "You know…I guess what happened was some…miscommunication between us."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't…talk things through properly about a matter that's still at hand actually, and that was the cause of our break apart from one another."

"What was the matter?"

"Boy do you have a lot of questions today. Okay…so we were fighting because we didn't see eye to eye about…something."

Katsurou looked at him, eyes screaming for him to go on, which only made Neji a little more uncomfortable. "That something was our feelings...towards one another."

"Huh?"

"As in, I'm in love with your mother and she doesn't feel the same towards…me. She is not in love with me and she got angry at me for keeping it from her for so long."

"You love my mom?!"

Neji looked at him, saw his smile, then had to smile as well before he pulled into his driveway and unbuckled his seat belt, signaling for Katsurou to do the same. "Yes. Yes I am."

"But she said that you have a girlfriend."

"She talks about me a lot doesn't she?"

Katsurou smiled before he quickly jumped out of the car and Neji followed behind soon after, running around the other side to catch the boy before he went too far ahead. When he caught him, he picked him up, swinging him around and making him laugh and almost drop his things.

"Stop it!" He laughed just as Neji put him down, letting him run off again.

However, this time, he didn't get far seeing as he stopped when he noticed someone standing at the porch seeming to eye him through her dark shades. So, when Neji rounded the corner, all smiles and everything, he ran to him quickly. "Who's that?"

"Who's wh–" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that day before he nodded to the woman standing on the porch, smiling at him in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"Hey…Kin."


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Poll is still up. It's located at the top of my page. Just click the little "Vote Now!" link after the question for the poll is mentioned.**

 **Things you need to know**

 _Gunso: Sargent  
Taisho: General_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Hey." Kin smiled as she stood and approached the two. Her smile faltered a little when she saw Katsurou beside Neji, but she made sure it wasn't so noticeable. Unfortunately for her she was around two incredibly observant people who instantly saw her reaction and guarded against her in their own way. Katsurou, being the quiet kid he was, hid behind Neji a little all while keeping his eyes on her while Neji moved to tuck the boy behind him as well. He didn't know what she would do or say so it was only reasonable, his actions that is.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit." She smiled, stepping closer to them as she went in for a hug. She kissed Neji on the cheek then eyed the boy behind him before she stood back and took off her sunglasses. "Is it so bad for me to come see my boyfriend?"

Katsurou looked up at Neji then back at Kin briefly before he gripped the sleeves of his backpack handles tighter and scooted in closer to Neji again.

"No." Neji answered. "But it would have done you well to call at least right? How long have you been standing out here anyways? It's cold."

"Not long at all. Besides, this is a real mink coat. So it doesn't matter how long I was out here for. It's not cold enough to even think of penetrating through this beauty." She smiled only to have it fall a little more when she refocused on Katsurou, who was holding on to Neji's hand by now and still staring at her intensely – even after she made eye contact with him. "Who's this?"

Neji looked down, then smiled a little when Katsurou looked back up at him innocently, smiling as well. He shrugged his hand free from the boy before he handed him the keys to the house and pushed him towards the door. "Go on ahead. Okay? There's a T.V. in the living room and the remote for it should be on the stand."

"Hm." Katsurou nodded before he calmly walked past Kin, giving her one last look then a small smile.

"Cute kid." Kin stated after the door closed. "He seems quiet."

"Only when he's around people he's not that close to."

"Is he close to you?" She asked, looking back to the area where he disappeared to.

"I like to think he is."

"Whose kid is he?"

Neji looked to her, caught off guard before he pointed absentmindedly towards the slightly open door. "He's my Best-friend's kid. His name is Katsurou by the way."

"Why do you have him?" She asked with a cock of her head, allowing her long hair to fall gracefully over her shoulder. "He doesn't look like he's old enough to have known you for long so why?"

He sighed, already seeing where this conversation was going even though she might not have. "I know, or rather knew his father really well…and he likes to hear stories about him since I was in the same squadron as him."

"Then why doesn't he just ask his dad directly?" She laughed as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "I don't see why he's sticking to you so much. It's like he's your kid. That scared me for a moment. I mean, you seem really good with kids and everything. Like you're defiantly the whole package, but I…" She shivered, allowing a scowl to cover her face. "I can't stand kids really. I mean sure they can be cute and all, but mostly they just disturb me. You're better than me."

"Kin…" He sneered, almost losing his temper on her. He took some time to calm down before he faced her again. "Kin his dad died."

She blinked. "…What?"

"Yes. His dad died in the war about two years before it ended." He looked at her, took in her facial expression then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "But, how were you supposed to know that."

"Wait so his dad isn't who you were talking about when you said best friend's kid?"

He looked at her in slight disbelief. "What?"

"Is his mother you're best friend?"

"Yes." He answered. "Why?"

"So what, you're like a father figure to this kid.

"Katsurou." He corrected. "And yeah, I guess. I'm the closest thing to one for him."

Kin scoffed, throwing her hair back over her shoulder before she looked back at the door then at Neji. "So you're telling me, you're taking care of someone else's child like he's your own? Neji that's…that's not right. What if people get the wrong idea?"

"Like who?" He asked dubiously as his voice raised, having finally lost that temper he was trying to calm. "Who would possibly get "the wrong idea" and what idea could they possibly have that's considered "wrong" from me _occasionally_ taking care of a friend's kid."

"They might think it's mine!" She screeched back. I mean, I'm getting up there in age for a model you know, and there was a period in my life when I stopped modeling for like a year. Someone might think that he's my kid and that I'm pushing you on him too early in you know. Or they might think he's yours and that I'm dating someone with a kid already and or another relationship on the side you know?"

He looked at her for a moment, tongue poking the inside of his cheeks as he tried – _tried_ – to decipher what it was she had just said. But no matter how many times he turned it around in his head, he couldn't make sense of what it was she was saying. So he just sighed, giving up, and moved to walk past her.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Inside. What you said made no sense and now my head hurts from trying to understand how that connected."

"Well what about me?"

"You're more than welcome to come in for a while."

"For a while?" She repeated, her attitude dripping out of her words. "Neji I came to see you, you know? You're _model_ girlfriend is here to see you and you're telling me that I can just come in for a while? Where does that make sense? You should be talking about going on a date with said girlfriend instead of inviting her in for a while."

"I can't. You know that. I have Katsurou with me."

"So." She started. "He's old enough to take care of himself. I did when I was his age. How old is he, like 12?"

"He's 8."

"Damn! He's tall! Well…he can still handle, right?"

"I'm not leaving him, Kin. I told him he could spend the night here just two days ago. I'm sorry, but I'm attending to him today."

She looked at him, angry, before she rolled her eyes, turned and headed to the car Neji didn't realize was not too far from the driveway. "I'll call you tomorrow." He called out, getting a middle finger from her in response which came as no surprise to him.

* * *

 _He had been alone for an extended part of his life. He lost his mother at birth. He lost his father when he was four, and he lost his mind, it seemed, when he saw the only girl he ever truly loved and wanted taken from him by some nobody who was younger than they were. He saw the only girl he ever truly loved and wanted taken from him by some nobody who was younger than they were. YOUNGER!_

 _It was because of instances like this that he wondered if it could ever get worse. Even after he found out that he was to take orders from the very_ _ **boy**_ _who stole his girl he still thought that it was better than loosing something else, and, once again, ending up alone._

 _Even now he was alone. He was cold and alone and all around him his surroundings were bleak, granted he couldn't really see them, everything seemed dark. Too dark. It was honestly really creepy: Possibly the scariest feeling in the world to him. It made him feel the very way he hated the most: alone. It reminded him of his father's sudden demise, of his never getting to know his own mother, of his crush being stolen so effortlessly. He hated it, but he couldn't leave it._

 _But he wanted to._

 _He wanted to leave that abyss like no one else would. He wanted to be out of the darkness like a child afraid of the dark would. It was suffocating to him and he hated it. He hated it very much._

" _High N' Mighty?" someone's voice called, suddenly making the darkness lighten up a little. He looked around, glad that he could see some things once more but frowned when he didn't hear the voice again. "High N' Might you in there?"_

" _I'm here." He answered though he felt that what he said didn't make it to the one calling him. "I'm right here. Don't leave!"_

" _Damn it, Neji!"_

" _High N' Mighty, sir!"_

" _Neji!"_

" _Wake up!"_

" _I'm up." He answered to the many voices that were calling him. "I'm up."_

" _He's responding." Someone near screamed._

" _Someone get a medic over her pronto. He's waking up!"_

" _Was I sleep?" He asked as he felt his eyes open and saw the darkness clear away into a dimly lit setting where multiple people he recognized stood either above him – as in Firework, Baby Boy and Picasso – or beside him, just out of sight – like with Gospel. "How long was I out for?" He sighed as he sat up and hissed in pain when a surge of pressure rushed through his chest._

" _Sir." Baby boy began. "It's best that you rest for a while."_

" _Why?"_

" _You have a couple of broken ribs and a bruise the size of my head in the middle of your chest."_

 _He scoffed then moved to stand, feeling only slight discomfort in the movement. "Tis but a cat scratch."_

" _Shakespeare…really?" Picasso chuckled. "Didn't the character who said that die."_

" _Well I'm not as badly wounded as he was. I can get up still and I can still fight. Now move." He ordered as he pushed his way past the two on his right. "Where's Sh…I mean the_ Gunso _. I need to report to him immediately don't I?"_

 _That was when the room grew quiet. Beside him, Baby Boy looked away and so did Firework, making Neji's face grow serious as he looked around the room, noticing the grim faces of everyone there. "What's…" He started. "What's going on? Why are all of you looking like that?"_

" _I'm…sorry, Neji." Someone called from the corner of the room, making him stand at attention from the voice alone._

"Taisho _, sir." He saluted along with everyone else behind him. "What…what are you sorry for…Sir?"_

" _The man looked at him for a while before he hung his head low. "He's dead."_

"… _What?"_

" _The enemy sent a video to us just now. It's reached base as well. They killed him..." He sighed. "On video."_

"… _No." Neji gulped. He looked around frantically then, dropping his arm, his stance, his whole demeanor in a matter of seconds. "He's lying right. This is some kind of sick joke right. He can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!" He looked to Gospel who looked away, shaking his head solemnly and Neji swore he felt his body grow cold. "He's…he's lying to me…right?"_

 _No one answered._

" _Where's the video?" He demanded suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. "I know you still have it! Where is it?! I won't believe he's dead until I_ _ **see**_ _him die. He's not dead! Where is that video?"_

" _Hyuga are you sure you –"_

" _Yes I'm sure!" Neji hollered. "_ Taisho _I am sorry for raising my voice against you but I refuse to believe any of this until I see proof. Shino's not dead! He's not…he's not dead."_

 _The man looked at Neji before he sighed and nodded towards another man who turned to the laptop they had and played the video. Neji's eyes grew wider when he faintly heard the sound of the enemy's native tongue being spoken but he forced himself to move to where the man sat and stand behind him._

" _What's…" He croaked. "What's he saying? Can you translate?"_

" _A little."_

" _Then translate. What is he saying?"_

" _Uh…uh, you dirty scumbag Japs, uh, you should have took us seriously. We meant every threat we made and we will not stop until we have overpowered you and demolished all of you and your people…uh…"_

 _Neji watched as the man spoke. He took in a sharp breath when he saw them drag a man whose face was covered with a sack into the room and forced him down._

"… _Uh…we're going to start eradicating you all, starting with this one…"_

 _They snatched the bag off of the man's head and Neji swore that everything stopped when he saw his face, bruised and bloodied and all but scarred beyond repair. It was almost impossible to recognize Shino had it not been for the glasses he still had on – one lens was missing though._

" _No." Neji near cried, no longer hearing what was happening around him. He knew the man beside him was still translating and he knew the men on screen were still talking, but he couldn't hear either. He was too focused on Shino, the man who was neither moving – aside from his heavy breathing – nor talking._

 _When he finally moved, it was to take his head away from the man who grabbed him, but he was too weak to even think of succeeding in that. So, instead, he spit on him and smiled triumphantly when the man veered away in disgust. However, that smile only stayed for so long before the one he spit on retaliated by backhanding him so hard his head whipped the other way._

 _Some more words were spoken, some more obscene gestures were made and some more beatings took place before Shino finally faced forward and smiled, something Neji found he could no longer do as he watched that video. "It's not your fault." He stated, loud enough to be heard over the two assaulters, and that was all Neji heard after all that time._

" _No." He moaned as he ran his hands through his hair. "No. No. No. No. N-"_

 _The sound of a gun rang through the tented area, Neji flinched, and all was quiet again. The many faces of the people there looked away save for the general and the man who was translating, and Neji…he was frozen in place. Eyes wide and threatening to water over as his_ Gunso's _last words rung through his mind; It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault._

 _Then…silence. He could no longer hear anything but the ringing in his ears that was increasingly getting louder as time progressed. He felt dizzy, nauseous even as he stood there and saw the room spinning before him. The muffled sounds of voices seemed to engulf him as he stood there. His breathing was abnormal and he could hear it just as loud and clear as the ringing. His hands started to sweat. He felt hot. Too hot. Very hot before he felt his balance falter and he started falling back slowly, scaring everyone into screaming his name._

 _Then…there was silence._

 _His eyes were open. His body was fine. The ringing was gone and he no longer was at base._ Taisho _and the others weren't around anymore, his stomach felt fine. Nothing was wrong with him anymore. Was he dreaming? Was Shino still alive? Did neither of them go to war?_

 _Warily, he looked at his hands and drew in a deep breath when he recognized the distinctive patterns that adorned his arms, the scars that would never heal on his palms, and the pain that returned when he remembered…that it wasn't just a bad dream. He really did lose a best friend._

" _You alright, Neji?" Came Hinata's sweet voice, making him look up in slight frustration only to have it trickle down to slight satisfaction when she sat beside him and pressed a cold towel to his forehead. "Is your head still bothering you? Maybe we should go to the doctors after all."_

" _No. I'm fine. Just…just stay here for a while…okay?"_

 _Hinata blinked, knowing that what he said was weird coming from him, but shrugged and scooted in closer to him, laying her head on his chest to get more comfortable. "Everything's going to be okay, Neji-nii-san."_

" _Hm." He grunted as he closed his eyes and relaxed underneath her warmth. Finding piece not long after._

 _Only a couple of seconds passed, however, before Hanabi came around the corner and charged at them, taking up a spot on his other side and laying her head on his lap cheerfully, glad to not be out of the mix while he was just grateful that he would never really be alone like that again…not with them around._

* * *

Alone. That was a word Neji never wanted to associate with anyone. He's experienced being alone in many ways, and each time he desperately clung to anything that didn't allow him to be…at least that was after he met her. Tenten that is. She was like a lone light house that safely guided him to shore when a storm was brewing or an angel guiding him to happiness and such. Honestly, it was because of her that he never wished loneliness upon anyone; which was probably why he was so bothered by what Kin had said to do with Katsurou. How could anyone leave a child alone? Sure he understood that she's had a rough childhood by his standards since she claimed to have been left alone for a long period of her youth, but even still, to wish that upon someone else, to want that upon someone else was downright awful.

"Neji!" Katsurou nearly yelled, forcing Neji out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Geeze!" the boy started. "I've been calling you for forever."

"For forever?" Neji questioned as a smile crossed his face at the boy's choice of words.

"Yes, and all you did was stare at the T.V. whenever something funny happened you didn't even laugh or smile. You just looked angrier and angrier."

"I apologize."

He looked at him for a moment longer before he sighed and climbed back on the couch to the spot beside him, making sure to leave a little of space between the two of them. "So who was that?"

"Who?"

"That lady at the door. She said she was your girlfriend."

"Oh…yeah, she is. Why do you ask?"

"…How come she didn't come in?"

He looked at him for a moment, contemplating if he should tell him the reason why she left or question his pause, but sighed and decided against it instead. "She was busy, Katsurou. She's a model you know? Did you recognize her?"

Katsurou shook his head no then went back to fiddling with the tags. "I don't know her, but she is pretty."

"Isn't she?"

"Not prettier than Momma, though."

Neji laughed having been caught off guard by the boy's remark but made sure to not question his standards seeing as he was in love with her…correction, he still loved her. "Your mother is pretty, Katsurou. You are right about that."

The boy smiled triumphantly then focused back on the T.V. for a while before he turned back to Neji again. "Can we go to the park? I saw one close by when we were driving here."

"Now?" Neji asked, having forgotten his discomfort with the way Kin treated the boy.

"After this episode." Katsurou corrected. "I haven't seen this one before."

Neji chuckled but nodded, getting a smile out of Katsurou before he went back to focus on the T.V., dropping the tags and letting them hang comfortably.

* * *

 _He remembered the look on her face and how pretty he thought she was when she smiled his way. She was something to behold, something to grasp and never let go of...and she was his he thought, his and his alone. Sure she was close to Lee, but that was a kind of brotherly love he felt, but with him it was something else. With him, she was his one and only best friend…and he loved her for that._

 _It was their graduation day today. They were no longer in primary school. Oh no. The next time they would see one another – since he inevitably had to go to Korea with his family for summer break – they would all be in middle school. Hopefully in the same class again too._

 _He smiled as he thought about it. The thought of spending more long years of breezing through too easy curriculum beside Tenten who would need his help to understand math and English, was enough to make him the happiest child in the area, happy enough to bring a smile to his face in public as well as he stood on the stage looking down at the adults who were so proud of his class._

" _Are you going to Korea again for the summer, Neji?" Tenten asked curiously. The question probably had been bugging her for quite some time now, but they weren't allowed to talk to one another while the ceremony was going on so she probably held it in as long as she could._

 _Neji nodded sadly, knowing the face she would give him when she found out – it was always the same one; a sad face of a girl who looked like her best friend had just abandoned her._

" _I'm sorry." He complained. "I tried asking to stay here but he said I'm not old enough for that yet."_

" _But the maids can –"_

" _Shh!" One of the teachers on the isles shushed them and Tenten quieted and bowed her apology before she sat forward again and sighed a heavy sigh. Meanwhile, Neji, who managed to not get the scolding look from the adult, was watching her from the corner of his eye, saddened by his friend's downcast nature._

" _I promise." He whispered, catching her attention once again. "That when I get old enough, I'll talk to my uncle again and have him let me stay here for sure. That way, we could spend summer and school together too."_

" _Promise?" She questioned happily, perking up instantly with such an offer._

" _I promise."_

" _What about me?" Lee whispered rather loudly, getting them shushed again, but Neji only smiled at his friend's then nodded towards Lee as well._

" _I double promise to the both of you that we will get to spend a summer together at some point in my life."_

" _And let's hope it's a long one." Lee exclaimed, confusing his friends with such an out of place statement, but none of them had the opportunity to even say anything in retaliation, because they were shushed once more into obedience._

* * *

Neji watched eagerly as Katsurou nervously fidgeted about the swings. He wanted to play with a group of girls and one other boy it seemed, probably to make things a little fairer on the boy's part, but the kids were too immersed in their act to notice him, and God forbid he would speak first. He was too shy a kid to do that. So he just stood by fiddling with his tags while he leaned on the pole of the swing set. Several times, Katsurou looked back at Neji, seeming to be pleading to him, but each time he decided against running away and kept his act of standing close by hoping to be noticed.

It didn't take long for one of the girls to finally notice him watching them and approached him rather bravely to drag him into a new game, making him out to be the "Brave Prince" since he looked like one. And though that wasn't the game Katsurou wanted to play, he was still rather happy to be included after all the time he spent waiting.

Neji smiled and shook his head as a small chuckle left him and he sat back slightly glad that he didn't have to play with him. For some reason, he knew that had he gotten up to play with Katsurou, the other kids would jump in on the fun uninvited and he would be caught in between a rock – wanting to appease Katsurou – and a hard place – wanting to get away from the kids.

"Is that your boy?" A woman asked Neji.

"No. He's…my nephew." He answered, not wanting to explain what he really was to him. "I'm watching him for his mother today."

"I see." She started. "I was just wandering since my son would have been talking about him had there been another boy in the neighborhood."

"Is that other boy your son then?"

"Yes." The woman smiled.

Neji couldn't help but notice then, that she looked younger than him even. "How old is he."

"Six. Yours?"

"Eight." He answered. "You have a tall six year old."

"I know." She started. "But he's so passive. He doesn't like playing sport related games because he has all female cousins and they come over often and play with him, but because of that I think he's gotten too docile."

"Well there's never anything wrong with not wanting to play in a sport."

"But surely you played one before when you were young." She inquired as she looked him up and down. "Maybe even now…do you play a sport by any chance?"

"No." He answered, nervously, feeling the conversation flow to an area he dreaded to approach. The comfort he once felt, surprisingly, with this stranger was slowly ebbing away. "I…I was in the army."

"Oh!" The woman cheered. "The army?! That sounds cool? What was it like?"

He took a deep breath and felt that he was having trouble breathing for a second, then exhaled and shook his head, hoping that somehow she would understand his discomfort with her question. But she didn't, much like a lot of other people, and it was at this time that he missed the ease of talking with either Kin or Tenten who tended to drop the topic after hearing it once out of concern. "It was brutal." He finally answered. "And I would rather not talk about it."

"Was it really that bad?" She pressed.

He nodded and made to stand. She clearly wasn't about to drop the subject at hand like he had hoped. "I have to get going now." He explained when she shot him a concerned look. He was about to call out to Katsurou, telling him to come on when he caught sight of a rambunctious little girl, no older than 3, who ran up and approached the group of older kids eagerly pushing her way through and successfully planting herself into the play.

"Megumi calm down!" A rather rash voice yelled, making Neji stop in his tracks and turn all too quickly to try and find the owner of said voice. The owner who, just like Neji, was surprised to see someone he knew standing at a children's park.

"Eh? _Gunso…_ I mean…Hyuga-San?"

"Hey…Deidara."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: Megumi means blessing in one of the writings**

 **Chapter 19**

 _11A_ _He was aware of his staring. He was aware of what all everyone had to say about not only him, but Shino as well. However, he was not comfortable with any of it. He was younger than them, of that he was sure, but he was not weaker than them – he was also sure about that. He fought them, all of them, some singular, some on their own, and all under their_ Gunso's _orders. He did as he was told and took on whoever dared to approach and yet he seemed to be the one with the bad end of the bargain, and particularly when it came to two of the new recruits._

 _Shino had took it upon himself to nickname most if not everyone in his brigade based off of either their attitudes or something particular about them, and out of the newbies that were there that day, he had already named two of the more rowdy ones: Gospel – the silver haired man who fought Neji first when he was called by Shino to "knock some since into the new recruits about age and position" and Firework, the second man to step up after Neji successfully knocked the previous person to his ass. The both of them were loud and obnoxiously so except one was obsessed – and damn good – with explosives and the other was a ticking time bomb of curse words slurred together in the proverbs he spit out whenever he was knocking someone on their ass, and of the two, Firework was the only one bent on making Neji's life there a living hell – as if it already wasn't one._

" _Hyuga-san!" The man yelled – thankfully he had enough respect to understand where respect needed to be placed._

" _What is it this time?"_

" _Fight me, Sir!"_

" _We fought yesterday." Neji answered, annoyed. "Aren't you tired of getting your ass whooped? Aren't you embarrassed yet?"_

 _The people around them laughed and Neji felt, for a brief moment, that he would finally be able to go to bed without having another bruise on his arms from the man's few, yet strong successful hits. However, that moment was very, very brief._

" _What?" Firework continued. "Is High 'N Mighty-San too tired? What happened to all that confidence you had when we first fought? Not too tough anymore huh?"_

 _Neji felt a vein pop as the crowd around him egged him on with "oo's" and "oh's" then swiftly turned and tied his hair back once more. "Alright. It's your funeral. Off your ass, Deidara."_

" _It's about time!" The man hollered as he stood and stretched his arms above his head and popped his neck a couple of times._

" _I'm about to douse this Firework for the last time."_

" _Be careful." He sneered as he prepped himself. "You might get burned instead."_

" _Not likely."_

"She looks like you." Neji smiled as he watched the small girl run around with the bigger kids. It made him happy that Katsurou had took to protecting her, giving her the title of "The Brave Prince's Sister; The Brave and Adorable Princess".

Deidara smiled as he sat back proudly and watched over his daughter as she ran about eagerly with the elder kids. "Thanks." He smiled. Her mother hates that, though."

"You two aren't together."

"No. She's some girl I knew in college when I was still an art major."

"You were an art major?"

"Yeah. Anyways, we met again after we all got back. She was visiting her father at the hospital and I was there for a check-up on my eye since my mother was throwing a fit about it for months and that was when I met her. We talked, had some drinks…messed around. It was fun…Then she got pregnant."

"And?"

"Well clearly she kept it." Deidara motioned to his daughter ahead absentmindedly before he grew silent and sighed. "She kept her…and at that time I thought…she was making a mistake because I'm an emotional train wreck, you know that. And I haven't been the same since the war. I'm angrier. I'm bitter towards damn near everything…I can barely hold a job now either, so I thought; there's no way I can support the both of them."

"You wanted her to lose the kid?" Neji questioned.

"No! Goodness no! I may be an asshole, but I know better than to try to tell a woman what to do with her own body…I just…I thought it would be better for her to put the kid up for adoption since neither of us were going to be able to support her…and well –"

"She hated you for that."

"Hated my very being, but I meant no harm. I just…I wanted a better life for her that's all." He grew quiet again as he looked on. Buy now, Megumi had won the hearts of all of the kids, and then some, that she was playing with. She was still dragging Katsurou around with her every which way, but she now had a trail of other kids following her as well, making Deidara smile happily. "Now that I have her in my world, though…I realize how stupid I was. I should have never brought a kid into the world if I didn't have the means to provide for her; that I still believe in. However, I'm never going to say that I regret having her. Not one bit. She's my blessing. The only reason why I can still say that I am happy."

Neji nodded, taking in his former brother's words then let the silence hit them peacefully. Hearing the kids play made him forget that he was ever in danger at any point in his life, and having Deidara beside him once again only further calmed him down in a situation that was sure to blow out of proportions from a previous conversation he had with that other parent and he enjoyed that. Eventually, Deidara did ask about why Neji was here in the first place and he had to explain to him who Katsurou was. He told him that he was "babysitting" in a since, a friend's kid that seemed to grow an attachment to him rather quickly, and that the kid was the tall one Megumi was clinging onto. He told him that he lived nearby, and since Katsurou wanted to come here so badly, he yielded and allowed himself to be dragged to the park.

"Well" Deidara began, "There's a nice area on the other side of the park where there's little to no noise. It's just quite, and there's this big pond with a small fountain that makes everything really peaceful and…what?"

Neji blinked. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at the man with a soft smile until said man moved away in slight disgust and concern. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." He clarified. "I just thought that it was nice to see such a familiar face again…and that you haven't really changed. Still obsessed with the sceneries around you I see."

Deidara shrugged. "Yeah. I guess that's true. Gospel on the other hand has changed completely. I think he's seeing another man?"

"No he hasn't changed." Neji chuckled. "Everyone knew that his sexual orientation was as fluid as his affinity for curse words except for you."

"So you're not surprised at all?"

He shook his head and the blonde sat back in disbelief before Megumi and Katsurou ran up to the two and stopped, gasping for breath and giggling so harshly that it added to their not being able to breath more than their running about did. Megumi, being the ever so curious girl she was instantly climbed onto her father's lap and succeeded in moving across the bench to Neji's lap in a matter of seconds, before she started playing with his hair. Falling comfortable all too quickly while Deidara laughed.

"She is your daughter." Neji cooed as he cupped the girls back, making sure that, if she were to lean back too far, she wouldn't fall to the floor. "She has just as many boundaries as you do."

"I have no boundaries." Deidara laughed.

"Exactly." Neji laughed in retaliation.

However, that laugh stopped when Katsurou lightly touched Neji's knee to catch his attention while he kept his eyes glued to the man sitting beside him curiously yet cautiously. "Ah!" Neji started as he moved Megumi back to her father's waiting arms. "Katsurou, this is a friend of mine from the army. His name is Iwa Deidara, my _Jotohei_ , We called him Firework."

"Firework." Katsurou repeated. He mused over the man's outrageous appearance before he looked back at his daughter, seeming to understand, then quickly refocused on Neji, climbing into the seat next to him effortlessly as the inclining of a question dyed his eyes. "What did they call you?"

"High 'N Mighty." Deidara answered. "Because he thought he was better than everyone."

"And I was." Neji retorted easily.

"Not better than my dad!" Katsurou cheered. "What did they call him, Neji? What was Dad's nickname?"

"Who's his dad?" Deidara asked.

" _Gunso_." Neji answered. "Just, _Gunso._ "

"His dad was Shino!"

Katsurou turned and eyed the man once more before fixing himself to be able to face him instead of Neji. His keen eyes picked up on the inclination of his voice and he was now more curious about him than anything else. "You knew my dad?"

"Only for a short while." Deidara answered truthfully. "He's the reason why I'm alive today, actually. He saved me and Neji here."

"He saved you too!" Katsurou cheered, seeming to enjoy hearing that his dad was indeed some form of a hero.

Deidara nodded then looked forward. "What I wouldn't give to have the roles reversed though." He looked to Katsurou then and smiled before he pet the boys head and stood with Megumi in his hands. "It was nice meeting you Katsurou, and nice to see you again too, High 'N Mighty."

"You heading out already?"

"Yeah. Megumi's mother would kill me if she got her back this dirty so I gotta' go home and wash her."

"Bath!" Megumi screamed, eager while Deidara buried his face into his daughters chest, making her laugh.

"Yeah, bath." He smiled before he nodded to Neji and started walking away.

"Goodbye Mr. Firework!" Katsurou cheered as he watched them leave. "By Megumi-chan!"

Neji looked at Katsurou who sat back in the bench, staring ahead almost eagerly before he too pet the boys head, catching his attention. "You ready to go?"

He nodded.

 _8D_ _He froze when he saw her. He wanted to think that he was just seeing things, but it was so evident who she was that it was nearly impossible to ignore her with the way her smile seemed to reach her aged eyes and her hair bounced in its usual upkeep: two buns so perfectly round that they looked like meat buns._

 _He never thought he would see Tenten again, honestly. He never thought he would run into her so easily after he got back, but clearly he was wrong. It seemed that the world was pushing him towards her, making him want to talk to the woman he used to – and possibly – still loved, but his feet stayed glued to the spot._

 _Thankfully, she hadn't noticed him yet – her bargaining was much too important to try to focus on her surroundings – and he had the opportunity to stand there and stare after her until he got the guts to move and talk to her. He imagined it would feel good to talk to her again and that it would probably feel like it did when they were in high school and he longed to feel that way again._

 _His smile grew brighter the longer he stared after her, before he looked back to check on Hinata and Hanabi, having made his mind up to go and approach her. Only, he didn't. Just when he was going to go to the girl, she turned, and in her arms she held – what he thought was a bag for shopping – a child no older than three years old who was wrapped tightly in this outrageously green coat. He was looking around a lot, young eyes locking on anything that caught his attention, and a lot of the things around him were succeeding in doing so. Then his eyes locked on Neji – how he noticed him, he would never know – and he didn't flinch at the sight of his eyes, skin or hair. He just stared at him with a sense of curiosity and innocence that sent a rush of guilt through Neji's whole being._

 _This was Shino's child. This was the boy who lost his dad because of him. This was the kid who he stole his father from._

 _Neji looked away, not feeling well, as the world around him seemed to be swimming. He needed to get out of there and now. So, he called to Hinata and told her that he would be waiting in the car, and left without even saying a word to the one person he was sure he still needed in his life._

Tiring out Katsurou proved to be a tough feat that Neji was not prepped for. He had thought since the boy was relatively quiet, that he would grow tired of his surroundings much faster than usual – making him an odd mixture of his mother's curiosity and his father's old solemnness – however, that was all but true. Katsurou, having grown up around his mother, not his father, was as curious as any child would be if not more. He thought that every new thing to him needed to be described, explained and then examined. So the short walk from the park back to Neji's house took little under two hours instead of the thirty minutes it usually would have taken due to his constant "What's that?" questions and his "What does that do?" ones as well. More often than not, the two would wonder into a store because Katsurou would look so longingly towards the items in there that Neji felt an urge of guilt rise within him when he wanted to tell him no.

Plus he bought him ice cream.

He had learned of the shops presence when he went looking for his condo with Hanabi. Then, he had hoped that there was no shop nearby so that he could get to Choji's as soon as possible, but the gods of time seemed to be against him that day, and sure enough, there was a quaint little ice cream shop just around the corner in the shopping district. They had green tea flavored ice cream which he tried then and hated because of the overall taste of sugar that bombarded his too sensitive taste buds, but he as sure that a child as small as Katsurou would like the taste so he offered to buy, and the look of delight that crossed the young boys face made Neji forget every ounce of annoyance he felt towards his many questions.

When they finally made it back to Neji's little abode, they both were exhausted. Katsurou was one of the few children that got extremely tired after having sugar instead of getting hyper. And immediately after they got back he sat down on the couch, turned on the T.V. and fell asleep while waiting for Neji to fix him a glass of water. Leaving Neji to the silence of the house that he was not prepared for that day.

It took some time for him to get comfortable himself. He chose to watch the cartoon that Katsurou had turned on in favor of the news or something else that could spike his anxieties and found comfort in the easy going lifestyle of a man who could win any battle ever fought despite wanting something harder, something tougher. Yet, despite that comfort, he soon found himself wondering about how things would have been had he or Shino lived such a life as well when suddenly his phone rang and he jumped at it in attempts to either escape his depressive thoughts or to quiet it before Katsurou woke.

"Neji?" The woman on the other end sung in a mix of curiosity, questioning and amusement, and he knew then who he was speaking to.

"Hey, Kin."

"Why are you whispering?" She questioned. "Is the kid still there?"

"Katsurou." He corrected, already feeling irritated with the way she referred to him and the reoccurrence of their argument upon Katsurou's arrival. "And yes. He is still here. He's sleeping right now though."

"What, like, is he beside you or something?"

Neji looked to his side and sighed as he reached out and pet the boys head soothingly. He had fell over in his slumber and now had his head closer to Neji's lap than before. "Yes." He answered. "He is."

"Okay."

"What did you call for, Kin?" Neji asked. He was still mad after all this time and she was slightly surprised by that judgment from the sound of her gasp on the other end followed swiftly by a sound of protest, but Neji didn't stop there. "If you've called to try and push your ideals on children on me than I'm hanging up."

"I never –" Kin yelled cutting herself off. He heard her take in a heavy breath, possibly calming herself down before she sighed and started talking again. "I realize that I may have come off a little…snobby."

"A little?"

"But I've never had it good with kids, Neji." She whined. "They were always drooling on me and ripping my clothes, and I'm a neat freak so I was utterly disgusted with them from an early age so there's no real surprise that I was acting that way towards that boy as well."

"Katsurou."

"You know I'm bad with names!" She complained on the other end. "Anyways, I called wanting to apologize to you."

He sighed then turned to the boy once more then finally moved to go to the hall closet, looking for a blanket to give him while he rested. "Apologize for?" He questioned as he rummaged through the stuffed space of…well stuff.

"You know what!"

He hummed in disapproval as he finally obtained what he was looking for and unfolded it as he walked back to Katsurou as gently as he could. "I don't think I do." He cooed, feeling the urge to tease her build in him. "What is it that you are sorry for, Kin?"

"Ugh!" She complained. "Fine! You want your apology? Then here: I, Tsuchi Kin, am apologizing to you, Hyuga Neji, for the obscene way in which I referred to the kid that obviously mattered more to you than I thought he would. I have no filter and I am attempting to fix that at least in my private life, so for that I apologize. Happy?"

He smirked as he sat back down. Katsurou had his blanket – granted he woke slightly when the quilt was laid over him – and was now fast asleep once more and looking more and more like his father to Neji that he found himself growing tired as well. "Apology accepted." He cooed.

A sound was made on the other end, one akin to a squeal but on a much lower caliber than usual before Kin's overly excited voice returned. "I was sure that you would hate me for life for that."

"Hate is such a powerful word." He responded. "I could never hate a regular person."

"What's a regular person?" She asked with a chuckle. "You sound like you're not including yourself."

"That's because I'm not."

She laughed and Neji was almost certain at that moment, that she didn't understand what he meant at all, that she didn't understand how "messed up" society viewed him now that he returned from the war, but he decided against explaining to her the severity of his situation. After all, they had just started their relationship.

"On a side note." Neji interrupted. "Katsurou thinks you're pretty."

"He does?" She shouted dubiously. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Positive." Neji smiled, deciding, also, to not tell her the comment he said immediately after he complemented her. It would probably not damage her pride seeing as she was too prideful to be hurt by a boy who she cared little for, but it would bring out her hatred towards children more.

"I should thank him for that, right?"

"Well he's sleep." Neji added. "But I can pass on a message."

"No." Kin answered. "It's not that important. He's probably not even expecting a show of gratitude from me to begin with. Anyways, I have to go. I have an interview coming up in a couple of hours."

"This late?"

"It's for a late night show. It's about celebrity gossip and shit. Anyways, they called me because of…reasons. Hey did you know that we had pictures taken of us when we went on that date?"

Neji stopped and turned to Katsurou quickly, checking the boy's composure, and was pleased to find that he was still asleep. So he stood and headed out the front door, closing it softly behind him so that he wouldn't have to whisper anymore. "What do you mean?" He finally questioned.

"Remember that time we went to Lé Petite Royal?" Kin asked.

"Yes." He answered though the doubt in his memory showed in his words. He vaguely remembered the long drive it took to get to the place on the edge of "This Is Celebrity Row", and mostly remembered the way she constantly fondled him – touching his thigh and stroking his arm – both on the way there and the way back. He sure as hell remembered the moments they shared after the dinner, but he didn't remember eating let alone the restaurant name. But they _**had**_ only been to one restaurant on one of their many – albeit short – dates.

"Well, we were followed apparently. Someone noticed that your car was significantly different from my manager's car and followed us to the restaurant and got a picture of the both of us entering and leaving."

"So that's what you're going to talk about?" He probed, wanting more, direct information, not this wishy-washy, take a guess type shit. "Our relationship?"

"Probably." She contemplated aloud, sounding completely unbothered by it all.

"Kin." Neji groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What? What!" She said back. "What is it this time? You can't possibly be bothered by that can you?"

"I don't like my information just being out and about like that and I sure as hell don't like people just approaching me because they think they have the right to harass me for an answer to some unneeded question."

"Relax." She reassured. "Besides, with Hinata getting into the model industry, it was only a matter of time before they really start questioning you guys. She's super cute and everyone would want to know more about her."

"I liked to think they would leave me out of it in that situation."

"Unlikely. Face it Neji; the Hyuga family has an abyss of really attractive people overshadowed by the big scary business you guys own. So when one of them steps out of the business world into that of a celebrity, then they all do. There's no mistake."

"Still, can you try to divert the attention elsewhere? I would greatly appreciate that."

"So what, you're just going to take my complement to the entirety of your family and breeze over it like you're used to hearing that? That's rather conceited."

"Kin. Please."

"Fine." She complained. "I'll try my best. But as you can clearly see, I'm not that good at changing the subject."

"Thank you."

"I'll talk to you later. My manager is here. Bye!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! I thought you were over that?!"

He laughed, shaking his head in slight mirth before he turned to head back in. "Bye, Kin."

"Bye."

 _9D_ _He remembered the flashing lights as he stood there with his uncle in his uniform and the way he felt sick to his stomach at every one that went off. Beside him, Hinata and Hanabi were still and content, completely unbothered by the cameras that flashed about as if they were always bathed in the publicity._

 _But he knew better._

 _He grew up under their care for years and would know better than anyone if there were always camera's going off around then. He knew!_

… _And yet, he didn't._

 _Sure he had grown up with them for years, but he was the only one who went off to join the army in the middle of a war. He was the only one who experienced true fear and the sure strength that could follow behind a flash. He knew that more than anything. More than even most of his childhood now._

 _Could that have happened? Could his memories been changed by his own mental unbearding's? Could he really just up and delete everything and anything that could possibly make him feel uncomfortable after having experienced war?_

 _He shook his head, hoping that that wasn't the case, but as he stood there beside them, trying to listen to what his uncle was saying, he couldn't help but feel sick to the stomach at every flash that went off. He felt his muscles tense and had to force them to relax each time as he quietly told himself that he was okay, that he was not in any danger. But his breathing was increasing each and every time, and, despite his better judgement, he still felt like his life was in danger even as he stood there praying and chanting to himself in attempts to calm himself down: It's okay. Everything's okay. You are okay._

… _and it wasn't all okay, he found. Hell, he didn't even remember what was being talked about that day let alone why he had to be up there._

When Neji woke, he woke with a fright for multiple reasons: 1.) He didn't know he was asleep – he had fallen into another spell of wakefulness since that last fiasco with Tenten 2.) Katsurou was wide awake by now and despite his chances to keep quiet and watch T.V. – his mother probably told him about Neji's sleeping habits – he was still too loud for the soldiers trained ears and 3.) His phone was ringing like crazy. So when he woke, he woke for good – as usual – and quickly moved to wave off Katsurou who was about to turn the T.V. down lower before reaching for his phone and quickly answering it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Come to the shop. Now." A voice, a female voice, demanded just before the call ended abruptly, making Neji sit there for a moment in shock.

It took some time for him to finally move the device from his ear and look at the caller ID, but when he did, he was rather surprised at who it was.

"Ino?" He questioned.

 **I wonder if any of you ever accurately guessed who firework was since I gave little to no hints about his identity and no one thought to tell me their assumptions.**

 **Well, in that case, how about guessing who "Gospel" is. There will be no hints for him because I feel like there's enough in the "passage" to understand.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: the "!" is supposed to be there. Fuck the "sentence structure" error!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 _He stood there staring at her for what seemed to be the last time and he couldn't help but feel alone. She was not smiling next to him as he had hoped she would. Instead she was smiling next to "him": Shino. And it bothered him. Even still, after all the time they've been together, Neji still found it hard to accept the fact that she was no longer his "special person" or that he wasn't her_ _only_ _"special person" for that matter._

 _He growled, knowing that he needed to get over himself and her for that matter. It wasn't healthy being so attached to her in the first place, especially if they weren't the ones who were dating, and he seemed more and more obsessed with her the longer he stayed mad about the whole situation as well. So, naturally, leaving the two of them be was the only natural response – of that he never doubted – but he couldn't help but still feel a longing of some sort to reproach her. It had been so long since they've last talked to one another on a one-on-one basis. However, he knew better. He knew that had he approached her, his now fleeting feelings would return tenfold and he would be desperate all over again for her attention._

 _So, when she turned and notice him through the crowd of people he pretended to be staring elsewhere and only turned when he was called by the many people that came to their graduation to congratulate him –or pester him on his decision for graduating at such a low level school._

 _Sure it pained him to do something like that to her, but he had been doing it very discreetly for the last year now, and still she looked for him longingly. She never failed to call for him despite what he had been doing, now, so obviously, and it hurt him to later see the look of hurt that crossed her face each and every time._

 _But this was for the best. He told himself that many times in attempts to rid his feelings for the girl once and for all._

" _Boys and girls can't be best friends after all." Neji sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled by an overly excited Hanabi just in time to prevent him from running into Tenten, who was making her way through the dense crowd in order to reach him – with Shino trailing not too far behind – for the last time._

* * *

Ino's smile was something akin to a threat, Neji found as he walked into the shop that morning. She had perfectly placed herself behind the bar area that was just around the corner of the entrance and had managed to turn towards the door in a comfortable enough position to look prepared for his entrance. He was only sure that she was smiling because he still had Katsurou with him and wouldn't be free of him until later that day when Tenten came to pick him up.

"Hey Katsurou!" Ino sung in a honey-sweet voice that had a hint of sourness obviously not directed towards the kid before her.

Neji gulped, feeling, rather suddenly, that he was in immense danger.

"Hey, Auntie Ino." Katsurou smiled – a genuine one at that – as he approached the woman and gave her a hug. Upon seeing them, Ino had stepped out from behind the bar to greet the too-eager boy but kept her eyes on Neji all the while.

Shortly after Katsurou spoke, Choji walked around the corner and caught sight of the two new comers and smiled, ready to great them when Ino suddenly intervened. "Uncle Choji has something to show you in the back." She smiled, making Choji look at her, flabbergasted by her sudden words, but one look at Neji then back at his Fiancé, and he was suddenly sure of himself again.

"Yeah." He smiled as he reached down and picked up the boy – treating him like a toy in his ease of lifting him. "I've got a new desert that I was going to make and I wanted you to try it since you're my honorary chef."

Katsurou beamed and didn't look back as Choji walked away with him, not once thinking about Neji's safety or whether or not he was in trouble to begin with, and all Neji could do was laugh nervously. He had to say that it was a first for him; being scared of Ino. She was never one to intimidate him, but his time being in the war made him reconsider what kind of people he should fear. Pretty girls being the number one of them because of the things they could do to one's mental state once the teasing starts. Yet, still, he at least thought he would be able to handle Ino since he was strong against her advances previously in their life.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned.

She silenced him though with one swift and stern finger, and they stood there in silence for a while until the very soft yet distinguishable sound of a door closing sounded and she was on him like a predator. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, and Neji was caught off guard by her voice and attitude change.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. What the hell do you think you are doing, Neji?"

"With what?"

"With what?!" She near yelled, looking back to check if anyone was coming in to check on them. When she was sure that no one – particularly Katsurou – was coming through the door, she turned back on Neji just as fiercely as she did when she first spoke to him. "With Tenten, Jackass."

"Jackass?!"

"Yes!" She boomed in as controlled of a voice as possible. "Jackass. Ass hole. Prick. Blockhead. Dumbass. Bastard…Dolt! Need I say more?"

"The hell's gotten into you?"

"Not you, thank God." She responded.

"What does that even mean?" He near screamed. "What the hell's gotten you in such a shitty attitude anyways?"

"You, Hyuga! You've got me in a shitty mood."

"Why?"

"Because of what you did to Tenten!"

He stopped, and suddenly everything was starting to click. He vaguely remembered Tenten telling him that she accidentally told "the girls" about what happened between the two of them but he couldn't connect why Ino should be mad at him for anything besides sleeping with her. So he continued on, though his tone did convey a tone of confusion. "You're mad because I slept with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Then what is it?!" He exclaimed, giving up. "I can't know what I did wrong if you keep beating around the bush like that! What?! What is it?!"

Ino looked at him, confused and angry as to why he was confused and angry then scoffed. Placing a hand to her forehead, she motioned for him to sit and he obeyed, but he kept quiet and waited for her to continue.

"Neji…" she sighed. "Why aren't you and Ten dating?"

"…What?"

"I saw it. Yesterday's celebrity gossip. Tsuchi Kin was on the show bragging about you. The moment they brought up the picture of you two, she was practically spilling out how happy she was – don't interrupt me…I don't understand. Why would you sleep with one girl, twice (!), and then turn around and date another."

Neji sat there. Mouth closed tightly as he watched over her, waiting for his turn to talk. When he as sure that the question she asked was in fact not rhetorical, he sighed himself and let out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "What…what all did she tell you?"

"Are you going to ignore my question?"

"No." Neji answered firmly. "In order to fully answer your question I need to know what all Tenten told you. So please answer me…What. Did. She. Tell. You?"

Ino blinked and looked him over, feeling, once again, that small shake of fear that used to shoot through her whenever she was on the receiving end of one of Neji's glares. She hugged herself in an attempt to stop the chills from completely taking over her then fixed him with a warry looking face. "No. You know what," she started as she shook her head, "never mind. It's nothing."

"Did she tell you that I confessed to her?" He asked.

She turned on him. The surprise was evident on her face and the worry lines that creased her seemed to deepen as she stood before him, trying to find a lie in his features. She moved to speak, to say anything but stopped short and shook her head instead. As it turned out, Tenten hadn't told them…everything.

"Did she also tell you that she turned me down?" He continued, making Ino's face contort to one of surprise again. "Or that she told me to leave her, to never come near her or her son again? Did she tell you that she told me that she never wanted to see my face again? Did she tell you that, Ino?"

"Neji –"

"Judging by the way you look right now, I can safely guess the answers to my questions."

"…What happened?" Ino finally asked. "What happened between you two?"

"What happened?" He repeated. "I confessed. I told her everything. I told her how I felt about her and Shino and for how long, I told her about how I would give the world for my and Shino's positions to be switched, I told her that I wanted to KILL myself for years after I lost him and that she was the only, the ONLY, reason why I'm still alive today…I told her everything," he breathed, feeling his anger shrivel down to little more than a spark. "I told her everything…and she turned away from me still."

"Neji."

"I needed her. I didn't need her to love me back, I knew that was asking for too much, but I at least needed her support…and she turned me away."

Ino didn't say anything this time and settled for just watched him, waiting for him to finish since she was sure that he was not done. Sure enough, just when she was about to say something, he looked at her with empty eyes and a weird mix of a smirk and a frown. "And I still love her."

"Well no one is going to hate you for that."

"Kin will." He chuckled as he turned to the bar and propped his arms up with his elbows, He sunk into himself, sighing with annoyance more than anything else as he rested his eyes in his palms. "Kin will be pissed."

"Your girlfriend?" Ino questioned. "Well…that's true…but maybe," She cooed as she turned around the bar quickly and rested a hand on Neji's arm in an attempt to comfort him, "maybe she won't find out. Huh? How does that sound?"

"Like I'm deceiving her with incomplete information." He answered. He sighed once more than moved to look Ino in the eye, knowing that, out of all the girls around him, she was never one to look away from a challenge. "She already thinks there's something between us since I'm so concerned with Katsurou. Why wouldn't, or better yet how couldn't she know about my feelings?"

"Well maybe you can –"

"Ino." Neji interrupted. "Thanks for being concerned for me, really, but I think there's only one real answer to all of this."

"…What?" She asked, though unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I have to…kill my feelings for her; for Tenten."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because I'm dating someone else."

"But –"

"She'll never feel the same way towards me, Ino. She's too invested in Shino and her son for all of that. Besides, she's got more important things to worry about to be musing over one of her male friends feelings towards her."

"Like what?"

"Like fixing her relationship with her step mother. Or having to find another job since one of hers let her go, and she'll defiantly need it since her landlord raised the price for rent. Stuff like that. She'll need to keep her mind open for real issues, not my feelings. Besides…" he paused, feeling forlorn all of a sudden, "I need to let go of her. This isn't middle school anymore. I'm an adult. I need to take control of my feelings…that sounds rather childish doesn't it?"

"That's not the point, Neji." Ino sighed. She was starting to feel a little annoyed with him and the way he was speaking. He seemed so weak and easy to manipulate. It bothered her, but not as much as the actual words themselves. Was he really going to just drop his feelings like that?

"I should get going." Neji said as he stood. "Tenten will be back to pick up Katsurou soon and I promised him that I would take him to the museum before he had to go."

"The museum?" Ino questioned. "That does not seem like something a kid would want to go to."

Neji shrugged. "He likes history."

Ino blinked, confused as she thought of the subject of a history nerd child, no older than ten, spazzing about being at the museum then quickly shook the thought from her mind as she turned on Neji who walked past her to retrieve said boy. She thought of saying something, anything to try and curb Neji's decision on giving up on Tenten, but she didn't want to over step her boundaries. She didn't know much about Neji, especially now that he was a war veteran, but she could tell that he was different from his old self. And whether that was a good thing or not, she wasn't sure of just yet. So she would rather not try her luck despite her nosey tendencies.

"Bye Auntie Ino." Katsurou cheered as he held the cup of pudding that Choji made for him in his hands happily. "I'll see you around."

Ino smiled and waved at him before she fixed Neji with a stare so mixed with feelings that all he could do was nod his goodbye to her, and as he excited, she still stared after him.

"What's wrong with you?" Choji asked as he reached around her and pulled her into his body. He was warm from being in the back with Katsurou with the oven on and he smelled sweet, like sugar, and bitter, like chocolate.

"You smell good." Ino smiled as she turned and kissed him just beside his mouth.

"What's wrong Ino?" Choji pressed, making Ino laugh nervously. She was aware of how hard it was to hide anything from him and Hyuga, but she was never really good at hiding things from Choji since they were little, no matter how easy it was to lie.

"Nothing." She sighed as she untangled herself from her fiancé's hands. "I'm just worried for them is all?"

"For who? Katsurou and Neji…or Neji and Tenten."

She turned and faced him, surprised at his ever growing level of deduction. "How did you…"

"I have good ears. Thankfully, I was able to curb Katsurou's attention though."

She shook her head and moved to hug him, her eyes threatening to water over, and he took her all too eagerly. He hummed as he held her, rocking her side to side before he started petting her head. "It's okay." He reassured. "Nothing will change between us from this."

"But they…" She cried. "…they'll never be together in the end. Why did I ever tell her to go for it? Why?"

"I'm sure Ten will know how to get over this situation despite her situation. She's a smart cookie."

Ino cried harder.

"You're just being hormonal, is all." He sighed. "You want some chocolate."

"With strawberries."

"How about a shortcake then? A strawberry shortcake with strawberries in and around it, drowned in chocolate sauce and topped with whipped cream."

"And a cherry on top."

"How could I ever forget the cherry on top?" Choji smiled as he pulled his wife-to-be to the back.

* * *

 _He had many opportunities, he thought, to be able to forget her. They had graduated. They had went their separate ways. She finally stopped calling all the time, and he had long since stopped answering. He had gotten himself a girlfriend even._

 _She was his second one in one semester of college. They had started dating after having her in a class as a lab partner. He remembered her very well. She was pretty from her head to her toes, her makeup was always done well and she spoke only when she was spoken too. At first, because of the later of her traits, he thought she was a pushover of a girl, and now, after he had been dating her for about a month, he found out that he was right. She did whatever he told her to do out of fear of losing him. Whenever they went on dates, she had no opinion on whether or not she wanted to do something, and when it was so clear that she wasn't enjoying herself, he would end the date short and take her some place girly and likeable by all girls like her and she would smile then but ask him if this was where he wanted to be._

 _He remembered one particular time that irked him greatly. They had been dating for two weeks then and of those two weeks of being in a relationship with one another, they went on actual dates three times. It wasn't much, true, but there was only so much he could handle of the same person over and over again. Plus, she never had an opinion on where to go as usual. He remembered asking her if she wanted to go to the amusement park since it would feel good outside that day and she answered with a question: "Is that where you want to go?"_

 _He would answer yes then she would agree and they would go. It wasn't till after the date had passed when he found out, after over hearing her closest friends talking about them, that she hated amusement parks. She hated to sweat and overtly large crowds of people. She hated sticky, caramel apples and messy cotton candy and she hated being out in the open sun directly like that least her skin would get darker, but most of all, she hated roller coasters._

 _At first he was mad about the whole thing, but as he sat down and mulled it over in his head, he figured that she had done that just to satisfy him and his wants. However, he found out soon enough how wrong he was about that as well._

 _He tested her once. He knew what she hated now and that was amusement parks, loud places with many people and being out in the sun for too long. She hated things that could mess up her "cover girl" face. So, he asked her to go again, but to a different amusement park, using the phrase: since you liked it so much._

… _And she agreed._

 _And again he looked that over. The next time he asked her to go to the movies to see this action film that came out, knowing she only liked romantic comedies and or romance films, and she agreed. He asked her to go rock climbing with him and some of his buddies knowing that she hated the outdoors almost more than roller coasters, and again she agreed. He kept repeating the process, knowing how miserable she was whenever they went on dates she was bound to hate, while all the while, waiting for her to tell him what it was SHE wanted to do._

 _But that time never came, and each time they went out with no place in mind, she just followed him blindly, never once giving a hint as to where she wanted to go._

 _He sighed as he sat in the library looking over the girl he deemed his girlfriend. She was in the fashion department of the school and she always came to him looking like someone else. This time it was some "insanely cute" idol that every girl was trying to reincorporate._

So she doesn't even have her own opinion in this sense either? _He thought as he looked her over._ She's nothing like –

 _He froze, having caught himself before he said her name, but not soon enough for her face to pop up in his mind, her smiling face, the one he used to think only belonged to him._

" _Ne, Neji?" The girl spoke, breaking him out of his daze. "Don't you think this design is cute?"_

 _He looked at her paper and cocked his head to the side, trying to find the difference between this one and the one she showed him last month. "It looks the same as the other one, though."_

" _Yes." She started, smiling at him. "That's because this style is popular."_

" _Popular?"_

" _Sensei likes this design." She answered. "Mamaru, that girl from my class who always gets better grades than me, she designed something like this two months back and got first seat ever since. If I copy it –"_

" _Copying someone else's design won't get you anywhere in your studies for that class." Neji interrupted, catching her off guard. "You know that. Your prof knows that. The other students know that. I know that."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _He sighed as he stood and started collecting his things. He suddenly didn't want to see her anymore. "You always do that." He replied. "You always go along with what's "in" or "hip". It's like you don't have any opinions about anything."_

" _Th-That's not true."_

" _Then why didn't you ever tell me you hated the Amusement park? Or action movies? Why didn't you ever tell me where YOU wanted to go instead of just going along with where I wanted to go for two whole months?"_

 _She looked at him, confused, then quickly fixed him with a smile. She stood and fixed her skirt then reached for Neji's arm and gently took it in hers. "Don't be like that." She cooed. "Look. Don't I look pretty? Hiroko-san looked like this in that MV –"_

" _I don't know her." Neji hissed as he jerked his arm away from her._

" _Then," she panicked as she reached for him once more. "Then who do you like? I'll try my best to look like her for you. That way –"_

" _I don't want you to try and look like someone else." He sighed giving up. He turned and started heading out the library, warry of the faces that were looking at her with anger seeing as she was the one being loud, and tried pulling his arm back from her each time since she followed him out._

" _Then who should I be?" She asked._

" _How about yourself!" Neji hollered as he turned on her, finally getting his arm out of her reach. "Why don't you start looking like yourself? Why don't you start having your own opinions and ideas instead of copying someone else's?"_

" _Because…" She started, looking down. "You wouldn't like me that way."_

 _Neji blanched – a feat he didn't think he could do – then chuckled in disbelief. "You're right." He started, catching her by surprise. "Of course I wouldn't like you that way. After all, you weren't even being yourself when I first met you in lab…were you? Who was it that you were mimicking? Huh? Can I even say that I KNOW who you are?"_

 _She didn't answer and all he could do was shake his head._

" _Don't call me anymore."_

" _Neji!"_

" _DON'T!" He yelled, and she jumped back, slightly scared. "Just…don't."_

 _She stared at him for a moment as disbelief dyed her features and he sighed, not bothering to say anything else to her, turned then walked away, glad that she wasn't following anymore. Tomorrow, there were sure to be rumors about their break up, about his character, but he didn't care. He had no room to._

I was stupid for thinking that I could forget her in the mass of dates with forgettable girls in the first place. _He thought as he walked away._ Tenten…where are you now?

* * *

If she looked tired, he couldn't tell. When she walked in to pick up her son, the look might have left her the moment he bounded to her, eagerly expressing to her in every form of language there was, from body language to the small amount of words he knew in English to his native tongue.

"I take it he enjoyed himself." Tenten smiled as she sat down with a great huff while Katsurou went back into the room to gather his things.

Neji smiled then sat down as well, making sure to seat himself in a separate, single chair, and not on the couch that she was sitting on. "Well we did do a lot of things…in my opinion at least."

"That's good then." Tenten giggled. "Though I hope he didn't drain you."

Neji scoffed. "There's no such thing as being drained by a kid when you've been friends with Rock Lee."

"True." Tenten laughed this time as she shook a finger at him knowingly. "Ever so true. Though I can't say the same for me."

"Well you were working two jobs and constantly arguing with your stepmother while raising him on your own. It's a wonder you haven't ever collapsed."

She shook her head silently then sunk into the couch further. She knew better than anyone that her and stress went hand in hand ever since she gave birth to Katsurou. However, she never thought of herself as such a weak being as to fall over from stress. Granted that there were tones of people out there like that, she never thought she was one of them, and judging by the way she carried herself still, how she showed no real signs of stress besides being tired all the time, she was positive that she would never end up that way either.

Then there was Neji. He was genuinely worried for her. At the same time, though, he was angry with her. Sure enough, from his previous conversation with Ino, Tenten hadn't told everyone everything. He thought he should be happy with her keeping some of the information confidential, but he found that, with the way she might have said things, it put him in an awkward position. His cousins were looking at him angrily earlier, and he was sure that if he ever goes back there, they would be looking at him in a fury so strong they wouldn't want to see him for a while. Sakura was always one to have a temper as well as Ino – and she was never one to stray from the latest celebrity gossip – so he was sure that she would be just as angry with him and accuse him of fidelity just as much as Ino had.

Usually he wouldn't dare find himself worrying over what the other girls thought of him – with the exception of Hinata and Hanabi – but for some reason, the thought of his name being slandered behind his back angered him to no end, and it was all Tenten's fault.

Why hadn't she told them the whole story? Why didn't it cross her mind that her version made him out to be the bad guy when both times they had sex, it was her that initiated it? Why did she allow them to so clearly have these misconceptions of him?

"Why didn't you tell them everything?" He asked before he could filter out his annoyance. He was sure he still had that well-rested face on, but he knew that his voice spoke of a different feeling.

Tenten's falling features helped prove how bad he sounded as well, and her down casted eyes only amplified his irritancy. "Answer me." He demanded.

"I…"She started. "I didn't think you would like that information out there like that. I thought it was, you know…private."

"But didn't it sound like I was the bad guy in your side of the story?" He asked. "Didn't it sound like I was the asshole?"

"Who told you –"

"Ino." He cut her off as he stood and headed to the kitchen area while Tenten followed and seated herself at the bar in an attempt to keep her distance while still having the ability to see him clearly. "Ino called me the next morning after that one late night show aired and Kin told the men there that I was dating her."

"Kin?" She started. "You're dating Tsuchi Kin?!"

"Stop changing the subject, Ten."

"But are you?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I am. Now back to what we were talking about."

"But I already told you why I didn't say everything." She wined. "I really thought you would appreciate that more. I had no idea they would interpret it as…what did Ino think anyways?"

"That we were going to be dating."

She blushed then quickly turned and started playing with her hair nervously. "Why…why would she think that?"

"I don't know." Neji moaned as he walked around the counter, handing a cup of water to Tenten's waiting hands. "Maybe it was the way you said it? Maybe she's lost her touch on being able to read other girls easily since she's getting married? I don't know."

Tenten looked at him as she sipped her drink then placed the cup down gently and reached for Neji's arm. He flinched when her cold hands landed on him, but he didn't pull back and that made her happy enough. She smiled when he looked at her, then moved him to sit down. So he did. He sat in the arm of the couch that was closest to the bar, leaving little to no room between their legs and completely forgetting his vow to try and distance himself from her.

"I'll clear up the misunderstanding with the other girls then." Tenten smiled. "I'll call them all out again, and chances are they will come if they all thought the same thing Ino thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm heart broken." Tenten teased as she reached for her chest and squeezed just above her heart. She smiled when Neji started glaring at her, then laughed a little to lighten the mood. "You're being a sourpuss today, aren't you?"

"I was called a Jackass, a prick, a bastard and just about everything else today by one very angry blonde." He deadpanned. "Wouldn't you be a "sourpuss" too?"

She pouted and he needed to move away from her right then. So he stood and headed back into the kitchen just as Katsurou walked back into the room with his backpack and a bag of things he got yesterday. He smiled when he saw the two then quickly moved to hug Neji before he ran to his waiting mother. "Look what I got?"

"Let's look when we get back home, Katsurou." She laughed as she led him to the door. She looked back at Neji who had made sure to keep a distance from her, then smiled, seeming to not catch on to his avoidance. "I'll see you around Neji."

"Hopefully after everything is cleared up with the girls."

She laughed then walked out and Neji swiftly went after her and locked the door, least he open it for her again. He looked out the window then and watched them walk away to the nearest buss top and laughed a little as Katsurou pointed out at the park they visited his first day with him, but quickly calmed all of that down.

"No." he told himself as he turned form the window and sunk into the couch, unknowingly sitting in the spot she first plopped down in. "No more of these damn emotions. I can't love her. Not anymore."

He sighed then turned to the slightly messy living room and couldn't help but wonder how messy things would be if Tenten and Katsurou lived with him permanently. "Probably no messier than this." He said aloud as he moved to clean up.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **Disclaimer again: The poem is not mine. All rights go to Wilfred Owen**

 **A/N: New poll up! Please check it out. Same place as my other ones. The last poll got me two options to choose from so this poll is a selection between those two. IT's the one about Neji having multiple personality disorder and the one that had the letter from Tenten to Neji.**

 **A/A/N: I told someone that I'm only updating once a month since my already-written to updated-chapter ratio was getting close but I decided not to because I started feeling guilty like a week after I said it…**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

He had said that he would go out and run alone that night. The day was as long as his worries, and the cool breeze that came with the upcoming change of seasons was calming to him. Whenever he went outside at this time of day he was greeted eagerly with the brisk air and the soft winds that gradually grew bigger as the days grew closer to winter. Since Hanabi had returned to school earlier that month and Hinata was as busy as ever with her modeling career, he found he was getting less phone calls from his cousins, and Lee was always busy and all over the place – granted he never skipped out on their morning runs – so he couldn't count on getting much calls from him either unless it was something extremely important. He didn't even WANT any calls from the female factor of his "friends" aside from one person and she was also busy looking for another job and another place to live.

She had told Neji – not long after she left she had called – that her options were low. There just weren't that many places to live that was in the neighborhood and had room enough for her and her son to keep their privacy, and if there was they asked for prices she couldn't provide for them. This information had shocked Neji seeing as just after she left he did catch himself wondering how things would be if they all lived together, however, he didn't bring up that option. It would have been uncalled for and quite frankly he thought he would be overstepping his boundaries with both Tenten and Kin's acceptance of interference.

Speaking of Kin, she was also busy, he found. He attempted to call her multiple times, wanting to talk to her mainly to remind himself of his relationship, but each time she had to turn his call down with a text stating that she couldn't talk. He assumed it was work, obviously, but still he felt a little alone at the thought that even she was too busy for him. Firework…well, he didn't remember to get his number. Plus he figured that he too would be busy with handling his daughter.

It was precisely because of this that he had decided to go for a run. He needed to clear his mind more than what he had attempted to do, and the small balcony at his condo wasn't enough to suffice or even come near to replacing the large garden that he had left behind at the Hyuga compound. So, to him, the next best thing was the park. Specifically at night since hardly anyone would be out at that time, and boy was he right.

The air was perfect, the feeling that he got form feeling his lungs burn the harder he ran was all too clear of a signal to tell him that he was indeed still alive and that he is very much so human…which meant he was able to make mistakes. And his current one…

"I still love her." He sighed as he sat down. "Even after all the mess that happened between us and how we're acting with one another now, I still love her."

He looked around, hoping that no one he knew was around, then made to stand in case he did get caught. He was going home. He needed to. His body couldn't take much more despite his many years of training. He was just…tired. Tired of trying to be happy, tired of not being able to sleep well, tired of being judged. He was tired of everything, but most of all he was tired of being tired. He knew those signs weren't good ones too, yet he didn't feel the need to go confront anyone, specifically his doctor, about it. Not yet.

"Neji?" Someone questioned, making him stiffen and turn. He stood in a defensive position, ready to attack if necessary then quickly calmed down when he noticed the face of the man before him. Despite the darkness that surrounded them, he could still see the boy's unnaturally big eyes and awkwardly tied up hair.

"Lee." He sighed. "It's just you."

"Are you alright?" Lee asked, picking up Neji's depressive vibes all too easily. "You don't seem to be in your usual know-it-all self today."

"I'm fine." He lied as he turned to him. "But that's beside the point. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were too busy today to talk."

Lee held up a finger defensively then approached Neji, wagging it. "I did not say that I was too busy to talk, I said that I was busy right then. Stop putting words in my mouth."

Neji rolled his eyes then sat back down, seeing as Lee possibly didn't take his lie in the first place, then sighed once more before he ran his hands through his hair and stared up at the Sky. "Why am I like this?" He asked aloud, making Lee sit down in worry. "Why am I so…obsessed with this one girl? I…I have someone else now. I should be happy with her, but I can't help but feel…torn whenever I see her and realize that she isn't who I want her to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He lied again.

"Neji." Lee said sternly. "What's wrong?"

He looked at his friend once before he moved to look back up at the sky above him. "I'm in love with Tenten."

"Well I knew that."

"But I have a girlfriend."

At this Lee grew silent. He thought to say something but the only thing that could escape him was a solemn 'Oh'. He looked to Neji with concern then. His eyes clearly read that, and for that reason Neji didn't want to look at him. The pity shown on his face would be just enough to anger him into wanting to seclude himself from the world like he did that time Tenten and him got into an argument, and he knew he didn't want that. He knew that he needed his friend by his side until everything gets solved, until he finally feels at peace with himself again.

"Lee." Neji started.

"Hm?"

"How are you coping after the war? Are you…like me?"

"Like you?"

He frowned, realizing that he never told anyone about his condition and the only people who knew about it were Tenten and the closest members of his family. "I was diagnosed with PTSD."

"What?" Lee exclaimed. "For how long?"

"Only recently." Neji admitted. "At first it was acute stress disorder…but as the years seemed to pass I just…" He shrugged, "got worse I guess."

"And how are you now?" Lee asked.

Neji lifted his hands to his line of sight then turned them around, seeming to be searching for something on them then moved to sit properly least he get a crick in his neck. He cracked his stiff neck once, twice before he looked to Lee and admittedly smiled the most genuine smile he could muster. "I'm not okay, Lee."

* * *

 _It wasn't anger he was feeling, but pain instead as he looked at the cutely decorated card in his hand. The words "You're Invited" screamed at him in all its glory even though the emotion that dyed his face was one to be wary of._

 _It had not been that long since he graduated high school – maybe about a year at most – and he had spent a great amount of time away from the local area. He had decided to go to a more prestigious college outside of his neighborhood and change his number as well. Sure he was being childish in his ways of avoiding Tenten, but ever since they graduated she had been calling him nonstop, thus hindering his attempt at separating himself from the "happy couple."_

 _However, now, more than anything, he had wished he had stayed in contact with her through the whole of their high school years. He wished that he had gotten in the way more. He wished he had attempted to steal Tenten from Shino now more than ever…because what he was holding in his hands was their wedding invitation…_

* * *

Lee had stayed with Neji despite the growing cold from the autumn night and the constant buzzing of his cell phone – from who Neji would never ask – and had listened very thoroughly. He asked no questions. He made no evident expression changes and he didn't judge him one bit despite what he had been told.

Neji told him about how he hated Shino for years for taking Tenten away from him and how he then grew to love the man like a brother when they went to war. He told him how devastated he felt when he found out about his death. He told him how relieved he felt when the thought of having Tenten for himself again crossed his mind every time he saw her and how disgusted he felt with himself when he realized what he had been thinking. He told him how he had a girlfriend and how guilty he felt whenever he was anywhere near Tenten since he still loved her. He told him about how he didn't think he could love Kin until he got rid of his feelings for Tenten, and how hard he thought that would be and how long he thought it would take, and that he wasn't sure she would wait that long. He told him who all doesn't know about his illness…and he felt his heart sink when he reached his girlfriend, but couldn't bring himself to tell her when she seemed to be so happy thinking that he was normal. He told him everything…and all Lee did after was sit there staring into blank space.

After some time of their uncomfortable silence, he opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but stopped and sighed. He placed a hand on his forehead then looked back up and faced Neji bravely. "I…I am no doctor, Neji." He finally started. "I can tell you what I think…but I cannot guarantee that my…idea on the situation will be the right one."

"I'd rather here bullshit than silence, Lee." Neji stated simply. "I don't care if you don't think your guidance will help. I just want to know…to… you know, build on it."

Lee nodded then turned to face the park again. The sky, by now, was slowly starting to lighten as if the sun was coming up, and the cool air of fall was starting to get a little warmer as compared to the previous feelings. It was past midnight. Well past midnight to be exact, and he was sure that the people calling him were worried beyond control and were looking for him by now, however, beside him, was a friend, a normally controlled friend who openly admitted to him – not to Tenten or his cousins or his doctor, but him – that he was not happy, that he wanted help, and to him, that mattered more.

"I think…" Lee started, "that you should do what you want. I think you should stop worrying about everyone else's problems until you can get a hold of your own problems yourself. It's not safe, Neji, for you to be this distraught over people and things you can't control. It will only make your stress and your…what's the word…anxieties…worse."

"So you're saying that I should just drop everything not involving myself."

"No." Lee answered. "Good God, no. What I'm saying is that…everyone else's worries shouldn't come before your own. You need to make yourself happy before you can make others happy." He turned to him with a smile after having found out where he was trying to go with his advice. "Do you understand?"

Neji nodded, feeling slightly better after he talked to Lee, but not enough to actually feel content again.

"Again, I'm no doctor." Lee disclaimed as he held his hands up and stood. He stretched when he spoke again, making his voice sound strained under the elongation of his body, "but that's what I think. If – if all else fails then go to your doctor. Ugh!" He yelled as he moved back into a normal position and reached down to take Neji's hand. "Anyways, wanna' go for a jog. It is morning after all, and it'll clear your mind to run with company, won't it?"

Neji smiled and took Lee's offer with a strong clasp. "Thank you, Lee."

"Anytime, Neji."

A comfortable silence built between them as they started walking along the path of the dimly lit park, where even the palest of people would be hard to find, and they both found peace in the sound of nature that they picked up. The crickets singing, and the night birds chirping was a comforting factor to the both of them and brought a somewhat restful attitude about them. Neji, who had been having a hard time sleeping for the past week or so, was the one feeling the effect the most. He yawned here and there as they walked, and he stretched a little as well, making Lee yawn too which brought small smiles to the both of them as they moved along, coming closer to the spot where they started at.

"So what happened between you and Sakura?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. He turned to the man when he heard no response then fixed him with a questioning look that matched his. "I vaguely remember you saying that you might have accidentally slept with her one night when you two got drunk."

"Ah!" Lee started. He faced forward again and sighed before moving to tie his bangs out of his face. When he was done his hands dropped lifelessly beside him, swinging as if they couldn't control themselves underneath earth's gravity, and he was sighing once more. "She…doesn't remember either."

"Hm?"

"Well…" Lee added, having grown accustomed – much like Tenten had – to his many "hm" answers, "She doesn't normally sleep naked unless it gets hot. She said she wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes to strip out of her clothes if she gets too hot in her room…but it was chilly that morning. I remember because I was extra sensitive cause of the booze, and she said that she didn't feel, well, anything really, but she's been avoiding me lately and –"

"She's always been avoiding you."

"Shut up! Anyways, she's been avoiding me lately, and not like she usually does. This time it's so blatantly obvious that it kind of hurts a little."

"So what do you think happened?" Neji asked.

"…I think…and god forbid this actually happened, but I think that we might have actually had sex that night." He answered with a slight blush once he got to the last part. "I mean…I think she's trying to forget or make it seem like she doesn't remember to kind of push me away since I would –"

"Try and take responsibility." Neji finished with a shake of his head. "For someone who doesn't like you in the way you want her too, she sure does know a lot about you."

Lee smiled then laughed a little before he waved Neji off. "Don't try and get my hopes up, Neji. I know her just as well as she knows us. Sakura just got really into psychology when she was in college."

"How did you know that?"

"I wrote her a lot when I was in service."

"And she responded?"

Lee shrugged. "Probably because she didn't want to feel guilty for ignoring me least something bad happen to me."

"Like what?"

"Dying." Lee answered matter-of-factly. "That's a good example of 'something bad', huh?"

Neji shivered. Many times he had imagined his own death. Many times he woke from them while he was in service and now when he's out, and each of those times he felt a little more anxious. He often thought of the outcome of his death and each time it lead to Shino's survival, but never had he thought of Lee's death. Even after seeing him on one of the camp grounds he still couldn't imagine that Rock Lee would die so easily. But, he was human after all, and one well-placed bullet or other penetrating object could just as well end his life as it could Neji's or did Shino's.

"I forget that you're not superhuman." Neji mocked as he held himself, trying to calm down the shivers whether they be from the previous statement or the cold air he couldn't tell though.

"As I do you, Neji." Lee smiled. He clapped Neji on the back hard before he started jogging ahead of him, turning only to see if he would follow. "You coming?" He questioned. "Or am I running alone?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Neji complained as he gave his tired limbs a push, cringing at the protesting burn that followed.

* * *

 _The silence that hit them was unbearable he found. Sitting about him were the once jolly men of Shino's brigade. Not long ago they were singing happy birthday to him after bounding and gagging him, and now they were sitting solemnly next to one another as if they were strangers._

 _The plane shook and beside him Gospel cursed and started praying. Across from them the usually rowdy Firework was as silent as a church mouse, making everyone else just as warry. When they had taken off everyone was in such high spirits, spouting about wanting to "kick some ass" and "tearing through the battlefields" and such, but now, now that they were growing closer to the battle grounds, hardly anyone was saying anything. Even if they did, their voices would be drowned out from the sound of bombs exploding in the distance. Such horrendous sounds made everyone, Neji included, shiver in fear._

 _That was when he stood. Standing there, taller than all that sat hopelessly, he looked like an angel of some sort, one that calmed the growing storm that was building in the space where they all sat._

" _Alright boys." He, Shino, said. "Out there…is the enemy. They are our enemy, and likewise, we are theirs. Do you know what that means?"_

 _No one said anything._

" _That means," Shino continued, "That they will more than likely shoot you regardless of whether or not you shoot them. They may be humans, but they are doing the same thing you will be doing to them and that is killing other humans. Out there, it's kill or be killed…Now, I would like to have a perfect return from you guys, but that's…that's unrealistic. Not every one of you are going to come back alive or at all, understand?"_

 _Neji heard everyone gulp and started struggling at toning out Gospel's prayers that seemed to grow louder with the upcoming information, and couldn't help but feel swept away with the rest of the crowd as fear set in. What if he died out there? Would they even be able to recognize him? Right. That's why they have tags; in case the body won't be recognizable. But would that happen to him? Could that happen to him?_

" _I was never really…good…at public speaking and, um, cheering people up."_

" _No shit." Neji unintentionally said aloud, making the people around him laugh._

 _Shino shot him a look then smiled seeing as he was caught after all before his face fell and he turned and faced the giant door before him. "Ain't it good to risk your life for your country boys?" He asked._

 _At that, Gospel looked up from his praying, a dastardly smile spreading across his face before he chuckled out the last thing anyone expected him to say:_

"Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,  
Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we cursed through sludge  
Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs  
and towards our distant rest began to trudge."

 _Neji smiled, instantly recognizing the poem as it was one Shino loved to read to them every night at the end of their training. He looked up then and smiled a genuine one, catching most everyone off guard before he continued the poem, skipping most of it:_

If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood  
Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,  
Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud  
Of vile, incurable scores on innocent tongues –

 _Another man interrupted him, a man who most of them hardly recognized due to his soft spoken voice and slender build regardless of what he ate or how hard he trained – they called him Sticks – and finished what he was saying:_

My friend, you would not tell with such high zest  
to children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est  
Pro patria mori,

" _Alright I get it!" Shino yelled back, smiling in annoyance. "I shouldn't have read that depressing poem all the time, but hell, it's good and it's true!"_

" _Understood, Sir." Neji mocked, saluting and causing the whole of the plane to erupt in laughter again._

" _Shut up and get ready, maggots!" Shino yelled once more, completely irritated now. "We're landing."_

 _They stood, and Neji's eyes stung when the light from the battle ground shinned in on them, hitting them directly in the eyes._

" _Let's give 'em hell!" Shino yelled, and behind him, everyone rushed on the battle field, yelling or not making a sound, trying to reach the safe zone as fast as possible and without getting hit._

" _Don't forget to say goodbye!" Shino yelled as he ran a head of them, waving them on further into the battlefield._

* * *

He didn't know how she managed to convince him to go with her to Korea, but he instantly regretted it when he approached the private plane her uncle prepared for her. One look at the thing and he was instantly feeling the same surge of adrenaline rush through him as it once did when he was at war. But Kin, happy little Kin, was the least bit bothered by the idea of flying or his discomfort as well. Hell, she was all but ecstatic about the whole situation. After all, she was with him and the cameras behind them were erupting at such a fast pace that they were sure to be able to do a motion book of them walking up the stairs with the combined effort.

"Why did I have to come again?" Neji sighed as he sat across from her. "It hasn't even taken off and I'm already feeling tired and worked up."

"Because you're my super generous boyfriend who happens to speak Korean fluently.

"Isn't that what you're translator is for?"

She turned to the woman who was sitting in the aisle across from them then smiled her way, waving in that girly way that irritated him for some reason. "She's just here to enjoy herself."

"What?!"

"Come on, Neji. This was literally the perfect opportunity. We haven't been able to see each other for some time let alone talk to one another for long because of work but now I can mix work and play together in one trip."

He sighed, not able to fight that argument since she was right. They had been apart for some time now, and, judging by the way she acted towards him when she finally saw him again, she was the kind of person that needed constant attention showered on her to feel satisfied. So, basically, she was deprived of that attention because of work. It probably bothered her more than it did him since he didn't need the same amount of attention as she did. One short call was enough for him. Even so, he decided to go along with her wanting's not only to satisfy her needs but to position himself from Tenten for a while.

It had been about two days since he handed Katsurou back to his mother and had that lengthy conversation – and run – with Lee, and he had done little to nothing when it came to leveling his feelings towards Tenten. In the span of him stating that he was going to give up on her, he went to see her or hear her voice six times. Once was inevitable since he had Katsurou, but he counted it since he was unconsciously getting closer to her while she was there. Two other times happened the day after when he called to talk to Katsurou for about ten minutes until he had to go back to doing his homework and he was left with Tenten on the other side of the line…so he spent the rest of the two hours talking aimlessly with her. The third time he visited, since he had nothing better to do, and helped Katsurou with his homework until he finished. He then played with him till he was tired and put to bed, after that he spent the rest of the night talking with Tenten about anything – Shino, their marriage, the animals Katsurou likes, the animals they liked, their childhood memories – until about 3 in the morning when she realized that she had work in the morning and actually bothered to check the time. The other three times were just like the last two times listed, and he felt guilty each and every time he got home and remembered his ever busy girlfriend. It was because of this that he left with her to South Korea.

"This will be fun. I promise." Said kin as she smiled at him. "We can talk and catch up in-between shoots and go get lunch somewhere when I have a break." She smiled and started squealing happily, confusing Neji enough to make him fix her with a stern look that she ignored. "This will be SO much fun!"

He smiled, happy that she was happy even before he had the chance to make her so, then sat back and tried to get comfortable as the plane started taking off. He knew better than to get too comfortable though, least he have another episode if something unexpected happened, but he still allowed himself some peace at least.

"You've rode on a plane before, right Neji?" Kin asked as she looked out the window. The way the morning sun hit her face made Neji swallow in an attempt to cam himself down. After all, she was beautiful, and it had been a while since he last saw her up close. She turned to him, snapping him out of his admiring mode, then smiled brightly when he nodded his answer.

"Yes." He stated. "I have."

"I figured as much. How was it? Was it any different than this one?"

Neji sighed. He knew that she would eventually get curious of his experience in the army. Everyone did, even strangers and non-strangers – like Tenten and Ino – but every time he found himself having to speak to someone about his time in the force, he found that his anxieties were starting to grow more and more sensitive. Could it be possible that he was sensitive to that part of his past too? When did he get so weak?

"It was completely different from what I'm experiencing now." He feigned a smile as he spoke and looked out the window. "First off there were no windows and there were gunshots and bombs going off in the background instead of this…silence."

That stifling silence.

"Well," she started smugly as she sat back in the chair. "Doesn't this feel better? There's practically nothing to worry about on regular planes. Especially not getting shot down or anything like that."

"Hn." Neji answered unconsciously. He heard Kin protest to his answer, heard her complain for a short while about how he needed to fix that since it was annoying, but he didn't really process the information at all. All he could think about was how loud his heartbeat was and how deafening it all seemed. He felt his hands sweat little by little, but he tried his hardest to forget it all, to force the pain back as far as possible. However, that proved to be harder done than said. Because Neji hated planes.

About the only times where he wasn't nauseous or uncomfortable on a plane was before he was in the army, and the first time he ever rode one while in service as well. After that, a very strong fear of flying began to accumulate from within him. It happened when his plane was shot down. There were a few people still in it, waiting their turn to head down, and there were about three people going down at that moment – one of them being him – when the plane beside them, the one that only got about half of their people out, was shot down, exploded right in front of their eyes.

There was screaming, hundreds of voices falling into the water hoping to calm the flames that hugged their bodies, burning their flesh from their skin, and gurgling as the blood that poured into most of their lungs drowned them from the inside out, while the majority of the people fell and died with the plane that crashed not too far from shore. Neji and his people barely had enough time to react themselves when another rocket came hurdling their way. He only had enough time to let go before he saw the plane above him explode on impact and the flames fall beside him. When he hit the water, he was sure he broke some ribs or a finger or two, but he stayed down anyways and swam away, coming up only for air and to see where the rest of his comrades had landed.

But what he saw instead…was something horrific.

"Neji!" Kin called, bringing him back to reality with a jolt.

He turned to her, confusion clearly died on his face before he nodded, signaling that he was listening. "What's up?" He asked as he felt his heart rate slow and his hands grow cold from the sweat that started to dry.

"You weren't listening to anything I was saying, were you?"

"Um…no. No I was not listening. Sorry."

"Ugh!" She complained. "Never mind then."

He thought to say something to her to get her to repeat what she was saying, but he found that his mind had yet to clear up since he left it to its own devices not too long ago, so he decided to let her pout while he looked outside the window and refused to think about anything that made him remember.

"Dulce et decorum est." He whispered, instantly failing in his task.

* * *

 _Sticks was dead. If it wasn't the fire that was still engulfing his whole body that killed him, than it was the pole that unfortunately impaled him when he jumped from the plane in some attempt to get to the waters._

 _However, he wasn't the only one who had died. Another soldier, Yamahiro Akira, the only female in their team, was also dead. She landed safely though. In fact, she was beside Neji when they reached the shore. She was the one that pulled him along after he was in shock from seeing Sticks' skewered body the moment he rose from the waters, but she was dead now._

 _Because all it took was one perfectly placed bullet directed at her left eye to lay her flat on the ground, dead, with not a thought left to her._

 _And from that day on…Neji hated planes._


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: At the end of this chapter…you guys are going to hate me. But don't say I didn't warn ya'll.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 _Nothing could describe the feeling he got when he noticed the different names in their schools. It was a kind of heart wrenching type feel. One of those "I might be dying" kind of heart aches, and it was all because their school names didn't match._

 _Any adult would have thought that his downheartedness was pointless and rather childlike for his age – never mind the fact that he actually was a child – and for who he was, but he found no other reason to be sad unless it involved Tenten. She was keen on his emotions and knew which buttons to press and which ones to avoid, and for that he liked her. Now, when it came to Lee, he only thought that the boy was a fun person to be around despite his usually annoying tendencies and for that reason he liked him as well. So, not having either of them – and them, likewise, having one another – put a damper on Neji's parade instantly._

 _All he wanted was to always go to the same school as them, meet the people they meet, monitor the ones who tried to slip through the cracks, and he wasn't even granted that. In fact, he was given the exact opposite of that. He was taken away from them. He was forced to be at a different school, one for the "rich" and "talented", and he was sure that he would hate that and everyone in there._

" _Stop pouting, Neji." Hiashi ordered, making the boy fix his face instantly, though his inner daemons still pouted profusely and even harder – if that was at all possible – than he was outwardly._

" _This school is better for you and Hinata both."_

" _Hinata's not even in the same grade as me."_

" _But she will be following in your footsteps. Don't you want your younger cousin to look up to you?"_

 _He said nothing since he was torn between wanting to say no to be with Tenten and Lee, and wanting to say yes because he did treasure Hinata then sighed and looked out the window once more as they passed the dullest parts of the neighborhood –per his request – for the slim chance that he would be able to see them once more before he started hell._

* * *

He found that the growing hatred he felt towards the nation of Korea had decreased over the years of not being there. He also found that he remembered most if not all of the language and very few of the things he knew form the area were still there. But the most surprising – and at the same time not surprising – thing he found was that the people who were taking Kin's photo spoke not only Japanese, but English and Cantonese as well as their native language. So he wasn't even needed. And the "Oops! My bad" look that Kin gave him was proof enough for him to know that she already knew that information and tricked him into coming with her.

To say he was irritated would be too much. He couldn't say that he felt that just yet, but he did feel something akin to it. He had thought that he suffered enough having to take a plane again after all these years of not riding one and for what? His girlfriend's happiness?!

…turns out the answer is yes. He had suffered through riding on a thing that had brought back memories of more than one bad crash* for the sake of seeing her happy, and he would do it again if it would bring them to the same conclusion.

Looking at her now he was sure she was happier than usual. Her chirpy responses to the photographer and her managers almost unreasonable requests was one sign of that – the other being that when her manager actually thanked him for showing up since it brightened her mood – and it pleased him to see the smile on her face.

"Honestly can't thank you enough, Hyuga-san." Ishibashi-san – Kin's manager – whispered to Neji during her last shoot of the day. "She's being so cooperative right now. It's like magic or something.

Neji nodded his response towards the smaller man then went back to watching her with his arms crossed across his chest. He saw her many glances she gave him whenever her manager approached him, but waved them off as interest in the conversations they weren't having.

"She keeps looking over here." Ishibashi-san laughed as he moved to take off his glasses and clean them. He looked up at Neji then and smiled easily, looking rather feminine to Neji, before he went back to looking ahead. "That may be my fault though."

"What do you mean?"

"I like men."

Neji took in a sharp breath to show his surprise. Though really, had he taken a look at the way he carried himself, he probably could have found out. "Ah." He answered. "She thinks you're hitting on me?"

"You don't sound surprised or disgusted." Ishibashi stated.

Neji shrugged. "I've been around plenty of people who are gay both in the Army and in college."

"I see." He sighed in response, sounding rather relieved to hear that. "That's good then."

"Do you find me attractive, Ishibashi-san?" Neji suddenly asked as he turned to the man.

"Oh most defiantly." He answered bluntly, getting a laugh out of Neji. "I told Kin that when I first saw you. You know, before you two started dating."

"I see." Neji smiled as he faced back to the area where Kin – a fuming Kin at that – stood. "Thank you for that."

"I should be thanking you."

"Because I'm attractive to you?"

"No." He started before he fixed his face into a thinking one. "Well, yes. That too, but mostly because of what you've done to Kin. She's rather excited now a days. Since she's getting older she's no longer as big of a prospect to the modeling world so she thought catching someone like you was a good shot to her ego. I swear she was starting to doubt her own beauty."

Neji frowned, not exactly liking what he said, but he wasn't able to put a finger on the reason why. When he turned to Ishibashi to ask, Kin had finished with her shoot and plopped herself right between the two of them. "What's going on?" She asked curiously, though the hint of jealousy pretty much drowned out the sweet voice she was going for.

"Just talking." Ishibashi smiled. He gave Neji a wink that he was sure Kin saw and Neji only winked back making Kin's smile drop in concern.

"About?"

"Stuff." Neji answered this time.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff." Ishibashi laughed as he started walking away. "I'm going to talk to the photographer one last time to see if there was anything else he needed and to look at the shots since I'm sure you didn't."

"Wait!" Kin started as she followed behind him, stopping only to look back at Neji and approach him instead. "What were you two talking about?" she demanded.

"I don't think he wants me to tell you." Neji answered slyly. "Besides, it was nothing special. Nothing that concerns you."

She huffed, clearly not wanting to just breeze over this conversation, then moved to stand in front of him so that he wouldn't move. "Neji."

"Hn?" He questioned, getting another heated glare from her.

"Don't do that!"

"Hm." He answered as he easily side stepped her.

"Seriously! What do you even mean by those?!"

* * *

 _He figured that giving up on Tenten would have been easy. He figured that once he put some effort into it he could easily distance himself from her and give her some time with her boyfriend, but what he didn't account for was the amount of time they actually spent together. The sheer force he had to use to get himself away from the girl was hell for him. After all, he was never one to do something that he didn't want to do and what he didn't want to do for sure was stay away from her, but he also didn't want to hurt her, and tearing her and Shino apart would do just that. He couldn't even date her after the whole ordeal since he was sure that she would turn him down for some stupid reason like, "I wouldn't want to use you" or "It would feel weird wouldn't it" or worse, "But then I would lose you too."_

 _However, now, as he stood there, watching them as the two frolicked about on their date – the fact that he ran into them at the aquarium was by chance since he was there on a "family fun time" thing according to Hinata – he felt regret. He felt it so strong he was sure she knew she was being stared at, that she knew his eyes were following her and burrowing into the very pit of her soul, but she was choosing to ignore it, or was able to ignore it because of the man that was standing beside her at that very moment…and he hated that._

 _He had not given up on her. Not yet…and possibly never._

* * *

A lot of things in Korea reminded him of her and he knew they would too. After all, this was the place he was dragged to every summer, the place where, every time he wondered off by himself, he inevitably thought of Tenten, especially after his first year in high school, when he finally got the chance to be in the same school as her again.

"This looks like a place that Tenten would want to go to." He would think. "She would like the taste of these." "Katsurou would like one of those. I should get him one." "That would look good on her. Ah. It has a matching outfit for a male. Is it a couple's outfit? How nice." Things like that constantly went through his mind as he looked around the streets and stores that Kin dragged him to. A particular one was this weaponry shop that seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world not too far from this café he liked a lot when he went during previous years. He remembered how she loved all things that shinned and poked and probed. He remembered how much she would spaz about the weaponry display they had at the museum near their town and how happy she looked when he and Lee brought her there for one of her birthdays.

Stuff like that was what caught his attention the most, not these stores of frilly things and girly clothes that he knew she would look good in but would never dare to wear. So, basically, nothing that attracted Kin would attract Tenten, and coincidentally he happened to like the things that the later liked.

He had lost count of how many stores Kin had dragged him into and how many outfits he told her she looked good in – since she damn well looked good in everything she tried on – and had increasingly grown tired of moving around so much and carrying piles of clothes all paid for on either his or her company's card. And Neji wasn't one to do anything he didn't want to do, but every time she turned to him to drag him somewhere else and he tried to tell her no, he lost all will to fight against her please. He was always a weak one to pleading of that sort – the silent ones with the big eyes and the smooth smile and the pointing fingers – even Hinata's gotten him with that trick once. Any girl could melt his heart with that trick if he found the girl important enough. So, each and every time, he would sigh and allow her to drag him in effortlessly to carry whatever it was she picked out.

"How about this one?"

"Isn't it the same shirt as the other one you just took off?"

"Yes but in blue."

"And?"

"And~ I like the color blue better than the color green."

"So buy the blue one."

"But green looks really good one me."

"Then buy the green one."

"But so does blue."

"THEN BUY THEM BOTH!" He erupted before immediately calming down. "I don't care. They look the same."

"Their different colors, Neji."

"And you like both colors."

"No." She smiled as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more. "I don't like green at all. I hate that color."

"…Then…buy the blue one."

"But –"

"DON'T!" He interrupted, holding his finger up to make sure she knew he meant the attitude that came with his raise in voice. "Give me that same "I look good in that" bullshit. You look good in everything. It doesn't matter what color the shirt is as long as you feel good wearing it."

She looked at him for a moment before a small smile started to spread across her face and she was stepping to him softly, unclad feet barely touching the ground as she waltzed on her toes to get to him. When she reached him, she leaned against his shoulder, knowing he was tired then moved behind him and pressed her thumbs into him soothingly. "Are you tired, Mr. Grumpy bones? Is your old age catching up to you?"

He scoffed. "I'm not old, Kin. I'm like 32."

"Old."

"That's not old."

"Older than me."

"That's because you're a baby."

She gasped and stepped to get in front of him, arms crossed and eyes wide in surprise. "I am not a baby!"

"And I am not a grandpa." He retorted. "Hell, I'm not even an uncle yet. How the hell am I old?"

"My father was married by then you know."

"And how long ago was that? Things change over the years. I don't have to be married to anyone right now. Hell, there are some 40-somethin' people out there just now getting married or not married at all, and you're complaining about my age."

"Okay Grandpa Grumpy."

"Kin."

She laughed then retreated back to the changing room. "This is the last place I swear. We can go back to the hotel after we leave here."

"And the shirts?"

"Hm~." She hummed. "I think I'll get both."

He rolled his eyes then dug into his pocket to pull out his phone and check for any messages or missed calls since she made him put it on vibrate for the duration of their "date" then found himself smiling when he saw the familiar names across the screen.

"I haven't bene gone for a day yet." He said aloud as he opened the first message form Tenten. "Where are you?" He read as his smile grew. "Korea." He responded aloud before he went through the rest of the messages and quickly responded to them – one from Hinata and Hanabi each, two from Ino, and six missed calls from Lee for some reason.

"I'll call him back some other time." He reassured aloud so that he wouldn't forget just as Tenten responded.

" _Korea?"_

" _I'm with Kin."_

" _Oh. When will you be back? I have a question to ask you."_

" _Ask away."_

" _It's kind of personal. I think we need to meat for this one."_

" _I think I'll only be gone for a week."_

" _K. Tell me when you get back to Japan. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ^ ^"_

He laughed when he got to the emoji and shook his head in amusement then slight realization at his mistake. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be "forgetting" Tenten and moving more towards Kin, his girlfriend. Even still, he knew he wouldn't be able to just ignore her either. If anything that would only make his love for her grow stronger – since it's happened before – and that was something he couldn't handle: stronger emotions.

* * *

 _They had expected him to have some sort of…trauma, from the accident he was in. After all, he was so young when it happened. However, he didn't remember most of what happened that day; the day he lost his father._

 _He was maybe three or four, he couldn't remember, everything was still blurry to him to this day, and they were on their way back from the America's. They, his father and himself, were just a couple of tourist there for once. Just a couple of people who were looking to have some fun in a different environment, and that they did. It was so exhilarating, so new to him that he found he couldn't forget that of all things. He couldn't forget the rush of adrenaline he felt when they went down that hill on the roller coaster or the laughter that came from the very pits of his father's soul when he saw the act the clowns did. Nothing could have made him forget that event. Nothing…however, everything in the world seemed to be working together to make him forget…something else._

 _He was told that his father was dead. Body not found, news not heard, it was like the man had up and disappeared from his life all together. It was as if one moment he was there, and the next he wasn't. That was what he had told them, the people in the white cloaks, and what they told him in return…was that he was dead. How? They didn't tell him that information. Or, if they did, he didn't hear them over the ringing in his ears. He knew he wasn't okay after they said that to him, he felt his legs grow numb though they were simply hanging from the edge of the couch, and heard his breathing grow stronger as the information set in, and before he knew it, he was opening his eyes in a hospital bed with his younger cousin and uncle beside him._

 _If anything, being told that his "gone missing" father was dead was what traumatized him the most. Especially when they told him that he had died saving him. What was it that he saved him from? Why did he need saving to being with?_

… _What happened?_

 _For him the stress of the not knowing what_ _ **he**_ _apparently was involved in took its toll on his young body and made him moodier than he used to be. He always had a set scowl on his face before and after he remembered somethings in about a year or so…and yet…no trauma._

 _He sighed as he recalled that dreadful part of his life – that part that only happened about a year ago – and looked out the window as he and his uncle rode through the small, backwoods city streets towards his new school and found himself regretting the decision to transfer per his uncles commands, since he was sure that he would hate this school and everyone in them._

" _Try not to look so down, Neji." His uncle started when they got out of the school. "It was too late to enroll you into Hinata's school, and this one's close. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here."_

" _Hm." He answered as he fixed the backpack up further on his shoulders. He looked up at his uncle when he heard him sigh but couldn't muster up enough energy to do anything he didn't want to in order to please the man who had been taking care of him for 2 years now._

" _You'll be thanking me later."_

" _Hm." He responded again._

* * *

She was rather touchy for majority, if not all, of the ride. The moment they got into her managers car she was throwing her legs around his and running her hands up and down his chest as she spoke to him while he was responding rather calmly to her disappointment. He had plenty of experience with "touchy" females for a while now so he had a better tolerance to their roaming hands and soft spoken words, but even he had a limit, and that limit was rapidly approaching the longer the ride back seemed to be.

It was only the first day in Korea for them. There were so many things they could have talked about but instead she was enticing him, practically begging him, for…something else. And, being the man that he is, he was not about to fight the urge for much longer. Not when there was a perfectly willing female right beside him. A perfectly willing, beautiful and very attractive female beside him. So when she kissed the side of his mouth softly as he responded to one of her useless questions yet again, he nearly froze…nearly. He faced her, fully aware of what she would do next and allowed her to kiss him again before he thought to say something to maybe stop her.

"We're in the car still, Kin." He whispered.

"So."

"So?" He laughed when she kissed him again, stopping only momentarily to let the heat sink into him. "Your manager is in the front seat. He can hear us."

"He'll ignore it." She stated before she kissed him again and allowed her roaming hands to travel lower, making his breath hitch. "He knows better."

"How many times have you done this then?" He asked in an attempt to distract her – at least until they got back to the hotel.

"Don't change the subject." She answered, annoyed before she planted another kiss on the side of his mouth, smiling when she felt his uneasy breathing. "Besides, they don't matter anymore. You're all that matters to me."

"For now."

She groaned then sat up, pouting. "Why are you being so negative all of a sudden?"

"I've always been a negative person, Kin." He answered simply as a smirk crossed his face and he sat up properly too, not knowing that he was leaning further down the seat than he had anticipated. "Besides. We shouldn't do this. We're in a car…in broad daylight. It's like 4 right now."

"I don't see what the big deal is." She smiled as she leaned back on him. "Everyone already knows about us."

"Thanks for that."

"Well what did you expect?" She complained. "You're always around your friends or your cousins, and your friends all look like someone you could possibly be mistaken for dating." She pouted once more then sighed as she run a finger up and down his chest. "I want everyone to know about us so that I can proudly walk around with my handsome boyfriend. All up and down the streets of either Korea, Japan, hell even China for all I care. I want everyone to know about how lovely we are together. Is that so bad?"

Neji sighed, defeated, before he looked up just as she smiled and moved to kiss him again. "I guess when you put it that way."

"See." She sighed when she broke from their kiss and continued on her ploy at distracting him. "There's no harm in this then, right?"

"I guess not." He smiled before he slowly trailed his arms around her waist and pushed her back against the chair much to her displeasure. "But this can still wait till we get behind closed doors."

She smiled, seeming to like that idea but moved closer to him again and started back on her wooing and touching. "But I can't wait that long." She grumbled, moping childishly. "Can't you do anything for me till then?"

"Like what?" He asked, turning to her before he looked ahead towards their "guest" who was busy keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him with headphones in. he only met Neji's eyes when he noticed he was staring then smiled and nodded at him through the mirror before continuing as if he didn't know what was happening.

"A kiss maybe." She grinned, just as he turned back to her and moved in quickly, closing the distance between them, catching her off guard momentarily – but only momentarily. It didn't take her long to react and push for more, smiling while their lips danced about one another tantalizingly. She felt his hands caress her thighs and knew the tingle that followed was proof of her readiness – her wetness.

"There." He sighed when he broke from her, taking his hand back and folding them across his chest. "Now be a good girl till we get back to the hotel."

"Does that mean I don't have to be innocent when we get there?" She asked as she leaned in closer to him, wrapping her arms through his crossed ones and marveling for a moment at how strong they seemed. She looked up at him when she heard no response and found herself smiling triumphantly when she noticed the look that crossed his face, the yearning that danced through his glassed over eyes. She bit her lip in anticipation then licked them gently, following his gaze steadily before she spoke again. "Well?"

Her voice brought him back and he was no longer looking at her lips but at her eyes, those shinning orbs of nothingness that seemed to call to him and encase him in the inner most emotions he felt – the lust, hunger and thirst – for her.

"I guess not." He finally answered.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters names used in this story.**

 **A/N: I don't readily know the way Korea is set up. Hell, I don't know what city I put them in!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

He sighed when he got up the next morning and ran a hand through his tangled hair before he decided to get up and do something with himself. He stretched back then forward and moaned a little at the feeling of his tired muscles aching thankfully. When he straightened he looked back to make sure his "partner" was still asleep, and sure enough she was – Unlike Tenten, nothing woke her except for her managers' calls – so he was free to make as much noise as he saw fit. But, being the gentleman he was, he decided against that and moved, instead, into the bathroom to wash his face before he took a morning jog – he wasn't the kind of person to allow a change of location to be the reason why he couldn't get his morning exercise done. When he stepped out again, Kin was still asleep so he was free to dress without her watchful eyes piercing through him, and for that he was grateful.

The brisk, morning air was always something that greeted him wherever he went, making the familiarity with his surroundings seem like an imitation of the pathways of japan that he knew and loved and made the morning commute that much easier to bear. So, as he started jogging along the mapped out pathway he drew since the plane ride, he felt at ease and allowed his mind to roam a little through the events of last night – under some control.

He had to admit that she was beautiful no matter what it was she was doing, whether it was annoying the hell out of him or begging for more from him, and that much he appreciated. His attraction to her was then justified given he's seen her at her best and worst now, making him that much surer of his affections towards the girl. Yet, even still, he wasn't sure if what he felt towards her was love just yet.

To say that he loved her just because he slept with her was defiantly not a good enough justification for him. Sure he thought her attractive, and sure he found that he cared for her wellbeing, but he wasn't quite sure that those feelings were…enough, not yet. After all, he knew what love felt like. He knew the struggle of hiding how you feel from someone and the pain he felt when he remembered her being taken away from him every day after it had happened, and compared to how strong those feelings were for Tenten, he couldn't say he felt the same way for Kin…But then again, who was to say that all feelings of love would feel the same? Who's to say that how you loved one person would feel the same as loving another? After all, it was possible to love more than one person at the same time, and though it's frowned down upon, that's basically the same thing as having different types of love towards one person…and the more he thought about it the more he knew that what he felt towards her wasn't as strong as what he felt towards Tenten, but it want a family bond either – especially because he had a strong want to touch her whenever he got the chance – but then what was it? Could it be considered love if he knew what it felt like before? Could it be considered love despite what he felt like before…Or could it be something entirely different?

When he came to a stop at a cross walk, he sighed and decided to put those depressing thoughts behind him. He had no time to think of them at the moment when so much was already plaguing his life to begin with. But the more he wanted to forget, the more he found it hard **to** forget. It was a conversation he was sure she would bring up soon, everyone did at some point in a relationship, and the most cliché of them all seemed to always be after – or surprisingly during – sex, and, knowing Kin, she was sure to ask the moment he got comfortable.

So he had to think up of an answer. He couldn't tell her "he didn't know"! Not after he slept with her – granted that she was the one who pushed him to do it – and yet that seemed to be the answer that he had come up with.

He didn't know.

He slowed as he rounded a corner, stopping only briefly to help an old woman cross the street, before he continued his run to the café not too far from where the hotel was. He was getting closer to having to confront her about her feelings and he was trying his hardest not to get to that situation by forcibly coming across as many "complications" as possible for the whole run – the granny was just the last one – but now he was literally across the street from the hotel and fully unprepared for what he thought was to come. So, when his coffee and tea was handed to him and he was out the door walking across the street rather slowly – for once he wasn't caught by a the crosswalk and he was kind of angry about that – he felt the dread of it all sink in as he played out what would happen when he told her how he felt – all of them led to him having to get a ride back home on his own.

When he got back he looked around the dark room and listened for a while at the doorway for the sound of life and thankfully it came in the form of a slight snore that barely made it over the sound of the air conditioner. He sighed in relief then put the drinks on top of the fridge before grabbing his bag and stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower. If he was lucky, he could prolong it till just a couple of minutes before her manager calls, saving himself from the conversation he was unprepared for.

The sound of the shower was almost deafening in the silence of the room, and he found that he was flinching to the hissing sound of the water coming through the pipes then listening for any sound of a movement outside the room. But the shower was too loud, and the fan of the air conditioner was just as loud too, so he wouldn't know until after he came out again.

Once he stripped, he stood there for a moment, waiting for the water to heat up and taking in the scars that adorned his body before a thought crossed his mind: _Do I even love myself?_

* * *

 _The question had crossed his mind when one of his latest ex-girlfriends had shouted it to him the day they broke up:_ You can't even love yourself!

 _It surprised him enough to not allow him to say anything back to her when she turned to run off, giving her the upper hand, and it silenced him for quite some time now. Countless girls after her approached him as if they were waiting in a line for their turn, and he turned them all down, all while thinking about what she had last told him; did he love himself?_

 _The thought had never crossed him. It didn't make since for a Hyuga to not have utmost confidence in himself…ever, but now that someone said something about it, he couldn't help but think about it more in detail then needed be._

 _Did he love himself?_

 _He liked to think he did. He found himself to be of the few attractive people in his major, and out of his friends as well, but he didn't know if that was enough answer to believe that he loved himself. Plenty of people thought themselves pretty but still hated their very being so it was possible, but if that wasn't enough then what was?_

 _Was finding no faults in himself proof? No that was impossible._

 _Then maybe it was just some…superficial feeling, something that was hard to explain…maybe it was something as simple as thinking "_ Do you love you _?" and going on with what you felt when you thought it…or maybe it was none of these…_

 _He sighed at himself pathetically for letting such depressing thoughts take over him and continued about his day. He was pretty much done with everything and was now just heading back to his apartment when he stopped and stared, almost as if he was in a trance, at the couple that walked in front of him. The girl had her hair in two braids down at the base of her neck, the guy had his short hair spiked up with god knows how much gel, and they both looked…happy. Happy and…familiar._

 _He stared after them for quite some time before he finally forced himself to look away. He knew why they looked familiar. They looked like them after all: Tenten and Shino. The girl had her hair in a style Tenten used to wear when they were younger and the guy had his hair in the same style as Shino's – granted the latter's was more natural – and that was what bothered him into staring. That was what made his insides churn as he felt the regret come up yet again._

 _He had forgotten about their wedding, had forgotten about how they so effortlessly invited him when Shino at least knew – maybe – about how he felt towards her. He had forgotten and he had hoped that it would have stayed forgotten, but inevitably the memory came back to him in a quick blur of reminiscence of them smiling and holding hands, talking the way couples do…kissing._

 _He shivered in disgust, in hatred for not only them…but himself._

 _He froze again as he looked up in realization. He hated himself. Not for who he was, he knew he loved at least that part of himself, but for the decisions he's made in his life. He should have told her no when she came to him after that confession. He should have confessed to her himself instead of sit back and allow someone to steal her from him. He should have told her regardless of it being her weeding day, that he loved her, should have seen her at least one more time before she was completely and utterly someone else's…and for that…he hated himself._

 _He heard a laughing voice and felt hands run through his hair long before he felt the tears of frustration threaten run down his cheek and realized that all of it, all of those stressful moments, he had done himself._

I don't love myself. _He thought_

" _Not unless I have her." He sighed as he forced himself to calm down. When he was sure that he could breathe again he found his eyes to be trained on a post just to the side of him, and strained to see what was on it through slightly moist eyes. Most of it was just flyers for joining clubs and stuff like that, but the one thing that stuck out the most…was an enlistment flyer. "Not unless I have her…" He repeated to no one in particular as he approached the flyer cautiously as if fate was what landed his eyes on the paper that was buried under three others. "…Or forget her."_

* * *

When he stepped out the shower, Kin was finishing her coffee and her manager was standing by the window reading her schedule for her, but both of them stopped when he walked in with the towel around his waist. He blinked out the water on his face before he reached down and grabbed the bag with his clothes. "Sorry."

"No." Ishibashi-san cooed as he looked him up and down. "You should be saying you're welcome."

"Stop looking." Kin complained as she scrambled to cover his face while keeping her body covered by the blankets. "Stop looking at him."

Neji smirked before he bowed and went back inside to change, glad that she didn't seem to want to talk about their standing as a couple then sighed again when he realized that he was avoiding the topic all together. He knew she would eventually mention it. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but sure enough the conversation would come up again at some point so it was best that he at least get his act together. However, since it didn't seem like that type of situation just yet, he felt no need to think too hard on it. So when he stepped out of the bathroom and motioned for Kin to use it, he felt no anticipation, no rush of uneasiness, when she waltzed past him to bath.

"She doesn't have much to do today." Ishibashi-san stated as he moved closer to him, smiling. "So you two should be able to spend some time together again."

"Hm." Neji answered as he took the clipboard from the man gently and flipped through it. He noticed the blanks at the end of the roster and made a mental note to try and convince her to go back home instead of staying in Korea for another three useless days – that he was sure to waste away in the hotel. "Can you tell me about what the shoot is? Like what's the theme?"

"It's nothing special." Ishibashi-san shrugged before he took the schedule back. "I want to say it has something to do with winter coats since its getting close to that time of the year. Oh but I do know for sure that there is some other model in the shoot with her. He's a well-known male model in Korea actually."

Neji nodded before he tossed his bag down behind him and started rummaging through it for his phone charger. It had been a while since he last checked it and he was sure that he had tons of missed calls from Lee again since he forgot to call him back like he said he would – even though he was sure that Tenten would have told him had he just called her instead.

"You don't seem to be that bothered by it."

"By what?"

"Her taking pictures with a prominent male model. You seem rather confident if I must say so myself.

"Not all models are easy on the eyes." Neji answered simply as he moved to plug up his phone. "And by those standards, not all models are considered attractive either. So the likelihood that she was so enthralled by the model she poses with today that she breaks up with me for him is so unlikely that there is nothing to be bothered about."

"You're pretty confident in yourself, Hyuga-san."

"With reason." He answered simply as he looked at him, smiling. "Don't you agree too?"

Ishibashi-san laughed out a breath of disbelief before he turned back to Neji with a soft blush on his face. "You seem to be rather confident today, Hyuga-san." He accused. "Did something good happen? Your "ego" was stroked maybe."

Neji chuckled this time and was about to say something in retaliation when Kin stepped out of the shower, clad in nothing but a towel, hair wet, and face flushed from the heat. When she looked at the two, with Neji's soft smirk and Ishibashi's slightly flushed face – possibly from the embarrassment of his previous comment sinking in – she eyed them sternly. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Neji responded as he stood straight and started putting on the rest of his clothes.

"Hurry up and get dressed will you!" Ishibashi-san ordered before she could protest. "You're already going to be late as is. Geeze, what were you two doing to make you so tired?"

Her open mouth closed and was replaced with a mischievous smile before she looked towards Neji who winked her way so fast that Ishibashi was sure to not have seen it. When a giggle left her, she was looking back to her manger and shaking her head innocently. "Nothing. Just…talking I suppose."

"About?"

"…Intimate things." She responded as she grabbed her clothes. "Neji's a great listener for these kinds of things."

Neji smirked this time around to her comment then let out a soft laugh just s Ishibashi started to speak. "Really." He grinned impishly before he looked towards Neji. "Then maybe I should borrow him for a while. I could always go for having someone to talk to on one of my…rough nights."

To this, Neji decided to play around, and winked towards him, making Kin fluster up and attempt to say something in retaliation to the comment – probably something about how she wouldn't allow that to happen or something along those lines – but Ishibashi-san rushed her towards the bathroom door again, talking over her a she began to protest in an attempt to get her to get dressed sooner. "I'll just be talking to Hyuga-san out here. Don't worry about us."

"Ishi-san!" She yelled from behind the door. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"I can't promise anything." Ishibashi sung before he turned to Neji and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You're much more playful then I thought you to be, Hyuga-san."

"Meaning?"

"Well…" He began before he moved to sit next to him. "You are aware of my sexuality and yet you teas Kin along with me. Almost as If you're implying that you're okay with either."

"I'm not."

"I know." Ishibashi sighed. "Trust me. I know the difference from Gay people and accepting people. I've been through much too much to not know."

"So what are you implying?"

"I guess I'm just trying to say thank you? Kind of…I mean, it's not every day that you run into people who are so playful and accepting."

"Well I've had experience if that's what you want to call it." Neji answered just as Kin came back out with a towel wrapped around her hair and some clothes sloppily thrown together. "Some of the men under me rolled that way and it was bothersome if people were excluding them simply because of that so I made an effort to have people forget about those differences."

"That was sweet of you."

"What are you two talking about now?"

"Nothing, Kin." Ishibashi sighed as he moved towards her and took her by the shoulders. "Now come on. You're going to be late and I got the translator to tell the photographer that you'll only be about ten minutes late but if you keep this up then it'll be longer than expected."

"Fine." She sighed as she allowed him to take her out. "Neji are you coming?"

"No." He answered much to her disappointment. "I saw some shops I want to stop by before I forget. I'll just stay here and wait till you get back."

"I'll leave the key on the table by the door then." Ishibashi said.

"Hm" Neji answered as they closed the door, leaving Kin just enough time to complain aloud about the sound he made yet again, and he couldn't help but laugh at her irritancy towards something so simple.

He looked around once he was alone then sighed in relief to the welcomed silence. Much to his thanks, Kin didn't ask the question he was sure she would ask, maybe that's because she was rushed by her manager, but irregardless of what the reason was, he was grateful. Now, as he sat there lost on what to do – since he wasn't actually planning to go to the shops any time soon – he had time to think things through yet again.

"How do I feel towards her?"

* * *

 _"How did you know you were in love with her?" He found himself asking, catching Shino off guard completely._

" _Huh?"_

" _With Tenten." He asked again. "How did you know you were in love with her?"_

 _He sighed then looked over the ditches momentarily before going back down to hide from the incoming bullets. When he was back he was staring at him, dark, sharp eyes fixed sternly on him – his shades always stay off his face during a fight in his pocket instead – almost as if he was asking him why through them._

" _I figured that if I was going to die soon,"_

" _Don't say that, High N' Mighty." Shino ordered._

" _That the least I can get is an answer to why the girl I thought_ _ **I**_ _was going to marry, married you instead. Why did you fall for her? How did you know you loved her?"_

" _Can this wait?"_

" _What if there is no tomorrow for either of us though?"_

" _Stop it with all those depressing comments damn it! Fine I'll tell you! Just stop jinxing us. Our lives are on the line!"_

" _Then tell me."_

" _It was about a year into our relationship."_

" _You didn't love her before?"_

" _What?" he asked before he ran behind some of the men who started moving. "No." He answered after they came to a stop again. "I liked her when I asked her out. I thought she was attractive. That was just a crush though. I fell in love with her around the time of our 1 year anniversary."_

 _Neji scoffed. "You two did that?"_

" _Yes. That's what happens when you're in a relationship. You can't force yourself to fall in love with someone or expect to love the person before you're even in a relationship with them. That's not how things work, Hyuga. Now less talking and more shooting! We're winning this war!"_

 _Neji nodded, having the fresh information in mind now, then couldn't help but to think if maybe he was in the wrong for never telling her his feelings the moment he started seeing her as a woman…But all of that could wait for another, calmer time – one where there was no war going on around him._

* * *

As it turned out he did go to the market. He didn't know how long he could stay in that cramped room alone without going crazy and feeling like there were eyes watching him. So, he left. He didn't know for how long he was outside, nor did he know how far he traveled, but he did know that he felt at peace with the life and bustle of the market place. He felt a since if familiarity with it all and couldn't help but think that he was happy there. Despite the high volume of the area he still found it comforting.

He sighed as he remembered the many towns that were similar to the one he was currently in. He, Baby Boy and Picasso often went into the places to check things out, but their main reason was always the same thing – the culture. Granted that the people there didn't understand a lick of what it was they were saying or what their motions meant they still found them to be interesting and often times they gave them discounts for the many different kinds of food – for Baby Boy – paints – for Picasso – and knowledge – for Neji himself. He laughed when he thought about how little his want seemed to the other two but couldn't help but think that it did something for him in the long run. He always liked to learn new things about people and places he's never been before, and though he's been to Korea a number of times, he could still say that there was a lot for him to learn.

He sighed when his phone went off in his pocket, slightly glad that he had finally grown accustomed to the little device, then pulled it out and looked at the text.

" _Where are you?_ "

He smiled then looked around. He hadn't realized how long he had been out and about. The time had passed by so quickly that he managed to stay out in such a crowded area for hours. " _I'm at the market just down the street._ "

" _We're on our way then._ " Kin responded making him nod before he put the phone in his pocket and started back towards the front of the market place.

He did kind of regret coming back to Kin smelling like fish and possibly sweat – since there were so many people around – but there wasn't much he could do. She seemed close enough. However, if he had to sit in a car with her on the way back to the hotel, regardless of how short the trip would be, he was sure that she wouldn't miss her opportunity for the second time.

He sighed as the thought crossed his mind and turned just in time to see the pop of a rice popper machine, making him tense up despite it's relative quietness as compared to the rest of the sounds around him. He stared after it, wanting to look away as it repeated its cycle and popped out another one and another one, but something in him kept his eyes glued to it, made him flinch every time a new rice-popper popped out despite his knowing it would happen, and made his breathing quicken with each new pop, pop, popping sound until just about the only thing he could hear, could see…were those poppers.

He heard his breathing in his ears, heard it echoing around him and tried to no prevail to calm himself down. He blinked, trying to make himself want to look away, have to look away, but he couldn't even do that for long without feeling tired, exhausted even as his breathing tried to catch up with his heart beat, tried to catch up with his breathing. He felt the world around him grow dark, dizzy and new, and it confused him since he knew where he was not too long ago. He heard someone gasp then felt hands grip his face on either side, cupping him into an upright position. But when did he get on the ground? He tried to move his legs, tried to do something, anything that made his body feel less…foreign, but it didn't feel like he was doing damn near anything…was he numbing?

It was then that the real panic began to set in, where his vision blurred completely into darkness, and he could no longer hear anything aside from his own breathing. He felt someone's hands on his cheek surprisingly, but that only bothered him more, that only made him jump at them, gaining his feeling back momentarily, before he started to breath heavily once more.

"Neji!" He heard someone yelling, forcing his eyes open though his breathing seemed to not change. "Neji!" The voice yelled again followed swiftly by a loud bang noise. It was then that he saw it, saw the man who was supposed to be dead on the ground holding his weapon up in some feeble manner that ended triumphantly for him, a smirk dancing across his face before he fell, dead, to the cold unforgiving ground, followed swiftly by a new body, a familiar body of a young boy with short, dark hair and wide eyes that bore into the very pits of Neji's soul, seeming to be beg for saving.

"Baby Boy." Neji whispered, eyes brimming in tears as he reached for the boy with not enough energy to move to him. "Baby boy! No! No! Wake up! Get up! Don't die on me!"

"It's okay, Neji-san." The voice – his voice – cooed. "Really. I'm glad I died for not only Japan…but for you too."

"No." Neji answered as he turned, alone once again since the bodies of the people vanished completely. "No. No. No. You were supposed to live not me. He was aiming for me!"

"But I died instead." Came another voice, one that sent shivers down his spin in a familiarly sad way.

"… _Gunso._ " Neji near cried, tears finally falling over in slow inconsistent drops.

"It's okay, Neji." He whispered back. "Just breath…everything will be okay. Trust me."

He made a face, of that he was sure, and it was ugly – tear stained and retched as if he was about to cry again while retorting – but took a breath as he was ordered and released it in a shaky, uneven heap of hot air.

"That's good." He heard him whisper. "Can you hear me?" He…she?...asked.

"Y-yes." He answered, feeling his fingertips once again.

"Keep breathing." The voice – was it a girls voice? – ordered. "Who are you talking to right now, Neji?"

He blinked, vision slowly coming back to him as he continued to breath in and out slowly before he attempted to move his head once more – glad that he could do so. But the next issue was, who was the voice he was listening to? It wasn't Shino or Baby Boy like from before – which makes since now that he thought about it since Baby boy stopped calling him that the day he moved up in ranks – so whose was it? Hanabi's? No…Hinata's?

"…Tenten?"

He heard her laugh and shuffle about before he saw(?) her then sighed once more with an easy, even release as reality came back to him. "Good job." She cooed. "Good. Really good. How are you feeling?"

He blinked, looking for the voices owner, but only found a horde of curious and unfamiliar faces…and Kin. She was crying though.

"…Better." He sighed as he reached up and whipped the tears from her face. "I'm better."

"That's good." She cooed. "I'm with Hinata right now. She's telling me to tell you to head home immediately after you've calmed down completely. Seems like you left your medication here."

"Here?" He questioned before he forced himself to look around once more. "Ah…" he began as realization hit: He was in Korea. "In Japan."

"Yeah. I'm still in Japan…so hurry home okay. You need your medicine."

"…Hm…" He answered as he sat up and nearly fell back over when Kin launched herself at him, burying her face into the crook of his neck as her tears spoke of the fear that started to finally ebb away.

"Hm." She hummed before hanging up, leaving him on his own once more as he tried to calm Kin down…while all the while her soft, soothing voice echoed through his head, eating at the pain that still clung to his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

The hospital was cold. Before, when he was younger, when he thought he didn't have anything else, he often thought that the cold suited him and would feign that it didn't bother him. But, every time Tenten would approach him, offering him warmth in the form of her body sitting closely to his, he would eagerly accept her. Thankfully, the thought of being some form of an ice king was completely thrown out the window when he finally got to be in the same school as Tenten, but now, as he sat there alone in the hospital room, he found himself wishing he had the same mentality he did when he was still young and naive. Maybe then he would be able to withstand the cold and the quiet and the fear that took him over as he lay there alone. Occasionally some nurses would come by, check how he was, tell him something along the lines of "everything's going to be alright" and "you'll be out of here in no time" just to make him feel better, but then he would be alone again and the room would be quiet again and he found that he couldn't stand it…still. He tried many things to drown out the sounds but all he got was a soft playing T.V. whose volume could go no higher than a "level ten" and some headphones that, really, made the situation worse. Many times he felt the panic start to seep in, he felt the intensity of his anxieties begin to nibble at his ankles then make their way up his calves, but each time he would force it away to the back of his mind where it lay dormant until another time of weakness arose.

Usually, he would not be in such a situation. Usually if he has had an episode he would met with his doctor in his office and talk about it, maybe plan out some extra meetings, but this time things have changed. The reason; Hinata. Yes, sweet, little Hinata ended up blabbing to his doctor about him still having slight trouble sleeping and how silence _**and**_ loud noises rile his nerves. Sure she had his best interest at heart, and there was no way she would have known something like this would have happened to him, but still he would rather have not come to this god forsaken place at all let alone with her.

So now, as he sat in the room, unable to leave yet unwilling to stay, he couldn't help but feel like he was once again becoming smaller than who he was, who he used to be. Sure he forgot to take his medicine with him, no big deal right? It shouldn't be that big a thing to go crazy over. However, that was his own opinion, and it seemed to contradict that of the people around him who cared for his wellbeing, so he was inevitably in a situation as such.

"How are you feeling, Neji-san?" Hiragawa called from the door, catching Neji's attention long enough to make him focus on the new presence.

"You move much too silently, Hiragawa-san." Neji complained as he stood. "As for an answer to your question: I'm fine. I just forgot to take my medicine with me."

"From what I heard you were only away from it for maybe a day…two at most."

Neji sighed as he looked at the man, seeing where things were going but still not wanting to admit defeat. "You're point?"

"You keep tight schedules, Neji." Hiragawa continued. "You like things to have order and be in detail and make since. Straying from such a thing would be unthinkable coming from you unless you accidently forgot about it and couldn't get to it the next day immediately. Judging by that fact, you took your medicine the day you left for Korea, routinely as it is for you, and put it back where it belongs so that you could take it again when the time comes instead of packing it since flying to Korea was not a part of the plan. It wasn't till after you had already boarded the plane and headed out that you remembered your medicine possibly because of the anxiety that overcame you while you were in the air."

"How would you…"

"You're my patient, Hyuga." Hiragawa interrupted. "I'm supposed to do background checks on you to see what I need to look out for and according to that you were involved in a horrific plane crash off the coast of China when you were very young. Your father died protecting you…and you don't remember it well…am I right, Hyuga-san?"

Neji stared after him, not saying anything out of fear of speaking his mind for once, then looked away, trying as hard as he could to not bolt out the room right now. "Where are you going with this?"

"Your anxieties were…aggravated if I must because of the ride to Korea. You possibly have two traumas with plane rides seeing as you were involved in the war so that's why it got worse. You thought you were handling it well when really you were just trying to forget about it and feign like you don't have any anxieties."

"So." He answered. "Doesn't that just mean that I'm finding my own way to handle things?"

Hiragawa smiled and looked down, flipping through the papers on the clipboard to allow some time to pass for Neji to cool down before he spoke again. "I understand that what I'm saying may bring back memories that you would rather not remember and it can be frustrating or even frightful, but I need you to listen to me. You pushing back your anxieties and pretending like they don't hurt is _**never**_ a good thing to do. It's like getting stabbed in the stomach and saying that you're fine when you're actually dying from blood loss. It's not healthy…and it needs to be stopped."

He looked at him once more, eyes a little less stern in place of something akin to concern instead before he finally stood as frustration set in. He ran a hand through his hair unsteadily, feeling himself shake and feeling sure that Hiragawa could see it, before he made himself calm down.

"Don't do that." Hiragawa ordered. "Don't hide your anxieties. It'll only make things more complicated on your end."

"Then what do I do?!" He yelled, turning on him as his shaking began to get out of hand along with his breathing. "I'm just – I'm just supposed to l-let people know about this?! I'm su-supposed to j-just sit back and watch as everyone starts to pity me? I would rather die(!)...than let that ha-happen. I'm not some…some weakling w-who just…"

"Who is it that called you weak?"

He froze, eyes about to spill with every emotion he ever held in before turning around and calming down yet again despite what Hiragawa had told him. He wiped at the tears that fell along his cheeks, pinched his nose to try to calm down and breath, but nothing seemed to be working. The room was too quiet, too much was being thrown at him in one go, and Hiragawa was being unusually pushy today.

"Who called you weak, Hyuga-san?"

Neji sighed then dropped his hands beside him before turning to him once more and bringing both hands up to his head and pulling at the hair on his head till he stretched the skin around his face. "No…no one."

"So only you think you're weak from this sickness?"

"Isn't my opinion the only one that matters?" He asked, having calmed down a little with the distraction of some other pain encasing him instead. "Isn't what I think about myself what truly matters to me? Because I think I'm weak. As long as I have this…this…thing wrong with me…I'll forever be weak."

"No." Hiragawa protested from his seat. "You're not weak. Just because someone has a mental illness, doesn't mean that that person is weak…Do you understand, Hyuga-san?"

Neji looked after him, sighing as the ability to breath properly returned to him and he was able to think properly again. He didn't say anything since it seemed like Hiragawa would be able to counterattack everything that came out his mouth, but he did let the man know he was listening.

"Sit down, Neji."

He obliged but kept his head low and his hands in his hair.

"Stop pulling your hair. I know why you're doing that."

He sighed but listened again, looking up this time with blood shot eyes and paling skin. He was sweating a little still and more was coming as the pain from his anxieties started to set in again, albeit softer than it had done before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Hiragawa smiled. "Neji san I'm going to go out on limb here and say that your girlfriend didn't know that you have PTSD?"

Neji said nothing. "Since I'm already out here, I'm going to add that a handful of the people you call your friends also didn't know you have PTSD, save for a few, maybe, three people."

"Two."

"I see." Hiragawa nodded as his calming smile came up again and he was staring into the pits of Neji's soul via his eyes, making the younger man shrink back a little. "Is the reason why you never told anyone about this because you thought it would make you seem weaker to them?"

He gulped but nodded, feeling the tears that didn't get the chance to fall previously to come up again for round two. "Yeah." He croaked out. "Yeah. I just…I was always seen as the guy with this…impregnable shield over my emotions, my life, my everything. I had my life all planned out. I knew who I was, where I was going…and I just…I guess I don't want them to see me otherwise."

"You wanted to always live up to their expectations."

"Right." He laughed as some tears managed to fall before he could catch them. "I wanted to be who they wanted me to be because I…I guess I didn't know who else I could have been if not that. I mean…I don't even know who my father is. I can't remember him! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember the man who gave his life to save mine! What kind of…what kind of person am I…to have allowed something like that to happen? What am I…? Who am…" He stopped not being able to say anymore without the threat of crying, and just chose to look elsewhere instead. He was done talking.

"You are you, Neji-san." Hiragawa answered despite it obviously being rhetorical. "You are Hyuga Neji, a veteran who had fought and survived the battle grounds of war. And though the title hero might be placed on you and everyone else who risked or gave their lives to defend us all, but you guys are not invincible like the hero's in the comics. You have no super powers, no strength greater than that of the average human, and no invincibility…because you are human. And being a human means that you have the liability to be hurt. To cry, to laugh, to get angry or happy at small things, to be fearful, all of those and more are things humans are liable to feel, to have. So despite you being a hero, you are a different kind of hero. One whose weakness isn't some obscure rock or, or whose money didn't buy them the materials needed to fight crime, but one who has fought real battles, seen real lives lost and has had real scars. And none of that…makes you weak."

Neji said nothing but leaned into his hands that were kept proped up on his knees and sighed an unsteady sigh.

"And if any of your friends think otherwise…then honestly, you don't need them. You don't need that negativity in your life. You understand?"

He nodded, and Hiragawa smiled before getting up and patting Neji on the back softly. "I'm afraid our time is up for today…Hyuga-san."

He nodded again. "Can I leave this place now?"

"Was it that bad?" the man asked. "I'm sorry. My office was getting renovated. There was nothing else I could do."

Neji sighed as he sat there, head low and eyes focused on the hands that were dangling in front of his field of vision. When he felt Hiragawa's touch leave, he felt his body grow cold with worry once more as another thought came across him.

"Hiragawa-san." He started, catching even himself off guard with his sudden words.

"Yes, Hyuga-san?" Hiragawa answered.

When Neji didn't say anything in return, Hiragawa returned to his spot, sat and waited patiently. Maybe three minutes passed before either of them moved – Hiragawa rearranged his sitting posture – or even made a sound. After that, the silence seemed to bother even Hiragawa.

"Is there something you wanted to speak about Hyuga-san?"

"The times…the time's out though." He whispered, not really finding it in him to speak.

"I have no other appointments scheduled for today." He answered with a smile that was laced in his words, making Neji look up for once. "I see no harm in listening to you for a moment's more. For however long you need even. Just for today. Okay?"

A small smile came across Neji's face, catching Hiragawa off guard enough to make him drop his before quickly plastering a surprised smile in place of the shock. "I don't think I've seen you smile before now, Hyuga-san."

Neji chuckled tiredly then sat up completely and ran a – steady – hand through his hair, straightening it back to its usual position before he sighed, glad that he seemed to be back on his own two feet again. "Well…" He started. "It just occurred to me how much of a trustable man you are, Hiragawa-san."

"Why thank you." Hiragawa chuckled. "Surprisingly enough I don't hear that often. Regardless of how much my patients may like me that complement was never one that came up."

They both laughed – granted Neji's was more so a snicker than a chuckle like Hiragawa's – before Neji cleared his throat, quieting the mirth in place of a more serious and somber atmosphere.

"Okay." He started. "So…I'm…I'm in love with my best friend."

* * *

 _The emotion he thought he was supposed to feel as he stood over the grave of Hyuga Hizashi was rudely misplaced with a since of nothingness. He was supposed to feel sad, seeing as the others of his family, his uncle, Hinata and some of the cousins he couldn't remember either were but nothing close to a tear let alone that feeling of grief overcame him. He had to say he felt sadder when he realized he didn't know what happened for the first few years of his life than now. After all, standing over an empty grave – since they all knew the body was never found – was the least bit depressing to him, so he felt nothing._

 _After some time he finally looked up and was caught off guard by the reddened face of his uncle as he stood over the grave, crying, something Neji still knew he shouldn't be used to seeing. "Why are you crying?" He asked, catching his uncle's attention long enough for him to notice his own tears and wipe them away._

" _Because he was my brother." He sighed, knowing he had to be patient with Neji since he couldn't remember. "I'm going to miss him."_

 _Neji didn't ask anything else. He just looked away, a sign his uncle knew by now to mean that he still wanted to ask something but understood that he couldn't at the time. Again, this was something he had to be patient with, but Neji's curiosity about things that happened before he was involved in that accident always took its toll on everyone who personally knew Hizashi…but really…it's been a year already. It's been a year and Neji seemed to have remembered the crash. He remembered the plane ride and the events that lead to him washing up on Chinese soil, but he could not remember the man he loved, the man that loved him: his father._

" _Did you love him?" He finally asked, and Hiashi nodded in response, smiling softly as thoughts of his past with his brother resurfaced._

" _Did he love you?" Neji asked, and again, Hiashi nodded._

 _Neji then quieted again, gripping onto his uncle's pant leg tightly as the last question he could think of about the man named Hizashi came up and bubbled at the edge of his tongue, threatening to be asked despite how taboo the topic tended to be._

" _Di…" He started, finally losing to his curiosity. "Did he love me?"_

 _Hiashi looked at him then, and squatted till he was looking Neji dead in his eyes. The tears that had finally stopped falling still brimming his eyes made his usually cold eyes look warmer, like they had melted the ice that once was there and his true feelings were once again open to the world._

" _Yes." He answered as he took Neji in his arms and hugged him tight, getting Hinata to move from her mother's side to get in on the hug as well. "He loved you very much, Neji."_

 _Neji blinked, confused as to why he was getting hugged before he felt the tears fall from his chin, catching him of guard. He tried to blink them away, but that only made the tears fall faster, stronger, for a man he couldn't remember. Yet, despite not knowing him, something in him told him to cry finally. Something in him told him that this was the time to do so…because he was now sure of one thing and one thing only about Hizashi Hyuga, and that was that he loved him. That man loved Neji…and Neji no longer had him._

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Hiragawa started. "You are in love with your friend of 20 plus years and have had knowledge of it since you were a 1st year in high school. However said friend got a boyfriend, who you hated, your 2nd year and later married that guy and had a child by him as well. When you went to the army he ended up being your _Gunso_ and you then saw him under a new light, so much so that he was like a brother to you. But he was killed, unfortunately, when he was taken as a hostage trying to protect you and some other men in your squad. Now, some years after his death, you've met his widow, a.k.a. your best friend and tried to keep your distance since you still held feelings for her despite who she was married to, and now, you've gotten yourself a model girlfriend who you like very much but you have already slept with your friend of 20 something years two times before getting in a relationship…and you're confused about what?"

"My feelings I guess." Neji answered.

"About…your girlfriend or your friend."

He looked up, seeming to look for the answer on the roof before looking down. "Both." He answered. "But really I wasn't expecting an answer or anything from you. It's not like you're a relationship counselor or anything. I just wanted to get it off my chest and didn't know who else to talk to besides you…and one other person but he wasn't here at the moment."

"What's wrong…with your feelings I mean. Towards both of them, what's wrong?"

Neji sighed then looked up. "I'm still in love with my best friend despite having a girlfriend and telling myself that I won't love her anymore."

"What about your girlfriend?" Hiragawa asked. "How do you feel towards her?"

He shrugged. "I like her. I know that much, but I don't think I…love her. I'm trying to…you know, love her the way I love my friend, but I just…I can't. Not while I'm still not over her."

Hiragawa said nothing. Like Neji stated, he was no relationship counselor so he had no real right to say anything about fixing Neji's confusion towards his emotions with his girlfriend and his best friend but that didn't mean that he didn't want to keep quiet. Surprisingly enough, the boy's troubles weren't rare. Often times someone like him would come around and share their story with their doctors as well, but each and every time the doctors couldn't say much towards them when it wasn't in their expertise. Still, most of them did say at least something, whether it be small or big news to the patient at hand, then leave it at that.

"Well…" Hiragawa san started, clearing his throat to get Neji's attention again, "Though I can't guarantee that this will help any, but…I think…I think that you shouldn't force yourself to love someone. I think it's impossible unless you've been locked up with them for months, maybe years, and thought they would be the only person available for them ever. In that case, it would be Stockholm Syndrome and that's a mental disease that would need help as well, but…I think you just need to…you know, fall in love. It's like you're running along a course with all these obstacles placed before you and that's the only thing that could ever go unplanned…and once you fall, it's hard to get out of it."

"What are you saying?" Neji asked a she sat up.

"It will be hard to curb your feelings for your friend and even harder to truly fall in love with your girlfriend as long as you're still trying to force it, so you'll just have to bear with the confusion and pain until then. Quite honestly, it's worth the wait. Because imputing false love towards her will only hurt your girlfriend and distancing yourself from your friend will only hurt you. Do you understand?"

He nodded as he watched the man stand and head towards the door. "Well then," Hiragawa started, "I bet it's safe to assume that you're done talking for the time being, Hyuga-san." He smiled as he opened the door, letting the cool air rush out of the room into the, still cold albeit warmer than in there, hallways. "Let's get out of here. It's unusually cold in this room."

Neji smirked, shaking his head as he stood and followed Hiragawa out of the room, stopping by the mirror to check his face for any signs of his crying. His eyes were a little red but since most would avoid his eyes he thought himself to be safe from scrutiny of them.

"Thank you, Hiragawa-san." Neji said as he and the man turned a corner heading down a semi-lit hallway towards the lobby.

"It's my job, Hyuga-san." Hiragawa smiled. He looked up, smiling brighter once they were in the lobby before turning on Neji. "Looks like you have some guests to pick you up today, Hyuga-san."

Confused, Neji looked up and chuckled before he turned to Hiragawa and waved good bye as he headed towards the small crowd of friends/family that stood when they noticed him head to the front of the lobby.

He waved at Hinata as he went to sign out, then laughed when he felt Hanabi's small frame hug him from behind. She asked him something that he couldn't hear since her face was buried in his back, but he reached back either way – to the best of his abilities – and patted her head awkwardly before finishing up and turning just as awkwardly before he moved towards the rest of his friends with Hanabi not letting go and Hinata coming in to join.

"Hey man." Naruto smiled as he approached him, giving him a high five. "How you feeling?"

"Good." He answered, smirking a little. "What are you even doing here?"

"Hinata asked me for a ride here after she had me pick up Hanabi. Why didn't you tell us about…this?" He then asked.

"I will." Neji answered. "Tomorrow, when we get everyone together…" He stopped, sighing as he looked past Naruto towards someone else who was catching his attention. "I'll tell everyone everything."

Naruto nodded then helped take Hanabi from Neji's back and moved her to her sister much to her displeasure, saying something about how he needed some space and whatnot, leaving Neji enough time to approach her, the one girl who could tear him to pieces and at the same time, put him back together again: Tenten.

"Hey." He smiled

"…Hey." She answered as she stood there, hugging herself. He noticed the bags under her eyes then as he stood before her, and the bloodshot eyes as well and couldn't help but feel agitated with himself for making everyone worry the way they were.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

He took a deep breath at her question, at the way she looked, at the way Hinata and Hanabi were worried for him and possibly everyone else who couldn't make it to the hospital but still worried for him as well, then let it all go before looking at her and taking her into his arms, hugging her softly which caused Hanabi and Hinata to return to him and hug him as well, which he openly accepted – soon after, Naruto joined.

He sighed as he rest his head on top of Tenten's head – who was buried underneath the mass of people involved in the group hug – then laughed a little before he finally answered her, disregarding the silent sobs from the three girls. "I'm fine." He answered. "I'm getting better…so I'm fine."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Before anyone says anything again, I know grammatically you're not supposed to start a sentence with Conjunctions like "And" or "But" since that's what they taught people – my age especially – in elementary school, but that is wrong in and of itself. There are plenty of FAMOUS authors who have done so.**

 **So, to me, if it sounds better as a separate sentence or if the sentence it was connected to started to get to long and I was going to use a conjunction, then I'm just going to start a new sentence as such. I do try to limit how much I do this, but that's just the way I speak at times…so deal…**

 **I'm done with my rant for the day.**

 **A/A/N: FUNC FACT: I keep track of – at least I try to but it's so confusing – the flashbacks Neji has throughout this whole story. I categorize them under:** _ **Childhood, High School, After High School, Army**_ **and** _ **Post war**_ **. However, for the two times the story is in Tenten's POV – from chapter 15 and this chapter now – I do not keep track of the flashbacks because I know where they are going to be and they tend to coincided with one of the one's Neji's already had. Plus they are more so memories to her than flashbacks for you guys. Granted some of Neji's flashbacks are like memories, all of Tenten's ARE memories only…does that makes since?**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

She was the first to see him walk down that dark hallway and the first to stand. Honestly, with her worried-mother mindset switched "on" she was constantly looking down the hallways she had available to her line of sight to see if maybe he would come out of one of them. After all, besides the obvious two – Hinata and Hanabi – she was the only other person who knew of Neji's illness. Granted she didn't know what it was, she did know about his strong anxieties and his bad sleeping habits and that was enough to have her worries up. Yet, the last thing she was expecting when she got that call three days ago was to hear another woman panicking over the phone about how Neji collapsed and wasn't responding to her at all, and that alone was enough to send her heart in a frenzy. But she had to be calm. Once she found out he was having a panic attack of some sort, she knew that she had to keep her cool if she wanted him to regain his. However, since then, she could only think about him. Screw the fact that she was going to get kicked out of her apartment soon, or that her step mother was still being a bitch to her, all that mattered to her at that time was whether or not he was okay.

So, when Hinata told her that he was being hospitalized until further notice, it felt like her whole world had come to an end, like her heart stopped and her mind could no longer work. She had to look for extra jobs during that time period too, and with her mind in such a wired state, she was sure none of those interviews turned out right.

And she knew it was wrong of her to put so much of her attention towards him, she really did, but she couldn't help it. Katsurou, Lee and Neji were the only people she still held extremely close to her heart who were alive. Hearing that one of them was hospitalized had taken its toll on her weakening heart and really there was only so much that she could take before she collapsed. So, when Hinata called her back with news on Neji's early release, she all too quickly made her way down to the location, dropping Katsurou off at Iruka's before she left since she wasn't sure how he – both Neji and Katsurou – would act to such a scene if there was a scene to begin with.

Fortunately for her, Neji was fine – at least on the outside that's what it seemed like. When he came around the corner talking aimlessly with some man – his doctor she assumed – she stood, feeling a wave of relief wash over her as she saw the content face that he sported, and when she moved so did everyone else, immediately seeing why she so suddenly got up. Granted he hadn't noticed them first – the man beside him did – the look that crossed his face when he saw them, when he locked eyes with her, made her heart stop.

She gasped when he smiled his usual smile – no smirk this time but the smile that she grew up with – and immediately hugged herself to suppress her shivers. She then looked away, eyes cold and distracted while Hinata waved and Naruto nodded, and couldn't find it in her to make eye contact with him just yet.

She heard Hanabi run to him, crying already, but she couldn't look up at that time either. It wasn't until the sound of his voice was farther away, did she finally look, eyes seeming to be burrowing holes through the back of his head as she watched and waited for him to turn again.

There was something about Neji now that had her think differently about him then. She used to always be around him so naturally when they were younger, used to always be all over him and think nothing of it, cuddle him, seek comfort in him, all that good stuff, and now, almost 20 years later, she couldn't see anything other than the man who confessed his love to her not too long ago. He wasn't the same Neji she knew. And no it wasn't because he was a veteran, or because he was considerably bigger than he was when they were younger – if that was the case she would have thought the same about Shino that first time he came back – but simply because she was now aware of his feelings. Had she lived her life ignorant of such things she might have still held Neji in the same regard as she did before, but since she's found out about how he's felt for her since, dear God, their first year, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward to the twinge in her heart that usually accompanies her whenever she laid eyes on him.

He was turning now, walking to the best of his abilities with Hanabi on his back and smiling when Naruto walked up to him, and the panic was starting to set in again. She was sure he saw her first. She was sure he immediately scanned the room until he landed on a familiar face, and since she stood first, it was, without a doubt, hers that he saw, so he was going to approach her…and soon.

She took a deep breath, hugged herself tighter, and refused to look up once again as she felt him close in on her. Her heart rate increased, her hands became sweaty and incredibly hot, and her face started to redden much to her displeasure, and the only thing that could make it worse was…

"Hey." He cooed it seemed, making her whole world freeze.

She remembered this feeling. The one where her whole world seemed to come together and make since again from just the sound of one man's voice. It's always been something she's felt with Neji. Whenever he would return form vacationing in Korea or meet back with her after she took a sick day from school, she would feel this since of relief, of release…of happiness wash over her and completely encase her in ecstasy. The only other man who's done that for her was Shino and that took some time to happen to, but once it did she couldn't help but feel closer to the boy then, and now, after all this time she was realizing it all over again.

"…Hey." She finally answered as she looked him in the eyes and nearly flinched back at the red color that laced them. How could she be so stupid to not have noticed the lack of life in his eyes? How could she have been avoiding eye contact with him this whole time? Why was she avoiding eye contact with him this whole time?

"How are you feeling?" She asked, wanting to reach up and caress his cheek in the manner she used to do but not finding the courage nor the strength to do so.

He sighed then, and she nearly shrunk back again when he smiled down on her and moved to encase her in his arms, locking her in a position she wished she could leave from. With her arms pinned to her chest now, and his arms, his scent, encasing her, she became very aware of the sound of her heart beat steadily increasing, growing louder and louder as the seconds that they shared alone felt like hours to her. Hours in which she was able to come to one realization. One that brought tears to her eyes and a different reason for her sobs compared to Hinata and Hanabi's.

She was in love with Neji.

* * *

 _She turned to him, smiling before handing Lee back the bug and running to be beside him once again._

" _See." She started before sitting down backwards – her favorite way to sit. "You look nice smiling."_

 _At first he seemed confused and turned to check out his reflection only to turn back to her, embarrassed and blushing and she looked on as if she was mesmerized by such a cute attitude from the usually stoic boy, but she quickly replaced it with a smile and moved to get up._

" _Just keep smiling like that and you'll have friends in no time." She smiled as she walked back to her seat with a slight blush and a bright smile spread across her small, round face._

* * *

Could that have been it? Could she have been in love with him since she first met him? Or maybe it was a different time. A time when they were more aware of themselves…

* * *

 _When she was met with an unreadable face to her pouting/crying one, she was the least bit surprised. After all, Neji was her support beam. The one thing that was keeping her from tumbling down in this topsy-turvy world where she felt like the dirt beneath everyone was without a doubt him. Even more so than Lee, who she has known for longer will Neji's comfort always come first. So she knew where it was she belonged, where it was she would feel the safest, and that was his open and waiting arms. This wasn't uncommon coming from one of her emotional scream fests, and that was something she was thankful for as she plopped down "where she belonged" and cried. She cried her heart out that day._

 _She cried for the stress she accumulated, the unfairness she felt for being an adopted child, the hatred most, if not all, of the girls in her year shot towards her, and she cried for all the pain that she's ever felt. She cried for hours, before finally silencing herself and taking the time to calm down instead as she took in Neji's familiar scent and feel. It was all soothing really. Being in his arms. It was only here that she truly felt loved, felt at peace._

 _When she was sure that she was better, she sat up, sniffed one more time then started wiping her face before she finally stood, dusted her skirt off and headed towards the door where she waited for him silently._

" _You ready?" he asked as he stood and fixed his collar, pearl-like eyes piercing through her very existence it seemed._

 _And she nodded to him, to his piercing glare, in an attempt to hide the shiver that took over her body before she finally found her voice once more. "Ready."_

* * *

She blinked, hearing the crying cease and the feeling the warmth start to leave her as everyone around her started to move away, giving her the opportunity to step back as well and rack through her thoughts once more.

 _Could that have been the time?_ She thought as she watched Neji talk to the man he walked the hallway with earlier with Hinata. _Could I have been in love with him since 1_ _st_ _year as well? Or was it sooner?_

She looked at him as he moved to the counter and Hinata returned, sighing somberly before fixing everyone with a look that matched her tone. "It's gotten worse it seems." She then cried, making Hanabi gasp and tear up as well, while Naruto and Tenten stood by confused for the most part.

"W-what's gotten worse?" Tenten finally asked.

Hinata then looked up, figuring that since he was going to tell everyone anyways, it wouldn't do any harm telling the two who were already there. "His condition." She started. "Neji-nii-san…has PTSD…and it's only gotten worse."

She felt her mouth tighten at the news and tried her hardest to not look back at Naruto – the one person here who didn't know anything was ever wrong with him in the first place – and to fight back the tears. But she was finding it rather hard to do so. So much seemed to be happening around her life alone that she found it brought her peace knowing that at least Neji and Lee were alright despite what they've been through. Sure Neji did have some anxieties, but who didn't? That's what she first thought when he first told her about his "problems", but now, as the seriousness of it all had finally been thrown on her she felt her heart sink miserably as her thoughts raced with reasons why this wasn't okay, with reasons why she was in the wrong for _using_ him the way she did.

But she was desperate. She was so alone. It seemed like her son was the only one who was truly on her side even though she knew that wasn't the case at all. All around her she had others who were supporting her. From Iruka to Ino and Choji, she had someone, and when Neji and Lee returned, she gained them as well, and yet it seemed like she was alone still. Maybe it was her pride that got in the way. Or maybe it was her quick temper that kept people at bay when they wanted to offer some form of assistance. Irregardless of what it was it had opened her up to a myriad of problems to face alone. Whether it be her son getting bullied, her step mother hating her or her increasing rent and lack of money to pay for it, she seemed to be facing it all. So maybe that was why she was so willing to sleep with Neji on more than one occasion despite his own problems. She was stressed, she felt alone and there was really only one person she could return to now to ease those daemons, and that was him.

Now she is suffering from those consequences.

She sighed as she turned, took in the scene before her – crying Hyuga's, confused Naruto who was trying to calm said Hyuga's – and found that she could no longer stand, so she sat and buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over as her mind raced.

 _I love him._

 _I can't have him._

 _I need him._

 _He has someone else._

 _He's hurting._

 _I want to help._

 _I can't help._

 _He has someone to help already._

… _Then who's going to help me?_

 _Who's going to be there for me if not him?_

 _I need him._

 _I want him._

… _I love him…_

 _I love him! I love him! I love him!_

"Ten?"

She flinched, looking up towards the familiar face that stared down at her, in her arms she still held her sister who had finally calmed down it seemed, but now the worry on her face was directed towards Tenten and she found she didn't want to be watched by those eyes just yet.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she moved to sit Hanabi down before she moved to squat in front of her friend. "You don't look so good?"

Tenten smiled then, waving her hand dismissively before she managed to get back to her feet in an attempt to not worry her friend. Granted she knew that she could hardly hide anything from the eyes of the Hyuga, she still tried when it was against Hinata seeing as the girl always knew when to push and when to just give up. This was one of those "giving up" times, and though she looked like she wanted to pry, as usual, she didn't and instead nodded then returned to her sister, giving Tenten enough time to herself once again.

She looked up, eyes instantly searching for and finding Neji who smiled at her when they made eye contact. However, his attention was somewhere else at the moment. With one ear pressed to his phone and a slow smile spreading across his face, Tenten was easily able to decipher who he was talking to.

"Ah." She stated aloud, catching everyone's attention. "He must be talking to his girlfriend."

"Tsuchi Kin, right?" Naruto questioned. "She's a model isn't she? How did he meet her?"

"He was with me a lot when I went for my photoshoots and she was there. Also her uncle brought her with him to our house once when he was discussing some business things with father."

"So she's not crazy then?" Hanabi said through a raspy voice. "I heard about them dating from that gossip channel but I would have never expected him to go out with someone as flamboyant as her so I thought she was just obsessed with Nii-san."

"Nope." Hinata answered. "They're actually dating. Its doing wonders for the company too apparently. Not that that was the original reason they started seeing each other, but on a whole Father would see it as an acceptable arrangement so he has no complaints."

"I'm going to head out now." Tenten started as she turned to get her things.

"Already?" Hinata questioned. "You can stay just a little longer can't you?"

Tenten smiled but shook her head before flinging her bag over her shoulders and bowing a little to the three that watched her leave all while trying to hold a face as unreadable as possible for her because if she didn't…there's no telling what face she would have made before them.

Once outside, she sighed with relief yet paced herself till she was sure that there was no way she could be seen from the hospital at all before she finally started to run. She ran hard and far, passing up bus stops and taxis, bumping into people and nearly falling every time she turned a corner, till she was back on familiar grounds. Till she was able to recognize every bench, every light pole and every building. Till she was able to recognize the familiar faces of the people she didn't know personally but has seen enough to remember them, did she stop at a familiar bus stop, gasping for air.

She breathed in heavily as she fell over her knees, loving the burning feeling she got in her chest from the run, loving the way the world seemed to smell hotter from moving so suddenly and so harshly then stretched herself straight again when she felt the first drop hit. She looked up towards the dark grey skies, flinching with every rain drop that hit her until she finally got accustomed to it and started laughing instead.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to scream so loud that the people who were warm and safe in their homes could hear her through the storm and their walls. She wanted to scream so loudly that even the sound of thunder clapping through the skies couldn't drain the sound of her voice! She wanted to scream out to the open world and tell it: I'm still here, and I'm still standing. But most of all, she wanted him behind her.

She wanted him standing there, watching her and saying not a single word of neither approval nor disapproval. She wanted him waiting for her to finish, waiting for her to return to his open and ready arms – where she belonged. She wanted him to be her support and vice versa. She wanted Neji…but she couldn't have him.

So, she didn't scream. She didn't let go of her frustrations the usual way. She didn't let the world know that she was still here and that she was still standing because without Neji – or Shino – beside her she could no longer feel that way. She felt weak and small, and alone and afraid like she did when she was a little girl. She felt insignificant to the world and all who inhabit it…and that alone made the smile that graced her face, the laughter that would have adorned her, would have flew from the pit of her stomach to the open space around her…vanish.

 _Shino._ She thought as she looked up at the crying skies.

 _Neji._ She thought as her face began to scrunch up and her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears.

 _Shino…Neji…Shino. Neji. Shino! Neji! SHINO! NEJI! SHINO! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI!_

"Neji…" She squeaked before she looked down, tears falling form her face and mixing with the rain that pressed to her skin. "Shino." She sniffed as she whipped at her eyes. "Neji…not you too…Don't you leave me too."

Pulling her out of her trance, her phone vibrated, sending a shiver down her spine so harsh that she felt she had to pick it up, praying that it wasn't Hinata, because hiding that she was crying from her would be impossible.

"Hello?"

"Tenten?" Ino's voice sounded, brightening up Tenten's mood just a little more. "Are you guys at the hospital still? I called Hinata but she didn't answer. Maybe her phone was on silent or something? Anyways, we decided we couldn't keep the shop open when we knew a friend was hurt so we closed early and…hold on…" She stopped though her voice was still sounding through the receiver, it sounded muffled, like she was talking to someone else before it came back loud and clear. "Ah~! It's raining? When did that happen? Hello? Tenten? Are you still there?"

Tenten sighed, feeling relief yet again before she answered. "I'm still here."

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why do you sound like that? And where are you? I can hardly hear you. Are you outside?! In this weather?"

She exhaled quickly, no longer able to hold her breath in the attempt to hide that she was crying then took in another deep breath and released it just as quickly. She couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't stop herself anymore. Besides, hearing the voice of the one person she told about her feelings made it impossible to not want to run to her again.

So she cried. She let out the sobs she was trying to hide for so long then laughed lamely at how weak she sounded. "Ino…" She started.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Ino panicked. "Tenten…Hello?"

She breathed in again, letting her friend know that she was still there, then let it out in a shaky voice and cried out. "Help."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: What?! A third Tenten-centric chapter?! What? I didn't leave you guys hanging?! *Gasp*…okay so some of you might have already known I wasn't that much of an asshole so you knew this would come around eventually but still! Let me dream!**

 **A/A/N: The "house" and the "Shop" are two separate entities.**

 **A/A/A/N: also sorry for the excessive amount of dialog but this was one of those chapters so please deal with it for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

The ray of light that seemed to encase Ino when she stepped out the car was enough to make anyone feel weird. Almost as if someone was telling her that she truly was her angel sent from heaven, but even that blessing in and of itself wasn't enough to make Tenten's heart move past where it seemed to be stuck at.

It was still raining when Ino found her, though not as hard as it was when she called, and the panic that was so clear in her voice before was shown so brightly on her face as she near tripped racing to her from the other side of the street, not waiting for Choji to turn the car around. When Tenten saw her, she stood slowly, feeling her legs wanting to give away again – from either exertion or heartbreak she couldn't tell – and was surprised to have the girl lodging herself into her arms almost instantly after, umbrella dropped and eyes watering just enough to make someone who had just stopped crying, cry again.

When Choji came up to them, he held up the umbrella and gave Tenten a parka of some sort that smelled of lavender, a sign that it was Ino's, before leading the two back to the car where she was sure to hear a proper mouthful from the, now fuming, blonde.

But she didn't. Instead, the car ride was quite. The radio wasn't on, Choji wasn't trying to make small talk and Ino wasn't yelling. It was just quiet…and she hated it. She wanted to speak to get the conversation flowing, to make things less awkward, but her voice wouldn't come to her. Only squeaks. Small squeaks that shocked her into crying again. So aside from the sound of her gross sobbing, the car ride was relatively quiet.

"You want some tea?" Ino asked as she approached her with a change of clothes, all too big for both girls. "Sorry. Today is wash day so only Choji has some comfortable clothes that you can change into for now while your clothes dry."

Tenten nodded as she took the long shirt that was sure to cover her down to her knees then smiled up at Ino sadly. "Water's fine."

She made a face at her before getting up from her knees and heading towards the kitchen area, stopping at the door before speaking. "Choji can you make us some Chamomile tea…and warm up some pound cake as well please.

"Got it." Choji yelled back, making Ino smile before she turned back to a smiling Tenten ad sitting down comfortably.

She looked at her friend and smiled softly before moving to push her bangs out of her face before allowing her hands to fall to her lap with a huff. She sighed as she looked ahead towards the TV that sat in front of them then moved to get the remote. "Go take a shower." She started. "I don't want you to get sick. Leave your underwear and clothes out on the counter and I'll wash and dry them later."

She stood, bowing a little before she started walking towards the back. "Thank you." She started.

"I'll be here when you're done." She sighed before turning the volume on the TV higher and burying her face in her hands out of frustration, just as Tenten vanished around the corner.

* * *

 _The look that crossed his face when he saw her was enough to make anyone's day really. So it was of no surprise that she so openly forgot herself when she was once again in front of him. She knew for quite some time now that he had been back, but since he himself never approached her about his return she didn't probe him on it – plus his old phone number wasn't working anymore._

 _When she felt the light squeeze at her side is when she remembered who she was once again, and at the same time, was when she moved to bring her worried son closer. Neji had noticed the boy before she did and the look on his face changed drastically when he reached for a hand shake instead of a hug before he showed them to the table. It was at that moment that so many questions roamed through her mind._

 _Three years. That was how long it had been since she knew that the war ended and the solders returned home. She remembered seeing him in the background of a picture of some blond boy kissing some random girl at the airport and wondered when, or rather if, she would hear from him again, and though three years was more than she was expecting, she was still rather happy with the invitation._

 _There was so much she wanted to show and tell him that she was unsure of where to start, like how she finally got the hang of perfectly throwing those Kunai he got her for her birthday one year or how she was a mother now – a widowed mother – but Neji had been ahead of her, already deciphering what the child's name was and whose son he was long before she could truly say anything about it. Strangely enough it made her happy, made her feel something she had forgotten about from whenever she was around him, and she liked the return of such thoughts…that is until he told her when he wanted to meet with her in the first place._

 _Honestly, she wasn't prepared to have that letter thrown on her and was hardly that comfortable with Katsurou suddenly being thrown into the midst of it all to swallow all that information about his father in one sitting, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't run from Neji. Not that she knew why she felt the urge to run from him before, she still promised to not do it when she saw him, so she sat through the reading, through the pain that encased her as memories of her short lived marriage resurfaced form the very back of her mind._

 _It was all too much really. She had thought the reunion of her and Neji would have brought her nothing but happiness and a form of escape from the deep feeling of loneliness that encased her, something that accommodated her husband's death, but as it turned out she was wrong. Instead it made her remember him more. It made her feel guilty for something she knew she didn't do, and even worse, made her feel responsible for bringing the letter addressed to his mother, the woman who only caused her to stress that much more._

 _Yet she couldn't blame Neji. After all, he had been through enough as is. For three years he struggled between wanting to carry on his_ Gunso's _wishes and not wanting to get involved with the widowed wife of said person, but the friend in him had won out. Plus he was stressed from staying cooped up in the Hyuga compound and the effects of the war was taking its toll on his judgement skills, making him a little more fidgety than usual. So even if she did blame him for ruining her fantasies of seeing him again, she wouldn't be able to find it in her to just push all her worries onto him._

 _So, after all the crying had stopped, the rain had washed over what it could and she was back in his car, drying off to the best of her abilities with the towel he had offered, she found that she couldn't be nothing but happy with Neji's presence._

* * *

 _Where did things start to go wrong?_ She thought as she stepped out of the bathroom, running her hands through her hair in some lazy way to detangle the locks. When she turned the corner she wasn't surprised to see Ino turning the TV down, getting ready for whatever she had to give her.

"You're out?" she cooed as she turned towards her, standing. "Hold on. Let me warm up your tea."

"Thank you."

"I called Iruka on your phone. Choji is on his way to pick up Katsurou and bring him here. You two will stay here for tonight."

"No, Ino –"

"I'm not taking "No" for an answer, Ten." She sighed, cutting the older woman up. "You need this, Ten. You've been going through…things, stuff I don't know. I just know that you've been going through it alone." She stared at her, clear eyes searching Tenten's clouded ones for signs of possible lies, and when she found none she looked back to the tea. "I'm going to go warm this up. Wait here. I'll be back."

Tenten nodded then sighed herself as she plopped down on the couch, leaning to where her back was what she was sitting on rather than her butt, then moved to turn up the TV only to give up before her fingers could even brush the buttons on the remote.

"Am I pitiful, Ino?" She questioned just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the microwave and cups clanging from the kitchen.

"At times," Ino admitted, "Yes. Yes you are."

After some time the beeping sound of the microwave echoed and Tenten near laughed when she heard Ino curse under her breath slightly and complain about hot cups and what not, before she was greeted by the blond clumsily stepping over the couch with two teas in her hands, expertly not spilling an ounce. "I mean, you lost your husband of only 8 years in the war. You're a single mother of a quite kid, working two jobs and trying for a third, you've slept with your best friend and he confessed to you only for you to turn him down and avoid him for God knows how long, and then, to top it all off, you ended up falling in love with said best friend only after he had gotten himself a girlfriend."

She sipped at her drink, hissed a little when the liquid touched her tongue then looked back at Tenten to continue. "And she's hot. Choji even said something about her when he found out about the two of them dating, and he typically doesn't pay attention to celebrity gossip but he knew her name. Kiba can't stop talking about her either, and even Shikamaru had to admit that she was a looker."

"You're not really doing a good job at making me feel better you know." Tenten complained as she too sipped at her drink, mimicking what Ino had done earlier, but giving up instead and putting the cup down to let it cool there. "I mean…I get it. I sound so…so fake. I sound like I just **think** that I'm in love with him because I'm lonely, but that's not the case…at least that's not what I think it is. I mean, yeah I'm comfortable when I'm around him, even after all of what happened, happened, I still feel like I can be myself around him, but that's something I've been able to feel since I've known him."

"What about with Lee?" Ino asked.

Tenten shook her head then moved to sit up properly. "I'm close to Lee too, of course. I've known him longer. But he and I grew up together. We were in the same orphanage for a while before he was adopted by Guy Sensei, and even after then we still hung out long before we met Neji so it feels like he's the closest thing to a blood related brother to me, you know?"

"But it's different with Neji."

She stopped and looked forward, reaching for her cup once more and taking a long swig, ignoring the heat that stuck to her tongue and burned her throat before putting the cup down once more, failing to try to clear her mind. "It…It feels different when I'm with him. I've gotten closer to him than I ever did with Lee and it only stopped when I started dating Shino, so I didn't notice it then…but I'm sure that I've been in love with him too…probably just as long as he has for me."

"But now it's too late."

She nodded. "I…I never thought that Neji and I would be separated. I thought that us two and Lee where like the three musketeers and that no one could come between us…because we wouldn't let them, but then I was the one who ruined everything."

"No." Ino started.

"No I was." Tenten admitted. "I was being…picky. I didn't know how Neji felt towards me so I was just content with being friends with him, but when Shino came around and admitted to liking me despite the closeness between Neji and I…it made me happy."

"So that's why you accepted his confession?" Ino pried. "Because you knew how he felt towards you not because you were interested in him?"

She nodded, a slow smile coming across her face before she brought her knees up to her chest and held herself there in an attempt to hide the tears that started to form. But, of course, Ino knew, and spread her small hand across her back then started rubbing gently as she waited for Tenten to start up again. "I…I feel so stupid." She complained.

"Drink." Ino ordered, making Tenten sit up properly once more before she took another long swig of tea and shivered at the warmth that encased her.

"I never thought I would fall so in love with him." She admitted before putting the cup back down and laying her head on Ino's shoulder. "I didn't think that anyone aside from Neji could make me feel so…comfortable. But he did." She sniffed and whipped at her tears before Ino moved to get her some tissue. "He did…and I loved every minute of it. I loved being beside him despite our differences and what his mother thought of me…and that caused me to, pretty much, abandon the only two best friends I had. But I was so stupidly happy that I didn't even notice what I was doing…and I hurt them. I hurt…I hurt him. I hurt Neji because I was being selfish…And now, I'm miserable without either of them."

"Have you told him?" Ino asked as he finished her tea. "Neji I mean."

"What?" Tenten questioned, shooting up to look her in the eyes for signs of a joke. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you love him." Ino scoffed, rolling her neck before she rolled her eyes. "Drink." She ordered, getting Tenten to finish her drink before she took both cups to the kitchen. "I mean, the worse that could happen is he turns you down for his girlfriend, right?"

"That's pretty hurtful."

"Well I didn't say it would be all flowers and sunshine, honey. Of course someone's going to get their feelings hurt when it comes to love. I mean, think of how Neji must have felt. He confessed by accident and probably wasn't expecting to hear that you never wanted to see him again. That probably hurt him pretty bad. He thought the one girl he loved would be a little more understanding with his feelings towards her and instead she went bat shit crazy on him and further crushed him."

Tenten flinched as the thought crossed her mind. She remembered how harsh she was to him when he accidently confessed. Looking back at it, she could blame it on the fear that took her over and made it hard for her to explain then. Now, she could say it was there because she started thinking that her whole life was a lie, that she could have just as easily avoided being hurt as bad as she's been from her marriage with Shino had either her or Neji just confessed earlier. Yet, at the same time, she was happy with what she had received. She loved her son and she loved her late husband, her friends, her family, all of that, she was happy to have. So, all in all that fear was something that accompanied the confusion she felt towards what could have been and what she's got.

"I don't think I would be able to stay so strong if that happened to me, though."

"Who's to say Neji is staying strong?" Ino challenged. "Maybe he's just hiding everything like he's been doing this whole time with…what did he even go to the hospital for anyways?"

"He passed out in Korea from…shock I guess." Tenten stated. "He has PTSD apparently."

"See!" Ino barked as she came from around the corner with a plate of snacks. "See. That's what I'm talking about. He has PTSD? And he didn't tell anyone? Did he tell you?"

She shook her head. "I just thought that he had some minor anxieties. It seemed like only his family knew how severe it was."

"Well, he hid it pretty well, don't you think?"

She looked at her momentarily before turning to the TV in front of them. She watched the screen for a while, trying to decipher what was going on in the weird game show that Ino had turned on in an attempt to distract her mind. When that didn't work – seeing as nothing was able to truly distract her this time around – she faced Ino once more. "So you're saying that he's just not showing that he's hurt?"

"I'm saying that maybe…" She paused and looked up as if she was searching the roof for an answer before she looked back down. "Ugh. I need a drink. Anyways. I'm saying that maybe he's getting close to his limit. You know, people can only hold in so much before they blow, and God knows Neji's been holding back things since he was young. I mean, who are we to assume that he is perfect."

Tenten blinked, eyeing her friend for a second before smiling a little – granted her puffy eyes did make it look like she was going to cry again – then chuckling as she looked away. "Choji has really grown on you."

"My baby's the sweetest sweet heart available. He balances me out. I learn from him, he learns from me. It's perfect."

"When's the wedding again?"

"This upcoming summer. We're waiting a while before it all gets set into place. I'm planning to go do all that good stuff like wedding dress shopping, color coordinating and stuff like that come December."

"Well I'm glad that you're happy." Tenten admitted. "You deserve it."

Ino smiled before she scooted closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder before rocking her gently, getting the girl to lay her head on her shoulder once again. And there they sat, rocking, humming, and staying peaceful for once as everything started to sink in.

Tenten had to admit, the tea did do wonders to her system. She felt a lot calmer than she thought she would from just a hot drink and felt that she could even go to sleep rather easily because of it. Not only that, but talking to Ino had made things less stressful as well. She had a clear mind for once and it allowed her to think things through…and one thing she was sure about was that she _**was**_ going to tell Neji after all.

She was going to confess.

"Want some wine?" Ino suddenly asked. "I'm going to pour me some."

"I don't like Red wine."

"I have White and Rose as well." Ino admitted with a dastardly smile. "Also have some beer – it's not flavored though – and some regular and peach vodka. It's really good. Wanna' give it a go."

Tenten laughed and sat up, whipping at her eyes gingerly before stretching and turning to where she was facing the kitchen where Ino was. "I'll just have some wine. Rose sounds good."

"I'm going to spike it."

"I figured." Tenten laughed. "Why do you like to get me drunk?"

"It's not that I like to get you drunk," Ino smiled as she started to pour their respective drinks, adding a shot of vodka to Tenten's wine. "It's more like I don't want to be drunk by myself. I mean, soon I won't be able to drink any, you know."

"Why?" Tenten asked as he reached for the cup.

"I'm planning to get pregnant the first year." Ino admitted just as casually as when they announced their engagement, which made Tenten nearly spit out the small amount of drink she had in her mouth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ino sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward till her arm were resting on her thighs. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind and couldn't help but feel bubbly before she turned Tenten.

"Honestly, I've been wanting a baby since I got to hold Katsurou." She admitted. "Something…changed in me the moment I held that boy. It's like…It was like love at first sight. Or something like that." She took a sip at her drink – "testing the waters" as she liked to call it – before she downed a good portion of it, shaking in delight before she gasped a little. "I wanted so much to be a mother like you were, to have someone call me Mommy and love me unconditionally. I wanted to know that I…that I made something useful for once."

"Oh, Ino." Tenten started before she put her glass down and reached for her friend, wrapping a tender arm around her bent over back and resting the other on her thigh, flipping the tables on who was comforting who. "You've made a lot of useful things. You owned a flower shop that flourished until you and Choji started that restaurant together, and then you, you went and made that flourish too."

Ino smiled a little, but didn't look up at Tenten so she continued. "Not only that," she started as she scooted closer. "But you also made one man by the name of Akimichi Choji a very, very happy person."

She laughed then and looked up at her finally, smiling brightly. "I did, didn't I?"

Tenten nodded. "And you can only make him even happier, by becoming his wife."

Ino laughed again then sat back and crossed her legs while Tenten reached for her drink again and laid back beside her friend and giggled a little herself. "And I'm sure that once you become a mother, you will make him or her a very happy child."

"Damn straight." Ino squawked as she held her glass high. "Here's to motherhood!"

Tenten laughed then whooped herself before raising her glass to Ino's and clinking them together. "To motherhood!" She cheered.

* * *

 _All she could think of was the face he made when she spoke those words: Leave! Get out!_

 _She knew what it sounded like. Right after he confessed damn near everything to her, and she went and told him to leave?! The more obvious one was that she was rejecting him despite how important to her he was, but the other one, the undermined one, the less obvious thing she was implying was that she no longer wanted to see him._

 _That was harsh._

 _She pretty much ripped his heart from his chest, broke it into many pieces then stomped it till it was nothing but dust…but even that wasn't enough to explain how hurt she made him. After all, he had no heart left for her to take away...since she was always carrying it with her in the first place. So, for a more accurate form, it was like she simply, handed him his heart back, called it disgusting, then left. That was how bad she hurt him…and to this day she regretted it so much._

" _Sorry" she sighed as she woke up from her sleep._

 _It had been days since she last saw or heard from Neji and she had to admit that everything seemed to be a lot duller since the incident. Her rent was getting raised, her highest paying job was letting people off and she just so happened to be one of them, and Katsurou was being bullied in school – though that one she was unsure of since he wouldn't talk to her about it – so, to say that she was still thinking of him, of the face he made when she told him to "leave", was the same as saying that it was something that bothered her just as much as everything else that was happening to her._

 _She sighed as she reached up, pulling the trigger for the bus to stop before she got up and gathered her things to get off. "I've got to call him." She sighed. "I need to apologize."_

 _That was when her phone sounded, scaring her to practically jump off the bus and struggle to bring her awkwardly swung over purse to the proper side before digging through and quickly answering the phone._

" _Hello?" She huffed._

" _Tenten?"_

 _She blinked then pulled the phone back and read the name with a slight frown. Sure she said she needed to apologize, but that didn't mean that she was ready to do so right then and there. So she sighed and placed her hand on the arm of her purse, gripping it tightly to calm herself down while she bit down on her lip and returned the phone to her ear. "Hey, Neji."_

* * *

She jumped herself awake for some reason, having been scared from the memory just as much as she was when it actually happened. When she was finally able to make since of reality again she turned to see what the warm thing was beside her only to smile when she saw Katsurou sleeping tenderly beside her, resting his messy bed head on her arm and gripping to the sleeve of the shirt she had on. The smile stayed as she moved to encase her son in her arms, kissing the top of his head before she cuddled closer to him and silently thanked Choji for carrying her to a room.

She sighed though, when she was able to get comfortable again, and stared ahead towards the wall in front of her as thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts of Shino, of her step mother, of her rent, her job hunting…and of Neji.

"Tomorrow for sure." She whispered. "I'll tell him tomorrow."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: This might actually have more chapters than "Teach Me". I don't remember if I said it wouldn't or if that was some other story but still.**

 **A/A/N: Shout out to all those people who PROPERLY guessed who Picasso was. And to those that guessed Sasuke…why? Just…why? I know I haven't used him much in this story but dang!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

The amount of people that gathered in his home was too much. Sure not all of his friends were personally here since Shikamaru and Temari were out of the country for the moment, and Sakura was on call at the hospital she worked at but still, for the very quaint, two bedroom condo that he owned, he had to say having 10 plus people – including himself – in his house was too much to still be considered comfortable. Not only that, but only nine people were there – Kiba, Ino and Choji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gai and Tenten – and he was still expecting the three people he kept in touch with from his army days – Firework, Picasso and Gospel – as well as Kin and her manager. Also, Ino was trying to skype Shikamaru and Temari so that they wouldn't miss anything and keep Sakura on speaker once the time came. Needless to say, a lot was going on and he was suddenly regretting calling them all to his house.

Granted that for the first hour or so they tried to keep as quite as possible since they knew it was a serious reason for the get together – and two of the people who came first already knew of his condition – after about three more people showing up at his doorstep – Namely Choji, Ino and Tenten – the conversations got louder, and that was from Naruto and Ino alone. So, not surprisingly, when the rest of his closest friends showed up he found himself constantly stepping outside for some fresh air with every raise in volume that ensued. Often times, Tenten or Hinata would follow him out and check on him since they knew of his condition, but each time he would lie to them to reassure them that he was okay before showing them back inside…only for him to step out once again. Really it was all too much.

" _Gunso!_ " Came a familiar voice, one that instantly brought a triumphant smile to his once downcast face. Really it had been so long since he's heard such a condescending voice as his that even he couldn't help but feel relaxed at the thought of the man's presence.

"Picasso." Neji smiled as he held his hand up, giving the man a high five before he brought him in for a quick one-armed hug. "It's been a minute. How have you been?"

"I've seen better days." He smiled as he stepped back, placing dainty hands on his waist in a familiar manor to Neji. "Can't find a girl to save my life. The doctors say I'm too in love with myself to even think of loving someone else just yet."

"So your narcissism's gotten worse?" Neji questioned as he leaned against the wall. "Nothing too new. I'm genuinely not surprised about that information."

Picasso smiled before he too leaned against the wall beside Neji and stared out at the darkening skies. The day, no matter how long it seemed to prepare for the meeting, was coming to an end and seemed to be signaling for a new start for more than one person as they stood there gazing at reds and blues of the sky as the sun faded into darkness. And for a moment, they both just stayed there, neither saying a word nor moving as they took in the scene before them.

"It's peaceful out here." Picasso sighed after some time. "Too peaceful. Kind of makes me…anxious. You know?"

To that Neji scoffed and pushed himself off the wall just as another car stopped in front of his home. "You have no idea."

"Full house, High N' Mighty?" Deidara hummed as he walked up the pave way with his arms stuffed in his pockets, behind him, a man with silver, gelled back hair followed, clicking the button on his keys to lock his door before he faced the small band of brothers and smirked.

"High N' Mighty!" He started as he quickened his pace. "Even Picasso's here? Hey give me your number, kid. Yours is the only one I don't have."

"I'd rather not, Gospel." Picasso responded with a smile, making the man he was talking to angry.

"Still the same asshole I see." Gospel growled, giving Neji a high five before pointing at the man beside him sternly. "Why are you like that only to me?"

Picasso shrugged then propped himself back on the wall, still smiling. "Your type is the kind my type can't get along with the most. So I guess I just naturally disliked you."

"My type?"

"Zodiac signs, Hidan." Deidara sighed. "He's talking about Zodiac signs."

"What?! What kind of bullshit is he spouting –"

"Neji." Came a voice, interrupting the small group of men and quieting them instantly.

"Out front." He responded just as the owner of the voice, Tenten, came around the corner. She paused when she saw the new faces, smiled a little and bowed to each of them shyly before stepping closer to Neji in confusion.

"Your friends?" She questioned as she observed the three men standing before her. All of their attention was on her the moment she came around the corner and it bothered her but not enough to want to leave without speaking first.

"They were in my squad while I was in service." Neji answered as he turned to her, blocking her line of sight momentarily. When she looked up at him, still curious it seemed, he sighed, giving in and turning to face the group of men once again. "Guys this is Tenten. Tenten, these are the guys."

She bowed yet again, smiling again to Neji's lazy way of introducing the three and they each nodded towards her as well. "Hello."

"Name's Iwa Deidara." Deidara started as he stepped forward, rolling his eyes at Neji. "They call me Firework."

Tenten blinked, before she made a knowing face and pointed at the man excitedly. "Ah! You're Firework-san?"

Confused, Deidara turned to Neji, hoping to get an answer from the man before he looked back at Tenten, opened his mouth to say something then closed it before a word cold get out. "She's Katsurou's mother." Neji answered while Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Ah! You're that kid's mother?" He questioned. "Wow. You're young."

"Deidara." Neji hissed, getting Tenten to wave him off.

"It's no big deal. Really. I've come to terms with it. The fact is I am pretty young to be the mother of an eight year-old boy. I'm used to it. Anyways, Katsurou, my son, he's told me about you and your daughter. What was her name again…"

"Megumi." Deidara answered. "So he talked about her too?"

"He said he had fun playing with her." She admitted with a smile before she finally turned to the rest of the boys. "And you two are?"

"Hidan." Gospel started as he reached his hand out. "Just Hidan. They called me Gospel."

"Gospel." She nodded as she then moved to look at the last man, a pale skinned boy with dark hair and dark slanted eyes. "And you?"

He smiled at her, surprising the other men surrounding him before he reached out his own hand and took hers in a firm handshake. "Sai." He answered. "They called me Picasso."

"Picasso?" Tenten questioned. "Why? Did you paint a lot?"

"I did paint some when I had the time." He admitted with another smile, getting Tenten to smile some. "I could show you some if you wanted. I kept most of them."

She laughed then and turned to head back into the house. "That would be something to see, wouldn't it?" She asked before looking back at Neji. "You coming back in? They finally got a hold of Shikamaru and Temari."

"I'm still waiting for one more person then." He responded. "But why don't you guys head in and get acquainted with everyone else. It'll be a while before I head back in myself."

They all nodded before moving to follow Tenten inside, each of them eyeing Neji skeptically save for Picasso who was too busy side stepping the other two to get to the front and open the door for Tenten, an action that left a nasty taste in Neji's mouth as he watched that scene before he finally tore his head from the door and leaned back against the wall, fists clenched in a possessive way he knew he was willing to show had he had less self-control.

Sai was interested in Tenten.

That much was obvious, and the look that both Deidara and Hidan shot him when they saw such an obvious display of attraction was the cherry on top. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. It hadn't been that long since he decided to give up on Tenten. In fact, it was just a week ago that he remembered telling Ino about his decision. So why is it that he still hasn't gotten even remotely close to forgetting about her?

"Am I spending too much time with her?" He questioned to himself aloud before digging in his pockets for his vibrating phone.

He turned the screen on, squinting at the bright screen and pulling it away from his face for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust before finally reading the message that came across the screen.

"I'll be late." He read aloud, skimming through the rest of the message/excuse that Kin had sent him before locking the phone and putting it back where it belonged.

He hardly had any time to prepare himself after reading her message when both Lee and Gai came around the corner, cautiously approaching him from the side once they were sure that he noticed them. "Is my time up already?" He asked as he turned his head lazily towards the two with a lopsided smirk.

"No rush." Lee reassured. "Those three that came in, they are from your squad, right?"

He nodded. "Firework, Picasso and Gospel." He sighed. "Deidara, Sai and Hidan."

"They told us." Gai chuckled as he approached Neji, standing in front of him as if he was some wall shading him from what little light was available for them. "But none of that is important right now. No. What is important is your wellbeing, Neji. How are you feeling?"

Neji took in a breath, almost as if he was going to scream out his answer, but held it then looked at Lee accusingly, and all Lee did in return was shrug as if he had no choice but to tell Gai ahead of time. "I'm fine, Sensei." He finally answered, letting out his breath in a long sigh as he spoke. "I…no, never mind. I'm just going to tell everyone anyways so why rush."

"Are you sure about this?" Gai asked as he looked back at the house with worrisome eyes. "It is rather rowdy in there, and it only got worse when the latest trio appeared." He then looked back at Neji and sighed as the same soft, fatherly figure that graced his features whenever he looked to one of the three decorated his face almost instantly. "There are better ways to go about this, Neji."

"I know." He admitted as he pushed himself off the wall and stretched. "I've thought of them, I really did, but no matter how I went about it, I still thought this would be the best way to tell everyone in one go. Get it over with so I can go about getting better sooner."

But what about you?" Gai asked. "What about how you will feel in such a situation? You are the one who has the…sickness if I must. So why must you be the one who has to go through something so nerve racking?"

"Because that's just the kind of person I am." Neji answered before looking at his mentor, the second father figure he's had since he was a boy, before smiling. "At least that's who I used to be…and I plan on returning to that person."

"There is nothing wrong with being a little different, Neji." Gai sighed, but smiled. "However, if this is your choice then I will not hinder you on your path to recovery…Just know that you can always call on me whenever you need me."

"I'll try and remember that." He smiled as he walked past an unusually quit Lee who only gave him a thumbs up before following behind him with Gai not too far off.

He shook his head to the old habit of Lee's before stopping at the door and looking at it as if it could kill him right then and there. As he stood there an explosion of laughter erupted from the other side, making him a little jumpy as the thought of that laughter being directed towards him overcame him. But, no sooner then it took him over, did it wash away like a wave when he felt Gai's strong hand, calloused over from hard work and years of training, gently clap his shoulder.

"It will be okay." He reassured as he pet his past-pupil on the back. "Everything will be just fine."

Neji nodded, getting some form of a boost of strength from his words alone before sighing one last time and pushing through the door as calmly as he could.

* * *

 _If there was one thing that someone could say about Neji – besides his being arrogant – it would be that he was a hard worker. For those that were blessed enough to know him, they would always make sure to throw that description in somewhere when it came to telling someone about him. So, as he stood over the boy who was beyond shocked at how fast he was taken down by someone who was so inexperienced not too long ago, it was only natural that the thought that came across Gai and Lee's minds were just that; hard worker._

 _It hadn't been that long since he joined Gai sensei's Dojo – maybe a week – and already he was escalating up the ranks of the man's pupils, racing towards one of the only three black belts there: Lee._

" _Wonderful!" Gai bellowed as he rushed ahead, helping the boy up. He made sure to give the boy a thumbs up and a bow before turning to Neji and standing in that boastful pose he tended to do whenever he was proud of someone. "Neji, my boy, you have grown exceptionally. I am very proud. Very proud indeed!"_

 _Neji bowed. "Thank you sensei."_

" _But seriously," Lee started as he approached his friend. "Just not too long ago you did not understand anything about the rules of taekwondo and now you've already seemed to have grasped the basics! That is amazing!"_

" _For a white belt." A boy – the one Neji had just beat – mumbled, getting a stern look from Neji immediately after._

" _Do not worry, Neji." Lee smiled as he brought his friends attention back to the matter at hand. "You have progressed much further than even I did in such a short amount of time. I'm sure that by the time the tests come around you will be up another belt color. No doubt!"_

" _And how long will it take till I get to fight you on equal standing?" Neji asked as he eyed the boy's black belt with a since of yearning that Lee had never seen before. "How much longer till I can have a black belt?"_

 _Lee smiled, before reaching his hand out towards Neji who instinctively took it and gave it a hard grasp in retaliation to Lee's grasp. "That depends on your own strength, Neji." Lee answered. "And you are strong. I am sure that you'll be a black belt or close by the end of our third year."_

" _Good." He sighed as he looked away in thought. "But not good enough."_

" _What?"_

" _I have to get stronger, Lee…for Tenten. I need to get stronger so that I can protect her, so that she won't ever have to see my week side."_

 _To this, Lee smiled. "Well," He started. "You are not alone. So until we both can protect her on our own, I'll fight beside you. Okay?"_

 _Neji smiled then nodded, reaching his hand out for Lee to take this time. "Okay."_

* * *

"Okay." Neji nodded as he looked over the now silent crowd of people, looking each of them in their eyes, staying a little longer when he got to Tenten's then glaring only slightly when he got to Sai's – who was sitting right next to her – then softening when he saw Gai and Lee who gave him reassuring smiles each.

He took a deep breath as he stood there, eyeing the computer screen that had both Shikamaru and Temari – slightly off in the distance on a different computer – and the phone screen that had a rushed looking Sakura moving around frantically. When he was sure that she was done with whatever frantic thing she was doing and she was back to fixing her hair in a quiet place, he released his breath and started.

"As…I'm sure that most of you have already heard or have become aware of," He uttered before clearing his throat some and looking up. "I…have been diagnosed with PTSD."

There was a sound, a small gasp, from the few that didn't already know – namely, Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke – and Neji waited a moment for them to calm down yet again. Temari, who had been busy on her computer had moved closer to the screen, pressing her cheek against Shikamaru's for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring way more so for herself than for him. Sakura – who was surprisingly loud from the other end – was now leaning forward from what he could see in Ino's hands, like she was somehow trying to block the sound from escaping and at the same time catch it to hear better.

"Is it…" Came an unsteady voice – Temari's he found. "Is it bad?"

He stood quiet for a moment, not having the proper words for her question available to him at the moment before breathing out a shaky sound, followed by an unsure smile. "Yeah." He admitted. "Yeah, it's…it's pretty bad. I mean it wasn't as bad at first but I guess…" He stopped running a hand through his hair a little too strongly, getting Lee to almost stand. But when he was waved off by Neji, everyone else only seemed to worry even more.

"I thought I had it all under control." Neji confessed. "I really did. I thought I could handle this on my own but as it turns out…" he threw his hands up in slight defeat before chuckling a little.

"Take your time." Tenten comforted from her spot on the couch. She had her hand resting on Sai's bent back – seeing as the news had hit him a little harder than expected – and a small smile on her face.

"I thought I could get better on my own…and I didn't…I didn't want to bother any of you with my concerns when you all have your own to worry about. We have some of you looking for jobs, and possibly homes, losing contact with family because of whatever reason…prepping for weddings …traveling for work, all of that good stuff…and for me to have to rely on you guys for help when all of those things are happening to you, it just…I felt weak with the thought of having to rely on you guys for help when it was something I could, somewhat control…And so, it got worse. It got worse as I was trying to handle everything on my own while simultaneously trying to keep it a secret from all of you."

He paused, looking out into the crowd for a moment then looked down as he said the last part. "So…though it's taking, all of my pride really, I've asked you all to be present here…because I want…I _need_ your help."

He gasped, not knowing that he was holding his breath, then slowly looked up as if he was asking, silently, if it was okay for him to rely on them for something as "tedious" as his single problem, but instead of being met with ridicule – like he was expecting – he was met with multiple watered over eyes and some people who were already crying.

"It's about damn time…" Ino cried as she gripped Choji's hand tighter before getting up and putting her hands on her hips as if she didn't have waterfalls running down her face. "…that you finally start relying on us…Hyuga."

It felt like a blast of relief covered him as he looked at the crowd of agreeing individuals, all of whom he considered to be friends, family even. A small smile spread across his face, catching most, if not all of them off guard, before he exhaled unsteadily and finally let go. He let go of the pain that he had encased himself in, he let go of the doors he was trying to close in on himself the whole time he had been diagnosed, and he let go of the guilt he seemed to be holding from not having told the people close to him about how hurt he was. And it all felt so…good.

It felt like the wave that he thought would drown him, encased him gently instead, and cleansed him of all his impurities, taking it all out through his pores and his eyes as he fell to a squatting position, burying his face between his knees. He shook his hands from Lee's – he supposed – grasp lazily, glad that he had let them go, then draped his arms over his self, grabbing at the fabric on his back as he shook in solace while the tears fell from his eyes and he cried silently, knowing that they were surrounding him now, some of whom had took it to themselves to pat his back gently, soothingly in an attempt to quiet his crying.

"Why are you crying?" Came Ino's voice, making Neji look up and, instinctively reach out for her, taking her small figure into his arms and squeezing, burying his face in her neck as she froze visibly.

"Is he hugging me?" She asked, getting everyone around her – Neji included – to laugh. "He's hugging me! Someone take a picture! This is like a miracle! Sakura? Sakura! Can you see this? He's hugging me!"

"That…" Neji laughed as he let Ino go and sat back, practically falling into the arms of the many people who were behind him, rubbing on his back to calm him down. "…is the last time I ever show affection to you, Yamanaka."

"Doesn't matter." She cheered despite her red, puffy eyes. "I got a picture. I got proof Hyuga."

He laughed as he stood then reached to help her, surprised that she waved him off and got up on her own. "Seriously though." She sighed as he stood. "Why were you crying? That was something else to see, you know. You typically don't cry."

"At least not in front of so many people." Hinata added.

And all Neji could do was shrug before looking over the crowd that slowly backed away from him. "I always thought that I should only show you guys the tough side of me, the side you all know best, and I had worked so hard in maintaining that appearance that I guess…it just felt reliving to know that if I had to let it go you wouldn't hate it or something like that."

"That's ridiculous." Naruto barked, getting a howl of agreement from the rest of the room. "I mean, why would we hate you for something like that?"

"I have better reasons for hating you from when we were in the army than that, High N' Mighty." Hidan scoffed, getting everyone else to laugh.

"What did I do to you?" Neji asked skeptically though he already knew the answer.

"Oi! You beat my ass into the dirt when we first met!" He yelped in response.

"Right!" Both Deidara and Sai agreed as they turned to the curious crowd and told stories about how hard Neji fought them when they first got to the squad, and all Neji could do was shake his head a little and finish wiping at the drying tears on his face.

"You're very brave." Came a soft voice that he knew could only belong to one person.

He turned with a smile on his face when he saw the girl standing behind him with her arms out slightly as if she was offering a hug. When he smiled she opened them wider and smiled herself before waving him over and taking him into her arms, instantly relaxing him the way he used to do for her. "You're defiantly the strongest there is. At least to me that is."

He smiled as he encased her in his arms, but soon found himself frowning again when he noticed the presence of someone else hugging him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought we were all going to hug you." The culprit – Sai – cooed. "Since she was hugging you? Is this not a group hug moment?"

"That's a good idea." Ino smiled as she pulled Choji and Sasuke along with her. "Group hug on Neji!"

"Please no." He complained as he tried to move out of the way while still holding onto Tenten only to get caught rather easily by the ever so quick Lee and Gai followed swiftly by everyone else as they laughed.

"Get off!" He yelled. "It's too hot for all of this!"

* * *

 _He always hated being so close to people like this, but in this case he had no other choice. This scenario, this test, was a life or death decision essentially. Had he stayed through the whole thing then he would be able to stay in the army, but if he would give up, he would have to leave. No fighting it with money or power, just leave. Leave a failure basically, and that was something he wasn't willing to do._

 _Log Floating* they called it._

 _It was the most uncomfortable thing he's ever had to endure. With the constant waves hitting him in the face, drying his skin drastically, and the hot breath of the out-of-breath people beside him, it would be an understatement to say that this was one of the most uncomfortable moments of his young life._

" _20 minutes left!" Shino yelled from the shore, getting a rainbow of whoops and cheers from the people beside Neji who lazily nodded as if he could be seen. "How about a little song boys."_

" _Sir yes sir!" Everyone yelled before a course of sighs came over the group._

 _Shino loved to sing it seemed. He was the one not being put through so much strenuous work though, so of course he loved it. As for Neji and the rest of the men there, they came to hate singing._

" _Motivation check!" Shino yelled from the shore._

" _Hoorah!" The platoon yelled._

" _I can't hear you! I said, MOTIVATION CHECK!"_

Since when was he able to speak that loud? _Neji thought as he and the rest of the company yelled back just as loud._

" _MOTA-MOTA GOT ALOTA MOTIVATION!"_

" _Mota-mota got alota motivation!"_

" _LOUDER! DEDA-DEDA GOT ALOTA DEDICATION!"_

" _DEDA-DEDA GOT ALOTA DEDICATION!"_

" _DETER-DETER GOT A LOT OF DETERMINATION!"_

" _DETER-DETER GOT A LOT OF DETERMINATION!"_

" _MOOOTAAAVAAATIIOOONN!"_

" _MOOOTAAAVAAATIIOOONN!"_

" _DEEADACAAATIIOOON!"_

" _DEEDACAAATIIOOON!"_

" _DEETEERRRMINAAATION!"_

" _DEETEERRRMINAAATION!"_

" _MOTIVATION! DEDICATION! DETERMINATION! HOORAH!"_

" _HOORAH!"_

" _HOORAH!"_

" _HOORAH!"_

" _AH-HA!"_

" _AH-HA!"_

" _AH-HA!"_

" _AH-HA!" They yelled with the last of their breath, slightly pleased to get a slight cheer from the men on shore listening._

" _Good job boys!" Shino yelled from the shore, clapping – possibly. "Now how about an encore?"_

 _There was a collective grumble followed swiftly by a loud yet tired 'Sir yes sir!' before all of the boys took one long breath – some, Neji included, chocking on water in doing so – and prepped for their second round._

" _Motivation check!" Shino yelled along with some of the other sergeants on shore._

" _HOORAH!" Neji and the rest of the men yelled._

* * *

Tenten giggled underneath the crowd but soon her laughter stopped as she looked up to the distressed face of the man she was in love with and swallowed steadily as her heart began to race. She moved as if to break the hug up, and surprisingly people started to pry themselves off of him, letting her breath properly once again as Neji let her go as well, moving to check his phone.

"Hello?" He answered, plugging his other ear with a finger as he stepped away from the crowd, towards the door, leaving Tenten standing there, waiting for him to get back.

 _I'll tell him._ She thought. _I have to tell him._

"Hey guys!" Neji yelled from the doorway. "Guess who came?"

"Who?" Ino questioned as her and Deidara – her nii-san as she kept calling him – stood and approached the passage, stopping when they saw Neji come around the corner, hand in hand with –

"Tsuichi Kin!"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 ***And, on a side note, I HAVE NO IDEA what's it's called when the soldiers are still going through training and they LINK ARMS TOGETHER AND FLOAT! (Saw it in a movie once) LIKE WHAT EVEN IS THAT? DOES IT HAVE A NAME?! Seeing as I'm bad with research too, I gave up after about half an hour of finding no pictures, no possible name, nothing.**

 **So if someone – who is clearly better at research than me – knows the name of the scenario I "drew" out, please tell me. I'll correct the temporary name I gave it. But until then it will be called log floating.**

 **Another thing, the POV switched to being focused on Tenten for the end of this chapter. Idk if you noticed but that's why there was a "memory" as I call them towards the end.**

 **And finally!  
The thing that Neji and the rest of his platoon are saying is called a Cadence. I don't know if anyone else besides America does these and honestly I didn't know of this one at all. I just looked up "Songs soldiers sing" or something like that and found some! I liked this one best.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **A/N: It's finals week so...you know how this shit goes**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

They really shouldn't have been so shocked to see her. After all, she was his girlfriend. Still, the shock that graced their features was nothing compared to the fear that struck Tenten's. Here she was, in the midst of gathering the courage to tell Neji about how she felt, when in waltzed his girlfriend – the model – Tsuichi Kin. To say her plan instantly flew south would have been an understatement then, since it assumed that it unconsciously went away on its own when, in reality, it was more like she took it by the neck and flung it out the nearest window – open or not. Whatever it was she was planning to say she immediately got rid of it upon seeing the overtly beautiful face of a model stand among them as if she had been a friend of theirs from the beginning.

Several people, from Deidara to Kiba, went to get her autograph or a handshake from her, but Ino and Tenten decided to keep their ground, eyeing her from wherever they were. Granted, she felt Ino looking at her, she refused to look any other way besides ahead as the girl smiled about the crowd of "fans" either shaking their hands or signing random items of theirs before she was finally led away from the group into the depths of the hallways that, no doubt, led to his room.

"Is she someone big or something?" Came Sai's cool voice, something she was beginning to find really familiar.

"She's a model." Tenten answered. "And his girlfriend."

Sai whistled, finally getting Tenten to look towards him before a smile graced his features and he looked down at her, giving her his undivided attention. "She's surprisingly pretty."

"You don't know her?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head and she was the least bit surprised by his answer. Sai looked to be one of those people who was the least bit interested in celebrity gossip so it was no wonder he knew nothing about the girl let alone her and Neji's relationship. "None of that stuff interests me."

"That's not a surprise." She answered unconsciously, quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to delete what she had said. But, when she looked back up at Sai she was quite surprised to see him smiling instead of scowling at her. "I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing slightly despite his nonchalance to her words.

"Not like I'm offended or anything." He answered simply. "I know what I look like." He then turned to her, smile growing mischievously before he place a casual arm around her shoulder and lightly pulled her along to the nearest chair. "But if I look like that kind of person to you I wonder what else I look like?"

She eyed him for a moment, not fully understanding his sudden familiarity with her, but ignored it and decided to play along with him. After all, she needed something to get her mind off of…other things.

"Like someone with a little too much confidence in himself."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"

She laughed, not believing how uncaring he seemed to be about being called a narcissist but was slightly grateful that he was pulling her out of that depressive mode she was no doubt going towards. And when he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. It was one of those kinds of smiles, you know; not too blinding gorgeous but not too sloppy either. It was just right. No smirk, no lopsided turn of the lips, just a simple smile. One that could hold multiple meanings depending on what the rest of his face looked like.

"There's a smile." He laughed as he poked at her cheek. "And a real one at that. That's so much better than that other face you had on."

"What other face?" She asked cautiously.

"Can't really put it into words…" He started before fixing her with that same smile, just this time with closed eyes, making him look almost lethal. "But it looked like you were disappointed. Came up the moment that Kin girl walked in."

She flinched away from him, making to stand and leave since she no longer felt that comfort from him as she did the first time he spoke to get her to smile but stopped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She thought to shrug them away from him but the moment her eyes locked on his in all their seriousness, she couldn't help but still at the sight of him.

"Give up on him, Tenten." He then whispered, catching her off guard.

"W-what?"

"You're in love with High N' Mighty, right?" He stated. "It was kind of obvious for an outsider like me. But I'm sure your friends are used to you looking at him like that so thankfully they don't seem to know yet."

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked then, seeming confused about her confusion before that same smile came across his face looking slightly less lethal than the last one. "Why, I'm talking about you being in love with my _Gunso_ and how you should just give up."

"And what?" she slightly admitted. "Go for you instead?"

"Yes, actually." He responded mater-of-factly. "That's exactly what I was going for."

She looked at him almost as if she was doubting what he was saying before she scooted as far from him as possible, unknowingly giving him the room he needed to fall between her and the arm of the couch, bringing their faces closer than last time. "Y-you can't be serious."

"I am." He answered simply. "I mean, what've you got to lose?"

"My dignity maybe." She answered. "You really love yourself too much you know."

He nodded then smiled that same smile that sent chills up her spine as she instantly warmed up to him yet again. "What's there not to love?"

She scoffed. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" He asked as she cocked his head. "But I'm being serious."

She eyed him, not once believing him, then sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're pretty. I liked your smile and the attitude you carried when you spoke of you being a young mother. It made you look braver than what you are…I like that. And besides, It's not like you were going to go through with telling High N' Mighty how you feel so what's there to lose? You get a boyfriend and you get to still remain friends with Neji. Simple as that."

She eyed him a little more before she looked away, refusing to give him the time of day. She was about to get up and leave but stopped upon seeing Kin and Neji step out together. Their faces were a little serious and paler than usual but that could have easily been because of the weight of the information he just had to tell her. Honestly, when Tenten herself had first heard about Neji's situation she could feel the blood draining from her face in an alarming rate. But she got over it. She knew that her shock would do no justice for him and for that reason, she was sure that so would Kin. Give her a couple of days to mull over it and she would be back to playing the part of the girlfriend he deserved.

"So…"Sai went on, catching Tenten's attention yet again. "It's just one date. What do you say?"

She sighed, never once letting her eyes wonder from the "happy couple" mingling with the others before she finally faced him fully and gave him a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

 _He had to calm down. It hadn't been no longer than a month since he had flipped his lid on Lee and the memory was still fresh in the minds of those the most unaffected. But now, as he looked at her running and playing with someone other than them, the only thing he could think of was getting angry again, since he was sure to catch her attention from it._

" _Ne, Neji-san?" Lee asked, getting Neji to focus elsewhere. "Do you think my leg will heal up if I stop moving around too?"_

 _To this, Neji immediately calmed down. Since he attacked Lee, the boy had never changed towards him. About the only thing he did was add honorifics more often than not and play a little gentler with him too. However, he had been changing back to his usual self yet again as time moved on. Then just before that month mark hit, he fell from a high tree branch and broke his leg, and though Neji wasn't there to witness it – Tenten was though – he couldn't help but feel that it was partially his fault for the boys sudden spike in bad luck hence why he was sitting with him during their free time instead of playing with Tenten._

" _It would be best." Neji answered as he sat and tried to not look towards her. "If you move too much you could make it hurt more, and then Tenten would be sad."_

" _I don't want Tenten to be sad." Lee pouted as he sat back against the tree. "But I do not want to sit while everyone else is playing. I want to play with Tenten and the others too."_

 _He said nothing for a while but ended up looking towards Tenten upon hearing her name again. But the moment he saw her smiling at someone else yet again he only got angrier. "You know what, Lee?" Neji started, catching the boy's attention. "You can still play. Hold on. I'm going to get Tenten."_

" _But she's playing already."_

" _She won't refuse." He reassured before running off to his friend who was already slowing down upon his approach._

" _What's up?" She started, out of breath. "Wanna switch?"_

" _No." Neji answered. "I wanted to get you to play with Lee and me. He's board so we can play a game that doesn't need him to move around much like Kagome Kagome*."_

" _He has to move eventually with that game." The other boy, Yamamoto if he wasn't mistaken, chimed in. "So isn't it pointless."_

" _It's not." Neji defended. "Lee's bad at guessing things like that but really persistent so everyone can play."_

" _Then let's go recruit some players!" Tenten cheered as she reached out for Neji's hand._

 _He had only spared the other boy one more dirty glance before he ran off with her towards the other group of kids , hand in hand, glad for the time being since he had finally gotten her back where she belonged._

" _Hey everyone!" She chimed. "Let's go play with Lee!"_

* * *

Maybe anger wasn't a sufficient enough word choice when he was made aware of the situation. Instead, he would have to say that he was infuriated. He was thoroughly, and effectively peeved at what was done behind his back. Sure he knew of his affections towards her, but even he couldn't have guessed that he would make a move on her so soon and that she would answer in his favor. So, after everything was over, after everyone left and the only people left were the ones who he held back – namely the other veterans – he swiftly dealt, what he would call "justice" towards the offender with one quick, and strong punch.

Deidara was expecting it. After all he had been the one to inform Neji of what had happened, and had managed to check the man's expression before it was hidden under that "Hyuga mask" – as he calls it – but Hidan was completely caught off guard. He was a little drunk before it all happened, but the moment he saw Neji swing he instantly sobered up and tensed, thinking he was going to get hit for some reason, and was surprised to find that it was Mr. I-never-get-in-trouble, Picasso instead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan yelled as he approached the later. After checking him he turned on Neji almost instantly, grabbing his _Gunso_ by the collar aggressively. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What was that for?"

"Neji, Hidan calm down." Deidara sighed before he pried the two apart. "And that was not cool, High N' Mighty. Not cool at all."

"So you do have feelings for her?" Sai sighed as he stood and checked his face for blood. "I don't; understand why you're getting angry at me though. She agreed of her own free will."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why does even Firework know and I don't."

"Sai asked out that girl. Tenten. Neji introduced her to us first when we were outside."

"Her?" Hidan exclaimed before he looked between the two, finally understanding. "But you're dating that model – what was her name again? Tsuichi Kin, right? Why does it matter to you who that girl ends up dating?"

"Stay out of this, Gospel." Neji growled.

"No he's right." Sai smiled. "Why does it matter to you that I date her. It's just a date, it's not like we're automatically a couple from that. So what's the big deal? And besides all of that, why should it matter to you? You're already in a committed relationship."

Neji said nothing. He just kept his eyes trained on Sai as he moved about leisurely, rubbing his neck and messing with his hair, feeling the least bit intimidated in front of Neji at the moment and that only bothered him even more. Besides the fact that he seemed to be showing little to no respect towards his superior, he was also pissed that he was right. Neji had no right to be angry about Tenten's own decision especially since he was already in a relationship with Kin. And despite all that was thrown on her today, she seemed to be understanding of the situation as well so he really had nothing to be angry at. Everyone had understood, no one thought less of him, they supported him even and yet here he was, angry at Sai for asking out Tenten. Really he had no right and he understood that, but I guess that's what made him even more upset.

"What a nasty look." Sai smiled as he approached him, not even flinching when Neji's scowl grew tenfold. "Are you really that mad? Why? Why is she so important to you?"

"Are you in love with her or something?" Hidan asked, catching Neji's attention almost instantly.

It surprised not only Hidan and the others but Neji himself at how quick he reacted to the comment; rise in tension, worry written all over his face instead of anger, surprise at being found out so soon, that he found he couldn't really do much in the situation but look away.

"You…" Sai started, finally dropping that condescending act. "You're in love with her?"

Neji didn't answer.

"For how long?" Deidara asked.

"…It...It doesn't matter anymore. She's already turned me down…I'm sorry for punching you earlier Sai."

"Fuck that." Sai near screamed as he approached Neji again. "Since when have you been in love with her?"

"Why the hell are you dating that model if you're in love with that other girl, what's her name? Tenten!" Hidan asked as he approached Neji as well.

Upon their sudden proximity, Neji found himself moving back, but whenever he moved they moved as well, asking more questions – or simply repeating – and progressively growing more aggressive. Had Deidara not stopped them again, Neji was sure that he would have either attacked the both of them or went into another attack from all the excitement.

"Are you calm now?" Deidara asked. When he got a response he moved to hit the other two angrily, confusing the both of them. "Idiots. He just explained why you shouldn't do that! It was literally three hours ago! What if he went and had an attack? Do you know what to do to calm him down? Hm?!"

"Deidara it's alright." Neji reassured, getting his _heicho_ to calm for only a couple of seconds before he went back to hitting the two again, this time provoking Hidan to hit him back. Neji was able to stop them from an all-out brawl just in time but still, the subject that was dropped was floating heavily in the air amongst them despite the distractions.

He had to calm the elephant in the room.

"…I was aware of it since my first year in high school."

"Why didn't you tell her then?" Deidara sighed before leaning against the wall, knowing this would be a long story. "We're you scared?"

"I thought it would fade out." He admitted. "I was planning to tell her one day if it didn't once we got past our first year but then she was whisked away by Shino before I could even muster up the courage."

"And now?" Sai asked.

And to this, Neji sighed. "I told her…by accident not too long ago. Maybe two months ago."

"By accident?" Sai scoffed.

"We've recently started to talk again." Neji continued after standing straight, "And since then I guess you can say I've been…cautious around her. I've been trying to forget about my feelings but I haven't been successful as of late."

"Clearly." Sai scoffed again, getting both Deidara and Hidan to hit his head. "So what are you planning to do then?" Sai asked, seeming unfazed by the attack. "You still love her, but you're going out with that model chick…and I'm _planning_ to be in a relationship with her as well."

"Sai." Deidara sighed, tired from stopping s many fights already.

"What?" the younger boy exclaimed – he had been raising his voice a lot lately which was highly uncharacteristic of him. "Isn't it obvious what my intentions are? I plan to win her over. I'm not going to give up just because my _gunso_ has a thing for her. As long as he's in a relationship he's no threat to me."

"Why would I even be a threat in the first place?" Neji sighed. "I told you already, she turned me down once before."

"Regardless of the past," Sai started, "I refuse to lose to you in this battle, High N' Mighty. I will steal her from you."

"Steal?" They all questioned, but Sai didn't answer. Instead he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before pushing past the three, readying himself to leave.

"What do you mean steal?" Neji asked.

"I mean what I mean, Neji." Sai answered before getting in his car and closing the door. Once the engine started, he rolled the window down to speak again. "Good luck with your relationship by the way. I hope it works well for you as I hope you're wishing the same for me, no?"

"Just leave, Sai." Deidara growled while Hidan sighed.

"We should actually be heading out soon, too." Hidan started after Sai finally drove off. "Kazuku will have my head if I'm out this long. He'll think that I wasted money on liquor or something."

"Fine." Deidara sighed before he spared one more pitying glance towards Neji. "We'll head out then. Cheer up a little, Neji. It could have bene worse. I mean, your girlfriend could have found out, right."

"…that's the thing…"

* * *

 _"Your friends are nice." She cooed as she stood by the door, ignoring the impatient looking Ishibashi-san that was standing by the driveway with his arms crossed and the car running. "Especially the ones that were fans. I adore them."_

" _That's because they liked you first." Neji laughed before he wrapped his hands around her waist. "That doesn't count. What about those that weren't fans of yours."_

" _I only cared for the ones that liked and approached me." She hummed before kissing him sweetly. She smiled for a moment and relished in the embrace – placing her head on his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart for just a little while longer before a thought crossed her._

" _Well…them and one other person."_

" _Hm? And who might that person be?"_

" _That kids mother." She answered._

 _When he stiffened, he was sure that she could tell especially since she moved away from him a little so that she could look him in the eyes. "Who?"_

" _The one with the buns."_

" _Tenten." He answered. "But how –"_

" _She looks just like him. It wasn't hard."_

" _Well…"He began, clearing his throat. "Why did she catch your attention?"_

 _She eyed him for a moment before she finally pushed away from him completely and wrapped herself in her fur coat for warmth instead. When she was comfortable, she looked him in the eyes again but didn't smile. "I remember voices rather well. She was the one who I called when we were in Korea and you had that attack. I called her because she was the first name to show up on frequent calls."_

"… _and."_

" _She's pretty." Kin cooed before looking away._

" _Kin, what are you getting at?"_

" _Do you love her?"_

 _He stiffened, all color from his face draining as the cold from the night seemed to take him over worse than before. And when she faced him again it only got worse. Especially since he realized that he had said nothing in that span of time that passed between them._

 _So she smiled. It was sad almost, and he felt very guilty because of it, but he knew that there was nothing he could really do about it. For starters, he had missed his chance to deny the statement. That pretty much meant that she wasn't wrong and to top it off, even after she faced him, giving him a second chance it seemed, he still said nothing. Because he'd rather spare her then tell her the truth._

 _She approached him then and planted a small kiss on his cheek, warry of the three idiots exiting the premise behind him, before she embraced him gently._

" _We'll talk later." She whispered…then she left._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Guys I tried so hard for this but it seems so scattered. I might update this chapter later on when I have time – if I have time – but until then you're going to have to deal with this quality for now.**

 **Chapter 29**

Nothing seemed to be going right for him. Besides the fact that his condition had gotten worse, he also found himself in a sticky situation with Kin. What with her having found out about his feelings towards Tenten and all. Sure, it wasn't anything to get angry about considering he hadn't done anything to jeopardize their relationship, but he was sure that Kin – beautifully jealous, Kin – wouldn't appreciate Tenten's presence in his life any longer after finding out about how he feels for her. It also didn't help that he was close to Katsurou either. Still, despite knowing how Kin would feel about the whole situation, he found that he was rather unwilling with the thought of having to drop either Tenten or Katsurou out of his life. Of course, he didn't want to offend Kin any longer than he possibly already has, but he also, under no circumstances, wanted to end his relationship with Tenten either. In a sense, she was something of value to him, something he couldn't let go of so easily, and he was just hoping – praying – that Kin would see that and be patient with him. After all, he and Tenten were never meant to be.

Sighing, he checked his phone once more. It had been about a week since that whole fiasco with his friends and he had finally got around to cleaning the fridge out from all the leftovers Ino and Choji kept bringing around. He went shopping for more furniture and food as well and even went about getting a proper bed spread instead of just a blanket. All this, though, was an attempt to clear his mind from the inevitable.

Kin was coming.

A breakup was a high possibility. So was their staying together. Either way, he could say that he was unprepared for either to happen. For all he knew, she could come in and raise hell for "playing with her emotions" and "making her look like a fool", and destroy everything in her wake, or, she could talk about the situation; try to listen to his reasoning and make since of what's what. Honestly, he couldn't tell which of the two was the better one considering he couldn't tell her that he loved her and meant it.

The knock on the door was what brought him back from his thoughts. He stood and cleared his throat, fixed his shirt a little, stretched, the usual time consuming things before he finally started heading down the hall that suddenly seemed much longer than it used to. Standing at the door, he sighed once more and closed his eyes as if he was praying before finally opening the door.

"You're here." He smiled, trying to sound less nervous.

She smiled back, and though it did calm him a little, the fact that she didn't answer him made him that much more unsettled.

"You got new furniture?" she asked when the door was closed. "It's an improvement."

"Hanabi had to help."

She nodded then moved to sit, taking off her jacket and throwing it somewhere before she smiled up at him then pat the cushion next to her invitingly, playfully, almost as if she wasn't even mad. But Kin was a jealous lover. She got angry at Neji playing along with her manager. He wasn't sure, but it did seem like she got jealous of Katsurou even. So, this calm Kin was dangerous. She was literally the calm before the storm he was sure he was going through.

"So…" He started as he sat, still trying to hide the discomfort he felt.

"So." She continued, smiling. "Are you, I don't know, going to explain yourself. Give me some stupid excuse. Or…what? What is it?"

"You just want me to talk?"

She sighed to this then placed her hand on his knee before looking up at him. "I'm a horribly jealous person, Neji. I understand that, but, as of late, I've been trying to be more understanding, or objective as my manager likes to say. I haven't been able to do that as of late because of my schedule and all, so I decided to start today. With you. So yes, I do just want you to "talk". Because I don't know what's going on."

"I'm not sure you'd want to." He answered as he watched her changing reactions.

She was trying hard to hold back the sneer he was sure would show on her face in place of an oddly unsettling smile that was half parts anger and half annoyance. When he said nothing else on the topic she only took a deep breath and calmed herself before releasing it gently. "So you're in love with your best friend." She started, refusing to let the situation go.

He nodded, while, all the while keeping keen eyes focused on her and her body language. "For some time now, yes."

"And you didn't think to go out with her because…"

"She turned me down." He answered immediately. "It was…unexpected, her reaction, but nonetheless, she turned me down."

"Then you started dating me."

He paused on this, seeming to contemplate that answer before nodding in slight agreement. "If that's the order you want to see it then yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I was interested in you before I confessed to her."

"Interested? Like what, you found me attractive."

"Yes."

To this she smiled – genuinely this time – before sitting up and fixing her skirt a little as she let the compliment sink in. "So what, you found me attractive and you still confessed to that girl."

"It was an accident," He sighed, "but yes. Then, not long after, we started dating."

She nodded in understanding but asked nothing else. Nor did she expect anything else from him either. Instead, she just sat there in the silence that encased them and allowed everything to sink in. Admittedly, she was angry. Here she was, putting everything she had into this relationship, trying her hardest to keep him satisfied despite her busy schedule, while he was too busy being obsessed with someone else. Had he not felt so guilty about it she would have been angrier, but he seemed so upset in himself for what he had been caught in that she couldn't find it in her to get any angrier than she already was.

"So had she accepted you," she finally continued, "would you have never talked to me then."

"Probably." He answered quietly.

"What if she comes to love you back?" She asked, looking up almost desperately as the thought crossed her. From what it seemed, Neji was head over hills in love with that woman still despite her having been his _Gunso's_ woman and her having an 8-year-old child. The possibility of him leaving her for _her_ was very, very high then.

"Would you end what we have here…if she came to you right now and told you that she was stupid for turning you down and that she loved you after all. Would you break up with me?"

"Kin, I –"

"Just answer me! Please!" She yelled, finally snapping as the tears started to run down her face.

She was in love with him. Even though the amount of time they had spent together wasn't so long, and the times where they were actually _together_ -together were few she could clearly say that she was in love with this man. But he loved someone else. Someone she thought, especially after seeing her in person, she could never lose to.

She didn't mean to cry either. She knew him enough to understand that he was surprisingly weak to someone's tears, but she couldn't help herself. There had been a lot of crazy relationships in her life, but none as crazy-good as this one. With her relationship with Neji she could easily say she was happy. She could brag about his good looks, his talents, his accomplishments, and she could walk around with him on her arm and not have to worry about anything bad happening. She felt safe with him, and warmer than she ever had been in any other relationship before. She was so very happy, but now she felt…frightened. Frightened that he would leave her for his friend and her child, frightened that he would break up with her if she got too out of hand since there was someone else ready and willing to jump in his waiting arms. It was all so very familiar, the memory of being tossed aside, and yet, so new considering how she never felt so hurt from the possibility. She hated feeling that way, but looking at him now, watching the confusion cross his features subtly as he searched for his answer, she couldn't help but allow her fears to take her over as the tears began to swell again.

"I…" He started as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"What?!" She gasped before she looked away from him, casting her eyes towards the ceiling in some feeble attempt to hide her tears. "What the hell, Neji."

"I'm sorry."

"Am I just a play thing to you?" She yelled as she faced him again. "Huh?! Was I just something to help pass the damn time away?"

"No."

"It sure does seem like it! I mean, I kind of feel cheated. I put in so much effort for this relationship, more than I have ever put in any other relationship I've ever had, ever! And here I am, sitting her crying over you when you don't even… Do you love me, Neji?"

He sighed and began searching his mind for an answer that would sooth her again. Unfortunately for him, she had grown accustomed to his many – small – changes in facial features and could already tell that he was either going to lie or spill out some bullshit. So, she did the only thing she could think to do at that moment, and that was to get up and leave in a huff as she gathered her coat.

"I can't believe you."

"Kin, please –"

"No, fuck you, Neji!" She screeched as she turned on him angrily, pointing a sharp finger in his face. "Okay? I gave you my all. I stressed over this relationship. I tried to make as much time as possible to see you whenever I could and for what?! A man who doesn't even love me back?"

"Kin."

"Oh no! He can't love me, because he's too busy fantasizing about his damned best friend, who has a fucking child for goodness sake. I mean, you might as well be his father since his real one's off the fucking list."

"Kin, shut up!" Neji yelled, scaring the girl into silence. Almost immediately after he did that, though, he regretted raising his voice. The look that she was giving him was something new from her, one of complete fear.

"Just…don't." he sighed after calming down. "Look, I know you're upset, you have every reason to be, really, but that was completely uncalled for. His father is dead. You know that."

"So." She replied, standing her ground as she adjusted her coat more comfortably. "Does that mean you have to be the boy's father figure now? He lived 8 years without one. And even before then he had many people around him that could have been there for him instead. I saw all your friends back there. Minus the ones from the army, there were plenty of male figures in there that she could have had her damn son look up to, but it just had to be you!"

"Kin, stop."

"No, you stop!" She argued. "Stop and fucking listen to yourself just once I mean, we were in a relationship, Neji. We were a couple and you were so vividly in love with someone else, and instead of trying to bring an end to things between you two for your girlfriend's sake, you spent as much time around her and her child as possible! Where does that make since?"

He said nothing. If he could he would have but she had him beat. He knew himself that what he was doing was wrong but no matter what, he couldn't find it in him to leave Tenten and Katsurou alone. To him, the both were just as important as Hinata and Hanabi and as Shino and his brothers from the army. Dropping them out of his life so suddenly, when he had just added them in was something he knew he couldn't do. Not then. Maybe some time down the line when Katsurou was older and Tenten found someone else, but not at that moment when they so clearly needed him.

"I can't believe you." Kin scoffed as she watched him. He was avoiding her eyes again, something he did when he didn't want to talk about something – like his time in the army or his father – and it honestly bothered her that he was doing that to something so important.

"I'm done." She sighed as she turned towards the door.

"Kin."

"Don't!" She screamed as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "Just…don't. Okay? I'm not…I'm just not going to do this anymore, Neji. I'm not going to sit back and wait for you to stop loving her. I'm not that kind of person."

He looked at her still figure, at her shaking shoulders as she tried so hard to hold back her sobbing, and he couldn't find it in him to approach her, to give her some false sense of hope in their relationship being able to fix itself after he – maybe – stopped loving Tenten. So, he stood there, looking at the ground, at the roof, at the clock on the wall, anything, so long as he didn't have to look at her.

"I'm sorry." He croaked. "I'm so, sorry."

She laughed to this. It was weak, but it was a laugh either way. She stood for a moment longer, wiping her eyes dry then readjusting her purse before finally turning towards him sadly and smiling. "I am too." She whispered before turning and walking out the door with her head held high in some weak attempt to hide her grief.

 _Maybe it was the tears that graced her face that made him suddenly weak in the knees, because he knew it wasn't because he loved her. He had just told her so, sort of, and that's what brought on the waterworks. She didn't even run from him like he expected her to. She just sat there and cried in front of him, causing a scene._

 _He thought to do something to make her stop, but the only thing he could think of was trying to continue the relationship he intended to break off from, and he really didn't want to do that. After all, he was the least bit attracted to the girl anymore. At first, he thought she was as cute as Tenten and as mischievous as Hanabi and that was why he liked her, but now, three months into the relationship, he found that his original thoughts towards her attitude and cuteness were completely wrong._

 _She wasn't as cute as Tenten. Not always. She was only cute to him when she was dressed for her workout – with two pigtails and sport wear galore – and she was only mischievous when in public, where everyone could see, and he hated that. He talked to her about it, but she couldn't stop herself from making scenes no matter where she went when she was with him, and when she dressed up she looked and acted like Temari more than Tenten._

 _Sure, his reasoning's were horrible, and any girl who had since wouldn't go near him after those rumors about his break up's spread, but he couldn't help what he liked. And, at the time – since he had just gotten into college – what he liked was still Tenten._

" _Don't do that." He sighed as he reached across the table and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. It's not like I'm breaking up with you or anything. I'm just answering your question is all…I think it takes a little longer for me to consider my feelings towards someone "love", so that's why I gave you that answer."_

" _Really."_

 _He nodded, lying right to her face. He didn't want to do that, but he had to admit that – probably because of Tenten – he had found himself to be rather weak to a girl's tears._

 _Maybe one day, when he's grown more accustomed to breaking people's hearts and in turn having his own shattered, he wouldn't be so weak to a crying girl._

He didn't follow Kin. He thought about it long and hard but every fiber in his being told him to stay where he was. So, he did. He sat there with his hands slouched beside him and his hair a mess from running his fingers through them so much. He stared ahead into the nothingness that was his living room and at the T.V. that was more so for decoration than use. He felt his thoughts go numb as his eyes glassed over without his knowing and he sat perfectly still, petrified by what was running through his mind.

The tears…good God, the tears were breaking him, making him want to call her despite knowing that he couldn't solve the problem right then and there. And the sound of her voice, her cracking voice, made it all too hard for him to just let her up and leave. He wanted, needed, so desperately to contact her and apologize if only to appease himself…but he didn't.

He didn't call her and he didn't go after her.

But he needed to move. He needed to leave the confinements of his home and he needed to do it quick, before the walls encase him completely. So, he grabbed his keys and his phone, and pulled a sweater over his head, then swiftly walked out the door with the phone pressed between his cheek and his collar bone.

"Lee?" He questioned when he heard the man on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?"

"The park." Lee answered with a huff, clearly not allowing one phone call to end his morning run. "Why, what's up?"

"Meet me at that café." He ordered before hanging up and putting the phone and his keys into his pockets.

He walked down the driveway, clenching his arms closer to himself as he moved passed his car. He didn't want to drive today – there was too many things going on now to guarantee a safe ride – and opted for walking to the café, but as he continued, placing one dragged foot in front of the other, he began to grow impatient. He was outside now, but he still felt like walls were closing in on him still, and eyes were watching him, so he began to jog. Then he began to run. Then he started sprinting.

He raced down the block, speeding through walkways and across streets to where he couldn't see anything clearly anymore, till where his eyes watered from the cold slapping his bare face as his loosely tied hair allowed the stray strands to fly about – if they weren't already stuck to his face. He rounded a corner, then another, nearly toppling a woman and child and barely having the time to apologize as he continued to run at full speed to his destination.

Lee wouldn't be there by the time he would be but he didn't mind. Waiting for the man to finish his morning jog wouldn't take too long and the change of scenery was what he was hopping would ease his nerves in the first place, so being alone for a little while would be a little soothing he had hoped.

"Welcome." A woman – a familiar one by now – stated, and she smiled at him when she saw him. Admittedly, it had been some time since he had joined Lee on his morning runs and thus, since he's visited the familiar café, so the girl's excitement was reasonable, but it was still highly unwelcomed.

"I'm waiting for someone." He mumbled as he took the menu from her.

She nodded, frowning slightly before she made her way back to the front to assist with another customer, finally giving Neji some time alone with himself to which he decided to busy himself with his phone. After about three minutes though, he grew warry of the possible attention he could bring, so he started texting. He messaged anyone really. Ino and Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, anyone in his phone, but the ones who responded at such an ungodly hour were the usual suspects, Firework, Gospel and Picasso.

"Neji." Lee called, grabbing his attention from his phone. The man smiled at him, bowing as he took a menu from the same girl from before, then headed his way with soft easy steps that didn't seem to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, unlike Neji.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat down and leaned back, defenseless in front of an old friend.

Lee's ease had calmed Neji almost immediately and nearly made him forget what it was he wanted to see him for, but, like a whirlwind of troubles, his burdens came rushing back to him, hitting him right in the chest and affecting his gut.

"Kin broke up with me." He blurted.

For a moment, there was silence. Lee's already big eyes bulged at him in shock and wonder, asking unvoiced questions a mile a minute. His hunched over body straightened painstakingly slow and he was drawing his hand from the menu and clearing his throat loudly, awkwardly as he ushered the waitress away with a quick glance.

"When?" He asked in his calm voice – he always had that effect on people.

"Today." Neji answered. "She found out about Tenten."

He paused and looked around as if to catch his thoughts. "She cried. I made her cry because I'm still in love with Tenten and she was in love with me. So, she cried when she left…and I didn't follow." He looked up with pleading eyes. "Does that make me wrong? Should I have followed her?"

"I would." Lee admitted as he sat back. "I can't deal with women crying, but, in this situation, she broke up with you, and she did it because you were in love with Tenten and not her. So, unless you seriously planned to reconcile and cut off ties with Tenten for a while, then you not following her was a good thing."

He sighed to his friend's answer, letting his shoulders drop in an almost cartoon-esc manor before he slowly bent down and laid his forehead against the table. "Thank, God." He chuckled, sadly. "I thought I should have followed her despite, well," He looked up, "you know."

"So now what are you going to do?" Lee asked as he picked up the menu again.

Neji shrugged then leaned back and took a moment more to calm himself. "I don't want her to stay mad at me. I mean, she works with Hinata often and we're bound to meet again, but I don't know when's a good time to apologize I guess."

"I'll have the cherry crepe." Lee ordered before facing his friend questioningly. "And he'll have a green tea. Hot."

"Firework and the others are coming soon."

"Ooh…make that two crepes and coffee, black."

She nodded then reached for the menus, sparing Neji a longer glance than Lee – as usual – before bowing and heading to the back with a little skip in her step. As usual, the both watched her. They watched her and waited till she was no longer in sight before speaking once more.

"She's happier than usual." Lee stated. "I think she missed your face."

Neji chuckled with a small swing of his head. That's what he loved about Lee. The guy was a walking icebreaker. He knew when to lighten the mood and when to put in his two cents. He was just so approachable and warm that it was no wonder that he was considered the "backbone" of, not only his squad but their ragtag gain of friends as well.

"So…" Neji began easily, "You and Sakura. What happened?"

Lee looked at him for a moment with wide, questioning eyes. Then it hit him, and his big eyes grew a second time that day as realization washed over him accompanied with a blush. "Dammit, Neji!" He screeched, immediately quieting when he saw the small flinch that shot through his friend. "That was ages ago! I forgot I even mentioned it to you."

"What happened?" Neji pressed. "Did you guys talk about it?"

"We did." Lee admitted with a nod. "And, as I thought…what happened was a mistake. She said it would be best to just…" He pressed his lips in and shock his head helplessly, "forget about it."

"Did you?"

Lee scoffed, throwing his head back comically. "No. Hell no. Once I remembered I saved that in my memory bank of 'things I never thought would happen'. I mean, I've been crushing on Sakura for a while and her one mistake was my one opportunity. I'm never forgetting that."

"Forgetting what?" Deidara hummed as he slid into the seat next to Lee. Behind him, Gospel and an unknown person followed.

"His name's Kakuzu." Hidan clarified, getting a nod from the two out of the loop.

"Hello." Lee greeted. "Anyways, we were talking about failed relationships."

"You and Sakura weren't in a relationship."

"Let me dream, Hyuga."

"Saukra?" Hidan questioned. "The chick with the pink hair?"

"Oh yeah." Deidara added. "She's pretty hot. You crushing on her?"

"Since when did we start to talk about me?" Lee exclaimed. "We were talking about Neji. The heartbroken one here is him, not me."

"Why?" Deidara asked around a mouthful of Lee's crepe. His eyes gleamed a little at his question with an odd mixture of worry and curiosity. It was in his nature to be curious, but, given the recent events that circled around Neji, the worry came not long after. And beside him, Hindan did the same.

"Kin broke up with me." Neji admitted.

Firework and Gospel sighed upon hearing this, glad that whatever worries they did think about were easily pushed aside by the notion of a breakup. "Why?" Gospel asked. "did she find out about…you know."

Neji shook his head with a vague since of remembering telling these guys about how Kin became aware of Neji's feelings towards Tenten. He didn't think they would remember it though – well, save for Sai.

"Where's Picasso?" Neji asked as he looked around, trying to push the topic off of himself.

"He didn't respond in the group message so I figured he wasn't coming." Firework answered, unknowingly making Neji's stomach churn.

He remembered that Picasso like Tenten and that she actually agreed to go on a date with him; The man who was more enamored with himself than anything else. The thought of Tenten being stolen from him yet again bothered him of course but what sickened him the most was that the man possibly stealing her was going to be "I'd draw _myself_ nude any day" Sai.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Kakuzu added – good, because Lee and Neji were beginning to think he was mute. "Long night?"

"Let's hope not." Neji sighed, shivering.

"Oh, yeah. He might have bene on a date with that Tenten girl." Firework announced. "Yeah. I can see why you wouldn't want him to be too busy or tired."

"Maybe his phone died then." Lee added. "We all have problems keeping the damned thing charged."

"More like not broken." Hidan added, getting a soft chuckle from the small few just as the person in question rushed in.

He looked out of breath, almost as if he was running for something, and his eyes were wide with panic. He searched the area, then his phone, probably to see if he had the right address, before finally looking back up and recognizing the people staring back at him.

" _Gunso_!" He chirped as he made his way to the table, out of breath still. He stopped once he got to the end where Neji sat and bent over his self, catching his breath before he looked back up, breathing out worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

For a moment, Neji didn't answer. He was confused on how to feel about the guy but when he saw how worried the man looked when he ran through the doors of the café, he couldn't help but feel something akin to wonder and worry himself. He didn't know why the man ran the way he did, but something in him told him that Sai was running for him and made him want to tease him even if he may be wrong.

"Nothing much." Neji answered as Sai squeezed a chair between Hidan and him. "I was just a little panicked."

"Panicked?" Sai screeched. "For what? By what?"

"…On what to do about…a situation I' faced this morning."

"What situation?!" Sai egged. "What's wrong?"

"Kin broke up with him." Deidara laughed as he watched him.

"He didn't know if he should approach her or not since he doesn't do well with crying girls." Lee added.

Sai's chest was heaving still, even as he was being told that information, but as he learned more about what it was he was "panicking" about, his face dropped from that of panic to anger in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward, groaning before reaching for Neji's untouched cup of tea, taking a big gulp then recoiling in the taste and waving the girl over for a cup of water instead.

"Real funny guys." He finally sighed, getting everyone there to laugh a little – even Kakuzu. "I thought something really bad happened."

"Like what?"

"Like. _Gunso_ getting admitted to the hospital again, him being hunted whether in real life or just in his mind…I thought you got worse, jackass."

"Aww," Neji cooed, "so you do care about me."

"Piss off." Sai barked as he reached for his cup. "So why did she break up with you?"

"She found out about Tenten." Hidan added. "You know, your girl."

"Hidan." Kakuzu groaned almost as if it pained him to have to reprimand the guy.

"Nice." Sai smiled as he threw his arm around the both tirelessly. "But, we're not dating."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/n: The world seems to be against me on this story because I lost my flash drive that had the majority of my stories, including the backgrounds for new and upcoming stories, and the ones currently being updated. So…I have no idea what's where or what's going where anymore…and I am thoroughly pissed about it still—lost it about three months ago, now.**

 **A/N: Finally done with this semester but I will be having summer classes and a job over the summer**

* * *

 **Chapter 30  
**

* * *

The news of Kin's "Big Breakup" hit the fan all too soon for Neji's comfort. Pictures were taken of her leaving his house crying, and articles were written about how she canceled some shoots because she "wasn't feeling well". Not long after, in order to save her image, her company had her talk to a reporter for a short while about how she "was dumped" but how it wasn't the reason why she canceled her shoots, clearing up that mess. Needless to say, the "Kin's breakup" thing obviously got around to him and caused some issues with his family even. Hanabi had been harassed a couple of times outside of her campus by, not only her classmates, but also some reporters who snuck in. Hinata was so frightened by the bombardment of reports asking her questions outside of one of her shoots that she's considering not going into modeling on account of her not being able to handle so much publicity, and even Hiashi was picked at for a second—they soon left due to fear—and pestered about whether or not he had anything to say about his nephew's "nasty" break up with his model ex.

It was bothersome, all the camera's flashing and people outside causing a disturbance, and he felt bad for causing others so much pain. Yet, still, he himself knew he couldn't handle all the attention he was sure to get around the time Kin's story was told, so he left the comfort of his home to room with Lee till things died down. Lee hadn't minded so much since it gave him an opportunity to speak to someone besides his too-loud neighbors—who grew quiet upon Neji's entrance—or Gai sensei. However, Neji himself was extremely bothered by this.

He didn't like living with Lee. Not because Lee was a horrible roommate or anything of the sort, but more so because he still hated depending on others. It was already bad that he felt obligated to speak to everyone about his "weakness" but now, having to even rely on them to keep him safe from reporters, was grinding the old-Neji's gears. His attitude was coming back progressively and his speech patterns became harder to read and understand. He was regressing to his past, immature self in the heat of all that was happening, and he hated that too. Soon, he found himself hating damn near everything about him. His irritancy, his fears, his face when he scowls—something he had been doing a lot of—and even his temperament. It was all bothering him. And since it bothered him, it bothered Lee, he was sure, he just didn't show it.

"I promise you I'll leave when this is all over." Neji grumbled from his spot on the couch. It was where he had been sleeping for the past two weeks now. Every night he would fall asleep watching T.V. and every morning he would wake when Lee left in the morning for his run, then he would greet him when he came back in. It was so repetitive that it pissed him off and made him sound more irritated as each word left him.

"That is, if it ever ends…No! No. Even if it doesn't end, I promise you I will not be here any longer than three weeks, if I can even wait that long."

"No need to rush or anything." Lee smiled. "I don't mind."

"But I do." Neji said, huffing in irritation. "I can't stand mooching off of you. I hate having to cower here all because I'm afraid of having another attack."

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Neji." Lee started. He sat down beside Neji and crossed his leg over the other comfortably then leaned back and sipped at his water. "Everyone is afraid of something."

"Not cameras."

"You can't help it." Lee sighed. "The flash can easily start an attack and those assholes, why, they will not hesitate to take more pictures rather than call for help. It is dangerous I tell you."

"But it's been too long." Neji complained. He grabbed the remote off the table and flipped through the channels, avoiding everything that had to do with entertainment save for the news that, for some reason, started talking about "The shameful Ex" that hasn't left his house for two weeks. He laughed at this a little, glad that his early decision was the right move in stooping the press, but still he knew he didn't want to be stuck in someone else's house, cowering on the couch as the rest of the world goes by.

"I'm going out." He said, standing abruptly.

"Where?" Lee asked, following him. He stopped just outside the bathroom door and leaned against the frame, watching as Neji threw his dingy shirt somewhere in the corner while searching for a cleaner one.

"For a run," He answered. "If I stay here any longer I'm going to go insane. Do you have another shirt I can wear?"

"It'll be a little loose on you but I have some muscle shirts in the drawer over there."

"Thanks." Neji sighed while he pulled his army pants over his legs, relishing in the familiar feel the fabric had against his body. He swiftly moved to the dresser in the corner of Lee's apartment and dug through the drawers gently, taking sure not to unfold anything, before finding a black shirt that he pulled over his head eagerly.

"Lend me your hair tie."

"No. I need it since I'm coming with you." Lee answered. "There should be another one in the bathroom though."

"I don't need your company, Lee." Neji said while he hurried back to the bathroom. "I'll be fine."

"I do not care." Lee answered from the front door. He had already put on his shoes and was strapping them up when Neji came up behind him with the hair tie between his teeth and his hands busily pulling all of his hair into an upkeep. "I'm going."

"But you just got back from running."

"And your point is?" Lee asked.

Neji shrugged, no longer having the want to argue him down seeing as he was dead set on coming along, then pushed Lee aside with his foot while he sat to put on his own shoes. "Suit yourself."

"We can go by Choji's place afterwards too." Lee urged as he opened the door. "It'll give you reasons to stay out longer. Plus, Ino's been worried."

"Ino has?"

"I mean, Choji has too, obviously. That's just how he is, but even Ino was a little worried about you. I think she said Sakura was also a little concerned. She had asked her about you."

"Why her?"

Lee shrugged then locked the door behind them. "You two have been a little closer since you got back. She's almost feels like an older sister or something. Well, to me at least."

Neji shrugged as he descended the stairs with Lee following behind. He stopped occasionally to check the halls before turning into it, but Lee didn't seem to mind this all too much. He understood why his friend would do such a thing and remained patient with his actions till they go to the lobby.

"You put up with a lot of my bullshit, Lee." Neji said randomly when they stepped into the lobby of the apartment. "And I thank you for that."

"You would do the same for me." Lee smiled. "Plus, I have been doing this since we were in elementary. I think I got accustomed to your bullshit."

"As I have yours." Neji said back, smiling when he heard the all too familiar brouhaha of a laugh that escaped his long-held friend.

* * *

 _Iruka was a noticeably different guy to Neji. Lee and Tenten hadn't seen it since they grew up around the man—probably even were babysat by him—but Neji was very acute towards him the first time he met him because of his first impression. It wasn't until Iruka's friend came over one day that he understood why he had thought the man to be so…different._

 _The man that had come in after him looked nothing like him, but he was obviously familiar with, not only Iruka, but the rest of the kids too. Neji had thought he was an older man because of his hair, but the way he spoke, and the liveliness in his eyes—or rather, eye, for some reason—begged to differ. And he played with everyone—all the little kids that were at least 5 as well has Neji and them, the 7 and 8-year-old's, and not once did he look tired. If anything, he was rather happy to play with them. He may have made it seem like he was bothered from it, but years of living with the Hyuga's made Neji keen on picking up small emotions._

 _Kakashi, was his name, and, according to Tenten, he and Iruka had known each other for quite some time. But, Neji, young, curious, and adept, Neji, knew that what was between them was something more than a simple "childhood friend" relationship. And it was only made more obvious when he saw the two of them kissing behind the wall of his apartment._

 _But Neji had stayed quiet about this, feeling that it wasn't his information to tell, and besides, even after Tenten and Lee found out, neither of them were made to leave, giving Neji a reason to stay there with them too. Though, really, all he had to say was that he liked the guy regardless of who it was he loved and didn't love, but he was much too embarrassed to say something bold like that._

* * *

Iruka had stopped by Choji's place with a couple of the kids he watches over trailing behind him with bubbles in their mouths, humming, as loudly as they possibly could, the song, _A Rolling Acorn_. When they got in, to Neji's surprise, they all went to the table Kakashi lead them too while Katsurou and Iruka stopped by where Lee and Neji were sitting

Katsurou was eager to see him again—as he always is—even more so than usual, jumping around him while he gripped his shirt innocently, telling him any story that came into his mind. It had surprised the children that were curious enough to come up from the table to stand beside him, considering he usually didn't talk much, let alone talk this loudly. Sure enough, because of the boy's excitement, all the children had grown curious of Neji and Lee and approached them despite Iruka's orders to go back. After the fourth or so time Katsurou laughed—a loud, bubbly thing that resembled his mother's—all of the children had grown excited themselves and got louder than anyone could handle. It took Katsurou's going back to the table for them to all calm down again while they waited for their lunch.

"Isn't he the oldest one there?" Lee asked. He had his back turned to Iruka, watching Katsurou's pouting figure at the table of 5 or 6 years' old's—plus Kakashi—and couldn't help but smile at the obvious look of irritation on his face. "Why is that?"

"Tenten's been really busy lately." Iruka laughed.

"She's been looking for another job since one of her higher paying ones dropped her due to some budget cuts. She's also been trying to mend the ties with her step mother and she didn't want Katsurou to be around that kind of atmosphere."

"So, she drops him off with you?" Lee asked.

Iruka nodded. "He usually doesn't mind but it's been almost two weeks now since he's been constantly showing up here. Honestly, I think he's completely capable of being at their house alone. He's so mature and smart too."

"But she's probably worried about him getting hurt or something when he's alone." Neji added.

Everyone agreed audibly, nodding their heads in unintentional unison before they all looked over at Katsurou who was now laying his head on the table with cheeks bubbled and brows knitted closely together while the kids closest to him either laid across his back or slapped it playfully, calling him "onii-chan" or "Katsu-onii" as they did so, in an attempt to get his attention. When he noticed that they were all looking at him, he pouted harder, directing most of his attention to either Lee or Neji, probably because he knew he couldn't move Iruka with the pout as much as he could them.

"How often do you guys come here?" Neji asked, turning from the boy—along with Lee—and smiling when he heard the boy's audible complaint.

"I started taking them by here three months ago, we come here every two weeks for lunch. They really enjoy it, and it makes my job easier because Choji puts bell peppers and other vegetables in their food and no one complains. It's a tiny blessing of mine in life." Iruka said as he smiled towards Choji from the window towards the kitchen who nodded back when he heard his name.

"How long have you been coming by?" Iruka suddenly asked. "I haven't seen you here until today but that could be because of what happened."

"What happened?" Lee asked before realization hit. "Ah! You mean the break up, thing."

Iruka nodded then fixed his eyes back on Neji in slight concern. "How are you feeling about that, by the way?"

"I'm fine." Neji answered. "I've been rooming with Lee for the moment to avoid the press but I couldn't take staying in there for too long so I finally got out the house, and," He sighed, nodding as he thought about his situation at the moment, "so far so good. No one's bothered me on our run nor on our way here. Maybe the importance of it has died down."

"Let's hope so." Lee added. "You are in no condition to be constantly around such hype and excitement."

"Why?" Iruka laughed. "The Neji I knew was a hair's length away from popping off on some reporter, who got too personal or too close for comfort, using a glare alone. What's stopping him now?"

Lee smiled sadly then looked towards Neji, asking him silently if he was going to say anything or should he, but Neji's sigh was enough to indicate his intention. "I, um…I have PTSD." He answered, looking up at Iruka with somber eyes. After the man's initial shock disappeared, Neji continued. "Yeah, so this whole thing is really serious and we thought it best I try to avoid it all together."

"So, you're rooming with Lee for the time being." Iruka added. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to so you're good." Neji said. "But, how have you been? You seem busier than usual."

Iruka nodded, laughing a little then looked up towards the table of kids who were munching on the side dishes that Ino had put out for the time being before looking back at him with a homely smile. "What can I say, I've become popular. A lot of mothers have been bringing their children to me since I'm cheaper than other daycares, and it's all good and all, but it's getting too much for me to handle on my own, and in such a small place too. I'm probably going to have to get a new one soon, or separate my job from my work place."

"How's that coming along?" Lee asked, and Iruka sighed, falling dramatically upon himself with a light thud against the table to complete it all.

"Not good?" Neji said.

"Everything's so expensive! I've been trying to find places near that school up the street since it would be easier for me to get to most of them that way, but all of the vacant spots near there are so expensive. I wouldn't be able to handle."

"Maybe get a loan?" Lee asked. "You could just pay it back as you work, right?"

"I'd rather have most of the money already on me before getting a loan though so that I wouldn't have to pay off as much, but I barely have enough for food for all of them…maybe I should raise my prices for the time being."

"I'm sure if you explained the mothers would understand." Kakashi added as he approached them from behind. He had gotten tired of talking and handling the kids and was glad that Choji had brought their food faster than usual so that they would quiet down.

He looked at the two younger men beside him and nodded, vaguely remembering their faces from when they were younger, but said nothing more to them, so they just nodded back—though Lee added his usual smile.

"But what if they leave? Then getting that new place would be pointless."

"Kakashi-san is right though." Lee said. "I'm sure the mothers would understand."

"But you would need some extra hands to take care of all of them," Neji added, motioning towards the group of slightly less rowdy kids behind them. "especially when you get around to having a new place."

Iruka groaned again and laid his head on the bar, moaning something about "life" and all its "tribulations" while Kakashi moved to stand beside him. "This is getting to be a little more frustrating than I had hoped."

Neji chuckled then looked back towards the group of kids. Katsurou was still eating, but his eyes clearly looked dead to the smaller kids around him. He chewed slow and lazily, slumping in his seat as he turned his chopsticks miserably in a half circle. He looked up after some time, brightening when he noticed he had their attention, but he was so excited that he nearly choked on his food and ended up having to opt for not saying anything after all.

"I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind if we had Katsurou till she got back instead." Neji stated as he turned.

"She's actually on her way now." Iruka answered. "She texted me just now, and she's done talking to her mother in law so she's on her way here to get him."

"We'll call her then." Lee smiled as he stood, waving an all too prepared Katsurou over. "She's probably taking the bus since she doesn't have a car so we can meet her half way."

"That's a good idea." Iruka sighed. "Though I will miss him since he distracts the little ones a great deal. But, I'm sure you would much rather be with them then these small kids and two geezers, huh Katsurou."

The boy nodded slightly, making sure to not seem too excited about leaving in order to spare Iruka's already sensitive heart, then grabbed Neji's hand eagerly and shook it with eyes yearning to leave already or to ask him questions, he wasn't sure.

"Come on or we'll miss Momma!" He said as he tugged.

"We'll see you later, Iruka." Neji smiled as he let the boy pull him out.

"You too." Iruka said while waving. "You boys be safe okay?"

"Yes sir." They all answered before closing the door behind them.

* * *

 _His hands burned from slamming against the track field as hard as it did. He was sure that they were bleeding as well, but he was just glad that the girl underneath him wasn't any more hurt than he was. Aside from the scrapping on her knee and possibly her hands, she was fine—though the bugging of her eyes said otherwise._

 _He turned to her, struggling with the weight of the sign above them. "Are you okay?"_

 _She nodded, no longer able to find her voice, and he nodded back in response, pushing against the sign with his back as others came to finally help. He sighed in relief once freed then turned to the girl once more, reaching his hand out for her to grab._

 _Really, he didn't even know why he moved to help her. He hadn't known her, and he honestly had no reason to be by the track either, but when he saw the falling sign and the unsuspecting girl underneath it, something in him just pushed his body forward, lunging him between her and the board just before it could hit her._

 _His elbow was bruised form the impact a little, and would possibly need a cast for a short moment, but he didn't see it as a setback aside from maybe writing—good thing he learned to write legibly with his left hand out of curiosity when he was younger._

" _A-are you okay?" the girl asked after she saw him wince in his attempt to pick her up with one arm. "T-that sign hit you pretty hard. I-I mean, that had to have hurt you. Maybe I should take you to the trainer?"_

" _It's fine." Neji answered as he waved his good arm aimlessly. "I have a doctor of my own that I can just go get checked at, though I'm sure it's nothing serious enough to warrant your concern."_

 _She frowned—something akin to a pout—then quickly shoved a piece of stray hair from her sticky forehead. She looked like she wanted to say something more, so he hadn't left yet despite the pain that he was feeling in his elbow._

" _You shouldn't have done that." She complained, looking up. "You could have hurt yourself."_

" _And," Neji added while he examined her body; she had short brown hair that seemed to be unwilling to listen when it came to its placement, toned, tanned legs, something he found very attractive, and big dark brown yes to accompany her full lips—she was just his type. "Had I not done it, you would have been a lot worse off than just a bruised elbow."_

 _Her eyes widened. "See!" She screamed as she reached forward, grabbing his good arm. "You are hurt. You should really see the trainer!_

" _Fine." He smirked as he allowed her to drag him towards the waiting man in a bright yellow shirt. "But only if you tell me your name."_

 _She looked back, trying her hardest to hold back the forming smile but failing, then turned to face the field once more. "Is that why you saved me? To get my name?"_

" _Nope." Neji answered. "Anyone would have saved you if they could. "You being cute was just an added bonus." He looked down at her, smirking to himself when he saw her reddening ears. He had her beat._

" _Kawai…" She started, still not looking back at him. "Kawai Mei."_

" _How befitting." Neji said, getting her to finally face him head on, blush blazing across her darkened skin as her big dark eyes gleamed back at him. Clearly, she was not accustomed to being hit on. "I'm Hyuga Neji."_

* * *

Had he not instinctively pulled Katsurou back the guy who came running towards them would have ran into the boy instead of him. He winced a little upon the contact but thought nothing of it and pulled Katsurou behind him before confronting the guy."

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled. Behind him, Lee pulled Katsurou further away from the commotion, making sure that he had a hand on the boy to keep him behind. "You could have hit the kid. Why are you even running in the first place?"

"I-is this why you left her? Because you already had a kid with some other woman!" The man yelled, keeping his head low as he stood in front of Neji, gripping his fists tighter than he needed. "D-disgusting! I knew you weren't good enough for her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji asked. He pushed his arm behind him, calling Lee off before giving the guy before him his full attention. "Hey man, all you need to do is apologize and we'll just –"

"No!" He yelled, getting Lee to step up before he pushed Katsurou further out of the way. "You apologize! You're the one that ruined her! You should be the one to apologize! What do I have to apologize for!"

Neji sighed, not understanding the man and having to hold Lee back was making this pressure build up in his head that he was sure would turn to a migraine. He looked to the side and noticed the growing crowd around them then brought Lee's attention to it, calming him at least.

"Okay." He sighed, giving up. "Okay. I'll bite. Who am I supposed to say sorry to."

A camera flashed, making both of their attentions shot towards the crowd where a couple of people with actual cameras where present. Lee had moved to stop him, but just as he did the man before them lunged at Neji again. Screaming as he did so and swinging his fist in a roundabout way that Neji easily dogged. He took the man's hand and twisted it behind his back easily, slamming him against the wall and tightening his grip till the man dropped what it was he was gripping.

"Is that a knife!" Lee yelled—he hadn't meant to but the attention, the flashing of the camera, and the attitude of the man had rung the man's nerves too much. "Were you trying to stab him?!"

The camera flashes went off a hundred percent stronger than either of them would have liked them to, making Neji release the man in a blind attempt to shield his eyes from the sheer pressure. Lee moved closer to him but turned when the flashes were getting too much for even him. He snarled at the cameramen but still asked them to stop taking pictures and tried to explain why, but no one was listening to him. Katsurou had moved at some point during the commotion, and found himself next to Neji, cooing to him in an attempt to calm him down seeing as he was now on his knees, and the people who were not paparazzi were taking picture and videos of their own, each one of them adding in their own two cents to the whole ordeal. It had gotten so bad that Neji was finding it hard to stay there, so he stood in some attempt to leave the area with Katsurou holding his hand gently and helping the best he could when, suddenly, he was shoved, making him lose balance and tumble rather ruthlessly into the street, dragging Katsurou with him. He was so fazed by what had happened that he could only hear two things; one deranged man yelling about Kin from where he once was, and on desperate call from other side of the street.

"Katsurou!" She yelled, making Neji look up just in time to see the boy try his damndest to run to the other side of the street where his mother was running as well. He reached for her frantically as he limped towards the other end, not even noticing the car that sped towards him.

Neji, in an unplanned act of desperation, launched forward, wrapping his body around Katsurou's, smiling when he reached him before the car slammed against his back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: There should be one more chapter after this one guys!**

 **A/A/N: Also, I haven't been to a hospital in quite some time so I don't know it's operations that well.**

 **A/A/N: unrelated but…has anyone heard Symphony by Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson? I love that song!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

He smiled, he always did when he saw him. He couldn't help himself. The man was just that kind of guy—the kind that brought a smile to anyone's face. Yet, even though he was smiling at him, for him, he didn't go to him. Something in him kept him glued to the spot he was sitting at. So, he sighed and turned his attention elsewhere, and found himself smiling again, brighter than he had done before. The other guy made him smile for his youthfulness alone, and he too made him want to reach out towards him and take him into his arms for a tight hug, but that thing that kept him there held him still and refused to allow him to move.

"Hey, High N' Mighty."

He turned, smile fading little at the sudden use of his name but nodded anyways. " _Gunso._ " He then turned to the other boy who was sitting on his other side. "Baby Boy."

" _Gunso!"_ Baby Boy said, nodding enthusiastically.

"What's going on?"

Shino sighed then reached for his glasses—a sign of seriousness in times of quite like this—then looked at Neji through the dark lenses before smiling. "Nothing." He said. "Just wanted to talk." He nodded towards Baby Boy then looked back at Neji. "This guy's been telling me a lot about you after I kicked the bucket, and judging by his eagerness, I can only assume you told him about me while he was alive as well?"

" _Gunso!_ " Baby Boy called, holding his fist to his chest triumphantly to get his attention. "I told Abarame- _Gunso_ all I did about you! I made sure to pass the story of your courage along, sir!"

Neji smiled and nodded towards the boy. "And I've made sure that your mother and brothers were taken care of as well. They visit you often, you know?"

The boy smiled then looked down, nodding. "I know." He started. "I can feel them where they're there. And I know when you and the other guys come by too. Thanks for that. It's a long trip from Kyoto, so, I really appreciate that."

"Hey, hey now! What about me?!"

"You know I visit you often too, Shino." Neji sighed as he glanced over at the guy.

But he waved him off as if tossing his comment to the side with a brush of his hand. "I know all of that. And before you say anything more, I know my family comes by too. But what I want to know is if you kept up your side of the promise."

"The promise?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah." Shino started. "The promise… _our_ promise. The one we made before I bit the dust…the one where you promised to take care of Tenten and Katsurou should something happen to me and I'll do the same for Hinata and the other one if something happened to you."

"Hanabi." Neji sighed, shaking his head. "Her name is…forget it."

"So…" He pried, pressing the man with shaded eyes that he knew would pierce right through him despite the cover up.

Neji smiled then nodded to himself lightly. "Yeah." He admitted. "Yeah, I'm keeping that promise to the best of my abilities. It took a while though."

"Understandable." Shino said. "I'm sure she understood too. What about Katsurou, though? How was he? Last I seen him he was still being potty-trained, and even then, that was just a video message or a picture. How's he come along? Was he hard to handle? Is he mean. God I hope my kid isn't a hot head. I couldn't handle hot headed kids and –"

"Shino." Neji laughed, cutting him off. "Your son is fine. He's gotten big, bigger than most of the kids his age I would say, and his grades are really good from what he's told me. We get along well, so that's an added bonus to taking care of them, and yes, he is a good kid, and he gets along well with adults but he does have some problems talking to kids his age and younger."

"Does he have friends?"

Neji nodded and Shino sighed, letting his tense shoulders relax a little before he laughed and looked back at the man. "I'm jealous." He admitted. "You get to see him grow and all. I only saw him once. Never even got to hold my own son before I died, but you get to."

"Shino.."

"You take good care of my son, Neji." He croaked.

"I will." Neji answered. "Or, rather, I was. I'm pretty sure I'm dead."

"You're not." Baby boy answered simply, smiling. "You're just…sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Neji questioned.

"Yes." They both said, smiling respectively as they watched him. "You're just sleeping. All you need to do now is…"

He sighed, blinking irritably at the lights that shined above him and groaned at the pain that shot through his body when he tried to move his neck. He tried to look down but his eyes alone weren't enough to see where he was. Then, just as he was about to give up, he felt a presence beside him, so, with as much energy as he could muster up, he turned his neck, grimacing a little before settling his eyes—or rather eye, one eye seemed was blocked by something—on the girl that sat beside him, wide-eyed, uncombed, and damaged.

"Kin." He sighed.

"Oh my God!" She cried, covering her mouth in an attempt to keep what little of her composure she had left under control. "N-Nej…are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Is this a hospital?"

"Yes. Are you hurt? J-just tell me if you are and I'll –"

"What happened?" he said more so to himself. "I was at Choji's place…I was with…Lee. I was with Lee and we ran into Katsurou and left to meet Tenten when…Shit! What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." Kin answered, bringing his attention back to her.

She squirmed when his eyes were on her once again, but she didn't say anything else till he finally looked forward again, relaxing his body once again."

"A car?"

"Yeah." She sniffled. "Someone…well, some fanatic pushed you and –"

"Katsurou!" Neji yelled, jumping up. The sudden action caused his whole body to ache and he was falling back to the bed in seconds.

Kin stood nervously, reaching her hands out like she was about to grab him in some attempt to settle him then slowly let them back down when he fell back to the bed. "A-are you okay?"

"What happened to him?"

"To who?"

"Katsurou! Katsurou! Is he okay?! Where is he?!"

She watched him for a moment before sitting back down with a huff of either relief or exhaustion, he wasn't sure—and frankly he didn't care. "He's fine." She answered. "He was hospitalized as well, though but – calm down…" She shouted, staring at him with an intensity that immediately made him settle back in his bed. "I already told you he's fine! You're in a way worse condition than he is! Worry about yourself for one measly second and –"

He watched her quietly, eyeing her worried figure as she physically made herself to calm down. Her hair was a mess and her makeup around her eyes were rushed and smeared. Her cloths still looked new, more toned down than usual, but new regardless. Overall, she looked out of it and yet still so beautiful. It was times like this that made him remember why he fell for her.

"I'm sorry." She said after some time. "Since we…you know, broke up, I started taking anger management classes under the radar and…I'm still working it out so, again, I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"No it's…It's alright. I'm sorry for acting out like that. It was…it was irresponsible."

She smiled, mouthed a soft thank you before taking a big breath and leaning forward and taking the one hand Neji had out the bed, making him hyperaware of it now that she was touching it. "He's fine. His mother is with him and last I saw the kid—I mean, Kat…Katsu-something…I'm still working on names…sorry. Any way's, he was discharged long before you woke."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little under a month."

"Wow." He sighed, gripping Kin's hand in reassurance. "What about everyone else? Where are they."

"That Panda-woman might as well have never left the hospital." Kin scoffed, laughing a little.

"Panda…You mean, Tenten?"

"I told you I'm not good at names yet, but yeah, her. They won't let her stay seeing as she's not family, but she comes every day and stays till they tell her to leave. When I got here she looked like she was about to die so I convinced Hinata to take her to get something to eat…It's been maybe 15 minutes since they left so they should be back soon."

He nodded just as Sakura came in with a clip board in hand. She froze when she saw him staring at her and couldn't help but croak out a noise that sounded like words as she approached him quickly. "Oh thank God you're awake!" She near cried as she approached him and checked his vitals. He had found it amusing how she was so emotional and yet so focused. "How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?"

"My neck hurts when I move it but aside from that the rest of the pain is just a light tingle. Have you been my nurse this whole time?"

"Your neck hurts because your one dislocated shoulder is bruised. The pain medication must be wearing off, and no. I was…" she stopped, faltering a little as she covered her mouth gently and took a few deep breaths. When she looked back at him her eyes were watery and red but her smile was genuine and warm. "I only check on you occasionally. Since I knew you and all. Plus, I was needed in the Maternity Ward just as you were brought in so…I'm so glad you woke, Neji."

He smiled and nodded his thanks before she turned and started heading towards the door, running her hands through her hair. She nodded once towards Kin before leaving, sighing in relief as she stepped out. "Patient in room 145 is awake."

"I…" Kin started, getting his attention again. "I cleared everything up after that incident…by the way. Maybe a week ago I spoke to some reports and stuff and…I apologized for what happened and all. I'm paying for both you and Kat-kun's medical expenses, so…I hope everything is fine…between us and all."

"Hm." He began, smiling a little when he saw her usual pout that followed his answer. "I will be if you can lift the bed for me."

She smiled and went to the foot of the bed and cranked the handle till he told her to stop before looking back at him softly. She sighed before moving back to the chair she was sitting at and started gathering her things.

"Leaving already."

"Yeah, I…yeah. I'm heading out…I'm sure Pinky's told Hinata and the Panda—Tenten, Kin. Her name's Tenten. Any way's, I'm sure they're on their way now and…and I don't wanna' be in the way or anything so I'll just head out."

"Okay."

She bowed a little before leaving but stopped at the door and turned to him once more, smiling sadly. "By, Neji…and…I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"So am I." He answered, knowing that she knew what he meant when she turned and left just as his real nurse came in and smiled.

* * *

 _He couldn't say that he felt…anything. He couldn't move either. Not that he tried. He couldn't be bothered with the thought. Hell, just breathing was proving to be harder than usual so what was the point in even trying to move._

" _Neji!" He heard her cry before he saw her tears and couldn't help but smile at the site of her gross sobbing. Even then he still thought she was about the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on._

" _Oh, God, Neji…Stay – look at me. Open your eyes and look at me, damnit! Please…Neji!"_

" _Please, Neji-san!" He heard a boy—probably Katsurou—yell from beside him. "Wake up!"_

" _Where the hell is that ambulance?"_

 _He coughed, making her look back at him in panic before she reached for his face and brushed his cheeks gently. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, each one daring the other to fall soon after it had done so. Her hair was disheveled only a little but the blood stain on her forehead worried him into wanting to speak, however, when she raised her hand and brushed her hair away from her eyes, he began to understand that it wasn't her blood that was smeared over her face._

It's mine. _He thought as he slowly closed his eyes, falling victim to the fatigue that was ebbing away at his mind._

 _The last thing he remembered seeing was her frantic face as she slapped at him, begging him to keep his eyes open._

* * *

The look on her face when she saw him sitting up in the hospital bed was more than enough to send shivers down his spine and sparks of pain to follow. Relief rushed over her face as she held on to the door frame for support. Her eyes were watering again and he dreaded the thought of making her cry again. He had been doing that a lot more than he had hoped to as of late and he would love nothing more than to run to her and take her in his arms just as he used to do when they were younger. But he couldn't. Not in his condition.

According to the doctors, when he was hit by the car, everyone was surprised that he hadn't died upon impact or while hospitalized. In the end, he had broken three and cracked two ribs, his right arm was nearly shattered as well as his right knee, his left leg at the hip as well as the shoulder on the arm that was shattered was dislocated, after his surgeries he had several seizures, for the first week or two he was using an oxygen mask—in response to his seizures—after that he was breathing fine but then he started getting a high fever that put him under constant watch and he had only recovered form that five days before waking. He had been through Hell and back, basically, and everyone found his wake as a miracle mostly because they were looking out for another misfortune.

So, when they were told that he was awake and well aside from some pain in his neck and shoulder, they were all stunned but relieved. And Tenten, she was overjoyed, Hinata was emotional and was calling both Hanabi and her father but she was crying so hard that she couldn't get her words out well enough while Ten held back her tears, choosing to cheer silently from her area as she watched Neji speak to the doctors.

However, once they were finished, she was rushing to his bed side, pulling up the chair beside him before letting her face fall into her trembling hands.

"Don't cry." He sighed. "I'm fine now."

"No you're not." She spat as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. "You're all…broken and…and…"

"Tenten, stop crying, please." He begged. "Listen, the doctors said that I'm recovering well. Huh? I'll be out of the casts in a couple more months and I'll be discharged maybe…early or middle of next month. See? I'll be fine."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

She looked at him with pressed lips before looking away. "I thought I lost you too. I had you. I was holding you when the ambulance got there and…there was so much blood. You weren't responding to anything I was saying or – or doing. I was scared. I thought you were…"

"How's Katsurou?" He asked, trying to bring the conversation elsewhere.

"He's fine." She sighed, calming at the thought. "His arm's broken but…that's it."

"That's good." He said. "Could have been worse for him. I'm glad that he's okay."

"Thank you." She cried, burying her face into her hands again, and again he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but his good arm was on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you so much, Neji. You saved him…I – I could have lost him and his father. I don't know what I would have done if –"

"Let's not talk about the ifs." He interrupted. "Or the could-haves. Let's talk about the now, huh? Right _now_ I'm fine. Broken, sure, but I'm fine. Katsurou's fine. You're fine."

"No, I'm not." She cried again, leaning closer to him and laying her head on the bed by his leg. "I'm not fine at all. I…I thought –"

He sighed but moved his hand and began stroking what part of her hair he could reach, making her turn her head to stare at him with puffy eyes. He smiled at her in some attempt to calm her, and though it got her to smile back, the smile was weak and the effort then wasted.

"I'm sorry." H said in a last-ditch effort. "I didn't want to worry you like this…Honestly I feel like all I've been doing as of late is making you cry."

"No." Tenten sighed as she moved closer to him, allowing him easier access to her hair and silently complying to the action. "No. you're fine. I'm just…being emotional is all. I thought I lost you before…"

"…Before?" He pressed.

She looked up at him with lingering eyes before she laid her head back on the bed and sighed, shaking her head in response. "Nothing. I'm just glad you didn't leave me too."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ten."

She laughed and looked up once more before sitting up and wiping at her eyes with her fingers. The huff of relief that left her turned into heavy breathing as she started crying yet again, worrying Neji even more. And she didn't want that, no one would want the sick person to worry about them like this, but she couldn't help herself.

Truth be told, ever since Neji came back in her life, she has been crying a lot more than usual. It was something about his presence that just caused her to loosen up and let her guard down, and, honestly, that was exactly what she needed. Before he came around, she hadn't even spoken to the others as often as she would have liked—mostly because she didn't, or rather, couldn't tell them about Shino—but the moment he came around, she found that it was easier to stand, to speak, to breathe again. So, the thought if losing him—not to some other woman or to her own selfishness, but to death—had done nothing but shatter her. Knowing he was fine—give or take—filled her with so much joy that she couldn't help but cry.

"Don't cry." He cooed, and she laughed, knowing that he would have reached out to her if he could in some attempt to calm her. "I'm fine, Tenten. So…don't cry."

"Hey…" She said, moving her hands from her eyes as she calmed. "Tell me again…about how you feel about me…Tell me once more."

He hesitated but the determination in his face was something she found all to relaxing at that moment. Something akin to…reassurance.

"Tenten," he started, "I love you. I love you more than anyone can even imagine and I have since we were in middle school. I loved you through high school, when you were dating Shino, and I loved you through your marriage with him and the birth of Katsurou and…and it's not getting any better…No matter how many obstacles or hindrances come along, I…will always. Love. You."

She laughed, biting back her smile to the best of her abilities but failing miserably as he continued. She could feel her heart shake at his words, and feel her insides turn as her cheeks began flush. She thought about grabbing his hand but decided against it and chose instead to sit and listen until he was done.

"So…" He continued, blushing a little after the rush of emotions faded. "Will you stop crying now?"

She laughed and wiped at the last stray tears that stuck to her eyelashes before standing and leaning over him, placing her lips over his before pulling away and smiling at the feel of his breath so close to her.

"I love you too, Hyuga Neji."

"Hyuga-san, it's time for your medicine." The nurse said, stepping in just as Tenten straightened and began gathering her things much too fast for him to react to. It didn't even process to him that she was leaving till after he saw her walk out, nearly bumping into the Firework and the others.

"All done." The nurse said before smiling down at him. "Anything else I can do for you?"

He spared her only a side glance before looking back at the door where the "three stooges" stood watching him. Deidara turned once, getting the gist of what Neji was silently asking but turned and shook his head slightly, signaling that she was gone. He huffed, throwing his body back in irritation, causing the nurse to flinch toward him.

"Hyuga-san?"

"I'm fine." He answered.

She nodded but took her time leaving, constantly looking over her shoulder at him just in case he wasn't as fine as he said he was. But once she reached the door and the three stooges entered, she heaved a heavy sigh and left, closing the door behind her since she was sure those three would be too loud.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanna give a big thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this series. I'm so glad it got the love that it did because I really wondered if this would be popular. Also, I know some of you might have read my previous works (I reread it somewhat and I was so embarrassed) and I'm so happy that you guys stuck with me since then because I was much younger and inexperienced then and would like to think that I have improved greatly. I can only think you guys for all the support you gave me to continue this and to get better at what I love. Thank you all! Love you guys!**

 **A/A/N: I'm planning of making another story but it'll be a while until it gets uploaded because the flashdrive I originally wrote it on is lost, never to be found…so you'll have to wait till I get some distance into it like I did with this one. But again, it'll take a while. So, without further ado…here is the last chapter of Breath Again!**

 **A/A/A/N: STAY TUNED THOUGH 'CAUSE I MIGHT DO A SHORT ONE FOR INO AND CHOJI'S WEDDING!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

"You're getting much better at this, Hyuga-san!" Came the too-happy voice from the woman behind him. She had her hands hovering by his waist, careful not to touch him, but close enough to be able to catch him if he were to fall. "Almost there. How are you feeling? Tired?"

"No." He sighed, stopping where he was for a moment to catch his breath. "No. I'm fine. I'll continue. Just…I can make it."

It had been some months since he's been released from the hospital. Due to his mental condition as well as his bodily injuries, he was kept much longer than he would have liked.

Really it was the knee and hip fracture that had done him in the most. He hadn't started working for the company his uncle runs just yet so his injuries to his arms brought minimal damage to his everyday lifestyle and, had it just been those two things, he would have been permitted to leave much sooner. However, his shattered knee took a good 2½ months to heal with constant watch and ice packs and elevation. It was tiring, but what made it worse was having a dislocated hip on the other leg. Having his right knee elevated made him unconsciously put more pressure on his left side, where the dislocation was, and once that pain medication wore off, the swelling had gotten too bad and the pain was almost unbearable.

Then there were the night terrors. Almost every night he had a nurse rush in to check on him and wake him from his sleep before any damage could be done to his body during his struggle. And almost every night he was getting less and less sleep till, eventually, he wasn't sleeping at all. Hiragawa-san had prescribed him some sleeping pills, but they weren't doing much for him, so he stopped using them. It was already bad enough that his medication for his PTSD could boarder on being addictive, so adding another possible addictive drug to his list of many was not something he was willing to do.

Now, it had been six months since the accident, two months since he's gotten the sling for his shoulder removed, and a little over a month since he started the rehabilitation process for his whole body. Seeing as the first cast he got removed was the one on his knee, he mostly was working on building back that muscle lost while in a cast so that he would be able to be a little closer to walking come the time he was cleared for his left hip. In that month he had managed to get on to crutches instead of a wheelchair seeing as his right leg was in the clear, but his right arm was still week as well as his left leg, so he was still in the process of rehabilitation.

"Don't push yourself too much, Hyuga-san." She stated.

"I can handle this much." He sighed as he flung his hair away from his sweaty face. I have to."

The woman beside him huffed but kept quiet till he finished and went back to resting in the chairs nearby. "Hyuga-san, I understand that you wish to be better before your friend's wedding but you have to understand that you can't force yourself through something you're bodies not ready for. Both your hip and shoulder dislocations were cleared for movement just a month ago. The usual get-back time is 12 weeks at least. It's only been four for you."

"I know, Saito-san." He sighs, looking up at her reluctantly. "I know. I'm just desperate. I would rather be standing at my friend's wedding than having to sit periodically throughout the service. That's all I wish for."

"I understand." Saito-san reassured. "But isn't his wedding at the end of September? It's only June. You have plenty of time, so please utilize it."

He looked at her once more before sighing and reaching across to message his arm. He hadn't used his right arm much but it still ached from even the smallest move. It was annoying but even more so when he had to admit that he was in pain.

"Does your arm hurt, Hyuga-san?" She questioned. "Should we call it quits for now or do you want to finish?"

"What's left?"

"Strength building in your shoulder and hip. Last time you came in your shoulder was still in pain after maybe 10 minutes and your hip after 15."

"It's both of those?"

"Just one. Your choice. Though I know you would want to do your hip since you want to be out and about without assistance soon, I recommend you do some more work on your shoulder to prevent future dislocations since it seems to be the part that needs the most attention."

He sighed. She was right. He had been avoiding working on his shoulders because of the pain he got form moving it to much. His tolerance was usually high, but for this injury—since it was the part of his body that got hit the hardest—his tolerance for even the slightest tinge was painful and almost unbearable. Tough he was cleared and deemed "healthy" again by his doctors, the mentality behind the wreck and everything else to follow, made him feel this pain where he knew he was supposed to. And it bothered him even more so that it was mentality thing because it added to the list of "thing wrong with me" to him, and he hated that.

"Let's just do the shoulder exercises then."

"It's arm. We're working on your shoulder and forearm since the later was weakened even more so due to the injury of the shoulder."

"Right." He moaned. "Of course it has."

Saito-san smiled then sat beside him and rested her hand on his good shoulder. "Things will get better, you know. Normally, people who've been in your position wouldn't be able to walk at all. Your case is a miracle. But, even with those, not everything comes out perfect. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So," She started, "don't try to make everything about you perfect. Because, even the healthiest of people have issues."

He nodded, feeling a little better about himself, but still dreading the exercises to come. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 _The remainders of the tears that had not yet been shed stayed at the corner of her eyes clinging to her eyelashes in this wet pact to never let go till forced to, and her eyes were red and swollen throwing her usually chirpy face into disarray as she stood there pretending to not have cried. This was the first time he had taken her up to the roof of the school. In middle school—he had snuck out of his own school at lunch to come see her. There, they sat together silently eating their food and she hadn't bene touching hers, choosing to fix her face, wiping at those phantom tears on her lashes instead, worrying him a she watched her continuously try to calm down._

" _You know, up here it's almost like we're alone." He said, trying to start a conversation._

" _Yeah." She replied halfheartedly._

 _He frowned. He wasn't getting anywhere. "Yup." He continued. "Just you me, and…and the sky."_

" _The sky?"_

 _He nodded. "I don't remember much, but my Uncle used to tell me to look up at the sky and tell it my problems. It was something my dad told him and me when I was_ really _little. He said, the sky is where everyone that cared for you but had to leave you are. So, my grandfather and grandmother...my Dad, They're up there, waiting on me so that they could listen to my problems and make everything all better again."_

 _She watched him as he spoke, smiling a little at how fond it all sounded before she went back to picking at her rice. "Do…"she started, "Do you think there's anyone up there who would listen to me, then?"_

 _Neji turned towards her, half excited that the conversation seemed to be going somewhere now, but also distraught at her words. Considering her life, her saying something like that meant that something serious must have happened. After all, when she was little she was abandoned at the orphanage she and Lee attended—unlike Lee whose parents died long before his uncle could come get him—and wasn't sure if anyone who cared for her even existed. So, things like family and people who love you was always a touchy subject to her, even after she was adopted._

" _I'm sure there's someone…but, I'm also here…if you want to talk."_

 _She looked at him and smiled before sighing and looking up at the sky and screaming as loud as she could, scaring Neji a little before calming down and resting her head on her shoulders. Some seconds passed after that where neither of them moved nor said a thing, till finally she looked up and rested her head on Neji's shoulder."_

" _My adoptive mother is pregnant."_

" _Isn't that a good thing?"_

 _She nodded then sat back up. "I thought so too, but…she's always treated me really well but now I feel like I haven't been getting as much attention since the news. So…I guess I'm just scared."_

" _Of what?"_

" _Of being abandoned again." She cried, finally allowing those heavy tears on her lashes some solace and forcing them down with a flood of others. "What if they don't want me anymore after the baby is born. What if I'm tossed aside again? Or...or what if I'll just become a decoration or something like that."_

" _Decoration?" He questioned while he put his lunch down. He turned to her, taking her in his arms and resting his head on her head in order to calm her down, but she moved around so that she could speak again till she was sitting in his lap with her back to his chest—he guessed she was more comfortable that way._

" _Yeah," she continue, "like, an ornament on the Christmas Tree that only exists because it makes the family look good. Or, a center piece on the table! Things like that! They're all technically useless and you never realize it till something better comes, and I'm not that something better Neji! The baby is!"_

" _You are not useless, Tenten." Neji confronted while resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are just as much needed to them as their new baby is. So don't feel like this, please."_

" _I just want to be loved." She cried._

" _You are loved, Tenten." He cooed as he began rocking her back and forth, an action his nanny used to do to calm him when he was younger. "And you will be loved forever and ever. I promise."_

* * *

The girls laughed over by the bar, each of them holding a glass in their hands and faces brightly lit from the alcohol in their system while the guys sat not too far from them watching, listening to the bubbly sound of their voices as they shared stories—though Temari was the main one talking since she had just gotten back from her trip.

They all looked happy, talking like the little girls they once were, occasionally sparing small glances towards the men who were watching them before laughing at something one of them said yet again, throwing their conversation back into the past as they reminisced and imagined events.

"They seem happy." Shikamaru sighed as he sipped at his drink.

"They always do when Temari comes back." Lee laughed. "It's like she's their own "love battery" or something."

They laughed—some scoffed—before focusing back on the girls, all silently agreeing that what Lee had said was about the cheesiest thing he could have come up with. Nothing else was said or done though, as if they were continent with just watching their female friends/lovers.

"You're back earlier than expected." Naruto sighed, breaking the silence as the others nodded and hummed in agreement. "We weren't expecting you back till mid to late August? Why the rush?"

"You're kidding right?" Shikamaru said without looking at him, choosing instead to keep his eyes on Temari. "With all that's going on down here…how could we stay any longer? I mean, Africa was beautiful, but it'll still be there for years to come…but these moments…these are the ones we can't forget and the ones that may never happen again. My best friend's getting married to our mutual friend—finally—" Everyone laughed, and he paused waiting for them to calm again before finishing, making sure to turn to the man who sat comfortably beside him rubbing Akamaru's head gently as if he was his own, "And then there's you, Hyuga. I have half a mind to say that you wouldn't have told anyone about your condition until things got worse, huh?"

They all laughed, some of them slapping Neji on the back encouragingly as he smirked to himself, "reflecting" on his actions. He bowed a little, making everyone jump towards him playfully as if they all thought he would fall and got a disgruntled growl from the man before that playful smirk returned to his face.

"I didn't want to bother you about it."

"Nothing that involves my friends is a bother to me." Shikamaru sighed, getting sounds of agreement from the men around him as silence fell back among them and they went back to watching and listening to the girls casual banter about God knows what celebrity they have discovered to the parts of their lives they were sure the others hadn't known yet.

"Tenten's son…"

"Katsurou." Both Neji and Lee replied before looking at one another then laughing.

"Him," Shikamaru started after finishing his glass. "Where is he? He's usually always in tow with her on days like this."

"He's with his grandmother." Neji answered.

"Shino's mother? I thought she hated the both of them."

"She took being tsundere to a whole new level with the way she pretended to not care. Tenten updates her regularly about Katsurou's life and what all is going on around them but she never answered to them. Just read them till that accident."

"Didn't he just break his arm?" Choji asked.

"Yup. But all she got was that he was in the hospital after a car accident. She called Tenten before she could finish the second half of the update and demanded to know where they were."

"Crazy ol' Coot is still stubborn and crazy I see." Kiba chuckled.

"Was she like that with you too."

"She hated me?" Kiba laughed. "One time –"

"Shikamaru!" Temari suddenly chirped, catching the group's attention again. She was heading towards them with the others following close behind. "Bring out the computer. I want to show the girls that picture we took of the lion pride."

"Hold on." He started as he reached down and pulled a heavy looking laptop from the backpack he had at his feet. He handed it to her casually, but leaned in to get a better look at the shots as well, and the others followed suit, none saying a word of agreement but all understanding their interest in the matter.

"How close were you?" Ino asked as she moved around to Choji's side.

" _Really_ close. I thought I was gonna die."

"She was gonna die." Shikamaru sighed. "Had it been any other pride aside from the one we ran into. They were used to people—rescues that were released and such—so they were very calm and even curious with her."

"Here it is." Ino smiled as she swiveled the computer around, making it easier on the boys while Tenten, Sakura and Hinata scurried to the other side to get a better view.

"Wow." Sakura said in awe.

The picture was a very close shot of three lion cubs and a lioness not too far behind them watching her curiously and cautiously. All around them the grass stood, blocking a lot of the rest of the pride to where only the tips of their heads were seen. One cub, the closest to her, had a paw up as if swatting at her, playing with her, while another was half turned from her, heading back to the lioness right behind them. The third Lion cub was looking elsewhere.

"That one with its paw up was going to hit my camera but was a little off and decided against it after that first attempt. The other one was the _least_ bit concerned with me."

"It's beautiful." Tenten cooed as she slid into the small space between the couch arm and Neji. She rested her cheek on his shoulder lightly before decided against it in case she would hurt him, and decided to just settle with wrapping her arm around his waist while he smiled at her small actions.

"I wanted a picture of the Lionesses and Mr. Head Honcho but he was too far away and sleeping."

"What else did you take?" Hinata asked.

"I got one." Shikamaru smirked as he reached for the computer and pulled it on his lap. He shifted through the many shots they had, from birds to silhouettes of the natives who seemingly walked across the horizon, till he got to the shot he was looking for and put the computer back on the table, showing everyone a blank screen. "Hold on. It's a compilation of things I took. I made it into a slid show."

"Is that what you were working on in the plane?"

He smiled before pressing the space bar on the computer and sitting back as a picture of a woman's silhouette, with arms spread and head thrown back while birds flew every which way around her. And as the familiarity of the woman hit everyone there, the picture changed to that very woman, turned towards the camera smiling brightly with her arms around her and what was left of the birds still leaving the shot.

Temari gasped, smiling as she came and sat in front of Shikamaru who leaned forward resting his arms and head around her shoulders. "I'm thinking of calling this exhibition L.O.V.E."

"It's beautiful." She smiled along with everyone else there.

"Well duh. That happens when the model is a sight to see."

She laughed and hit his leg playfully—though her love taps were often harder than expected—the sound echoing in the quiet space, making everyone laugh just as the picture changed to Ino's brightly colored smile as she showed off her braces.

"Wow." She chocked as she looked away in disbelief. "That's an old one."

"I just got my first camera in middle school from my dad."

"I remember that." Choji smiled.

The next picture was a brightly colored one of Ino and Choji tightly hugging one another, cheek to cheek in gaudy costumes that both fit and didn't. "That's our cultural festival. First year of high school. We hadn't met all of you then."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura chimed in. "I was busy that hour. You guys and Sasuke had gotten a break at the same time. I was so mad."

"You guys did a play, right?" Tenten added, pointing at Ino. "I remember that. It was hilarious. I thought you guys should have won out of the first years for sure."

"Yeah, except it wasn't supposed to be a comedy. It was Hamlet!"

They all laughed in unison and quieted at the same time as the next picture came up. Then they would share some words and some laughter before quieting again and continuing with the cycle as the pictures went by slowly. It went on from pictures with just the three of them to pictures of all of them, all candid save for the few that Ino was prepared and posing for. The next images were the ones of the few times they were together again seeing as they all went to different schools after graduation. A lot of pictures of Shino on the day that he went off to the army and Tenten kissing him gently on the cheek "just in case" he had said as they changed back to pictures of Temari and Ino and Choji, then just Ino and Choji, then Kiba and Akamaru, Shino in uniform, smiling brightly without his glasses on, then finally a few candid photos of Naruto and Sasuke arguing for God knows why while Sakura sat between them eating as if nothing was happening, but the one that had everyone was a close up of Tenten, holding newborn Katsurou in her hands and smiling as brightly as she could while the boy gripped at her finger with his tiny hands, eyes shut and face red from the tears he had just shed.

"You got that?" Tenten asked as she turned to look at him. "How? They wouldn't let you bring that big camera in the room."

"It was my best camera, Tenten. I just put on my Zoom Lens and prayed that it came out good."

"Can I have a copy of that one?" She asked, eagerly bouncing beside Neji.

"Sure thing." He answered as the picture continued, the last ones being pictures of Neji from just a couple of days ago when they first got back. The man's expression was, for once, very readable, with eyes wide and mouth open as he held on to the crutch next to him—behind him Hinata stood looking elsewhere, making everyone laugh. The few that followed were his reactions after wards, from surprise to joy to frustration while Hinata finally turned and showed the same expression Neji first showed on his collage. The very last one was the most genuine smile the man could muster at the moment as he reached out to the two hands that reached towards him while Hinata finally began stepping forward.

"And that's all I have so far. I was thinking of adding some others later and taking some of them out as well. What do you guys think?"

For a moment no one spoke. They all just sat there peacefully amongst one another. Sakura bent forward and hid her face in her hands and Ino let out a huff before the tears started running down her face. Beside her, Choji started rubbing her back in reassurance while Lee and Sasuke both pat either Sakura's back or thigh to calm her. At first, their reactions made Shikamaru panic a little, but when he saw Sakura's red, teary, smiling face, he knew that his initial thought was wrong?

"Too much stimulus?" He asked cautiously

"We love you too, Shika." Sakura finally sighed before she started crying yet again. "Ohmygod…I didn't know you were such an emotional person. The years of calling everything boring and a drag kind of masked that."

"You two have to take our wedding pictures," Ino started before motioning towards the computer, "and through some of them in there too. There needs to be more of all of us together…but mostly me."

Both he and Temari snorted in disbelief. "You were going to have us as the photographers at your wedding whether you wanted us to do it or not." Temari said.

"You had no choice, really."

"When's the date again?"

"My birthday!" Ino squealed. "Oh! I actually would like your opinion on some of the decorations. Since you will be taking pictures, and you know I want everything to look absolutely stunning in ever photo from table set ups to the guests' smiles, so I figured getting your opinion would be good. Do you mind, Temari?"

"Sure thing." Temari answered, standing. She spared one more, longing hand across Shikamaru's head before she sauntered after Ino with a still weeping Sakura in tow, leaving Tenten and Hinata alone with the rest of the guys—though, moments later, Tenten had to step out to take a call.

"So…" Neji said, starting the small talk for once. "Who's cooking at the wedding? Cause I don't think I can trust anyone else's cooking aside from your own anymore Choji."

"Yes." Sasuke agreed, speaking up for the first time today. I doubt you would have cooked for your own wedding and all but I don't think any of us would have minded all too much."

"I'd even help." Naruto added, getting everyone to laugh.

"Sorry guys." Choji said. "We're hiring someone to cook for the wedding instead of your truly. Ino was adamant about that. She did let me make the appetizers though…well, pick the recipe that is. Everything else was up to the chefs and her."

"Damn." Naruto sighed as he sat back, twirling what little was left in his cup around absentmindedly. "You think if I begged we could change Ino's mind."

"Yeah, no. No you can't." Hinata laughed, getting him to nudge her playfully.

"Can't knock it till you try it right?"

"Keep that up and the only thing getting knocked would be you, Uzumaki." Shikamaru joked.

"True." Neji chuckled just as Tenten came back in smiling nervously. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Katsurou and my mother in law are on their way here. Well not necessarily here. More like the park down the block and…I don't know why she's doing this. I told her I would pick him up from her house earlier I mean –"

"Ten." Neji interrupted, getting her to focus back on the group. "In short, you have to leave."

She smiled almost sadly before she put her hands together, apologizing silently while everyone waved her off knowing all too well how much work she has to do as the only mother out of the group. She bowed a little towards them, getting a chorus of return bows and mumbled goodbyes before she turned and started for the door, stopping only when she heard a slight struggle behind her.

"I'm coming with you." Neji sighed once he finally got to his feet. He waved Shikamaru and Lee off once he was on his feet—hating the idea of needing help but greatly appreciating it. "I haven't seen Katsurou since he finished his rehabilitation classes."

Tenten smiled and said nothing more as she waited for him by the door, holding it open for him. Once he was out the door she waved once more and closed the door behind them, finally getting him to herself…sort of.

"Will you be fine walking to the bus stop?" Tenten asked as he skipped to catch up to him.

"Isn't it just around the corner? I can make that. I'm not that weak, Ten."

"What about during the bus ride?" Tenten pressed, getting him to sigh in irritation a little.

He understood why she asked that question. The first plane ride he could really remember was when he was shot down when he was in the army and to this day he gets extremely nervous on planes. So, to have been hit by a motorized vehicle, nearly dying from the impact, it was only natural that those around him would be warry about his condition with them. but still, he hated it.

"I didn't walk all the way to Choji's Ten?" He said as he sat comfortably on the bench under the bus stop. "I can handle a bus ride at least. I didn't get a reaction to cars or any other vehicle. I'll be fine."

She watched him for a moments more before sitting beside him and leaning on the shoulder she knew was good. "I'm sorry." She started as she watched the cars that passed by. "I'm just worried about you. You do so much alone thinking that you wouldn't need the help and it stresses me and everyone else…so…"

She sat up, fixing her hair in some attempt to hide the tears that threatened to fall just then. "I'm sorry. I know that's no excuse. I just…I don't know."

"I understand." Neji said before pulling the back of her hand up to press gently over his lips, making sure to make eye contact with her as he did so. "I know that you're just worried about me is all."

She smiled, or rather smirked, then stood and made her way to his front while he watched her curiously, never once letting go of her hand. When she was sure that she had his attention—as well as everyone else's for that matter—she ran her free hand through his hair, relishing in that cute face he makes whenever she touches him.

"Tell me again…" she started as she pulled her hand free from his dark threads before gently running her fingers through them again, "about how much you love me…Tell me."

"Aye~." Neji hummed before looking up at her gently, then out at the small crowd that was watching. "You really like attention, huh?"

"It makes me feel empowered."

"As if you needed more of that feeling." He scoffed, getting her to smack his cheek softly, playfully. "Here?" He asked, reassuring her. Because, as far as he was concerned, he could care less who was around. If she wanted something, no matter how cheesy or cringey it was, he would give it to her.

She said nothing, but continued to smile and play with his hair. It was clear that she wasn't going to change her mind about this—nor was she going to stop playing with his hair, teasing him in the process since she knew that he liked that—so, he sighed then reached for her other hand which she dropped from his head to make it easier to grab., looked her dead in the eyes, then smiled before beginning, slowly.

"I…love you, Tenten." She chuckled. "And I will always love you and every stupid thing you do. I love that you Love Katsurou so much that you make others around you love him just as much…I love that you…keep fighting towards your goal. You try, and you try, time and time again until you are either sure nothing will change or one day something will. I love when you smile, when you laugh, and even when you cry because then I get to make you smile and laugh all over again. Really it's a cycle that you've thrown me into and one that I'm perfectly willing to stay in if it means that I get to stay with you. I love you with everything I have, and I wouldn't even dream of trading you in for anything. Because, with you…I already feel like I have everything."

She smiled as he talked and took her hand away from him to cover her face before giving it back just as he finished, a blush gracing his pale features—though it wasn't nearly as bright as the one she wand the others around them were sporting.

"You've improved." She smiled.

"You don't really give me any other options when it comes to confessing to you though." He laughed just as the bus pulled up. "How many times have you asked me to confess how much I love you since we started officially dating again?"

"Nine." She answered. "Counting this one."

"Nine!" He reiterated. "Nine confessions in 3 months…that has to be a record somewhere."

Tenten laughed as she watched him from atop the bus stairs. Being the capable person he was, getting up them hadn't taken much effort, but to everyone else around him, they all found his easy swing of the body up the stairs to be something akin to magic as they stared after him in awe while he limped slowly to the back, grimacing only a little as his leg started acting up.

"You're okay right?" Tenten asked as she sat down after him. "And it's not my fault that you love me as much as you do."

"Wow." He laughed. "Just wow. I mean I knew you were vain cause I've known since you were still a snot nosed brat, but to be this brazen when someone is in love with you…do you have no shame woman?"

She laughed again then leaned in, kissing him gently, a scene that caused the whole of those watching to look away hurriedly.

"Another." Neji demanded, never once taking his eyes from hers.

She laughed again but obliged and leaned in for one more, then another and another before she realized that she wasn't the one moving forward any more. "Who's the brat now, Hyuga?" Tenten asked playfully, getting him to smile a little.

"Another…"

She laughed but kissed him once more, finally making him feel contented with the amount of kisses he had gotten. Though, when she saw that smug look of his cross his face, she couldn't help but fall for him all over again.

"I love you, Neji." She whispered.

He chuckled before facing her, eyes gleaming with something unreadable before leaning his head on hers and sighing his answer, completely at ease.

"I love you too."


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: It's been a long run guys! And I appreciate all of you! I posted something about the next story I'll try to work on. Find it on my page. Love you all!**

 **A/A/N: I lied. It wasn't shorter. In fact, it's about the same length as the usual chapters.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

He didn't go to weddings. He was invited often, but he hardly ever went to them. He attended none of his cousins' weddings—he used school, then his enlistment as excuses for those—and he definitely didn't attend Tenten and Shino's wedding for that matter either. He didn't understand why—save for Tenten's—he just assumed that he was personally against the idea of them. Why did all these people have to gather for you to brag about the person you are to be wed too? Why not just sign the papers, tell only those closet to you, and call it a day.

However, standing there now, watching over the happy couple that slow danced under the moonlight, he suddenly understood that his thoughts were rather childish. It wasn't just to brag—because he still felt that that was a reason—it was to show everyone your love for one another, to bring together family and friends you wouldn't be able to easily get together any other time. It was a time of celebration, and that's why it was treated as such: a celebration.

A celebration for the Bride and Groom Mr. and Mrs. Akimichi.

He smiled then looked to his side at the girl that stood underneath him, supporting most of his weight against her shoulder and hip. She was smiling too, with eyes watering as she watched the two dance aimlessly across the floor. Her eyes followed the train of Ino's dress stealthily, swept up the woman's figure, rested on her beautiful, smiling face, before repeating the process, making more tears well up in the pits of her eyes.

Neji nudged her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She looked up at him then smiled before wiping at her eyes and answering him just loud enough to be heard. "I was just thinking that she looks absolutely beautiful in her dress…it's amazing, and…I'm so happy for them."

"Don't cry." He sighed, pulling himself away from her so that he could face her completely and wipe away her tears. "It's a happy thing, so why cry?"

"I just…"she huffed, then pushed away from him lightly. "Shut up."

He laughed before pulling her closer and burying her face in his chest while he rubbed her back, making her cry just a little more. He thought about rocking her but decided against it since he knew his hip wouldn't be able to take the shifting all too well, so he just stood there with her settled in his arms, letting her cry till her heart was finished, just like they used to do.

"Do you want to sit down?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, actually." He laughed, a sound that shook her whole being into happiness. "I don't think I can stand much longer. I'm probably going to need that cane after all."

"Hinata brought it." She answered.

He sat at a random table, sighing loudly when he felt the pressure start to dissipate, then looked up at Tenten with a simple smile. "Of course she did."

"I can go get it for you."

"I won't be dancing so I won't need it for a while." He replied. "Besides, the toasts are all done and everyone's just enjoying themselves now, waiting for the cake to be cut. I'll be fine."

"Neji." She said sternly.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not." She argued, putting her hands on her hips.

His eyes followed them.

Despite her being irritated with him at the moment, he still found her absolutely beautiful in her dress. Ino, unlike other weddings he's heard of, didn't take it as far as to have bridesmaids like most western styled weddings did, but she did have a color code. The girls were to wear some kind of purple, and the men grey suits with some purple adornment on—so either a purple tie, a purple vest, purple dress socks that _had_ to show, etc., etc.—and Tenten's dress was, simply put, beautiful.

It was a high-low, backless dress with a lace, halter neckline that extended past the "Sweetheart" one underneath it. Ino had helped her pick it out—Ino also told him all of the details of the dress—and he had to compliment her choice because it was nothing short of a distraction for him.

"I'm going to get your cane." She said, shaking his thoughts from her body to what she had just said.

He reached for her wrist, stopping her before she got too far, then smiled when she faced him with an annoyed look. "I'll be fine."

She pouted, and he nearly broke. "Why are you being so stubborn?" she asked. "No one will think less of you if you use your cane. No one important at least. Neji, you're still recovering from a horrific accident that damn well could have killed you. If someone, anyone, ridicules you for that, you can believe that they will have some people to fight off, including the very bride and groom that invited them."

He sighed. She had a point. She always did when it came to using his cane. He just felt that it wasn't something he wanted to utilize. Not when he was this far into the recovery process. But he did need it. Really he was told to use it all the time, until his limp dies down a little more than it already is, but he stopped using it the moment he was told that his strength was returning. Every now and then he would go for it when he knew he needed it, but that was always at home, when he was stretching or doing some light cleaning, never during public events, even if he needed it.

"Please." He begged, getting her to finally sit beside him—granted she was still pouting—dramatically. But it only took a couple of pushes—a kiss here, a light touch there, to get her smiling and flirting and playing with him again.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" she asked.

He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her figure that lay beneath him, resting against his chest lightly, casually, like she had no care in the world about who saw. He sighed, heaving his chest over dramatically, getting her to laugh when she felt the quick rise and fall of his chest push and drop head.

"I'll get better soon." He said to no one in particular.

Tenten nodded against him then sat up and turned till she was facing him, locking eyes with him for a solid minute before slapping her hand to his thigh. He flinched, more so in surprise than in pain, but kept his eyes on hers, entertained for whatever reason from her goofiness.

"Yes you will." She said.

He smiled then leaned closer till his lips were pressing gently against her own. She giggled into it before breaking away and smiling. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He answered, as his eyes began to roam just a little lower before shooting back up.

"Where were you looking just now?" she asked playfully.

"Nowhere." He lied before sitting up and looking back out to the crowd that started to form. Ino and Choji were done with their slow dance and were now mingling with the guests. He had made eye contact with some of his friends who waved him out, but he turned them down, pointing at his leg for an excuse he knew they wouldn't press any further. The only person who wasn't taking no for an answer was Ino as she sauntered up to the table where Tenten and Neji sat.

"Why are you just sitting here?" she asked with swaying hips that glided to the music easily—much easier than either Neji or Tenten could muster.

"His leg started to bother him." Tenten answered.

"Then use your cane." Ino pressed, pointing towards some out-of-sight room. "Hinata brought it."

"He doesn't want to use it." Tenten answered again.

Ino pouted, knowing how stubborn Neji was, then put her hands across her chest dramatically and looked out to the crowd. "Wanna dance, Ten?" she asked as she turned to face her, smiling.

Tenten looked eager, of course—she may not be able to dance all that well, but she still enjoyed to do so—but with one quick look at Neji, her excitement died down.

"Go." He said, waving her off.

She smiled brightly, kissed his cheek then rushed after Ino who was pulling her towards the middle of the dance floor. Eventually, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata joined in, and a circle was formed around the five girls, cheering them on energetically while he sat back and watched her poor dancing skills form his seat."

* * *

 _They danced for hours. Nonstop jumping and twirling, twisting and grinding, until the guys had to pull them off of one another, least they get the rest of the crowd a little too excited. Ino had thrown Neji the microphone sometime during the die down time of the party, and demanded a speech that got the rest of the crowd chanting: speech, speech, speech._

 _By then, someone had gotten his cane for him to use, and, despite his protests before, he used it as he stood and eyed the people who waited for him below the Head Table where he sat beside the resting bride and groom._

" _I don't go to weddings." He said. "I used to not see the point in them."_

 _The crowd complained and he held up his hand to quiet them before he continued. "It's true. I'm pretty horrible for thinking that way, but…after experiencing and being a part of this one, I came to understand the reason behind these ceremonies. It's not just to bring everyone together so they can have fun and dance with people they hardly know under the excuse of attending a wedding…"_

 _Everyone laughed and he waited for them to calm down. Below him, everyone waited with baited breath and he shifted on his cane as the weight of their stares fell upon him._

" _A wedding ceremony, in and of itself, is the first mark of the most beautiful moments of a couples life. It's their first of many steps of their life together…forever, and it deserves to be celebrated in the most extreme ways possible…So dance as much as you want to—"_

 _People started cheering, and he continued to speak. "Eat as much as you want to. Mingle and be happy as all living hell, and toast…to my friends"_

 _Ino started crying._

" _Don't cry." He chuckled. "Toast to my friends and their never ending love for one another…To them!"_

 _The crowd cheered, rising their glasses dramatically and clinking them with anyone near them while Lee and Tenten ran up to him and helped him down the stairs. As soon as they let go, Ino flung herself into his arms, crying ad thanking him at the same time while Choji smiled from behind, patting his wife's back in an attempt to calm her._

 _And all he could do was smile as he hugged her back._

" _You're welcome."_

* * *

Sure he loved her in that lace, halter whatever dress, but he loved taking it off her as well. It was tighter in a rigid kind of way as compared to other dresses/clothes she's worn, so he had some complications but they were easily solved when she reached for the zipper on the side—a stupid placement if you asked him—and smiled at how fast his hands made to remove the garment after wards.

He found that his legs were no longer tired and aching as he lift her up easily, pinning her against the wall of his condo. She squirmed underneath him, trying to not rest on his thigh and he responded by lifting her complexly off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss.

A chuckle left him breathlessly when they parted just long enough to catch their breath before continuing, kissing each other harder and longer than before. She dragged her nails against his back, leaving red marks in their wake, before she dug her hand through his hair, running them through the warm, baby hairs that stuck out from the ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He growled and she smiled beneath him before pulling his hair loose from its hold and relishing in the gust of air that brushed her face as it fell, caressing her fingers and teasing them to run through his hair even further, completely messing up that soft, easy style that it always fell into.

He gripped at her but before pulling her flush against his self, and turning towards the living room till they landed on the couch in a rough drop that sent the air out of the both of them. They laughed, holding one another in their arms, before he kissed her again. Once, twice, three times, trailing each one further down her body.

She hummed in pleasure, watching him and sitting up on her elbows to keep her eyes trained on his lowering head. She felt herself grow wet with anticipation when he played at the frayed lines of her underwear before running his warm fingers across the fabric, stopping when he felt her pleasure underneath.

He looked up, pleased, and kept his fingers there, digging slightly into the seam of the fabric and gaging her reaction. He smiled. "There is no fabric on these."

"I was expecting…" she paused and opened her mouth wide, almost involuntarily, when he pressed his fingers in deeper, tightening the fabric around her. "…fuck."

"I wanted to take you at the end of the ceremony, in all honesty." He admitted. "But it was Ino and Choji's night…I couldn't take away one of her best friends for a quick fuck before the party ended though."

"Oh god." She huffed, throwing her head back. Her hips started to move on their own, grinding his finger further inside of her and she moaned in pleasure before falling back completely, her arms gripping at the couch and scrapping the floor for lack of anything else to grab.

"You looked really…really good in that dress." He hummed as he lowered himself closer to her. He pushed her underwear to the side then slowly—just to tease her—sunk a finger inside of her, smiling when she bucked against him. "Feel good?" He asked

She moaned her answer then reached for the arm of the couch and the pillows beside her, gripping them tightly just before he sunk yet another finger inside her and she was fighting off the urge to scream in pleasure.

"Hm?" He persisted, not taking her nonverbal ques as an answer.

"Yes!" she whimpered. "Dear god, yes. It feels…it feels good. Please. Please. Please—"

"Please what?"

She complained, sitting up a little to look at him through lidded eyes, but he didn't budge. As much as she had wanted him to. Still, he sat up, leaning a little closer to her while he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her entrance, smiling at the faces she made as he did so.

"Open your mouth." He demanded before diving in one her, kissing her in a rush of emotions she wasn't ready for but was all too willing to take.

She reached up, wrapping each arm around his neck and pulled him down with her in some last ditch effort to gain control. But he was still fingering her gently, not once being phased by the quick sloppy kisses they were sharing, making her growl in slight annoyance—it was times like these that she wished he wasn't so talented at multitasking.

He broke from their kiss, keeping his eyes trained on hers for a moments more before he went down on her, pushing her panties to the side and taking all of her into his mouth while keeping the steady pace he had with his fingers.

She arched her back silently, crying out without a sound as she reached for his head, pressing her nails into his scalp. He hissed at the pain, but didn't stop till he felt her tense up against his tongue. Her thighs, thick, strong thighs, wrapped around his head, encasing him there and he took that opportunity to grab her ass, lifting her steadily till he was on his knees and she was half way off the couch.

Her hands, having lost their grip on him, fell sloppily behind her, hitting the arm of the couch before she gripped at it again, as a muffled cry left her lips while she slowly came down from her high and he put her down gently, tongue hanging out his mouth in triumph as he watched her.

"Does it…" she huffed, reaching up for him, to which he lower himself curiously till she got to what she was going for; his head. "Does it hurt?"

He laughed before sitting up and spreading her legs around his waist—she tightened them a little in return—then started to undo his belt. "Why would my head hurt? Shouldn't you be asking that about my leg?"

She laughed but reached for his leg anyways, rubbing it gently. "Because I pulled out some of your hair."

He stopped then looked to her other hand. Sure enough there were a couple of strands laying in and around her hand but not enough to warrant an issue, so he just laughed and threw his belt somewhere behind him before moving on to his pants.

"I was more worried about your thighs crushing my skull rather than you pulling out my hair."

She slapped his thigh, and he laughed. "I want your shirt gone." She ordered.

"Take it off of me, then." He retorted, before he moved her underwear to the side again and slowly slid inside of her, loving the feel of her wet hole around him.

She moaned and adjusted herself a little, then reached up for him to move closer to her so that she can get rid of at least the buttons that hid his chest from her.

"Do I feel good?" She asked in a rather uncharacteristic manner as she ripped open his shirt, tearing off a couple of buttons in the process.

She racked her hands across his chest gently then dragged her nails down around his nipples, making him slam into her harder. A small yelp left her, more so from surprise than pain, and she looked up at him eagerly before wrapping her legs around his waist and scrapping that same area again.

He groaned then smashed into her again, and again, quickening his pace despite his slower one not too long ago. His breath picked up as his speed did, matching, almost perfectly, to the sound of their skin slapping together in some furious wet, battle for dominance.

Tenten had lost long before he entered her. She knew that much, so she took it upon herself to move against him only slightly, failing to keep up with his pace, as she bit her lip in some lame attempt at keeping her voice down. But a couple of thrusts later, she was wriggling underneath him, moaning louder and louder with each thrust that followed the one before. Her legs tightened around him as did her walls, her hands found her breasts, groping them ravishingly as if she was cursed to do so, her body started to shake. She was about to come again.

Neji fell on top of her, keeping his hands strapped to her waist as he moved. He kissed her collar bone and she wrapped her hands around his back, digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down till she reached where his butt and gripped the top of his cheeks tightly, laughing a little when he bit down on her neck in response.

"I'm gonna' come."

"Hmm." She responded before kissing his forehead, making him look up. "Me too."

He smirked then moved to kiss her, moving one hand up to pull at her hair just enough to get her to tighten around him some more while the other hand supported her waist.

"Fuck!" he sighed against her lips.

She smiled then moaned, opening her mouth just enough for him to kiss her again just as they both crashed into ecstasy, neither one of them managing to make an audible sound from how hard their lips were pressed together.

He shivered, breaking their kiss first, only to go for another, then one more, smiling when she breathlessly giggled and ran her hands up and down his back gently.

"I love you." He sighed after falling against her, resting his head on the crook of her neck.

She smiled then kissed his nose. He crinkled it on response, smiling, and she started laughing again, taking one last breath ragged breath till she was able to breath regularly again.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Just a reminder guys! Check my page for the update on the next story I'll be putting on here!**

 **Please vote or leave a comment on the review page OF THE THREE 1** **ST** **CHAPTERS I WROTE. Not on here.**

 **Thanks for all your love and support! Love you guys!**


End file.
